His Mate
by IsabellaElizabeth1864
Summary: Elena's whole life began and ended with one man and now she is being summoned back to her hometown, to where it all began. She is not only going back to pay her respects for her aunt, but she is also going back with a secret. The whole reason she ran four and half years go and started a whole new life in the city.
1. Keeping A Secret

**September 10****th**** 2014 **

The sun beat down on the windshield of the car. So the young girl in the car slipped on a pair of sunglasses, while watching the different scenes going on in her hometown. Memories flashed through her mind, of the life she once lived. As she came up to a stoplight, one memory danced through her mind. The memory made her pause for a second. It was a memory of someone she wanted to forget about. Closing her eyes she tried to not recall the day that she left and never came back. Keeping her eyes close, she tried to breathe slowly. It had been four and half years that she had left and never looked back. For four and half years she hadn't spoken to her family either. When the light turned green, she lightly pressed on the gas petal and made her way through the center of the town.

Passing by the famous hangout for everyone in town, she could see that the Mystic Grill still looked the same and hadn't changed in the four and half years she had been gone. A memory slipped into her mind, making her gasp for air. She could see the memory play out before her. It was of a young man, only nineteen years old walking down the street with a young girl beside him. He had one of his arms wrapped around her waist and they were both smiling at each other has they entered the grill. Shaking her head, she made her way towards the small Bed and Breakfast that was in the town. Pulling into the a parking stop, she kept her sunglasses on and slipped her purse over her shoulder has she made her way up the steps of the Bed and Breakfast.

"You know if you're trying to hide Princess…your doing a horrible job at it," someone said as she was opening the door to the Bed and Breakfast. She knew the voice all too well and has she quickly turned around she wasn't surprised to see Tyler Lockwood, her ex boyfriend from their junior year of high school standing there. He had been the one to help her escape from their small town. She wasn't surprised to see that he looked the same. He was tanned skin and good looking with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't six feet tall, but he had a muscular and toned body to him. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a grey t-shirt.

"Tyler," she sighed while beginning to smile. "Is that really you?"

"I never thought I would see you again," he said while grinning at her.

"Well, you probably wouldn't have seen me…if-"

"If Miranda hadn't passed away," he said slowly. She gave him a confused look, not because he had heard about her aunts passing but because he brought it up. "I'm here for the same reason."

"You don't live here anymore?" She asked in a surprise tone.

"No, I stayed in D.C. after college."

"Bet your daddy wasn't too happy…he always wanted you to follow in his footsteps," she laughed.

"He wasn't…not when I told him I was becoming a lawyer. So where are you staying."

"Well I am about to go check in actually."

"You could stay with me…if you want?" He offered.

"Wouldn't be the wises choice, but what are you doing here?"

"Dropping something off for Mrs. Flowers…you know dad." He laughed.

"Sounds like the mayor," she laughed along with him has she opened the front door to the Bed and Breakfast, that was actually called the Boarding House. They could see Mrs. Flowers standing behind the front desk while reading a book. Tyler offered for Elena to go ahead of him, telling her that his father could wait, but Elena just shook her head and pushed him in the direction of the front desk.

"Hey Mrs. Flowers," Tyler greeted the older lady.

"Tyler, is your father having you drop off my mail again?" Mrs. Flowers laughed.

"Well…he says that you're his best citizen," Tyler said while laughing and handing her, her mail.

"Thank you and you can tell your father I can pick up my own mail."

"Will do," he said while stepping back from the desk while grinning. He smiled at Elena has he passed by her, not even saying a word. Elena stood there for a few minutes, wondering if what she was doing was going to backfire on her.

"Dear…if you would like a room…you need to speak."

"Oh," she said while blushing and making her way to the front desk. Taking her sunglasses off and putting them on top of her head, she smiled at the older lady.

"Are you the only one needing a room?" Mrs. Flowers asked.

"Yes ma'am," she said while nodding yes.

"Name dear. You can't get a room without a name?" Mrs. Flowers laughed.

"Elena Hallo…Elena Gilbert," Elena quickly said. She could not believe that she almost mentioned the name she had been using for the pass four and half years. To everyone in New York, she was known has Elena Marie Hallows, not Elena Maria Gilbert.

"Elena dear…is that really you?" The older women asked surprised.

"Yes ma'am, it is," Elena said while biting her lip.

"Oh my…it's been awhile," Mrs. Flowers said surprised. "I'm surprised Tyler did not notice you. What with your guys history and everything."

"He did," she said while laughing. "He noticed me right away."

"Well not surprising," Mrs. Flowers laughed. "He's known you all of his life," the older lady smiled. "So where have you been? Everybody was so worried when you up and disappeared that cold January night."

"Could I just get a room? I haven't see my family yet and I think they deserve to know before anyone else."

"Of course dear. Now because you're an honor guest…you'll get the best room," Mrs. Flowers said while turning around to get a key numbered 14, off of one of the hooks behind her.

"Thank you…but you don't have to do that," Elena said while smiling.

"Non sense dear…your family's good folks in this town.

"Thank you!"

"No need, your families happiest about seeing you will be enough payment. You can stay for however long you want," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile. "Now you make sure you see your family while you're in town," Mrs. Flowers paused. "It would sure make Grayson happy to see you…along with Jenna." She couldn't really response to that, because it was making her feel horrible for leaving. She took the key that Mrs. Flowers offered and tried to smile, but it didn't reach her face. She quickly turned around and made her way back outside to grab her bags. She could see Tyler leaning up against her friends dark blue, 2012 BMW X6.

"Nice car you have here. You must have made something of yourself," Tyler mentioned while looking down at the car.

"No…not really…it's my friends car. I actually do not have a car," she said while blushing.

"Ah…so you still in New York?" He asked.

"Yeah, I actually live in Brooklyn…the neighborhood of Brighton Beach."

"I figured you would have disappeared from there. Changed your name and everything," he mentioned while looking up at her.

"I did actually change my name, but I didn't have the money or time to go anywhere else."

"You should have stayed and we could have raised the baby together," he paused while staring at her with sorrow. "So you going to tell me where the baby is…or should I start worrying…maybe start being sad or something?" He chuckled.

"He's okay…healthy has can be and smart too," she said while grinning. "He's back in New York with his father…and my friend that let me borrow her car."

"Your married?" He asked while looking down at the ring on her finger.

"God no," she laughed. Your very observant," she said while looking at the gold band that was placed on her ring finger. "When I was pregnant with Ben…Matt my good friend and Ben's father got it for me…so people would stop looking," she explained.

"So his name is Ben?"

"Yeah…Benjamin Nikolai," she smiled has she showed him a picture of her little boy; he smiled back at her.

"Well, I better get back to my father before he sends out a search party," he laughed while heading over to his black 2011 _Dodge Charger_. She went towards her own car and began to get her bags. "Lena," He called out to her while opening the door his car. She turned around to look at him while leaning on her SUV. "He's back."

"What do you mean back. Where did he go?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I forgot you have been gone for awhile. He just got out of jail a few months back and father's not too happy about it either. He's been in there for four years almost," he tried to explain.

"For what?" She asked in scared tone.

"Assault and Battery," he said while looking down at the top of his car. "I need to go Lena, but if you would like we can meet up later and I'll explain everything."

"Okay," she said while smiling an uneasy smile.

"How about tomorrow at seven? Does that sound good?" He asked

"Yeah, I should be done with what I have to do and if not…I can catch them after."

"Okay…I'll pick ya up and we'll go to our favorite restaurant."

"Okay."

"Good," he said before getting into car and backing it out of the small drive.


	2. Jenna

****I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short, but I promise the other ones will be longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.****

* * *

**Later That Day,**

Elena made her way across the street and towards her aunt Jenna's house. She had managed to change into a blue pleated dress that hit a little bit lower than her mid thigh. The dress had soft pleating and both a scoopneck and back, with thin straps and a thin leather belt going around her midsection.

The house was a beautiful 18th century southern colonial home with two bedrooms and two full baths. It was not a large home, but it fit her aunt Jenna's personality. She could remember when her aunt Jenna had gotten married to Alaric her husband; she had only been eight when her aunt had gotten married. Knocking on the door she fiddled with the strap on her purse and tried to keep herself from shaking. Looking down at her white flip-flops, she tried to calm herself when she heard the door opening. When the door was finally opened, she could see a young brown haired girl who looked to be twelve, standing behind the screen door.

"Katherine!" The girl said happily. 'This had to be Jordyn,' she thought. Jordyn was her little cousin and her aunt Jenna's only child. The only difference was, that she was only four years old the last time Elena remembered her and now she was eight years old. Jordyn was tall, like all the Sommers's women were. She even inherited her mother's hazel eyes.

"Hi…and I am not Katherine," Elena whispered, afraid of saying anything else.

"Who are you then?" Jordyn asked. She was a good mixture of both of her parents from what Elena could see.

"I was hoping you would remember me," she paused while biting her lip. "My name is Elena…I'm your older cousin and Katherine's twin sister," Elena said while biting her lip.

"Who's at the door, Jordyn?" She could hear Alaric asking.

"Elena," Jordyn replied back to her father from before looking back at Elena. Before Elena could speak she could hear uncle Alaric coming towards the door. He stood there for a few seconds before he began to smile.

"You were going to a friends house right?' Alaric asked his daughter.

"Yeah?" She curiously asked.

"You got permission to go, just be home by dinner," he said while pushing his daughter out the door. As soon has Jordyn was out of earshot he finally spoke up again. "Is that you really Lena?"

"Yeah…its me," she said while crying. She had been holding the tears in, but to see a familiar face it broke her heart. Alaric had not changed, he still had his brown hair and eyes and he still looked young for being forty-four.

"Come in," he said while opening the door for her. "So…where have you been?" He asked. Elena just smiled at him, but couldn't find the words. "So I'm guessing you're here for the same reason everyone else is?" He asked while taking seat in leather chair that was placed in front of a huge flat screen TV.

"Yeah…is aunt Jenna here?" She asked while biting her lip more.

"Yeah…back in our bedroom," he said while pointing to the door at the end of the hall. "You should probably go see her…she's not doing too well and she's missed you a lot." She just nodded her head before heading to the bedroom. Knocking on the door, she could hear her aunt crying. She did not answer, so Elena opened the door slowly and slid inside.

"Aunt Jenna?" She asked while walking towards Jenna who was sitting on her queen size bed with her head in her hands. Jenna's head slowly raised up and she could not believe she was staring at her little niece. Before Elena could think, Jenna was up and off of the bed and slapping her across the face. Elena could not move; she just stood there. Jenna stood there too and stared at her for a couple seconds, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Elena?" Jenna breathed and began to cry more.

"Yeah its me," Elena cried while hugging her aunt back.

"Miranda," Jenna said while crying more and it made Elena begin to cry too. "She told a few of us where you were at, but not to contact you. I could never understand why."

"I know…Jeremy mentioned that."

"Why?" Elena knew that she wasn't asking why Jeremy did what he did, but why she had left in the first place.

"Because…I found him with Andie," Elena whispered, while Jenna moved them towards the bed. They both took a seat on the bed. She finally got a good look at her aunt. Jenna was dressed in a pair of grey sweat shorts and a lose fitting pink tank. Her strawberry blonde hair was all messed up and her face was all red and puffy.

"Katherine's best friend?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah."

"Still Lena, we could have helped you. You had support here." Jenna said while taking her hand in her own.

"I know…but I was afraid," she whispered and looked down at their hands.

"From what?" Jenna asked.

"Him…and our relationship. I didn't want my son to be affected by our poisonous relationship. I didn't want him to have to deal with being forgotten or having his dreams, hopes, and feelings crushed," Elena cried.

"So it was a boy?" Jenna asked with a small smile.

"Yeah…his name is Benjamin Nikolai and he's perfect," she said while smiling back and fishing out a picture of her little boy from her purse. It was a picture of Ben and her down by the beach by their house.

"After great grandfather." Jenna whispered.

"And Jer."

"He's perfect Lena…Miranda would have loved to have seen him," Jenna said while smiling. "Where is he anyway?"

"New York…I was afraid to bring him back," she explained.

"You should have come home earlier…but I am glad you are here now. Kat and Jer will be happy to see you too."

"They live in town still?"

"Yeah, Kat was living in Paris…until just a few months ago," Jenna explained.

"France?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Yep…she is a personal assistant to some rich business guy who lives over there. She had been coming back for a week every month for Miranda…until May…supposedly her boss moved back to the U.S. and gave her some time off."

"I figured she would be designing clothes by now," Elena whispered. She had always imagined her sister as someone who was going to be a fashion designer and very popular with the celebrities.

"I think that is something you and your twin will need to talk about."

"What happened?" Elena asked, but Jenna wouldn't answer. "And Jeremy?" She finally asked.

"Was living in California until last year and he was or still is working at some large recording company," Jenna paused. "I believe Klaus Mikaelson owns it and he's some multi-billionaire or something." She could not believe what she was hearing, because Klaus was a troublemaker when she was growing up and always hanging around him, they were drinking buddies back then and probably still are.

"So he moved back?"

"Yep, he got himself an apartment in Lynchburg and Kat got a house on the outskirts of town."

"They have done something with themselves."

"Miranda was very proud of them and still is," Jenna said with a smile.

"I'm sorry," Elena cried while hanging her head and biting her lip has she cried softly.

"Oh Lena," Jenna said while wrapping her arms around her niece's shoulders and hugging her tightly before pulling back to take a good look at her niece. She really was the spitting image of Katherine and her mother, what with her long straight dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that she got from the Gilbert side and then her pale skin that was different from Katherine's and their mother's, who both had more of a olive skin tone that came from the Sommers's side.

Katherine and her were very beautiful girls, just like their mother had been. "A lot of us were disappointed and we couldn't understand why you left…and some of us were hurt also," Jenna said slowly. "And I may still be mad at you…because you choose now," Jenna said while pointing at her "To come back…when you could have came back anytime you wanted and Miranda could have actually seen you," Jenna said with tears in her eyes. "But Lena…you're my niece and my goddaughter," Jenna said while crying. "I will always love you and will always try to protect you," Jenna said while pulling her into a hug and crying more. "No matter what…and I will always try to help you. Even if I don't understand your logic," Jenna said while pulling away from her. It just made Elena cry more.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I could believe the reviews I got on this new story. I am so glad that you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoy writing. Please review again, but no flames.**

**zikae218:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. You will find out who Ben's father is soon, like the chapter after next. Yes, there will be more information to the prison story in the chapter after next. You will find out about Matt in the next chapter.

**bellax0christina:** Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I hope with the next chapter, Matt will work for you and I am glad you enjoyed the first chapter.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Some of your questions will be answered in the next chapter and the chapter after that. There will be more questions to come. I promise questions will be answered, but I don't want them answered too soon.


	3. The Garden

********I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short again, but I promise the other ones will be longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.******  
**

* * *

**Later on, **

Elena made her way into the gardens that were behind the Boarding House. She had just gotten back from her aunts house and she was completely drained, not just physically, but mentally too. She had made Jenna promise not to tell anyone that she was back yet, because she wanted to be able to tell them herself.

The air outside was hot and unbearable; the wind wasn't even moving. She traced one of her fingers along a rose petal and her heart sank. She hated roses and calla lilies; they held a link to someone she was trying to forget. She did not want to be here, not because she did not want to give her respect to her aunt, no it was much more than that. She rubbed at her temples, while remembering why she was here in the first place.

* * *

**September 7****th****, Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York**

_Laughter could be heard coming down the sidewalk, from what looked like a young boy and his mom. She had a hold of her little boy's hand as he tried to run ahead of her. Elena looked down at her little boy and smiled at him, while looking up at the sky and praying it would always be like this. She wished some days that she could keep him at this age. He was very precious to her, the only good thing to come out of her horrible mistake of a marriage. She was happy in that moment with her little boy and she did not want anything to change. He smiled up at her, his ice blue eyes sparkling with mischief. _

_Elena was dressed in a beautiful orange summer dress, with a sweetheart neckline and smocked back, along with a spaghetti straps and cinched waist. The dress also had a floral print all over it. She was also wearing a pair of Grecian sandals and her straight dark brown hair was down and framing her face perfectly. _

_Ben on the other hand was being cute in his little blue plaid colored button up, with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of tan colored jeans and pair of tennis shoes. They looked like the perfect little family; they were only missing Matt. He had promised to come watch the movie, but had been called away to work. They finally made it to their home and walked up the flight of steps to the front door. As soon as the door was opening to the living room, the answering machine could be heard beeping. _

_ "I don't know if this is you Lena, but mom just recently told me and dad and of course Jenna that she found you a few months after you disappeared. She made us all promise not get in contact with you…or to tell Kat," Jeremy sighed. "I don't know how many times I have almost called you or came to see you," he sighed again. "But something's came up. I had to contact you. You need to come home." She could hear Jeremy sigh into the phone. "Mom's passed away Lena…she had ovarian cancer…it was too late." She could hear him crying. "The funeral is on Saturday. Please just come home." She could hear Jeremy crying as he spoke. "It would sure help dad and aunt Jenna…if they were to see you…and I need you-" Before he could finish, the answering machine cut him off. She stood there in the doorway and stared at her phone. _

_ "Jeremy," she breathed. Her knees felt like they were going to give out on her. Slowly moving towards her couch, gradually took a seat. She just kept staring at the phone, not believing that she had just heard her cousin talking. She had not talked to her family in more than four and half years. She tried to breath, but nothing was working. She looked like a fish out of water, with the way her lips pursed together and was gasping a little bit. Putting her hands on her lap, she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, while thinking about the last time she had seen Jeremy. _

_ "Mommy!" Ben cried has he wormed his way onto her lap. She finally broke out of the trance at her son kissing her cheeks and burying his head into the crook of her neck._

_ "Yeah, I'm fine baby," Elena said while kissing his forehead and looking at phone again. "Honey…can you go play for mommy?" She asked him. He just nodded his head before going over to his toy box and began to pull out a few of his toy cars and trucks._

* * *

**September 17****th****, **

If she hadn't gotten that phone call, she probably wouldn't have came back. She also probably wouldn't have come if she hadn't forgotten to take her sleeping medication, but she had. She forgot mostly because her mind was on the fact that her aunt had passed away and when she forgot she had those dreams again. Altering Matt that something was bothering her. She only ever had those dreams when she became so focused on something else, and forgot her pills. Walking further into the garden, she was reminded of why she probably shouldn't have come into the garden. Wiping away the lone tear that ran down her cheek, she took a seat on the marble bench that was in front of a small waterfall. She looked down into the water and it was like a mirror, reminding her of why she was here.

* * *

**September 9****th****: Brighton Beach, Brooklyn, New York **

_She woke up screaming and clutching at her chest. Her breathing was erratic and she tried to calm herself, but nothing was working. It had been four and half years and she was slowly getting over what had happened. Breathing slowly, she opened her eyes and looked around her cramp bedroom. She could see her friend sleeping beside her. He turned over on his back and blinked his eyes open to look at her. _

_ "Morning Lena," he said while smiling at her. "You have one of your dreams?_

_ "No…of course not," she said while sitting up and resting her back against the headboard. _

_ "Lena…you're lying," he said while looking over at her. "I could hear you screaming. You woke me up…and you probably woke Ben up too," he said while looking up at her. "What's wrong?" She bit her lip and tried to look everywhere else, but at her best friends baby blue eyes. _

_ "Okay," she sighed while tugging at her hair. "I got a phone call."_

_ "What was it about?" He asked. "You have to give me more than that Lena," he said while wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her lap. He was using his police interrogation and best friend skills on her and she hated it. _

_ "It was my cousin," she whispered while running her fingers through his blonde hair. _

_ "Okay…and what did he call about?" He asked softly. _

_ "You don't understand," she paused. "I haven't seen him or talked to him in more than four and half years," she said while lighting tugging on his hair. _

_ "I know Lena…but what did he say that has gotten you all worked up?" He asked while looking up at her. _

_ "He called about his mom," she choked out. "He said," she said while choking on her tears, trying to figure out what to say. "He said that…she passed away…from cancer," She cried. "And that funeral is going to be this Friday," she cried more. _

_ "Oh Lena," He said while moving to sit up and he pulled her into a hug, putting his chin on her shoulder and holding her back close to his chest. "What has you so afraid of your hometown?" He asked. _

_ "Not what…who," she whispered while she cried more. _

_ "Who then?" He gently asked. _

_ "Matt," she said while turning around to cup his face with her hands, while sniffling. "Please leave it be," she begged. "I left that world four and half years ago…please leave it be," she begged him more, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. _

_ "Okay…but why does it bothers you?" He asked her while searching for the answer her dark brown eyes. "Why does the thought of your hometown bother you so much?" _

_ "Because I am afraid of returning," she cried. "And I know I'm going to feel horrible if I don't."_

_ "Then you should," he said while pulling her into another hug and rubbing her back. _

_ "I can't," she whispered._

_ "You can Lena."_

_ "What about Ben? I always promised myself that Ben would never see my hometown."_

_ "He can stay with me then," Matt offered. _

_ "You have work and you never know when you're going to be called in for something."_

_ "I'm his father…and I think I can figure it out."_

_ "No," she said while shaking her head._

_ "Lena…you need to go and your aunt deserves your respect."_

_ "What about if I can't?" She whispered and turned her head so that she was looking at the wall. _

_ "You won't tell me who this person is that as you always worried or as you scared all the time," he paused while moving a strand of hair out of her tear stained face. "But my sweet Lena…you're the bravest person I know and if anyone can face their fears it is you," he said while smiling at her. "And if all else fails, do it for your aunt," he coached. _

_ "Fine," she hissed while pulling away from him. "But who will take care of Ben?" She asked. _

_ "I will or I will ask Marleen for help. You know she loves Ben just as much as we do," Matt said while yawning. _

_ "Okay," she said while biting her lip. _

_She lived in a two-bedroom brownstone in Brooklyn, New York, right on the beach. She guessed that was because she could not be too far away from the ocean. The brownstone was tiny and the rent sucked, but it was home and she was lucky enough to be able to have it. _

_The only good thing about the brownstone was that it had amazing view of the ocean. Looking around her room again, everything was still in its place and everything was fine. She tried to calm herself and remember that it was just a dream. . She could hear little feet running down the hall and her face turned up into a smile. _

_ "Act like you're asleep." She said while pushing Matt down so he was laying on his back, instead of sitting. Matt quickly rolled over on his side and acted like he was sleeping because he knew his son was about to open the door. _

_ "Mommy?" The little boy asked while opening the door and looking in at her. She smiled more at her little raven-haired boy. "Are you okay?" He asked while coming closer to her. His ice blue eyes lit up when they saw her smiling at him._

_ "Shh sweetie…daddy is still sleeping," she said while placing a finger in front of her lips and trying not to laugh. "Come here Ben," she said while picking him up and sitting him down beside her on the bed. "You know not to leave your bedroom until I wake you baby. You could fall down the stairs and hurt yourself," Elena said while kissing his forehead, but he quickly began to rub away her kiss. He was so much like his father that it wasn't funny. She just laughed at his silly behavior and smiled more at him._

_ "I'm sorry…I was worried about you." He pouted. _

_ "I'm fine Ben," she said while sighing as she saw the frown that her son was sporting on his face, turn into a huge smile. "We should probably get ready. How about you wake daddy," she said while climbing out of the bed and smiling at her boys. Ben began to smile more as he jumped on his father. _

_ "Daddy! Time to wake up," Ben giggled. Elena could see Matt begin to smile while trying to keep his eyes closed._

_ "Mattie…time to wakey," Elena said while laughing. Matt finally opened his eyes and smiled up at her, while grinning at Ben. _

_ "Hey little man!"_

_ "Daddy…do I have to go today?" _

_ "Yes buddy," Matt said while sitting up in the bed. "How about you go with mommy and let me get dressed and then we'll do something fun?" _

_ "But I want to stay with you," Ben said while cuddling closer to his father. _

_ "Come on Benny," Elena said while picking up her son, placing him comfortably on her hip._

* * *

**September 10****th****, **

She hadn't noticed someone watching her until that person took a seat beside her and brought her out of her daydreaming. Looking over at the person who was sitting beside her, she was happy to see Mrs. Flowers sitting there. Mrs. Flowers gave her a worried look.

"Reminiscing are we?" Mrs. Flowers asked. Elena just looked down at the ground, trying not think about the meaning of the garden or what memories it held for her. "I remember seeing a beautiful young girl in a white dress with a white rose placed in her hair…as she walked towards happiest."

"The happiest died," Elena mumbled.

"Maybe so…but your back aren't you?"

"For my aunts funeral…only out of respect," she mumbled more.

"So you will be leaving after Friday?" Mrs. Flowers asked in a worried tone, but Elena missed it.

"I will…I have nothing here to hold me. My life is back in the city now," she whispered while standing up.

"Mmh…well maybe something will change your mind…the town has missed you," Mrs. Flowers said while standing. "Along with someone else." She faintly whispered before walking away from Elena. Elena hadn't caught what Mrs. Flowers had whispered, because if she had, she would have been running for the hills.


	4. Jail

**********I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is short again, but I promise the other ones will be longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author.********  
**

* * *

**July 7****th****: Halifax, Virginia – A month earlier **

The air was not moving as a young twenty-five year old guy walked towards a large chain length gate where a dark skinned guard stood.

"I was wondering when your ass would get out," the guard chuckled.

"Me too," the young man laughed while slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder and passing through the gate and towards where his best was leaning up against a red 2013 _Ferrari 458 Spider_. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me," the other man laughed.

"Well, I don't want to lie…but you're not the first person I was hoping for," the young man said while throwing his green duffle bag to the ground.

"Who were you expecting?" The other man asked. "I hope not her…because we both know she wouldn't be here," he paused while staring at his best friend, who looked like hell.

He could tell that his best friend had gotten angrier while being in prison. The young man before him had changed, he was not the toned young boy that was carted off, but he now had more of a broader and well-defined chest. He was also now supporting muscular legs and fairer skin. Four years ago, he was toned and still looking like a teenage boy from all of his years of playing high school sports. Now he had shaggy hair and looked more sculpted. Almost like a sculptor had sculpted him, his face would make any sculptor proud to call their masterpiece. He was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with holes in the knees and tight fitting black t-shirt. "Especially after what you did."

"So again…what are you doing here?" The young man growled.

"You should be happy to see me…since I am the one that got you that good lawyer, Damon."

"Yeah...tell Elijah I said hi and thanks," Damon said while smirking at his friend.

"I see…I get you the lawyer, but I get no thanks for it." Damon's friend laughed.

"Damn straight," Damon laughed. "Now tell me what are you doing here, Klaus?"

"Well, I remembered Elijah telling me you were getting out today and I thought I would come visit. Maybe even get a drink or two with you. I'm in need of a drink anyway," Klaus laughed. "Haven't had one since yesterday… so come on," Klaus said while laughing and moving around to get into his _Ferrari_. Klaus was an attractive man with curly light brown hair and light blue eyes, and fair skin. He was also a well-built guy. Now looking more like a man than he did when Damon had last seen him. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

"You buying?" Damon joked.

"I figured you would ask something else," Klaus laughed as he got into his car.

"Did you do has I asked?" He finally asked the one question he had wanted to ask as he got into the car.

"Yeah…I did and I came up with nothing. Its like she dropped off of the face earth," Klaus said while looking over at his friend. "I'm sorry man," Klaus said while starting his car up and looking back at the road. "Come on," he said while turning to look back at his friend and he grabbed his friend's shoulder before turned to look out the window. "We'll get a couple of drinks like the good old days and then go out to the woods. I'll also tell you about everything that has changed."

"Fine."

After a good hour of them just talking about bullshit, they finally arrived back in Mystic Falls. It had been four years and so many months since he had been home.

"So what's changed…because everything looks the same damn way as it was when I left?"

"Yeah…its like stepping through a time machine isn't it," Klaus laughed. "But no…I meant the people have changed and everyone has moved away…mostly in are group they have."

"I figured with us moving back here…I thought maybe it was important. This town…isn't that what our fathers' kept ranting about when we moved here."

"It was…until you got yourself locked away for four years," Klaus growled. "You were stupid for what you did and don't give me that look." Damon just glared back at him. "It was very important…and you screwed it up."

"How is the pup?" He grimaced.

"If you mean…is he disfigured?" Klaus smirked at his friend. "Then no," he laughed. "He's living in D.C."

"So he's not in Mystic Falls?" He sneered.

"No…he became a lawyer after college and stayed in D.C," Klaus said while grinning at him. "He's dating some beautiful Asian girl last time I spoke to him."

"So he got the good life…while I was locked up?" He scowled more.

"You're the one that went after him, Damon…you went after your own kind…and for that matter," Klaus growled. "You went after the mayor's son. You got what was coming to you," Klaus hissed at him.

"He took her from me," he growled.

"He did no such thing. She left on her own accord and everyone in town knew she wanted you to sign the damn divorce papers," Klaus growled at him.

"Just drop me off here," he hissed at his friend again while going for the door.

"No…were going to talk and then were going to the woods like the good old days," Klaus hissed at him as he turned to look over at him. "But this time lets try not to burn down the forest," Klaus laughed.

"Damn it Klaus…I don't want to talk to you," Damon yelled.

"You're going to. You royally screwed up and you're going to listen to me bitch about what you did," Klaus yelled at him. "You were special to our project and you screwed it up…now shut up," Klaus growled at him. He just glared back at his long time friend; he knew that he couldn't do much if Klaus made the conversation final.

They finally reached the grill in town, the local hangout for everyone in town. Klaus parked his car and both of them got out and headed inside. When they entered the bar, everyone turned to look at them, because it had already been all over town that they saw Damon in Klaus's car. Ignoring the stares, they took a seat at the bar and then ordered their drinks.

"You don't know how much I have missed this," Damon said while sipping at his bourbon, when he was finally handed his drink.

"I bet…I couldn't go a day without a drink," Klaus laughed while looking down at his drink. "I would go insane."

"So what the hell has changed?" He asked.

"Well, I don't live here anymore…well, I wasn't living here until about a year ago," Klaus said while taking a drink of his beer.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"California actually," Klaus said with a smile. "Been living there since I decided to go to college."

"What? I figured it would be Richmond of all places."

"I wouldn't go back there…not since Finn." Klaus frowned.

"I forgot man…I'm sorry," Damon said while looking down at his glass.

"Its fine," Klaus sighed. "I just stayed there and started up a business…which actually led me to becoming a multi-billionaire," Klaus laughed.

"You're shitting me right?" Damon said while laughing.

"No," Klaus laughed more. "Elijah actually works for me…he's my lawyer and the Gilbert brat also works for me too," Klaus laughed.

"Wow…figured he would have went into the family business."

"They don't know about us still and it's staying that way," Klaus said while glaring over at his friend. "Your father was pissed when you said you were marrying John's daughter."

"Yeah, he didn't like a lot of things I did," Damon said while grinning over at his friend.

"Not the point. You put everything we worked for on the line for that girl."

"She was my-"

"I don't care what she was Damon," Klaus snarled, while his eyes flashed yellow. Damon just growled at him before taking a sip of his drink.

"So what else changed?" He said while changing the subject, because he did not need Klaus more pissed at him. They both took a look around the grill, making sure no one was paying attention.

"Rebekah is an attorney now…working in New York," Klaus paused while taking a drink of his beer. "She still dating your brother…they're waiting for him to graduate to get married."

"How is he doing…he never wrote me while I was gone?"

"He's doing fine from what Rebekah has told…but I only talk to her once a month. Supposedly your brother is in medical school now."

"Bet dad is proud. Stef was always his shinning star."

"I can see why?"

"You're an ass."

"I know," Klaus laughed. "But so are you." Damon just flipped him off and ordered another drink. "So Elijah was living in Paris until just recently and guess who his pretty little assistant is?" Klaus taunted.

"Should I care?" Damon said while turning to look at his friend.

"Yeah…when it's your wife's twin sister and she's Elijah's-"

Damon cut him off quickly by asking.

"Wait…are you trying to tell me that she is his-"

"Yep," Klaus laughed.

"So does she know?"

"Nope," Klaus said while shaking his head no.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Why didn't Elena know?" Klaus fired back.

"I was planning on telling her and it's really none of your damn business," Damon growled and began to get up.

"He hasn't told her because they are not dating yet," Klaus said while taking a drink of his alcohol. "Don't worry…he will. Just like it should be," Klaus mentioned while trying to change the subject.

"I think I am done with this reunion," Damon growled at his friend. "Lets do it in another four years," Damon said while standing.

"We're not done yet," Klaus said while grabbing Damon's arm.

"Let go of me," Damon growled at his friend.

"I will not. Sit down." Klaus snarled at him.

"Klaus, don't you dare pull that alpha crap with me. We both know you haven't got that role yet," Damon growled back at him.

"No…I'm not," Klaus said while looking down at his drink. "But my father is," he said while looking up at Damon. "So were going to sit here and drink these," Klaus said while picking up his drink and pointing it towards Damon's drink. "Then were going for a run. I figured you would like to stretch your legs…since you have been locked up for awhile." Damon just grumbled and took a seat beside Klaus who was laughing at him now.


	5. The Past Is Meant To Stay In The Past

************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I like your ideas. This chapter is finally longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I will also have a time line up on my profile with when I will update this story, so check that out. I won't be updating until March 29th.**********  
**

* * *

**August 10****th**** 2009**

_It had been raining all morning; it was almost nonstop. The wind howled as it blew around. A storm was coming; anyone in Mystic Falls could tell a huge snow storm was blowing through. _

_ Miss Elena Maria Gilbert or in truth Mrs. Elena Maria Salvatore, the beautiful daughter of John and Isobel Gilbert looked up at the night sky. Sighing loudly when she heard the screen door banging shut. She did not have to turn around to know that Damon, her husband or soon to be ex-husband had followed her outside. He wanted to keep the bricking and fighting going, but she was finally done. _

_ They had only been married since July 7th of last year, right after she got out of her junior year of high school. They had met when his family moved from Los Angeles, California to Mystic Falls in his freshman year. They had only started dating during the middle part of her junior year, when her older cousin Jeremy had finally given them the okay. Damon and Jeremy became quick friends when he had moved to Mystic Falls and both of them had been two years ahead of Elena._

_ Her family and the whole town could not understand what their little princess had seen in him. A few people that were upset when they started dating and were even more upset when they married. They were the ones to voice their opinions, about how he looked like a bad boy and a girl like Elena should not be dating someone like him and that he was too old for her. That she should actually be dating someone her own age, someone like, Damon's younger brother._

_ The town was not a place for many, that was why there was only maybe a thousand and ten people that lived in the town all year around. During the summer months, there was closer to two thousand people living in the small town. _

_ "Lena…where are you going?" She just stood there, without turning around. She did not want to see the look on his face, because she knew that it would make her change her mind. She loved him too much, but she also knew that their love was poisonous and that she really did not know him at all. _

_ "Just sign the damn papers," she shouted at him. The saying was becoming so familiar that she was just repeating herself. _

_ "So that's it…you're leaving?" He shouted back. He did not want her to walk away from him, she was his world and he had done everything in his power to make her, his and now she was walking out of his life. _

_ "What do you want me to do?" She screamed back. She still did not turn around; she just bit her lip, while trying not to cry. "Did you just think that I would stay here while you got your dream?" _

_ "Lena," he tried. _

_ "Don't…don't, Lena me. You were going to run off to Berkeley and then what? Have me stay here while you got to live your dream?" She yelled. _

_ "You just graduated," he yelled back. _

_ "My point exactly," she screamed as she whipped around to face him. "Why did you ask me to marry you if you were planning on running off to California for school?" She hissed. _

_ "Lena please."_

_ "I had dreams too Damon…dreams of going to college," she yelled. "But I chose you instead and I thought you had chosen me," she said while biting her lip. "What made you change your mind all of sudden?" She asked, but he wouldn't answer her. "College was not on your radar when we got married," she cried. "Are you doing it because Klaus finally decided to go to college?" She asked. She had a glare on her face that Damon hadn't seen before. _

_ "What are you talking about?" He shouted. _

_ "Damon," she seethed. "I know Klaus finally decide to come back from Europe and that he is going to Berkeley…is it because of him? Do you miss hanging out with him and getting stupidly drunk?" She shouted. _

_ "Its not that," he sighed. "I figured that it would be better if I went to college to help us in the future." _

_ "Bullshit," she yelled. "I'm calling your bluff on this," she seethed at him. _

_ "Calling my bluff about what. I didn't lie to you."_

_ "Then why not go to college around here and not some school in California?" _

_ "I miss California," he admitted. "And I was planning on asking you to come with me too," he said slowly. "We could have a life out there." She just stared at him, before shaking her head. _

_ "No…no you weren't," she sighed. "That's why you never mentioned that you were deciding on going to college," she said with shake of her head. "Because then that would have meant we would have had to talk about it," She shouted at him. "Were you just planning on sneaking off when I had my back turned?" She asked him and she watched how he looked down at his boots. "Yep," She said while shaking her head. "Yep," She repeated again. "Is it so you could go to another state where your drinking buddy is at…so you could live like you don't have a wife?" She screamed at. Her throat was becoming hoarse and she hated yelling at him, but he just pissed her off. _

_ "I wouldn't do that to you." He really was planning on asking her to come with him, but she would never believe him. He could never leave her here by herself for four years, not only would he be worrying about her safety, but he would miss her not being around all the time. The time that they were separated for a while, he had missed her and needed her like he needed water and air to survive. _

_ "I don't believe you," she yelled. "Damn it Damon," she said while beginning to cry. "I had dreams too…but I was waiting for mine," she said while crying more. "Because I chose you." She tried not to look at him, but he touched her chin with one of his fingers and turned her head around, so she was facing him. _

_ Damon was not bad looking either, what with his shaggy raven black hair and intense ice blue eyes. He was good looking and he knew it too. He had the face that any sculptor would be proud to call their masterpiece. What with his high cheekbones, it was easy to tell why. He is nicely built from playing sports during his high school years and the running he did all the time. He was kind of tall and he could put Adonis to shame or any other good-looking guys. He was dressed in a pair of low-raise jeans that had holes in the knees, and black button up that was unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up._

_ He could see tears running down her cheeks has she closed her eyes. Even crying he found her to be beautiful. Elena had to be the most beautiful girl that the people of Mystic Falls had seen, well other than her twin sister Katherine and their mother. Elena had gorgeous dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. Even her pale skin made her stand out in a stunning way. She reminded Damon of Snow White and that could be why he called her Snow any chance he got. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue jacket with knee high boots. They were a good-looking pair together, anyone could agree on that. _

_ "I know," he whispered. _

_ "Then why were you planning on leaving me?" She asked while opening her eyes again to look up at him. "We don't even have that kind of money, Damon. You don't make enough at the garage to go…and we both knew what we were giving up when we chose each other over everything else," she said softly. "I knew that I was giving up Sweet Briar," She paused. "Since I have been a little girl, Damon," she said slowly. "I have wanted to become a journalist or a foreign correspondent," she said with more tears running down her face. "Kat and me would brick about it because she was planning on going to Parsons in New York," Elena laughed. "They have a Fashion school there," she paused while biting her lip and trying not to smile at the thought of her sister becoming a fashion designer. "While Jer would laugh and say that he would just be in the middle of both of us at Georgetown…so if we ever needed him…he would be able to get to us quickly," she laughed more. "I have even taken classes at Sweet Briar," she said while breathing deeply. "It isn't even that far from my home," she said while biting her lip and trying not to cry. "Only twenty-one minutes from Mystic Falls…but Damon," she cried. "I still gave it up for you when I graduated," she said while crying more. "While knowing that maybe someday we could have our dreams…but right now it's not possible. We just don't have the kind of money or the time," she said while wrenching her face from his fingers and stepping away from him. "So how did you get the money to go to Berkeley…and don't lie to me, Damon!"_

_ "If you already know…then why do I need to say it?" He asked while looking down at his feet._

_ "Damn it Damon," she screamed at him and he looked up at her. "Now damn it…the only way you would have gotten the money is if you went to your father," she cried as she yelled at him as she went to point a shaking finger at him. "And we both know what that would mean. What he would ask for in return. So…now damn it…what was your answer?" He didn't say anything for the longest time and she knew the answer._

_ "I told him no…that I would always choose you." He finally answered. _

_ "You're a liar," she hissed. _

_ "I am not lying," he shouted. _

_ "Your right eye twitched," she seethed. "You forget I know you better than yourself," she growled at him. _

_ "Like I know you so well," he growled at her as he stepped closer to her. "You still love me Lena…it's written all over your face," he said while brushing a moving a strand of hair out of her face. He cupped her face with his hand and was just inches from kissing her, before she started talking again. _

_ "What about Andie?" She asked while looking up at him._

_ "What about her?" He asked whiled looking down at her and wanting to kiss her in that moment. _

_ "I thought it was it a one time thing…but from what everyone is saying around town…it wasn't," she said while crying and remembering how she had caught him the first time. "They say that they have seen you two together all over town. They even say…they saw you visiting her during Thanksgiving. Is that why you left so early?" She hissed as she pulled away from him. _

_ "I didn't Lena…I swear." _

_ "See," she laughed while shaking her head. "First time I might have believed you and now with your father giving you that money," she said while shaking her head and biting her lip. "I don't know if I can believe you anymore, Damon…fool me once, shame on you…fool me twice…shame on me," she whispered while looking down at the ground._

_ "Lena sweetie." She could hear her mother call out to her. She was thanking God that her parents were finally here to pick her up. She was finally through will Damon's possessive, lying and cheating behavior. He truly was not the person who she thought he was when they first got together, but then again she now felt like she rushed into the relationship, but there was also a part of her that still loved him so deeply. _

_ "Coming," she called over her shoulder. "Damon…I am done," She said while biting her lip again and trying not to cry. "Just do me one last favor and sign the papers and we both can be free," she said before turning around and walking towards her parents SUV. "You don't just find your soulmate in your teens…we were naive for thinking so," she called out to him before climbing into her parents SUV. He watched as the car drove off into the distance. In that moment he knew that she wasn't coming back, unless it was with a fight. _

_ "Did I do the right thing…right?" She asked while looking down at her hands. She hated wondering if she truly did the right thing or not. She knew that she rushed into the relationship after breaking up with Tyler, but there were moments with him that were good. They were the moments that were perfect and she wanted those moments back. She wanted the fairytale, perfect moments that they shared together. _

_ "Oh Lena…I'm sorry sweetie," her father said while looking through his rearview mirror at her. _

_ "It wasn't your fault daddy…I was young and naive." _

_ "If I hadn't told him yes to asking you to marry him…then maybe this wouldn't have happened." _

_ "You did it because you love me daddy and I loved him…I still love him," she said while looking out the foggy window at the snow coming down._

_ "Just think Lena…you can finally go to Sweet Briar next year," her mother said while turning around to smile at her little girl. Her mother had been the one to voice that she did not what her baby girl marrying Damon, because she felt her daughter should wait to get married, even with everything that was happening back in May of last year. She wanted her daughter to be able to go to college like she had. _

_ "Your right mommy. I should have done that first…and nothing else," she said while trying to smile. She always wondered if she had said no and told him to ask her again when she graduated, if it would have changed everything. She figured everything would have been better, because then she could have been at Sweet Briar and had distance away from him to think. _

_ "John maybe you should slow down," Isobel said while looking over at her husband of twenty-one years and many years before that when they were teenagers. _

_ "It'll be okay Is…I know what I am doing," John said while turning the windshield wipers up on high. "It's really coming down," he said while laughing. _

_ "You know how the roads are out here when they have rain on them." _

_ "Isobel…we'll be fine," John said while turning to look at his beautiful wife. He had married her straight out of college and few short years later, they had their beautiful twin girls that were the spitting image of their gorgeous mother. He took the turn that would lead up to their house, but it was one of the corners that lead onto the famous bridge in their small village. The tires slid on the wet road, before John could get the car under control it was headed straight over the bridge and into the icy cold water. Elena could feel the freezing cold water enveloped her and her lungs has they begun to burn from not being able to breath._

* * *

Elena woke up screaming and clutching at her chest. She hated that dream the most; it reminded her that she was reason for her parents passing. Looking around the cramp hotel room, she could see everything was in its place. Breathing slowly, she turned over on her side and tried to go back to sleep but that was not working.

She had finally got back to sleep, but had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep. When she woke up, she quickly got up and changed into a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top, along with throwing her hair up into a high ponytail, before she grabbed her purse and ran out of her room and downstairs to the lobby.

Tyler was sitting in one of the chairs in the lobby with his phone out; she could tell that he was looking at something on his phone. He had texted her the night before about meeting earlier in the morning for lunch. She of course agreed but now was running late and she hoped that he had not been waiting too long.

"I hope I'm not late," she rushed out.

"No your good…just fifteen minutes late," he laughed, but quickly stopped when he noticed the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yeah…of course. I just didn't get much sleep," she yawned and rubbed at the back of her neck. "I think it's because I have never been this far from Ben…he's always been at my side."

"Lena...are you sure?"

"Yeah...of course." She wasn't planning on telling him that she still had the dreams she had been having since the accident or how she had to go talk to someone every Monday and how she had to take sleeping pills and other things to make sure she got a good night sleep.

"You sure your up for breakfast?"

"Yeah…I couldn't go back to sleep if I tried," she said with a smile. "And I really don't want to," she mumbled the last part.

"Still having those dreams?" He asked while standing.

"No…just I miss Ben," she said while trying to smile. "So we going to get something to eat…because I'm starving and your suppose to tell me about everything that I have missed."

"Well then let's get going," he said while leading her out to his car. They talked back and forth on their way to the little restaurant they used to visit all the time. It was in the town over, mostly because when they went out, they were always trying to avoid people they knew. This was actually the last place they had both seen each other until the day before. They both walked in and the owner of the small diner started to smile.

"Is that really you guys?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"Yeah Mrs. Williams…its been awhile," Tyler said while laughing and leading Elena over to their booth. The diner was still the same and Elena could not get over all much hadn't changed, but she could see a few slight changes.

"Yes it has…the last time I saw the both of you," Mrs. Williams paused. "It was like someone had died…but your looking better now," Mrs. Williams said with a smile and Elena tried to smile too, but she just couldn't.

"Yeah everything is good now…right Lena?" Tyler asked while looking over at her.

"Yeah…everything is great," Elena said while smiling at the thought of her little boy.

"That's good," Mrs. Williams said with a smile. "So what will you guys have…or will it be your usual?" Mrs. Williams asked.

"The usual for me…what about you Princess?"

"Yeah…I'll take the usual," Elena mumbled while looking down at the table, remembering how many times she would sneak off and meet Tyler, when things at home would get to be too much.

"I'll be right back with your order," Mrs. Williams said with a smile. "Jack will just be so happy when I tell him that you guys have showed up again," Mrs. Williams said while smiling before she turned to leave.

"So…how has your life been Lena?" He asked while looking over at her. "I've been wondering if I did the right thing that night…by letting you have that money and helping you onto the bus."

"I would be lying if I said it was easy," she said while biting her lip.

"Lena…what happened?" He asked.

"Well the bus landed in New York…and I only had enough money for one night in a hotel," she paused while taking a deep breath before speaking again. "So…I some how ended up in a homeless shelter," she said while biting her lip. She could see how his face become ghost white and she hated telling him what had happened to her when she first made it to the city. "Ty…you did the right thing by helping me-"

"What? How?" Tyler asked quickly. "When you were in a homeless shelter," he said while raising his voice. "You should have called me or one of your family members," he said with a raised voice. "I would have taken another beating, if it meant you got to come home to a nice place," he said while shaking his head at her. She just smiled at him, because she understood where he was coming from.

"Another beating…what do you mean?" She asked.

"Just finish and I'll tell you," he said with a faint smile on his face.

"So…I was there for about two weeks and it was really starting to take a toll on me," she whispered. She hated remembering that time of her life, because she had been at her lowest. "I was sitting in a small area away from everyone else…and I'm just crying and cussing to myself…basically I was talking to myself about how stupid I was and how could I do this to my baby," she said while looking down at the table. "I was only seventeen weeks by then…and I was crying and an emotional wreck," she said slowly. "I was pissed at myself Ty," she said while looking up at him. "I couldn't believe I had you help me into the situation I was in-"

"I wouldn't have helped you if I had known or would have thought that would have happened to you," Tyler said while taking her hand into his own. "I wouldn't have let you go Lena," he said squeezing her hand and looking over at her.

"I know Tyler…but we were very naïve," she said slowly. "And I was mad at myself," she paused. "Because that is not the life I for saw for myself…or for my child," she said while biting her lip and squeezing his hand back. "But I could not really do anything about it and I was worried…so one night it had just drained on me," she paused while biting her lip more. "An older lady that worked there came over to me. I didn't know her at the time, but she pulled me into a hug and then asked me if there was anything she could do and asked if maybe I should be at a women's shelter. I told her that I was not running from an abusive marriage."

"Lena," he all but shouted at her. "He was possessive of you…I remember you coming to me crying," Tyler said while giving her disbelieving look. "You used to tell me he would always ask if you were cheating on him with me or someone else…along with how he would get mad at you-"

"Tyler…he never laid a finger on me," she said while pulling her hand back. "I know he would never hurt me like that."

"I think you're in denial Princess," Tyler said while shaking his head.

"That's what Marleen said too," Elena whispered. "She was the older lady…and she told me that what he did was more of an emotional abuse than physical," she said while biting her lip. "I still don't believe it. We were just too young to think it would work and I was still in high school when we married."

"Lena…she may be right."

"I don't want to think of him that way Tyler," she said in a raised voice. "I have my memories and they are not of him being horrible to me. They are just of us fighting and not getting along…but he never once laid a finger on me," she said while pausing to look down at her hands. "He just hated when I was around other guys and he always wanted to know where I was at."

"Doesn't sound like something your partner is supposed to do, Lena."

"Tyler," she sighed. "I got away from it…and I made it to the city and I'm fine and so is Ben."

"Yeah," Tyler huffed. "But you were in a homeless shelter for crying out loud," he exclaimed.

"Still," she said with a smile. "I'm fine now Ty…and Marleen is a big part of that," she said while grabbing his hand and squeezing it has she looked over at him. "She had been watching me those past two weeks," she began cry while remembering her good friend Marleen coming to her rescues that cold January night. Tyler rubbed his thumb up and down the back of her hand. He could tell that it must have been a stressful time for her. "She asked if I was pregnant and I was surprised she had noticed…because I wasn't showing yet-" She tried to laugh, but nothing came out.

"I remember…you were tiny," he said while smiling at her.

"I was…and I suppose Marleen being a mom herself she just knew and she gave me a chance to shine," Elena said with a smile. "Even after I told her everything. She told me that she wanted me to come live with her…and at first I was a little scared…because this strange woman wanting me to live with her and she told me that she couldn't bare the thought of me being pregnant while living in a shelter. So I went and lived with her and her husband Bob…and she got me an internship at her husband's newspaper." She hadn't noticed while she was talking that Mrs. Williams had brought their food for them.

"That's good," Tyler said while squeezing her hand.

"It was…because it turned out to be my job that I have now," she cried. "I'm a writer! I write mostly about the police department and the crime going on in the neighborhood where the paper is disturbed…but I am still a writer."

"That's really good Lena," he said while smiling at her. "You always wanted to be a writer or was it a journalist?"

"Same thing almost…and I'm really a journalist," she laughed while whipping at her eyes. "That's actually how I met Matt. He was a police officer at the time and I was out with Bill…the leading crime journalist at the newspaper and the officer were not giving us any information about how the crime that had happened," she laughed. "And so I may have used some of my charms on them," she laughed more. "By telling them…that if they didn't give us the information we needed that Bill would write about everything the officers were doing and make sure to mention what they were doing wrong," she laughed.

"You didn't?" He laughed.

"Oh I did," she laughed more. "And I told them that if they didn't want that to happen…that they should give me the information they wanted to be in the newspaper or on the news that night or the next day."

"What did they do?" He asked.

"Well they made Matt come over and answer any questions we had and also tell us what we should write in our papers," she said with a smile. "So ever since then…it's been kind of like a lesion between me and Matt," she explained. "He helps me get the information I need and I write-up a good article that doesn't get his police department in trouble and people only read what the police want them to know."

"So that's how you met him?"

"Yeah…actually we were friends from the start…but I did not tell him I was pregnant until around the beginning of April and when I finally told him over one of are many dinner dates that we had…he was really surprised that I was pregnant and I just remember thinking…I either hid it really well or he thought I was fat that whole time," he laughed.

"So what did he do?"

"He actually became a really good friend for me and helped me with everything…even buying me this ring," she said while showing him the gold band on her ring finger. "So people wouldn't stare or give me dirty looks. We really never talked about Matt being Ben's father…I just remember him helping me out a lot while I was pregnant," she said with a small smile.

"Did you ever tell him about you know who?" He asked and he could see the small smile disappear on her face.

"I told him I was running from a horrible marriage…but that was really the only thing I told him and he didn't ask many questions," she said with a faint smile. "It was a good thing…because I need a friend willing not ask me many questions but accept me no matter what."

"I'm glad you found that."

"Me too," she said with a smile. "And before I knew it…it was July 7th and Ben was coming into this world," she said while smiling and thinking of her little boy.

"Wait…that was the day you married-"

"Yes Ty…that was the day that I married you know who," she said before pausing. "And now Ben shares that day with us," she said while biting the inside of her mouth, stop from thinking about Ben's father. "It turned out to be a very special day for me and I remember Matt being there…because I had been out with him at a crime scene when I went into labor," she laughed. "I was so embarrassed…but he helped me to the hospital. I was alone in the room when Ben was born...and we never really talked about him being Ben's father...it kind of just happened," she paused while remembering the day Ben was born and how happy she had been.

"So how did it happen?" He asked.

"Well he was always around and helping me out with Ben and I was staying with Marleen for a year while Ben was still so young...I don't know really know when it happened. When Ben began to talk...his first words were daddy and they were directed towards Matt...I suppose I just never corrected him and neither did Matt. "

"You didn't?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know…I figured after a while," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It might be better for Ben if he just thought Matt was his father… and also not having to be tied to his real father," she cried. "It just became like we were a family that was not together, I suppose," she whispered. "Matt helps me out a lot and he's bought Ben a lot of things and as paid for his daycare."

"How did he pay for everything when you said that he was on a police salary?"

"Matt actually comes from a rich family that lives outside of New Haven…he didn't go into the family business and instead went into law enforcement and his family tried to cut him off…but he got lucky because his grandfather still made sure that he got his trust fund."

"You can't stay away from us trust fund boys…can you?" Tyler laughed.

"Oh shut up," she laughed while whipping at her eyes. "I just got lucky with meeting a great guy like Matt, that wanted nothing but to help me and I needed him back then and still do…because when I brought Ben home…like I said," she said while shaking her head. "I had nothing for him, because I refused to ask for help and was doing an internship…so it didn't pay and I hated asking Marleen…but I should have known she would also have bought things for Ben."

"But Lena," Tyler said while looking over at her. "He looks just like Damon…almost a mini me really. Its kind of scary," Tyler almost yelled but it came out more calmly than he thought it would. "Unless Matt looks just like him…and that would be a little weird and I'd be wondering if you needed to talk someone," he tried to laugh. "Unless it was that…how were you able to pull it off…don't people give you weird looks?"

"No," she shouted and then quickly looked down at the table, she did not like hearing his name or that her son looked like him. "Because everyone really thinks Matt is Ben's father...only me, you…Matt…Marleen and her husband…and uncle Grayson and my aunts know or knew the truth about Ben's real father. Even Matt's police buddies think that Ben is really Matt's…I don't know how we pulled it off…but we did."

"That is surprising," he said while shaking his head.

"I had to do what I thought was right for my son…and some times I look back and wonder if it was right that I have let Ben think that Matt his is father…I don't know if it was," she said slowly. "But coming back here," she said while looking down at the table as she took her hand back from Tyler. "I don't know anymore...it makes me wonder," she said while biting her lip.

"Lena," Tyler said softly. "It seems like you did what you thought was best and Ben from the picture seems like a healthy little boy," Tyler said while taking her hand in his again and squeezing it.

"He really is…and he is perfect," she said while smiling. "But my life is far from perfect," she sighed. "I live an hour and so many minutes away from Manhattan where my job is at…and I have to take the subway with Ben every morning in the pitch black and then we have to jump on a bus to meet Matt…and then Matt takes him back to his apartment on the Upper West Side of Manhattan…where he then drops him off at daycare while I make my way to work," she explained. "And either Matt or Ben's nanny that Matt hired without asking me," she sighed. "Picks him up and then I pick him up at Matt's apartment when I get off work and we make our way home and I look over anything he needs for daycare the next day. Then I put him to bed and I make my way to bed after I make sure the house is okay and the dog and cat are fine," she said with a sad smile. "My life basically sucks...but I have Ben and that is my shinning light through everything…my good," she said while biting her lip.

"Lena…no one ever said leaving him would be easy," Tyler said while trying to smile at her.

"I know Tyler…I know…but I hate having Ben live the life we do," she said softly. "But I'm thankful for Matt paying for Ben's daycare and then making sure he gets everything he needs when I can't buy it and Marleen letting me rent the house I do have," she said with a smile. "I am very thankful for their help…because without them," she sighed. "I don't know where me and Ben would have been," she said while crying.

"Yeah…but you got good friends and a support system," Tyler said while getting up and moving to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her. "Ben's healthy too, Lena," Tyler said while rubbing her back. "Your doing good job, Lena," he said while kissing her forehead as he pulled back.

"Yeah…I guess I am," she said while sighing as she looked up at him. "I just worry I don't spend an enough time with him," she said before pausing as she thought about her life that her and her son lived every day. "Because even on the weekends," she sighed. "I am working at my second job," she explained. "Which is being a maid for an upscale hotel in Manhattan," she said with a faint smile as Tyler moved back over to his seat. "I go from work at the newspapers on Friday…to working the afternoon shift at the hotel and then bunking at Matt's and then going in on Saturday for the afternoon shift and then working the morning shift again on Sunday and picking Ben up after," she said while rubbing her hands together.

"I wish I could do something for you."

"I'm surviving without him and I'm doing a pretty good job, Ty," she said with a smile. "I like my life…even though some days I wonder if its good for Ben or not," she faintly laughed.

"How is any parent suppose to know what is good or not good for the child some times?"

"The mystery of life," she laughed and looked down at her watch that she had become custom to wearing since having Ben. "So since we have been sitting here for a good couple hours…tell me what I have missed." Tyler just laughed and took a sip of his drink.

"Well…lets see," he said while rubbing the back of his neck. "You know I became a lawyer…and I'm dating this beautiful girl name, Mika," he mentioned with a smile. "She's great…and I think she may be the one-"

"That's great Ty…I'm happy for you," she gushed.

"Yeah," he said with a smile. "And Caroline went off to school…as you remember," he said while trying to remember what had been happening since she left. "Caroline was at Sweet Briar for a little bit…until you left and then she transferred over to the University of Richmond and she comes back on the weekends," he said while trying to remember everything. "She's dating some guy that I haven't met yet and seems to be doing well," he said with a smile. "I think she is working at some big business for marketing," He laughed. "And Bonnie…she stayed at Sweet Briar and is working here in town at the school actually," he said while looking down at his food. "I believe her and Jeremy are still dating...I'm not sure though. Stefan is still dating Rebekah and is at medical school around you," She wanted to smile at the mention of Stefan's name, but it brought back memories of someone else.

"What about Jer and my sister…I tried to ask Jenna but she wouldn't give me much?" She asked. She really wanted to know what had happened to them.

"Jer works at a recording company that Klaus owns…and was living out in California until just recently…and Kat," Tyler said with a faint smile. "She hasn't been the same since you left." Tyler paused before saying, "she changed Lena…and she is more like you were…not as wild."

"So she didn't finished at the fashion school in Maryland?" She asked.

"No she did not she finished and for some reason she became a personal assistant to Elijah and moved Paris and was living there until just recently too. I don't know why though," he said slowly. "No one does. Things have changed…but not by much…and everyone comes home eventually," he said while smirking at her. "So when you going to ask me about him?"

"I was hoping never…I was hoping to get out of this town without seeing or talking about him."

"Elena," he paused while looking down at the table and then back at her. "If you see him…go the other way. He is dangerous and angrier since you left. I don't think he will be the same person you knew when you left. He blamed me for you leaving Lena," Tyler tried to explain. "We were at the grill and he was drunk like most nights after you left and he was in one of his moods when he came after me," he explained. "Lena I fought back…but he broke a couple of my rips and my jaw," he hated admitting that someone else had gotten the upper hand on him, but he knew that he needed to tell Elena everything that had happened. "All the while screaming that I took you away from him and he was going to kill me," he explained everything to her. "He is violent, Lena and dangerous too. You need to stay away from him." Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were big and she could not believe what she was hearing. "Lena are you okay?" He asked while touching her hand again.

"Yeah…yeah," she mumbled while standing and whipping at her eyes. "I need to get back before my day runs out," she said while standing quickly. "I need to talk to Kat and Jer…before the funeral and all."

"Sure," he said while standing and leaving the money on the table, before wrapping one of his arms around her shoulders as they made their way out to his Charger.

* * *

She had managed to beg him to drop her off at her aunt and uncle's place and told him that she would get a lift from her sister or cousin or just walk, since the place she was staying at wasn't far away.

Walking towards the iconic house where she had been raised and looked after by her aunt when her parents were busy. She knocked on the door and she didn't have to wait long before the door was opening and Jeremy was standing there before her. He had been her rock and her protector while growing up, she was like his little sister and she looked up to him. She didn't know why, but for the millionth time that day she began to cry and she quickly wrapped her arms around his midsection and burying her head into his chest while crying.

"Lena," he whispered while wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight to him. "Is that really you?" He asked while pulling back from her, but she wouldn't let him. She just held on tighter and let herself cry.

"Yeah Jer…its me," she cried.

"You came!"

"I did," she whispered while finally pulling back from him and trying to smile, but her lips were trembling and she just cried more when she finally got a good look at him. He had changed, he still had his dark brown hair and eyes, but his lean body he once had was now more muscular and he definitely looked like a man now. He was a year older than her, but was two grades a head of her in school. "Your different."

"I hope you're not trying to tell me I look old," he tried to laugh and before either of them could talk again, she could hear her sister coming towards the front door.

"Jer…who's at the door?" Katherine asked while coming to stand beside Jeremy and when she saw her twin sister, her baby sister by a few minutes clinging to their cousin she just stood there shocked. She never thought she was going to see her sister ever again and after their parent's accident, she just never thought anything good was going to happen to their family.

"Kat," Elena whispered while breaking away from Jeremy.

"Elena?" Kat said before beginning to cry and Elena had never once seen her sister really shed a tear, not even at their own parent's funeral. Her sister was the strong one out of the two of them and she realized in that moment just how much she missed her sister. Both of the sisters wrapped their arms around each other and just let themselves cry and cling to each other. "Why did you leave Lena?" Katherine asked while finally breaking away from her sister, but still holding her close for fear she would disappear again.

"That's what I'm here to tell you guys and to see your father, Jer."

"He would like that…he hasn't left his office since we got home from the hospital." She tried to smile.

"Could I see him first?" she asked.

"Of course…you remember where it is at?" Jeremy asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yeah of course Jer." She said while hugging her sister once more before making her way to her uncle's office. She knocked on the door before slowly opening it and walking in. The room was dimly lit and her uncle had his back to her while looking up at the picture that was over the mantel. The picture was of him and his wife on their wedding day. "Uncle Grayson?" She asked softly.

"Kat…I don't need anything right now," Grayson said in a gruff voice that sounded like he had been crying and also like he was tried. He sounded defeated and her heart broke for him. They had been together since high school and that had been awhile back.

"It's me…Elena," she tried to speak louder but was having trouble. She moved closer to him, stopping just short of the desk.

"Stop playing Katherine…that's not funny."

"It's really me uncle," she said while moving so he could see her.

"Elena?" He said in a shocked voice and then turned back to looking at the picture. "What are you doing? Its too late…she's already gone," He hissed at her and it felt like he had slapped her in the face. She tried not to cry but the tears just began to run down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant to hurt everyone…I was only doing what I thought was best for Ben."

"Ben?" He asked, still not looking at her.

"Yes…my son…Benjamin Nikolai," she said with a smile.

"You named him after your mother's grandfather…and Jeremy...along with my father," he said while turning to face her and she could see how tired he looked and how he looked so helpless.

"I did…because of Jeremy," She said while whipping away the lone tear that was threatening to follow all the rest.

"She would have like to have met him."

"I know uncle…aunt Jenna already gave me the guilt trip," Elena whispered. "I know I messed up big time…but I was trying to protect Ben from his father…you know how he was."

"I know Lena," he sighed. "But you should have stayed…nothing good comes from running," he said before turning back to looking at the picture and Elena did not know what to say, so she slowly just crept out of the room and back towards the living room where Katherine and Jeremy where.

"How is he?" Jeremy asked while looking up at her. She could tell that her favorite cousin had also been crying and how tired he also looked.

"Like he lost the love of his life," she whispered while coming to sit down beside him.

"Why did you leave Lena?" Kat finally asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Because of my son," she said while biting her lip.

"Your son? What are you talking about?" Katherine asked. "I didn't think you were pregnant again."

"I was…and I panicked," Elena tried to explain. "And so I ran," she whispered. "I've been in New York for the past four and half years. I even changed my name and everything for fear of him finding me."

"You should have told me that you were pregnant again, Lena," Katherine mentioned.

"I know," she mumbled. "But I was afraid of him and I wanted my child to be raised where he didn't have to deal with his father's bullshit," she sighed as she tugged on the ends of her hair. "I have a great life in the city, Kat," she finished telling them everything she had told Tyler and was just waiting for them to ask her questions or blow up on her.

"I wish I would have known what an ass he really was."

"I wish I would have never told him it was okay if he asked you out," Jeremy sighed while pulling at his hair.

"He would have still asked her out. Don't you remember the weird attraction he had for her…even back when she was in the seventh grade and he was a freshman," Katherine growled. "When I see him next…I'm going to kill him," she hissed.

"You both are going to stay away from him…he just got out of jail for trying to hurt Tyler."

"Not if I see him, Lena," Jeremy said while standing. "I knew he was possessive of you…but not that it was like that," Jeremy sighed. "I remember you wanting a divorce and now I understand why."

"Jer…it wasn't that bad," Elena tried to explain. "We just didn't click and we both were too young and going into two different directions."

"Not the point Lena," Jeremy said in a raised voice. "He was still an ass for what he did-" Jeremy mentioned.

"Yeah…cheating on you with my best friend," Katherine said while cutting into the conversation. "Next time I see her, she will be getting a piece of my mind."

"Kat…please," Elena begged. "Both of you please don't do anything," she pleaded with them. "I don't want him to know I'm back or that my son is his son. Everyone should just think that Ben's father is Matt who is a detective on a small police division in New York."

"Okay," they said together, but Elena knew they really did not want to agree on it. She looked down at her watch to noticed that it was already eight at night and she had been there for a good couple hours.

"Shit," she cussed. "I didn't know it was getting this late," she said while standing. "I still have to call home and check on Ben."

"I'll take you…I need to go home anyway," Katherine said while standing.

"Lena…it was good seeing you and I know my father is probably happy you're here and don't be a stranger anymore," Jeremy said while pulling her into a hug. "I want to see your little boy sometime soon," Jeremy said while hugging her before her and Kat made their way out to Kat's nice little convertible. Her and Kat talked about everything, mostly about Ben. Elena couldn't bring herself to ask her sister why she wasn't designing clothes like she had planned.

They made it to the Boarding House and Elena hugged her sister one more time, promising to see her the next day, before she made her way inside. She could hear talking coming from the lobby, but could not make out the voices. She was busy looking through her purse for her room key and when she finally looked up after finding it. Her heart sunk and she could not breathe because before her very own eyes her supposed to be ex-husband was standing there. He could not get over how beautiful she was and he could not stop the smile that formed on his lips at the sight of her. She was as beautiful as the first time he saw her and he knew back then that she was his and would always be. She stood there shell-shocked and not being able to breathe.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I really surprised how many people like this story already. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it left you wanting more or asking more questions. Please keep the reviews coming and also please no flames.**

**siberia21:** Thank you for reviewing on all the chapters in this story so far. I am glad that you are enjoying this story. Yes when all the characters finally get together it will be a mess.

**bellaxoxchristina: **Thank you for your review and I am glad you enjoyed the chapters. I think Ben's father question was answered in this chapter, so yes Damon is Ben's father and no Damon did not know about Ben, but Jeremy did find out about Ben when his mother told him of why Elena ran. Yes, Matt knows that Ben is not his. Matt and Elena are just friends and it will be mentioned that Matt actually as a girlfriend and how it makes Elena feel about Matt still acting like her son father. No Elena and Damon did not get a divorce and you will have to wait to find out what Damon will do when he sees Elena, that will be in the next chapter. The plan that got screwed was centered around him, but did not land him in jail, that was his own doing. The plan will come up later in the story and is important.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Yes Isobel was Katherine and Elena's mother. Damon was in prison because of his own doing and it was trying to beat up Tyler. The whole cheating thing is not being looked at from both sides and it is only being looked at from what Elena remembers or knows, if that helps. No, Matt is not Ben's real father, that is Damon.

**YAZMIN Z:** Thank you for your review.

**zikae218:** Thank you for reviewing and like I mentioned, its only from what Elena remembers, not from Damon's point of view of what he really remembers. So some things may be a little missed up. They may or may not find their way back to each other, you will have to keep reading to find out.


	6. Mine

************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. This chapter gets to some of your guys questions, but not all the way, because that really wouldn't be a story. It would be over too soon if I did that. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and the next chapter will be up on March 29th. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter.************

* * *

She could not believe that he was standing in front of her and she could not get over how much more good looking he was, and that was saying something since he was already gorgeous. The one thing she could not stop staring at was his eyes and his hair, they were everything her son had inherited from him. Seeing him again after so long, it made her realize how closely tied her son really was to him. She always lied to herself about how Ben was more like her, or that Matt was rubbing off on him. She could feel how her heart skipped a beat at the smile that formed on his lips.

He could not believe that she was in front of him after so long. Everyday since she left, he had dreamed about her and wishing for a do over. He always wondered if he had been more demanding about not cheating and what she had saw that day was a set-up and that he would never touch another woman, but her. If things would have been different if he had just demanded that she believe him when he told her that he did not cheat. Everything in him was screaming to touch her, to pull her into him and never let go.

She quickly ducked her head and made her way towards the stairs that would lead to her room, but he was quicker. He watched as the fear seeped into her and how she darted out of the room like he was a predator and she was his prey. He could not understand why she feared him, when they had been together she had trusted him with her life, but now she was running scared. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and spun her around so she was a facing him.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute, because she could not believe he was this close to her again. The part of her that missed him was the part of her that was screaming at her to listen to whatever he was going to say, the other part of her that wanted to run, for fear of him finding out about Ben. She knew she told everyone she left because he cheated and how he could be very jealous and possessive and all of that was true. She wanted to be able to live the life she always planned for herself and not having someone not trusting her or always asking if she was cheating when he was the one that cheated. She left because of Ben, because she did not want him to be in the middle of her and Damon's poisonous relationship. She did not want him to see his father yelling at her and accusing her of cheating. She wanted him to be in the center of a loving, healthy relationship, like the one she and Damon had before they got married. Before everything went down hill, she also blamed herself for their ending too. She was afraid about him finding out about Ben, because being this close made her wonder if she did the right thing.

She could feel him tracing his thumb against her wrist and she wondered if he could feel her pulse racing. She tried to pull out of his grasp, but he was not letting go. He could feel her pulse as it quicken and his own heart was thumping along with hers.

"Snow," he whispered after so many minutes of silence. She almost lost her breathe at the mention of the nickname he used to her call her. She feared the tears that were threatening to spill out, would run down her cheeks. She briefly closed her eyes and then opened them to look at back up at him.

"I haven't heard that name in a long time," she whispered. He hadn't called her by that nickname since their mini honeymoon.

"Your back?" He said while squeezing her wrist tightly and she winced in pain. 'He never did know his own strength,' she thought.

"Let go of me."

"Your back," he repeated. He could tell that the pup had been around her and something in him, made him want to make sure she never saw the pup again. "You saw him," he growled. "Before me. Before your husband," he hissed while squeezing her wrist again and again she winced in pain.

"You're hurting me," she said through clenched teeth. He only let up on his grip, but not fully letting go of her wrist. She watched has he grasped her other hand in his large one and began to rub his thumb down her fingers, until he came to the wedding band that set on her wedding finger. She watched as his eyes darkened as he brought her hand into view.

"Where's my mother's ring?" He harshly asked. She still did not answer, because she did not know what she was going to tell him. "Where's my mother's ring?" He repeated.

"I'm not your wife anymore," she calmly said.

"The hell your not…I never signed the papers," he growled.

"Let go of me," she shouted, but he still would not let go of her. "Damon…let go of me." He still did not let go of her hand. "Damon! I will scream and have Mrs. Flowers call the cops. Don't test me," she said through clenched teeth. "I don't think you need to be in anymore trouble with the law than you already are. Believe me I think the mayor would be happy to have reason to have you arrested again," she hissed.

"I never signed the papers and I see your lovers already told you about everything. Did he mention how he came after me with a beer bottle."

"You attacked him first. Now let go of me," she growled right back and he just laughed. She could tell that his body was ridged and his eyes were completely darker than they were before.

"Answer me Lena! I never signed the papers…you're still my wife," he growled while pulling her into his chest and burying his head into the crook of her neck and breathing her scent in deeply.

"I didn't need you to sign the damn papers," she hissed while roughly pushing against his chest and stepping back away from him. "They told me after so many months of you ignoring the papers. That it was dissolved." She was lying straight through her teeth and she hoped like hell he would believe her. "I'm someone else's wife now," she whispered. She knew she was lying and she was hoping that it would make him step back away from her. The next thing she knew, her back was slammed against the wall and his body was pressed up against her. His hands were roaming her body and part of her that missed him allowed him to bury his head into the crook of her neck again and let his hands roam all over her body, but that was only for a minute or two. She tried to push him away, but he was not allowing her to. He did not want to let go of her.

"What's going on here?" They both could hear Mrs. Flowers ask. Damon still did not break away from her and he wasn't planning on anytime soon. "Is everything okay?" This time Damon looked back at Mrs. Flowers and she could see how his eyes were a midnight blue, instead of their normal ice blue color. It gave Elena enough of chance to get her hands placed on his firm chest, before placing her hands on either side of his face and made him turn his face towards hers.

"Damon…let go of me. I'm married to someone else," she pleaded while pushing at his chest, but he still would not let her go.

"Damon! Let go of the poor girl," Mrs. Flowers demanded. Damon buried his head back into her neck and placed a light kiss on her skin, being this close to her was driving him crazy.

"Your Mine," He harshly whispered against her skin and she could feel how just the contact of him kissing her there, gave her the chills and her body that missed him so much wanted to melt into his touch, but the other part of her that wanted to protect her son was screaming at her to push him away. "You'll always be mine," he said while biting softly at her neck and she winced. She was praying that Mrs. Flowers would do something, but the older lady just stood there watching them. "You're my wife! Mine," he harshly whispered in her ear before pulling away enough for her to run towards the stairs. She slammed the door shut and locked it quickly before sliding down to the floor and pulling her knees towards her chest. She could feel the tears wanting to surface, but she kept them at bay by pulling on the necklace that she had around her neck and looking at it. Two rings were placed on the chain, one of them being a rose gold wedding band and the other being a beautiful cushion cut amethyst engagement ring with round white sapphires around the amethyst. The sides of the band featured two rows of round white sapphires down in a triquetra designed, a Celtic or Christian symbol for trinity. She loved the ring and it had too much meaning for her totally give it up. It was Damon's mother's engagement ring. A ring from what Damon had told her, had been passed down through the generations of the females on his mother's side that had a long family history, dating back to before the 1800s in Ireland.

* * *

Dream,

Trees whizzed passed her as she ran through the woods, she held Ben to her chest as she ran. Ben clung to her, with his little arms wrapped around her neck. She just kept running and running, while looking quickly behind her, looking for something. She could hear tree branches and twigs snapping. She finally made it to a clearing and stopped while looking behind her again for something, but nothing was there. She put Ben down and grabbed a hold of his hand, while trying to take a deep breath of air. Before she knew what was happening, Ben had let go of her hand was walking towards the other side of the clearing, where the woods began again. Elena quickly looked at where her son was headed and saw a large black wolf coming out of the woods.

"Ben," she screamed. "Come back here," she yelled and started moving towards her son. "Ben! I mean it young man. Come back here," she shouted and began to move faster towards her son when she saw the wolf come further into the clearing and take a seat. "Ben," she yelled again and tried to catch up to her son, but it seemed like she could not get too close to him. Every time she got close enough, it would then look like she was so far away and she would have to try all over again to catch up to him. "Benjamin," she shouted with fear in her voice. She could hear her son giggling as he darted towards the wolf who was watching her son the whole time. "Benjamin, stay away from the wolf and come back to mommy," she cried but her son still did not come back to her and she was nowhere close enough to him. "Benjamin Nikolai, come back here now," she shouted while tears ran down her face because she was so scared that the wolf was going to hurt her son. She just wished she could get closer to her son, but it seemed impossible. She watched as Ben stopped and turned around to face her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Its okay mommy. He won't hurt us," Ben giggled in his child voice and began to dart towards the wolf again and she screamed for him to stop. He stopped again and turned to face her one more time. "Mommy…he won't hurt us. He only wants to protect us," Ben said with a smile before racing off towards the wolf again.

Elena stood there rooted to the ground, without being able to move and she just cried and pried that nothing would happen to her son. She tried to move again, but she was stuck. Looking up to where her son was headed, she could see the wolf had disappeared and now Damon was walking out of the woods with just a pair of shorts on and he took her breath away, but her main concern was her son. She watched as Damon picked up her son and cradled him to his chest.

"Let go of my son," she shouted at Damon, but he did not say anything back except walk towards her. He was in front of her in a short amount of time. Damon stood before her and she looked up at him and tried to reach for her son, but he was not letting get to her son. "Let me have my son."

"Your still so beautiful Snow," Damon said while rubbing his knuckles across her cheek. "Isn't she? Isn't mommy beautiful?" He asked Ben who just shook his head yes and smiled. "Very smart little boy," he amused. "Just like you were."

"Let me have my son," she cried.

"He's fine Lena," Damon said while turning his head to look at their son. "I see you in him, except he as a lot of me in him," he smiled before turning to glare at her and she tried to step back. "You didn't think I wouldn't notice. It's a trait in both sides of my family Lena. Why do you think my baby brother looks just like our father and I look just like my mother," he growled at her and she again tried to step back, but couldn't. "Its away of knowing our own. Its good thing I found you again, because he will need me soon."

"He doesn't need you," she shouted. "Just give me my son."

"He's fine! Do you not trust me with my own son?" He hissed at her.

"Ben, come here baby," Elena said while reaching her hands out for her son.

"You named him Ben?" Damon asked.

"No…his name is Benjamin Nikolai."

"Still…that's the name I told you I wanted our first born son to be. After my good friend who passed away in California," he said with a smile. "I love it Snow," he said while rubbing his nose along her cheek. "I've missed you," he whispered against her cheek. They both could hear Ben making sounds of disgust and Damon just laughed while leaning back and smiling at his little boy.

Elena just stood there as still as a board and tried not to move. She just wanted her son back in her arms again and she would be happy. He reached in and kissed Ben on the nose. She wanted to cry from seeing the smile on Damon's face has he interacted with his son and how much Ben was enjoying his father's attention. "My little boy! I'm so glad I found you and I promise to never leave you or let your mommy take you from me again," he promised his little boy and Elena tried to speak up, but she could not say anything. It was like nothing would come out when she tried to speak. He turned back to her and leaned down, so his face was against hers and he rubbed his face against her before biting on her ear. "Your mine Lena and I won't allow you to take my son again. I won't allow you to leave again. We are meant for each other," he whispered into her ear and she was getting goose bumps rising on her arms from his lips barely touching her skin. "You did a good job with him Lena, but you were stupid for leaving…and I won't allow that to happen again," he whispered before kissing the spot below her ear. She tried to move while reaching out for Ben. Her hand finally grabbed a hold of Ben's little leg and she held on to his pant leg. "He's right by the way, I would never hurt you…or him. The only thing I want to do is love you and him. To protect you guys and that's all I've ever wanted or tried to do, was to protect you and I will protect you guys with my life," he whispered before stepping back from her.

She still held on to Ben's pant leg, so Damon couldn't pull back too far. She had tears rolling down her face, because she feared he would take Ben from her and she was also crying because of what he had said. There was a part of her that still loved him and would do anything to have him back, but there was another part of her that was screaming at her to stop feeling that way. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could not breathe, she only wanted Ben in her arms and she new then she would be okay. He just smiled at her, before handing Ben to her and wiping away a tear. "I would never take him from you. A son needs his mother, just as much as he needs a father. A little more actually, because a mothers very important," he said before kissing her on the cheek and then kissing Ben on his forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered while more tears rolled down her cheeks. Before she could say anything, Damon was gone. She looked everyone for him, but he was nowhere to be found in the clearing. She hugged Ben close to her chest and let herself just cry. She was beyond exhausted.

* * *

**Somewhere else, right after Elena left**

Damon stood there with his back to Mrs. Flowers and he did not know want he was going to do. He finally turned around to face the older lady.

"When's the last time you shifted?" Mrs. Flowers was the one the break the silence.

"I haven't really had the time or space," he replied.

"You have been back for a month almost and you have had time. You need to shift Damon," she replied in a commanding voice.

"She's too close," he said while shaking his head like the idea was stupid.

"Then go out of town," she said like it was easy answer to all of his problems.

"I can't leave, I just got her back."

"She is married Damon. She's not your wife-" Before she could finish, Damon was cutting her off.

"She is my wife," he yelled.

"Okay…she is your wife, but it seems like she doesn't know what you are," Mrs. Flowers said in a commanding voice and he looked down at the ground, because she was right and he knew how much trouble he would be in for not telling Elena. "You haven't told her. Why haven't you told her Damon?"

"I…its none of your business," he growled.

"Oh…its my business alright," she hissed at him. "And you need to shift and we gave you a year Damon," she yelled at him. "Actually we gave you more than that, since you found her at such a young age," she harshly said.

"I can't shift, she is too close," he said while closing his eyes and then reopening them before looking back at he older lady. "It wasn't the perfect time. Everything got messed up before we got married," he sighed.

"Damon, you had a year to tell her and you didn't. That goes against everything our gods have agreed on. The rules we have in place," she spoke calmly but in a commanding voice and he just looked at her with a harsh look. His eyes still had not changed back to their pretty ice blue color. "Damn it Damon, you need to shift," And before he could disagree. "Don't give me that look Damon. Go on, I need to make a call and you need to shift. She will be fine," she said before walking back to her front desk. "Oh and Damon we will talk again about your screw up. You should have told her and mated with her, along with marking her already. You had a year." He just bit his tongue from saying something rude and made his way outside and the warm weather. He knew that he had messed up by not marking her already and the way he was now was screaming at himself to mark her, it was driving him insane. Before he could get too far, he could hear Klaus laughing and he turned around in the direction he heard his friend. He could see Klaus standing by the entrance to the woods and he was full on laughing.

"She called you, didn't she?" Damon growled while walking towards his friend.

"You haven't changed yet Damon and you know what our Wolf does to us. What it will make you do and she won't be able to forgive you then," Klaus said while walking towards his best friend who was scowling at him.

"She's here, Klaus."

"I know, Mrs. Flowers told me."

"She says that we aren't married anymore. Is that even possible?" Damon asked when his friend got closer.

"Did you sign the papers?" Klaus asked with a chuckle.

"Of course not! She's my mate, why would I sign the papers." Damon growled.

"Then your not divorced."

"She says she got it dissolved." Klaus could see how this news was making his friend all twitchy and ball of nerves that was ready to do something very dangerous.

"I'll have Elijah look into, but right now you need to shift."

"Didn't you hear me…she is too close and she's different too." Something about her smell was off and he couldn't figure out what had changed about her.

"What do you mean different?" Klaus asked while looking back to the tree line to see two sets of glowing eyes, he just shook his head them before looking back at his friend who was none the wiser.

"I don't know…she just smells different."

"Okay…we'll figure it out, but for right now your going to shift and let your wolf have control. It's been four years since you shifted."

"Damn it Klaus, she's right upstairs," Damon, yelled while pointing back to the Boarding House. Before either of them could say anything else, two figures started to move towards them and out of the woods. Damon began to growl at one of the figures when he could see that it was the pup. "You asked him to come?" He growled while turning to bear his teeth at Klaus.

"I did, because I'm going to need all the help I can get when you shift," Klaus growled back.

"What did you do to her?" Tyler growled at Damon. He could read Damon's mind and see what kept replaying over and over again in his mind and it was the scene of him and Elena, and Elena telling him she was married. He could understand why Elena had lied to Damon and he was going to play along for her. "You know she's married don't you? To a nice detective." Before either four of the men could stop what was going on, Damon had shifted into his wolf form and so had Tyler. Damon had also lunged at Tyler, taking him to the ground and pinning him. Damon was also the bigger and stronger of the two. Damon's wolf form was a beautiful raven black colored wolf that was larger than your average wolf. Tyler's wolf form was more of a blackish color, but not all the way black and a little bit smaller than Damon's, but not your average size wolf either. Damon snapped his jaws at Tyler and latched onto his neck.

Klaus looked over to Elijah and sighed before shifting into his wolf form, along with Elijah doing the same thing. Klaus's wolf was the same size as Damon's but he had more of a reddish color to his fur. Elijah's on the other hand was bigger than all of the others, and his fur was more of a muddy brown color.

"Go get father," Klaus screamed to his brother, through their mind link they had together. Elijah had to do what Klaus told him, mostly because Klaus was a Delta and he was only a medium.

Damon on the other hand was a protector. Klaus could also hear what Damon kept repeating over and over again to Tyler and that was "She's mine! You'll never touch her again." Klaus lunged at both Damon and Tyler, knocking them apart, but Damon was right back up and darting towards Tyler again. Tyler was bracing himself this time for an attack. Before Klaus could go at them again, they could hear a very loud and hear piercing howl come from behind them a ways. A few short minutes later, a very large grayish and white wolf came running towards the two wolves that were snapping their jaws at each other. The large grayish white wolf lunged at Damon and pinned him to the ground.

"Move again and I will tear your neck in half," The Alpha hissed. Damon still struggled against his Alpha's hold and tried to break free. "Stand down." his Alpha hissed more.

"Get off of me," Damon growled. "I thought I was important…or what me and my mate could give you was important."

"You forget who your talking to boy. You messed up your chance and yes you were important, but for the good of this pack…if I have to put you down…I will." Damon still tried to snap at his Alpha until his Alpha picked him up by the neck and slammed him to the ground. Everyone standing there could hear as Damon whined as his head heading the hard ground. "Stay put," The Alpha growled at him while baring his teething and pressing his teeth into Damon's neck. "Tyler, get on home. Your not need," The Alpha said while turning around to face Tyler. Tyler finally stepped away from the scene and raced through the woods while howling. He did not need to be told twice by his Alpha to leave. Tyler had only one thought on his mind and that was Elena and if she was okay.

The Alpha turned to his sons' and dismissed them too, before turning back to one of his protectors. Moving back into the wood area, he shifted back into his human form. Damon did the same thing and he stood there naked before his Alpha. When they changed back from their wolf forms, they did not have any clothes on.

"Are you wanting to be exiled?" The Alpha asked.

"No," Damon growled.

"I know she's back, Damon…and I am hoping you will not screw it up this time."

"Sir."

"Don't," The Alpha snapped. "Just don't! We gave you more than enough time and you still did not tell her," he growled at Damon. "You know our rules. Once you find your mate…you have a year to tell them and mark them, then another year to mate with them. You did not follow our rules and look where we are. Years behind," he ranted at his Protector.

"I found her when I was only fifteen and she was only thirteen. What did you want me to do," he growled at his Alpha.

"That's why we gave you more time," The Alpha shook his head. "But as soon as you were dating her, you screwed it up and got her pregnant. You hadn't even told her or marked her, The Alpha hissed. "You were supposed to tell her then…you had a year to tell her and you didn't."

"Look who her father was," Damon growled back.

"Oh yes, a hunter. You had to find your mate in a hunter family. The Gilbert family out of all of the hunter families in the world and you choose to find your mate in their family."

"You damn well know that you just don't chose a mate. It's predestined for you. Isn't that what you and father are always telling us."

"Enough! We'll talk tomorrow," The Alpha said before turning to leave.

"I'm not free tomorrow…I have the funeral."

"You can still meet me after. I also have to go," The Alpha said sadly. "Miranda was a nice woman even if she married a hunter," The Alpha smirked back at him before changing back into his wolf form. "Also, stay out of trouble. I'm not bailing your ass out again," he growled at Damon. "And stay the hell away from her. She's only a human and the daughter of a hunter." Damon just stood there while watching his Alpha trot off and then he turned back to look through the trees and at the Boarding House, before looking for his shredded clothes to put back on.

* * *

**To my fellow followers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and weren't confused and I hope that you guys were surprised by this. I hope this explains a little bit with why Damon acts the way he does when he is around Elena. I'm hoping the dream was not too confusing and also its just a dream, Damon has no idea she is dreaming what she is dreaming, just a heads up. Also remember I switched that Matt's name is not on Ben's birth certificate, Ben just calls Matt father.**

**Also the ring that I used for Elena's engagement ring, the one that belonged to Damon's mother. I would show a picture of it, but I actually came up with the design for the ring, just a heads up. I actually based it off two other rings I have saw and my own ruby ring, but I really hope everyone liked her engagement ring and wondered about the symbol and what the stone actually meant. There's a reason I chose the stone and the symbol. Well I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.**

**YAZMIN V: **Thank you for your review.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review again. I agree with her family, but its all part of my master plan. I wanted her to leave and then come back so many years later, so it just worked well to write it this way. She does still love him and I hope this chapter shows that, but a part of her is so scared that he will out about Ben, since she never told him about his son. Actually you will find out that they were not supposed to get married until after she graduated, but something came up and he pressured her into getting married earlier and yes it is a common thing. I hope this chapter explains why Damon acts the way he does some times, especially around Elena. I hope you caught what Damon said about the cheating in this chapter and it will be explained more. So there is hope, I promise. She just remembers Damon yelling at her and calling her a cheater and all that kind of stuff and then she found him "cheating" on her, and then him being possessive and jealous, because of being what he is, but she didn't know this. So it was kind of like I'm getting yelled at and be pushed around because he thinks I'm cheating, when he was cheating this whole time. It will be explained more, I promise, actually the chapter after next will explain more. Yes her parents accident did not help with everything and it also did not help with something else he did before she chose to leave.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. The cheating will be explained later on, but I hope you caught what Damon said in this chapter about the cheating. I am glad that you understand why she left.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed what happen between Damon and Elena in this chapter. I'm glad that you enjoyed the reunion between her cousin and sister. I'm glad that you caught the pregnancy thing and it will be explained later. It's very important to the beginning of their marriage and important to why everything is the way it is.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Actually I changed that Matt's name is not on Ben's certificate, but that just Ben really attached to him and calls him father and sees Matt as being his dad. You will be surprised what happens with Matt in the end. Yes, Elena ran because she was scared. Also the cheating will be explained further, I hope you caught what Damon said about the cheating, thats important. You will find out more about the cheating, I promise and it will be interesting.


	7. The Viewing

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. This chapter is going to be sad or I think it is sad. I recommend that at a certain part you should listen to, _In The Arms Of An Angel._ I was listening to the song while writing this chapter, along with a few other sad songs too. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and the next chapter will be up sometime soon. I have a paper that will be over twenty pages due soon. I hope you guys enjoy and please review. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter.**************

* * *

**September 12th**

Elena woke up breathless and longing for her son. She rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling. Leaning over to the nightstand beside her bed, she found her cell phone and began to dialing the all too familiar number. She did not have to wait long before she could hear him answering the phone.

"Lena," he answered.

"Matt," she sighed. His voice was familiar and it made her miss home, this town was not her home anymore.

"What's wrong? Its 6 in the morning?" He asked.

"Nothing, how's Ben?" She asked while sitting up in the bed.

"He's fine. Still asleep though, he's been enjoying himself with being able to sleep in before daycare and going to see Marleen."

"You're going to throw him off his schedule," she grumbled. "But that's good to hear."

"Yeah, except yesterday he tried to bite someone in his daycare. Mrs. Henson wasn't too happy about that."

"What?" She could not believe what she was hearing. Her son was always so perfect and never showing signs of doing anything out of character.

"Yeah, nothing too bad. He didn't actually bite her, because Mrs. Henson caught him, but he almost did."

"Oh thank God. I don't want to have to talk with the little kids mother. So everything is fine right?" She asked again.

"Yeah Lena, I've taken a few days off to spend with him. Were going to the zoo today, because he wouldn't leave me alone yesterday about seeing the wolves."

"What?" She squeaked, remembering the dream she had the night before. "Why not take him swimming or something. Its nice and warm out and you could even go to the beach."

"Lena, I am not driving an hour for the beach. Especially in the traffic that is sure to happen and he is really excited for the zoo too."

"Oh…could I talk to him?"

"He's asleep Lena," he repeated again.

"I know, but Matt…I need to hear his voice."

"Are you okay Lena?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"Yeah of course, I just miss my son and I need to hear his voice Matt. This is the first time since he has been born that I have been this far away from him."

"I know Lena, you just sound worried about something." She hated how he could read her so well.

"Yeah Matt, just a strange dream," she replied.

"You didn't take your meds did you?"

"No, I hate taking them and I just fell asleep quickly last night. Long and tiring day yesterday."

"Okay, are you sure you want me to wake him up?"

"Matt, put my son on. I want to hear his voice," she said in a commanding voice.

"Okay, hold on." She could hear as he moved into the room that he had made for Ben. She could hear him waking Ben up and telling him that she was on the phone. "Here you go," Matt said before handing the phone to Ben.

"Mommy?" Ben asked in a cute child like voice.

"Yeah buddy, its me," she said while trying not to cry when she heard Ben on the phone. "Heard your going to zoo today?"

"Yeah, daddy's taking me. He said we could see the wolves too." She could remember how her son had always been fascinated with wolves.

"That's sounds wonderful sweetie. Make sure daddy takes a picture of one of the Red Panda's and if you can, make sure daddy pets one of the snakes."

"But daddy hates snakes," Ben laughed.

"For mommy, daddy will know why," she laughed when she heard Matt in the background saying that they were not going to see the snakes.

"Okay," Ben laughed more. She loved how he could be like Jeremy to a point, with how he could be a jokester.

"Mommy loves you sweetie and she misses you." She wanted to cry, but she just sucked it in, so Ben wouldn't worry about her. She missed her baby and wished that she were going to the zoo with them today. They normally went to either the Central Park Zoo or the Brooklyn Zoo."

"I miss you too mommy." She could feel the tears running down her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie and I will be back soon. Then we'll go to the beach, okay."

"Really?"

"Yes baby, but first can you hand daddy the phone and I will talk to you tonight?"

"Okay mommy," Ben said while handing the phone over to Matt.

"Lena?" He asked while talking into the phone.

"Yeah, sorry…just trying to keep myself from crying," she said while wiping away the tear. "So I will see you Sunday night?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting at your house."

"How's Midnight and Daisy?" She asked. Midnight was her black cat that she got right before Ben born and Daisy was the dog Matt bought for Ben for Christmas last year. She was just glad that Matt was paying for Daisy pet fees for her townhouse, while she paid for Midnight's pet fees.

"Doing great. Daisy's sleeping with Ben and Midnight's laying on the couch right now."

"That's good to hear. I better get off of here and begin getting ready. My sister is supposed to be picking me up in an hour."

"Okay, call me before you leave Sunday morning."

"Will do. I'll be leaving by at least ten and it's only a six hour drive…which is enough, but better than a longer one., she replied while running her hand through her hair.

"Okay, just remember to call. You know there is many weirdo's out there."

"I will, don't worry. Okay, well I'll talk to you tonight."

"Yep."

"Bye." She could hear him say bye before she hung up the phone and she began to getting dress in her black dress that was sleeveless and had a pleated skirt and a v-neck. It went to just few inches above her knee. She began to brush out her hair, and clipped her pearl earrings in place and then slipped her feet into 4inch black pumps. Putting her make-up on, she looked at herself in the mirror one more time before checking her phone again to see that her sister had left her a message, saying she was in the lobby.

Quickly texting her back, she grabbed her purse and headed down stairs to where her sister was standing in a beautiful white dress that had black lace over it that resembled flowers. The dress was also sleeveless, but it had a high neckline and around the waist there was a black band. The dress hit Katherine a few inches before her knees and she looked gorgeous with her hair all curled. The thing that really amazed Elena was that her sister was wearing a pair of black flats.

"You look beautiful, Kat," Elena said while coming closer to her.

"So do you little sis," Katherine said while smiling. "We better get going, were supposed to be at the funeral home before everyone else and Jeremy really doesn't want to be there by himself."

"Yeah of course," Elena said while following her sister out to her car. It was a quiet ride to the funeral home and Elena did not know if she could do it again, to see one of her love ones in a coffin again. They finally made it to see Jenna waiting out side with her daughter. Both mother and daughter were looking beautiful, in their black outfits. Jenna was wearing a wrap dress with long sleeves and tie-front belt and pair of black low heels. Jordyn on the other hand was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with flats. Both sisters hugged their aunt, before making their way inside to find Alaric, and Grayson, a long with Jeremy, all looking miserable and well dressed. Both girls hugged their uncles' and their cousin. Elena made sure to hug Jeremy the longest before letting go.

"I'm really glad you're here Lena," Jeremy said with a faint smile.

"Me too Jer." She tried to smile but found she could not. It was too long before everyone started showing up and Elena wanted to hide, because she knew her friends would be coming but that she could not really talk to them. Taking a seat in the back of the room, she could hear people crying or talking about fond memories they had of her aunt. She could see her, Uncle Grayson sitting off to the side up in the front of the room and her heart went out to him. She had been able to say hello to Tyler and Bonnie and Caroline, but nothing really in depth. She told them that if they were willing to get coffee with her Sunday morning, she would be able to talk then. They of course agreed seeing as though they hadn't see in her forever. She could see her sister talking to Mrs. Flowers and Jeremy talking to Tyler. She could also hear the music that they kept playing and it made her want to cry. It was all of her aunts favorite songs and songs that her uncle and Jeremy choose. Two songs that kept getting her were: _Go Rest High On That Mountain_ and _In The Arms Of An Angel_. She hated those two songs; they played at her parent's funeral.

Slowly getting up, she made her way out of the room. She was headed towards the bathroom when she bumped into someone. The person wrapped their arms around her to steady her. The person used their thumb to wipe away the tears from her cheek. She hated that she had been got crying. Looking up, she finally noticed the person holding her was Damon. Part of her wanted to melt into him, the other part of her wanted to run the other way screaming. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and she looked up at him.

She could hear the song, _In The Arms Of An Angel_ playing in the background and she could feel more tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her closer and she let that part of her that wanted his attention, to melt into his touch and let herself cry while he held her there. She buried her head into his chest and let herself cry more, the smell of his cologne was comforting her. They were in corner of the room, so no one could see the couple sharing a moment. He just enjoyed the moment that she was close to him and not trying to pull away from him. The only time this happened was at her parent's funeral and then she ran away to her sister.

After several minutes later, she pulled away from him and looked up at him. She could not believe that she had just been that close to him. She could see that he was dressed nicely in a black fitted _Armani _suit; Klaus had let him borrow one of his suits, since all of his suits were outdated. She could not take her eyes off him; something about when he was dressed all nice, it made her heart flutter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after a few minutes of silences.

"I knew your aunt too, Lena," he whispered. "And I figured that I would come to support you," he paused. "Where's your husband, shouldn't he be here with you in your time of need?" He asked. He hated saying that she was someone else's wife, but he also knew that she would always be his.

"He couldn't take off work," she replied.  
"He lets his wife come to her aunts funeral…that's a real man," he harshly said and she glared back at him.

"He is a detective, so he can't just take time off when he wants. Unlike some," she said in a harsh way. "And he has an important case right now," she said while glaring at him. "He wanted to, but I told him no. His job was more important," she said while crossing her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

"So he just let you come here? Where have you been Snow?" He asked while stepping closer to her.

"You don't need to know. I have a good life, Damon and Matt is a good guy. Our life together is good and I told him that I was coming back, that my family needed me and not a circus that would happen if you two had met."

"I would have killed him," he replied back and she just rolled her eyes. "When did you get married Snow?"

"That's none of your business, Damon and this not the time or place to be talking about this," she said while turning to leave.

"When can we talk?" He asked while grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him.

"Damon," she hissed while yanking her hand back. "We will not be talking, just leave me alone," she said while going to move again, but he grabbed her arm. "Damon, let go of me," she hissed again at him.

"We need to talk Snow. I don't believe you. I especially don't believe you about the papers." Her heart was thudding against her rib cage when he said that. She tried to mask her emotions because he could always read her, just like she could tell what he was thinking. She just began to glare at him, when he wouldn't let her arm go this time.

"Elena!" She could hear her sister call to her. Turning her head towards her sister who was coming towards them. "What's going on?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing, lets go Kat," Elena said while grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her towards the viewing room, but her sister pulled back on her hand.

"Really Elena, you can't go a couple of minutes before starting something with him and at our aunts funeral," Katherine said through clenched teeth.

"Nothings going on Kat, I promise," Elena said while motioning for her sister to come with her.

"I'll be right behind you."

"Please don't talk to him or make a scene," Elena begged her sister.

"I'm not. I'm going actually going to the bathroom, like I thought you were., Katherine said while turning to walk away, leaving Elena standing there. Elena finally made her way back into the room and made her way towards her aunt's casket She could see a college of pictures of her aunt; there was one when her aunt was Miss Mystic Falls and another of her holding Jeremy when he was born. There was one of her and Grayson at their wedding. Her heart broke at the pictures, especially the one of her aunt carrying her and Katherine holding onto her leg. Wiping away her tears, she study all the pictures. Her heart broke all over again when she saw a picture of her aunt with her mom and aunt Jenna when they were younger.

Damon just stood there while staring at the spot Elena had been standing, when he felt someone slap him upside the head. Turning around with a glare on his face, he was met with angry looking face. Katherine stood there with her hands on her hip and glaring up at him.

"Katherine," he greeted while gritting his teeth together. Katherine was one of the people who had tried to stand in the way of him and Elena getting married and being together in the beginning.

"Damon," she greeted back with a faint smirk on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my wife of course," he replied back.

"She's not your wife, Damon and your actually not welcome here. I won't being having any of your shit today," she hissed at him. He wanted to correct her, but choose against it. Katherine was someone you didn't want to mess with, even if you were a werewolf. "This is my aunt's viewing. Jeremy and Uncle Grayson do not need you and Elena getting into argument. You have hurt her enough," she said while poking a finger into his chest.

"I just wanted to be here for Elena, she is special to me."

"She wasn't that special when you were screwing my best friend," she growled the last part.

"I never touched Andie and you should know how your friend is. How she likes to lie."

"She didn't tell me Damon, Elena did," Katherine said while shaking her head. "Get out of here before you cause a scene. My uncle and cousin do not need it right now. Their mom…mine and Elena's aunt just passed away," she said while trying not cry, she had really loved her aunt and Godmother.

"Fine…if it's what is best for Elena, then fine," he said while turning to leave. "You should know, I really do love your sister and would do anything to make her happy…or to protect her." Katherine just laughed.

"You haven't done so well, and now you're too late. She's married to someone else already," Katherine said before walking away, leaving Damon just wondering if he would ever be able to get Elena love him again.

Elena stood there staring at the pictures and trying not to look at her aunt laying there in her casket. She wiped away the tears that still ran down her cheeks as she looked at the pictures. She could see a picture of her aunt at her mom's wedding, in the picture it was of her mom in her wedding dress and her aunt in her bridesmaid of honor dress. They were so beautiful and it broke her heart that both of them were gone.

"I guess you'll be able to see mom now, you two can have your girl time again," she whispered and cried. "Tell mom that I love her, and that I miss her so much and I hope she is proud of me," she cried when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. She already knew by the familiar smell of roses, that it was her sister.

"She already knows that Lena," Katherine said while holding her little sister to her. "Have you been up there yet?"

"No," Elena whispered while resting her head on her sister's shoulder.

"You need to Lena, to say bye at least."

"I don't want to. Please don't make me Kat," she begged her sister.

"I'll go up with you," Katherine said while directing her sister to the casket. When they finally made their way up there, Elena had to take a deep breath of air at the sight of her aunt. Her broke her heart for the millionth time that day, because the person she remembered wasn't laying there. The person laying their looked they had been through hell and back. She felt a new set of tears running down her face and her sister wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder.

"We miss you aunt Miranda, you were the best aunt and Godmother a girl could ask for," Katherine whispered.

"Yeah, we miss you and at least you have mom and dad there. Promise that you will annoy dad for me, like old times," Elena cried more.

"And look, you actually did bring us back together," Katherine said while laughing a tiny bit and Elena just looked up at her, trying to smile.

"She doesn't look the same and I shouldn't have seen her," she said while turning to walk away and Katherine followed her. "I don't want to remember her like that," Elena cried and Katherine just held her.

"It just hit her Lena and there was nothing the doctors could do. She tried to fight it for a year, but it just took her," Katherine cried and held her little sister tighter.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing, because I love the reviews I get. Also, I hope this chapter wasn't too sad, the next one will also be sad and then its going to be more Elena and Damon, I promise, it will also probably bring in the wolves in the next chapter too.**

**siberia21: **Thank you for another great review. You very correct about him losing, I promise everything will be answered of the reason why he didn't tell her like he should have. There is something up with Tyler and the pack, thats all I am saying. Yes, your correct about the alpha. Lol, Damon hasn't met Ben yet, it was all of a dream that Elena was having. Yes the cheating will be explained and I would run too. I didn't want to make Damon into a bad guy, but I wanted him to be possessive of Elena, so I figured it would be more understandable if he was a werewolf, lol. I am glad you liked the dream and I figured it would be cute if Ben had a role in, especially since he will be like his daddy soon.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Yes Damon is a shifter/werewolf. No he doesn't know about Ben, only the first baby that didn't make it. Lol, I like your idea for the cheating, thats all I am going to say. No, Mrs. Flowers is not a shifter/werewolf, she is more like what Bonnie is on the show, but she has connections to the pack because of Damon's mother. It will all be explained, I promise. Just remember back to the rings. Klaus's father is the Alpha, so Mikael.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Very nice questions, but I cannot answer them. Yes, Damon and her are connected and so is Ben.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Yes, I wanted to make a story were Damon was possessive over Elena, but I wanted him to still be likable, so what better way than to make him a werewolf. Your very correct about everything you stated. Also, I hope you enjoyed this for your birthday and happy birthday.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**LostInWords213:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**kyasurin32:** Thank you for your review. Elena needs to be human, it's very important to the story and to the pack too.

**Salvatore-soul:** Thank you for your review. I am glad this story has you hooked and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Gothika:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story.


	8. Being Found And Family History

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, I hope this long chapter makes up for that and the next chapter will be up on the 20th. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

* * *

**The Next Day,**

Damon knocked on the large wood door, waiting for someone to answer the door. He was supposed to be meeting with Mr. Mikaelson, his alpha since he missed the meeting yesterday. He didn't have to wait long before one of the Mikaelson's many maids were opening the door and ushering him in.

"I'm here to meet, Mikael."

"He's been waiting for you, but he's in a meeting right now. You're going to have to wait in the library," the maid said while beginning to show him towards the library.

"I know where it is at," Damon said before leaving the young maid standing by front door with a confused face. As soon as Damon opened the door, he could smell Tyler in the room. Slamming the door close, he glared over at Tyler who was sitting on the couch with a book in his hand and reading. Tyler didn't even look up, just kept on reading because he knew it was Damon that just came into the room

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked.

"Meeting Mikael. What are you doing?" Tyler asked while still looking down at his book.

"Meeting Mikael and you have some nerve showing yourself when you're the reason my mate left."

"Your mate," Tyler laughed. "You didn't treat her like one. She told me everything," he growled at Damon.

"You are part of the pack and you had no right sending her off. She was my responsibility."

"She isn't your property and I could care less about this pack or the damn rules," Tyler growled more at Damon who just smirked.

"You going to tell Mikael that to his face or shall I?"

"I don't care what Mikael thinks, he's not my alpha," he hissed at Damon.

"Really?" Damon smirked more.

"Your family and the Mikaelson came here…took everything that wasn't theirs to take. My allegations isn't to Mikael Its to my father and Elena," Tyler smirked at Damon. "I have known her since we have been babies and your stupid if you thought that I wouldn't help her." Damon about lunged at him, but was stopped by a strong hand on his upper arm.

"ENOUGH BOYS," Mikael yelled. "Damon sit there," he said while pointing to the chair that was opposite of the chair that Tyler was sitting on. He could see the look Damon was giving him and he just shook his head at him. "Sit now," he said through clenched teeth. "Now, I won't have two of my pack members fighting over a girl-"

"That girl is my wife and mate," Damon hissed at alpha while cutting him off.

"She's isn't your mate dumb ass, she's your ex," Tyler growled.

"I said enough," Mikael shouted. "If I hear one more word from the both of you that isn't nice, you don't want to know what I will do to you," He said while glaring at both of his pack members. "Now Tyler, we took nothing from your father. It was mine, Richard's, and Giuseppe's idea to bring the three packs together, when we began to notice the decline in the females that were being born and your father agreed because of the threat of the River Pack and we all agreed to come together because of the hunters," he said while taking a seat in the chair that was placed in front of the two guys that were glaring at each other. "You father got lucky with the Gilberts, that they know nothing about us," he paused while looking between the two guys. "And it better stay that way," he said while giving Damon a stern look, who just glared back at him. "Now, the reason I called you both is because of your mate, Damon."

"What about Elena, and what does it have to do with him?" Damon said while hissing in Tyler's direction.

"Well first...Tyler…you have more of a connection to Elena that just a old friend, don't you?" Mikael asked Tyler, they could hear Damon beginning to growl at the mention of that.

"Kind of sir, she's not my mate."

"No, of course not. She's more than that. You're her protector, that's why you were willing to help her leave. Help her disappear, even going against one of your pack members."

"What are you talking about Mikael?" Damon growled at his alpha.

"Okay, I suppose I should explain," Mikael said while getting up and heading to one of the many bookshelves in the library. "What do you know about Elena's family history?" He asked Damon.

"I know her father and uncle are hunters, but that's it."

"No, I don't mean the Gilbert side. The Gilbert's have been hunters since the 18th century, when a werewolf attacked one of the Gilberts 'wives'. I mean her mother's side, what do you know about that?"

"You mean the Sommers side?" Tyler spoke up while watching his alpha take a large book off the shelf he was standing in front of.

"Yes, the Sommers side," Mikael said while looking through the large book. "But they weren't always called Sommers."

'What are you talking about?" Damon asked while taking the large book that his alpha handed him.

"Well I got curious after you said she was your mate. She was a human for one and a Gilbert for another. She actually shouldn't have been, then I remembered something Miranda had let slip in one of our many conversations we had. She mentioned that her family came from Denmark."

"What does this have to do with Demark or me for that matter?" Tyler asked.

"Everything my boy, everything," Mikael said while coming sit in the chair again.

Elena stood in front of the grave. They had just lowered the casket into the ground and the priest had finished and everyone was already leaving, but she could not move. She was beautifully dressed in a sophisticated nude cocktail dress with a high neckline. The dress had black lace covering the whole dress and made it all that more beautiful. She had left her hair down that day; her feet were killing her. She had given up her seat to her sister, and stood behind her during the ceremony. Her feet were killing her because of the heels. She just stood there looking at the whole in the ground, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

"I am going to miss you and I really needed you right now, because I have no idea what the hell I am suppose to be doing," she cried, while wiping away the tears that were running down her face. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes for a few minutes, until she felt her sister place a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay sis. I know it seems hard now, and unfair…but I promise it will get better."

"Kat, it hasn't even gotten better since our parents," Elena bit out and then looked at her sister fallen face. "Sorry Kat."

"Lena, you're my baby sister and I'm used to you," Katherine laughed and pulled her sister in for a hug. "We need to go."

"Okay…hey could you take me somewhere after we get done at Uncle Grayson's?"

"Sure, where do you need to go?"

"I need to pick something up from home." She whispered while following her sister, to her sister's car.

* * *

**Later That Day,**

Elena was just saying bye to Jeremy and walking towards her sister's car. She was planning on having her sister stop at their parents house, because she knew that it was still in their name and she needed to pick up a few things that she had left behind in her rush out of town those many years ago. Her sister was right behind her, but looking through her purse for her keys. She was glad that it was still early in the day; she would have time to visit her parent's house, and also the old house that she used to call home.

"So where to do you want to go?" Her sister asked while getting into the car.

"Home," she breathed out.

"Home it is," Katherine, said with a smile while driving towards the house that was pass the bridge that took their parents from them.

The house was also down a long dirt road, and the house was a beautiful 19th century, Victorian home with five bedrooms and five full baths, sitting on a lot of acres. Katherine drove the car down the long dirt road and then parked the car in front of the two-car garage.

"You ready for this, I haven't been back here since that night."

"Me either Kat," Elena whispered while getting out of the car and slowly heading towards the front door. Katherine was right behind her. Both sisters linked their hands together before unlocking the door and going in. The house still looked the same and it had not changed since that night. The flooring throughout the house, except in the kitchen was heart pine and it just made the house beautiful. The entrance way had the stairs going up to the second level, then archways leading into either the living room or formal dinning room. They stood there for several minutes taking in the dusty smell and how much the house looked the same since that night, like it was that night all over again and their parents would be coming home soon.

"So, what are you looking for?" Katherine finally asked.

"I just," she paused while walking into the living room that was decorated with soft blue walls and hardwood floors, a white fireplace with the white couches facing it. The huge flat screen TV was placed over the fireplace. It was their father's favorite thing in the house, except them and their mom of course. They could remember their father watching the TV every Sunday and after he would come home from work. There were pictures of them and their parents all over the house. Pictures of just the girls' together, along with their parents, were sitting on the fireplace mantel, along with sitting on the coffee table, and then hanging on the walls throughout the room and the house. The girls could not stop staring at the pictures that held so many memories. "I wanted to pick up some things. Mostly so Ben can have them when he gets older."

"Then he needs this," Kat said while heading for the stairs, leaving her sister to stand there alone for a few minutes, before she reappeared with a tiny box. "I had aunt Miranda put it in a box and put the box in mom and dad's room," she said while handing the small box over to her sister who gave her a strange look. Elena slowly opened the box and was surprised to see her father's ring, the Gilbert family ring. Uncle Grayson had one too; it would be passed down to Jeremy when he passed away.

"But you're the oldest."

"By a only a few minutes and you should know," Katherine, laughed. "You remind me of that all the time."

"Kat, it's supposed to be yours. It goes to the oldest," she said while handing her sister the box back.

"No," Kat said while refusing to take the small box. "Dad said it only belonged to a son and that's why we got the Sommers's necklace instead. Anyway he said whichever one of us that had a boy first got it," Katherine said while shrugging her shoulders. "And you have Ben. I think father would want him to have it." They both shared the same necklace has their aunts and mother, it was a beautiful key necklace that was an actual key to somewhere, they just didn't know where. The necklace had been passed down to the females in the family since before the 1000s. It had just been replicated for the new generations, because the older generations were buried with theirs.

"Are you sure?" She asked her sister.

"Positive and he's a Gilbert after all." Something about what Katherine had said had made Elena begin to cry. "Lena, what did I say? Did I say something wrong?" Kat asked.

"No Kat, its me. I'm a horrible person…or a Gilbert to be exact. Maybe even a Sommers too."

"What do mean sweetie?" Katherine asked her sister while taking a seat on one of the couches, and pulling her sister down with her.

"I mean, I haven't worn our necklace since I left," Elena cried. "I wear this instead," She said while taking the necklace she was wearing from out of her dress, to show her sister. "Its my engagement and wedding ring. This one here," she said while showing her engagement ring to sister. "Was Damon's mother's engagement ring and he said it was passed down through the generations on his mom's side of the family. It's something special to me," she whispered the last part.

"Lena, if you think I am going to be mad…I am not," Katherine said while pulling her sister into the side of her and hugging her tightly.

"You might after you learn that I haven't taught Ben anything about our family history, on either side."

"Doesn't make you a bad person Lena. You were just running scared."

"Yeah," she said while getting up. "I need to get a few things, and then can you take me somewhere else." She didn't want to talk about why she left Mystic Falls, because it reminded her of what she left behind.

"Sure."

"Thanks sis," Elena said while heading up stairs.

* * *

**Later on,**

After spending a couple of hours at the house, Elena was finally having Katherine drive her over to the old house that used to feel like home.

"So where are we going?" Katherine asked once she got into the car."

"The house," Elena said while hoping Katherine knew what she meant.

"Really?" Katherine said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I forgot a few things in my rush to leave," she said while trying to laugh, but just couldn't.

"Are you sure, because what about if he is there?" Kat asked.

"I may or may not have asked someone in town if he worked at the garage still and if he worked on the weekends," she said while blushing.

"Okay, if you want me drive you out there…then I will," Kat said while turning the car on.

"I do, because you can make sure I leave before he gets home." After a few minutes of silence, Elena finally spoke up.

"Hey Kat, I know you talked to him at the viewing."

"If you're waiting for me to say sorry, isn't going to happen," Katherine said while coming to a stop sign. "You know how I feel about him Lena and everything that he has done to you. I won't say sorry for asking him to leave, when he didn't need to be there Lena," she said while looking over at her sister. "It was our aunts viewing and I know how sometimes you two can get into arguments-"

"I wasn't arguing with him Kat," she said while cutting her sister off.

"Lena," Kat sighed. "I know you were arguing with him. I just do not like him okay. I didn't think it was right that he showed up, when he has cheated on you Lena," Katherine sighed. "And with all the other stuff that you have told me, it just makes me hate him more," Katherine said while pulling away from the stop sign. "You know I don't like him and haven't liked him, so I won't say sorry for talking to him or asking him to leave."

"I wasn't asking for you to say sorry Kat, I knew you would talk to him and I was hoping you would tell him to leave," she mumbled.

"Then why bring it up?" Kat asked while looking over at her sister.

"Make small talk I suppose," Elena laughed. "You ever wonder what this unlocks?" She said while bring her 'key necklace' out of her purse.

"I thought you didn't wear that?" Kat asked with a laugh.

"I don't, but I do keep it in my purse. I keep it with me, so I am not far from my family history that meant some much to mom."

"Then why were you saying that you were a bad person before, because you are far from it."

"I suppose, but again what do you think it unlocks?"

"I don't know, you know how the Sommers history goes. Depends on which country the key could be used in."

"Well it goes back to the year of 1010 and didn't mom say that would be the time they were leaving Denmark and breaking off and heading into either Bulgaria, Scotland, and Iceland," she said while looking down at the key.

"Yeah and our ancestors' traveled into Bulgaria and then to France and then met back up with her other sisters in Scotland," Katherine said while looking out the car window as she drove. "Wasn't the last place in Germany before they ended up in New York?" Katherine asked and Elena nodded her head yes. "So it just depends."

"Yeah," Elena laughed. "You know Jeremy is the only male born with Sommers blood running through his veins."

"Well he was the first one, but now Ben does to," Kat said while laughing.

"Only girls have been born into the Sommers line."

"Yeah and you ever wonder how they kept the last name the same?" Kat laughed.

"Mom told me once that our ancestors would make the guys that they married take their last name and that's how they were able to keep their last name the same. Wasn't there a few changes to our last name anyway?"

"Yeah," Katherine laughed while remembering the stories their mother used to tell them. "There was the name change from Simonsen to Radkov in Bulgaria and then to Dupont in France and then to Acheson in Scotland and then to Sommers, our wonderful family line," Katherine laughed more. "The reason for moms lovely name, which was Isobel Maria and then aunt Jenna's name…Jenna Rosette," She laughed more.

"Yeah, but not as weird as aunt Miranda's name," Elena laughed. "Miranda Ekaterina." Kat sighed while thinking of her aunt and Godmother.

"Mom always did say the family names were important."

"Yeah, but look at our names. Thank god they are the American versions." Both girls couldn't stop laughing when Katherine said that.

"Yeah, mom got lucky out of the three. At least it was just Isobel Maria."

"Yeah, that's the truth," Kat laughed. "And us women could make our guys take our last name," Kat snorted and then began to laugh more. "Only two guys to ever have Sommers DNA running through them, are our, beloved cousin Jeremy and now your son, Ben."

"Yeah, but they are also a Gilbert too. Which as a great history, that is more easy to understand and not much mystery to it," Elena said with a smile. "But still…and Ben is also a Salvatore too," she mumbled the last part.

"I didn't think you would ever say that, but yeah he is isn't he?"

"Yeah, and if you think about it…Giuseppe hated us Gilberts'…for some god knows reason."

"I remember that. He was more against the wedding and you two being together than me," Katherine laughed more.

"Oh shut it," Elena laughed but then quit laughing when she saw that they were pulling to the house. She could see that it hadn't changed one bit. It was built in 1911 and was a two-story Victorian farmhouse with blue shutters and white siding. It was a five bedroom house with two full baths and one half bath. She had remembered being surprised on her wedding night when Damon had pulled up to this house that had been abandoned since the fifties and she could never remember anyone living there while growing up and she always told everyone that she was going to buy the house and fix it up. It was set on several acres and it had a large barn out back. He had saved up all the money that he had and bought the house for her, as a wedding gift. She never understood how he paid for it when his own father had cut him off from the family fortune. She always wondered if Klaus didn't help him pay for the house with his family fortune he had.

Katherine finally brought the car to a stop in front of the two-car garage. Elena could not move, because she hadn't been at this house since she left it the first time. Katherine watched her sister closely, and could tell that Elena was nervous and that she wasn't sure about getting out of the car.

"Kat?"

"Yeah Lena?" Katherine asked her little sister.

"I need to do this on my own?" She finally blurted out after several minutes of not speaking.

"What?" Kat asked in a confused tone.

"I need to do this by myself?" She repeated.

"Okay. I'll just wait out here, but are you sure?"

"Yes…no," she said while shaking her head and breathing out. "Yeah I am sure. I need to this on my own."

"Okay Lena, I'll just wait here," Kat repeated.

"No Kat, I mean I need to be here completely by myself. Does that make sense?" She asked her sister while finally turning to look at her sister.

"No, not really Lena."

"Could you leave? The property I mean?"

"Huh?" Katherine asked confused. "Then how are you getting back to town and why did you ask me to come then?"

"Because I was afraid I couldn't do this on my own and I am here now. I need to do this on my own. Going through the house and everything," Elena said while trying to smile. "I asked you here to make sure that I leave before he gets home and if he does come home, you will be coming back."

"Okay," Kat sighed. "When do you what me back here?"

"In two hours…that should give me enough time to get the things I left and for him not to come home."

"Okay, I"ll be back in two hours," Kat said while turning the car back on.

Elena just sat there for the longest time before slowly exiting the car. Before Elena closed the door, she heard her sister say that it looked like a storm was coming. She slowly made her way up to the covered porch and began looking under the pot that still on the porch. She found the key under the flowerpot and unlocked the old door that led into the foyer that had a twisting staircase that led upstairs.

There were four doors in the foyer, one led to what use to be their bedroom and bathroom, the other two doors on the right led into the living room and dinning room. The first door led into the living room and she stood in the foyer while looking at how much had not changed. It was still the same, everything was the same, right down to the paint she had painted the walls and the nick tacks she had placed around the house, along with the all the pictures she had hung up on the walls.

The floors were original oak and she had been surprised that he had kept them that way when he had fixed up the house for her, before he showed it to her. She finally made her way upstairs, when Damon had cheated on her the first time, she had moved all of her clothes out and moved back into her parent's house, but when she moved back in. She refused to sleep in their bedroom and moved all of her clothes into the second largest bedroom and made that their bedroom the second time she moved into the house.

She found the bedroom and it looked the same. She could tell that the bed had been slept in and it unnerved her. Not because the bed was not made, but because it wasn't made properly. She ignored the bed and what it made her think of. She hoped like hell that he had not gotten rid of her things. She could see that the bedroom still looked the same with its blue walls. The bedspread was even the same, and that just made her heart hurt. She slowly made her way into the bedroom and she could smell him everywhere in the room and heart just thudded hard against her ribcage and she wanted to cry. The memories of him and her in the room made her want to cry.

She made her way over the closet and slowly opened it. She had to take a deep breath, because his scent was the strongest in the closet. She wanted to cry when she also saw all of her shirts, dresses, and skirts where still there. Her clothes were still hanging beside his clothes. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she was touching one of his black dress shirts. She removed her hand always quickly as she could, like she had been burnt.

She began to comb through her clothes, picking out which ones she wanted and which ones she was just going to leave. Placing them out on the bed, she began to go over to the dresser. She could see that her pants, underwear, and bras where all still there, along with his clothes. She began to pick through their clothes. She always hated how he threw his clothes right in with hers and never folded them. She closed the dresser door and placed the clothes on top of the bed with the others, while bending over to look under the bed for one of her suitcases that she had left. She found it where she had left it all those years again. Picking up the suitcase and placing it on the bed too, she began to put the clothes in the bag and then she went over to the nightstand where a picture of him and her from their first date was at, she pocketed that and began to make her way downstairs with the suitcase in hand, about to text her sister.

She texted Katherine, and brought her suitcase into living room while waiting for her sister to text her back. Placing it beside the black leather couch. Before she could stop herself, she walked over to the fireplace that had a picture sitting on its mantle.

The picture was something that she loved the most and it broke her heart all over again, it was a picture of her and him on their wedding day. He was dressed in a black tux, with a white rose boutonniere and white dress shirt and white vest. She was dressed in a strapless white satin A-line dress, with a sweetheart neckline with beaded lace appliqué. There was tulle that was draped over the neckline, giving it a romantic feel. The dress also had soft pickups in the skirt and a corset, along with a chapel train. Her hair was done up in a half up, half down style with large curls and a white rose. The picture was of them holding each other in the garden beyond the Boarding House, while the sun set in the background. She touched the picture and memories flooded through her mind, all the happiest and all the hurt came flooding back.

"We were happy once," she whispered. "What the hell happened to us?" She asked while bringing her hand back and staring at the picture one more time before turning around. She jumped when she saw Damon leaning against the doorframe that led into the living room. Her eyes were wide as can be and if he could, he would have laughed in that moment. He knew from the moment he had drove up to the house that she was inside. He could smell her and it was driving his wolf crazy. "Damon?" She squeaked.

"You left…that's what happened to us?" He said while studying her more, before coming into the room and towards where she was standing in front of the picture. "You sure were beautiful that day," he said while turning back to face her. She now had her back to him and he could smell the fear coming off of her. "We were happy then," he said. "Everything was perfect," he whispered while coming closer to her; turning her so she was facing him and he could see the tears that she was trying to hold in.

"You weren't supposed to be home yet," she whispered back, while a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I hope you guys don't think me too evil to leave it here. I had this planned from the beginning. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much I did writing it. I also hope this chapter left you with a lot of questions about Elena and her family history. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I am wondering if anyone can guess where I am going with Elena's family history. Also hope that you guys liked how I ended it, okay that was just me being mean, since I left it at a cliff hanger, or what I hope is a cliff hanger. Okay well keep up the reviewing and telling me if you like or dislike the story. I love all the reviews I get, they make me want to write more. Also, remember no flames.**

**YAZMN V:** Thank you for your review.

**CharaSalvatore:** Thank you for your review. It will happen soon, Damon meeting his son that is. I can't wait to write it actually.

**Jairem:** Thank you for both of your reviews. Everything will be explained, just not soon. I hope that helps. Also, like I mentioned before, Damon his going to meet son soon, but you will have to wait, sorry.

**siberia21:** Thank you for another great review. Glad you liked the last chapter and I am sorry you don't like Katherine. Everything she does is to protect her sister, her twin, I promise. It may come off has her being a bitch, and maybe she is, but Elena in her mind is her baby sister and she hates Damon for everything Elena has told her that he has done to her. So she did not want Damon at her aunt and Godmothers funeral, she felt like it was disrespecting her aunt and her uncle and cousin in away. Also, Elena has you find out in the chapter knew her twin was going to do that, she knows Katherine very well. The reason she took Elena up to her aunt, was for Elena to say good-bye, if Elena truly did not want to see her aunt in the coffin, she wouldn't have went and Katherine wouldn't have pushed her, promise. Glad you liked the phone call with Ben, I loved writing that.

**bellax0christina:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Ben's werewolf side is starting to show, but not too much, he's still too young to turn yet. Damon will find out about Ben soon enough and you will be surprised what happens.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. Glad you like this story, makes me happy to hear. Both Ben and Damon will be meeting soon, promise.


	9. Being Caught and Thunderstorms

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, I hope this long chapter makes up for that and the next chapter will be up on the 7th. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed. Also, a new twist to the story comes up and I hope you all like it. Its not going to be cliché, I promise. Just a new twist.**************

* * *

"It is my house," he replied back with a chuckle, while watching her closely. His wolf was screaming at him to take her and make her, his. "You're the one who broke in."

"You can't break into your own house," she replied while turning her back to him again. She hadn't caught what he had said.

"It's not your house and I thought you said we were divorced," he said with a smirk, but she still wouldn't turn around so she had not seen the smirk on his face. She finally noticed what she had said and a light blush creped up on her cheeks.

"I thought this was my wedding gift," she said while quickly turning around to face him. She could see the many emotions pass through his eyes at the mention of their wedding.

"I thought you forgot about that, seeing as you up and left," he growled while stalking towards her.

"Okay," she said while turning away from him again and heading towards her suitcase.

"What are you doing?" He asked while still stalking towards her, he stopped short of her and watched as she grabbed the suitcase.

"Leaving," she said while heading for the door.

"No your not."

"Why not?" She asked while turning around to face him.

"It's storming outside," he said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"No its not," she said while turning away again and looking down at her phone. "I texted Kat and she should be here soon." When she finished talking she could hear him laughing. "What?" She hissed at him.

"You know how the road is down here, when it's a heavy rain…that it floods," he said slowly to her, as though she was a child.

"Its not raining and you know that does not mean the road could be flooded."

"Well it is raining. Just look," he said while pointing to the window. She looked over to the window to see that it of course was raining and storming badly outside. "And I just came down the only road that leads here and it already had water on it," he said while smirking. "A large tree fell down right as I passed by that section too." She just cursed and looked back down at her phone to see that her sister had texted back.

'Sorry Lena, the storm is too bad for me to come and get you and its already also starting to flood.' Kat's text read. 'Great,' Elena thought while cursing again.

"What's wrong Snow? Did sissy tell you the same thing I am telling you," Damon said while smirking at her.

"Shut up," she hissed at him while grabbing her suitcase and heading for the door again. She wasn't staying at the house with him; too many memories and emotions ran through her at that moment.

"Where are you going now?" He asked while watching her head for the door again.

"Leaving," she shouted. "I am not staying here," she said while shaking her head.

"Its raining Snow," he said while watching her ignore him and opening the door. He just shook his head and quickly headed towards her. Slamming the door in her face, he pinned her against the door. She gasped from surprise. "I am not letting you leave," he hissed down at her.

"You can't keep me here Damon," she hissed right back at him while pushing on his chest, but he didn't move inch. He grabbed the suitcase from her hand.

"Your nuts Snow and its not only raining outside, but its storming. I am surprised that while you were taking things and breaking in, that you didn't notice it was storming outside," Damon growled at her. "I remember you being so scared of them." She didn't want to tell him that she still was, she had many sleepless nights when it stormed. Mostly because Ben had inherited his mom's thing of being scared of storms and would climb into her bed at night.

"Well," she sighed. "I have grown up and I am not afraid of them anymore," she lied.

"Still, your not leaving and I am not letting you. It would be stupid of me to let you go." She just glared back at him while she tried to grab the suitcase from his hands, but he wasn't letting her.

"What are you doing?" She said while trying to grab the suitcase back. "That is mine," she growled when he wouldn't give it back to her.

"Just because you loaded all your clothes into it, because your three bags were filled with souvenirs coming back from our honeymoon, doesn't make it yours, Snow." She just glared more at him while snatching the suitcase out of his hands and marching over to the couch. Where she began to unload the suitcase, laying her stuff out on the couch while he just stared at her. "What are you doing now?" He asked while watching her taking things out of the suitcase in a rush. She just ignored him and kept on unloading the suitcase until it was empty and then she turned around and layed it at his feet.

"There…now can I have a plastic bag or is that yours too?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Snow, just use the damn suitcase," he said with a sigh. "I am sorry," he said while coming closer to her and pulling her into him, but she began to push at him and he had a hard time holding her close to him. "You should know by now Lena, that anything that is mine…is yours. Keep the suitcase," he whispered in her ear and it sent a shiver down her back. She pulled away quickly and looked up at him. He could tell that he still affected her and it made him want to smile, but instead he just ignored the look she was giving him and turned the TV on, flipping it the weather channel. They both quickly turned their heads when the news lady started reporting.

_"__For the surrounding counties of Amherst, Bedford, Campbell and Lynchburg…a severe thunderstorm warning has been issued until ten. This is a supercell thunderstorm…along with a tornado watch for the county of Amherst. One has not been spotted yet, but the wind condition are just right for one to happen."_ She was cursing the news-lady. She looked down at her phone to see that it was just six fifteen. _"The storm has been reported to produce hail and wind gust up to 80 miles per hour, along with straight line winds. Everyone please remain inside and away from windows. A tornado watch has been issued at this time for county of Amherst. To keep updated with this storm…stay on this channel or go to our website."_

"Well I'm going to make dinner before the power goes out, like it always does during storms," he said while laughing and heading for the kitchen. "Have anything in mind for dinner?" He asked while turning back to look at her with a smile.

"I'm not hungry," she replied and before Damon could say anything else, the lights flickered around them and everything went out. It was in that moment that Elena could hear the wind outside as it rattled against the house and it made her want to get under a bed and hide. She could hear the cracks of thunder happening and it was scaring her, but she was not going to let him know that. He could tell that she was scared and everything in him wanted to protect her, but there was another part of him that wanted to wait and see if she said anything. There was also something else about her that was driving him crazy and he hoped like hell that he was wrong about it, or both of them would be screwed. "How are you going to make anything now?" She said with a smirk at him and he just chuckled.

"Gas stove remember," he smirked at her. "I only need a lighter to get it started and a few candles lit," he smirked more as he spoke. "Could you find a couple candles and light them. Everything is still in the same place as you remember it," he replied while heading into the kitchen and she just stood there looking around everywhere as more thunder happened. Before she could do anything, he was bringing back a flashlight for her. "Here, use this to find them," he said while handing her the flashlight. "Oh yeah and I'm making spaghetti."

"Your grandma's recipe?" She asked while taking the flashlight from him.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk when he saw her biting her lower lip, a sign that she was thinking something over.

"Oh," she replied while beginning to look for the candles that she had stored up when she had lived there.

"You sure you don't want anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied when she found the candles. "Here," she said while handing him a couple candles.

"Thanks. Can you light some more, so we have enough light to see where we are going?" He asked before leaving the room. He made his way into the kitchen and began to light the candles, before getting what he need out of the cupboards and fridge. He began to cook while listening to her heartbeat in the other room; it was beating so fast that he wondered if it would fall out of her chest. He could smell her all the way in here and it was driving him crazy, because if he was right she was in heat or what humans call ovulating and he could smell it on her. The one thing he did know, that she unlike the female werewolves actually came into heat every month for only three days. It drove him crazy every month he was with her, not to just mate with her.

The female werewolves come into heat about twice a year, maybe if they were lucky three times, but normally just two times and it lasted seven to thirteen days long. He had to admit that was a fun time of year, because the females if not mated had to be moved away from all the males, or there would be mate fights. They were lucky in their pack because they didn't have many unmated females and there also were not that many females in the pack. He began to think of one of his pack members, trying to get their attention because they could communicate that way. They could communicate through brain waves, without even talking.

"What?" He could hear Klaus snap in his mind.

"I was trying to get a hold of your brother actually," Damon laughed.

"Of course you were. Dude you know everyone is getting your mental images of your gorgeous mate," Klaus chuckled. Damon had to curse himself for being stupid to be thinking of his beautiful Elena the way he was while trying to get a hold of one of his pack members. "By the way you should make a porn movie, you would be great at it. I would pay to see them, especially with the images you are coming up with," Klaus laughed more.

"Don't even think of her like that," Damon snapped.

"Sorry, but your the one showing us them."

"Quit looking," he snapped more at his friend, who he could hear laughing more at him.

"Quit showing them to us. You should remember how to block your thoughts from us. Its not that hard."

"I thought I was," Damon growled.

"I will just ignore them. Quite hard, though…but I will for you," Klaus laughed more. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Elijah."

"Ah, so no hello friend. How are you doing?"

"Klaus, what would like to talk about?"

"Oh, how about the meeting you had with my father. Heard the pup was there too."

"You father didn't tell you?" Damon asked back while thinking over the weird meeting he had with his alpha about Elena heritage and how it now made sense of why they were together.

"No, he's blocking me out of his thoughts. He's better at it than you," Klaus laughed again.

"Shut up," Damon growled. "What would you like to know?"

"How it went? What did you guys talked about?"

"Just Elena."

"Just Elena. What about her, she's just human and one of the daughter's from a famous hunters' family."

"Apparently not," he replied back while thinking over everything his alpha had told him while boiling the water for the noodles.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that her mother's side of the family comes from the Vikings in Denmark."

"Mmh…I suppose that makes sense."

"What do you mean makes sense? You father had to explain it to me before I understood," he snapped at his friend.

"Oh come on, you remember the stories my father would tell us, about a Viking tribe in Denmark and how their people experienced a shifter. It was one of the first reported cases." It took Damon a few seconds before he remembered what Klaus was talking about.

"Yeah, I remember…but that's not it. They had it wrong."

"What do you mean they had it wrong?" Klaus asked back while trying to search his friend's memory, but Damon was blocking him this time. "Oh now your blocking me." He laughed with a slight growl when he couldn't break through his friend's memory block.

"Sorry," Damon laughed. "Lets talk about this later. There is another pressing issue at hand and the reason for needing to get a hold of your brother."

"What?"

"She's here with me."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I found her picking up her things and trying to sneak out of the house before I got here," he replied. "Then it started storming badly outside and she is here right now."

"Then go talk to her, instead of talking to me," Klaus laughed.

"Yeah…well," Damon said while pouring the tomato sauce in with the meat. "I think she's in heat and it's driving my wolf crazy. Just being around her is driving my wolf crazy, since I haven't really shifted."

"Shit, that's not good. Well don't do anything stupid."

"Klaus," Damon snapped. "Where is your brother?"

"Which one?" Klaus asked, even though he already knew, because he wanted to make Damon mad.

"Klaus," Damon yelled. "Is Elijah with you?"

"What the hell do you need Damon?" Elijah asked while coming into the conversation. "I was just getting ready to beat my brother at cards."

"Have you found out if me and Elena are divorced or not?" He asked.

"I asked around yesterday and they said by Monday I should know something. It's the weekend Damon and it's storming out side," Elijah sighed. "And for Christ sakes, the power is out. I don't think I am going to be hearing anything right now."

"I know," Damon growled back.

"Why do you need to know now?" Elijah asked back.

"Because she is here with me and I think she's in the early stages of heat. I just wanted to know if she is still my wife or not and if she was…then I could-"

"Oh no, do you remember last time." Klaus growled.

"Yeah, my brother does have a point man. She was in her early stages last time too and look what happened, and you were about to become teenage parents," Elijah piped into the conversation.

"I remember, but you don't know how hard it is to be around her when she is in heat…and my wolf is just screaming at me right now to mark her. I just want to be with her," he sighed while listening for her in the house and could still hear her in the living room. He hated admitting things to his pack members, but he also knew that they would be the only ones to understand.

"I remember you telling me she hates storms, well make nice with her and make her see that she should be with you…and not the guy she keeps telling you about," Klaus said and he could hear his friend growling at him.

"Fine," Damon sighed while putting the food onto two plates, because he knew that she was hungry too, she was just being too stubborn.

"I'll let you know when I find anything out, but in my opinion you two are still married and she is lying," Elijah said before leaving the memory link.

"We better talk soon man. I want to know about what my father told you," Klaus said with a slight growl. "Okay, now don't bother me again. I was busy getting drunk and playing cards with Elijah. I was just getting ready to beat him when you bothered me. You have your beautiful mate with you, so go bother her instead," He said with a growl before leaving the memory link too and Damon just sighed. Damon began to take the food into the living room, while still listening to his mate's breathing and movements. He knew something was on her mind, from the way she was acting

She had been sitting there on the couch while looking around the living room and watched as the candles danced on the walls, because everything was dark. She tried to ignore the memories as best as she could, but it was so hard to do. The one memory that kept popping up was a memory of her and Damon when they first moved into the house and it was day like to day and it was storming so bad outside and she was scared. She could remember him trying to be romantic and he cooked her up the spaghetti that was her favorite and he lit candles all around the living room and on the living room table. He also brought out a bottle of cheap wine to go with their food. She remembered falling in love with him all over again and how he lit a fire in the fireplace and how they made love right in front of the fire.

Even when she opened her eyes, she could see the two of them sitting there talking in the dark and how happy she looked with her hand resting on her stomach, even though she didn't have a baby bump at that moment and how Damon would smile over at her. Before she could think about anything else, she could see him coming into the room with two plates of spaghetti.

"You must be hungry," she remarked.

"Yeah, what's it to you," he laughed while placing the plates on the living room table and putting candles in the middle, just like the memory she had of them. She set there on the couch while he took a seat on the floor beside the living room table and began to eat his food. He knew that she would sooner or later eat her food too; he could hear her stomach growling.

"So why didn't you ever tell me about your family?"

"You know everything about the Gilberts," she replied back.

"No, your mom's family."

"What about them? There isn't much to talk about?" She said while looking down at the food that she knew would be good, but she just couldn't.

"Well tell me something," he said while taking a bite of his food.

"Well my mom's line goes back to Denmark, back in the eleventh century and only females have been born. Well until Jer," she laughed.

"How did you keep your last name?" He asked.

"Why all the questions? You could tell me something about the Salvatore's."

"You know everything," he replied back while taking a drink of the bourbon that he had poured. He had also made sure to pour her favorite bottle of wine into a glass and place it by her plate.

"Just your mom's side, not the Salvatore's side," she replied back.

"Okay, but answer my question and I will answer yours." She just sighed loudly.

"Fine, my family has been good about making their guys take their last names and they also switched their names several times after leaving Denmark, but I don't know much else," she paused while biting her lip again. He wanted to be the one to bite her lip, but he was also curious as to why she didn't know much about her family history with everything he had learned. "Except that a key on the necklace I have, it unlocks something…but me and Kat think that is just bullshit," she laughed. "Because our family is just full of mysteries and you never know which one is real or not. My family has been good at one thing…and that's lying and covering up things. No one is what is real or not," she said while licking her lips that were dry. "The Gilbert side at least as more history that you know is real," she replied while biting her lip and staring down at the food. "You said you did your grandma's recipe?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk. "Come on Lena, come have the food." He said while smirking at her more. She finally slowly moved towards the table and sat cross-legged and began to eat the food with a pleasant smile on her face. She really did miss his cooking. He just smiled at her as she began to devour her food.

"I wish I could have met your grandmother, she knew how to cook."

"Grandma Gia was a great cook and she was a great woman too," Damon said with a smile. "She would have loved you."

"Maybe she could have taught me how to cook. I still don't cook very well," she laughed while taking a sip of the wine he had left out for her.

"Mmh…she only taught family," he replied and what he had said plunged into her heart, twisting ever so slightly.

"Oh," she said while finishing her food and taking another sip of the wine. She wanted to snap back with something, but she had nothing to say back to that. For some reason it hurt him to say that she wasn't family or that his grandma wouldn't have taught her how to cook, because she was family. So part of her that still loved him with all her heart was hurt at that. She slowly got up and took her plate and cup, while heading into the kitchen, where she put the stuff into the stink. She was holding in the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. Damon knew that something was wrong with her; by just the way she was acting and the way her heart was beating.

"I suppose if I am staying here tonight, I am going to bed," she said while picking up the suitcase that she had put all of her stuff back in.

"You can have the bedroom," he called out.

"No thank you, it's your room anyway and I was just going to sleep in the study on the futon," she said while heading for the stairs.

"There is no need for that. I was going to sleep down here on the couch," he said while standing.

"That's silly, just sleep in your bed and I will sleep on the futon," she said while heading up the steps, leaving him behind. She headed into the study, where the futon was and began get blankets out of the cabinet with the help of the flashlight she had in her hands. She got the blankets out and began to spread them over the futon that she had already pulled out, before she began to undress into her old nightclothes.

She crawled into the makeshift bed and soon fell asleep, until a crack of thunder came across the sky. Her eyes shot up and she just laid there while her heart hammered against her rib cage. From all the way down stairs, he could even hear her heart and know that she had woken up. Slowly getting up, he made his way up the steps and into the study to find her sitting there with the blanket wrapped around her and legs up to her chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Your still afraid of them aren't?" He asked while coming closer. She really didn't want to admit that she was, but part of her did not want to be alone with the storm still raging outside.

"Yeah," she whispered as he came closer to her and began to pull the blankets way and he slowly crawled in beside her. "What are you doing?" She asked while moving away from him.

"Just shut up Snow," he said while pulling her into his chest and resting his back against the wall. She wanted to fight him, but she also wanted to be close to him while the storm was going. He also wasn't planning on letting her go. "Stop, just go to sleep Snow," he said while moving a piece of hair out of her face. "I remember this was the only thing that would make you sleep during a storm," he chuckled.

"But I'm married to someone else now," she said while trying to pull away from him, but he was not letting her go.

"Snow, just relax," he snapped at her while holding her tighter to him until she stopped moving. "See, think of it has a friend trying to help another friend. We were once friends, weren't we?" He asked and her heart beat a little bit faster.

"Yeah, but you were good friends with Jer," she replied.

"I remember being your friend too."

"No, I was just along for the ride with you and Jeremy."

"Okay, rewrite our history."

"Damon!" She said softly as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Lena, if it bothers you that much, think of it as though I am helping Jeremy cousin out."

"Okay," She sighed after several minutes.

"Good, just sleep Snow," he said while letting her get more comfortable has she rested her head on his chest and as she wrapped one of her arms around him. She could not believe she was doing this; she was going to blame it on the storm. "You know Snow, that anything that is mine will always be yours. All you have to do is ask, and Snow," he paused. "You are a Salvatore even if you are trying so hard not to be," he said while running his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her. "Grandma would have loved you and probably chose you over me. I spoke out of turn earlier about you not being family and I didn't mean that. You are more my family than anyone else," he whispered while kissing her forehead. He knew that halfway through his monologue she had fallen asleep. He soon found his self-falling asleep too.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter and I am sorry I was late with getting this chapter. Would you believe when I said life got up with me and I got super busy with chores and vacation, but here is the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I promise next chapter will be up on the 31st and please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter, along with what you think Damon learned about Elena's family history, that she doesn't even know of. Also remember no flames, thank you.**

**siberia21: **Thank you for another great review. Yes, Katherine can be pushy, but most of the time she is doing out of the love for Elena. I am happy to hear that I am writing their twin bond good. No Elena hasn't moved on because deep down she is still very much in love with him, but because she thinks he cheated on her. Her heart is broken and she doesn't know how to fix and no I don't think she uses Ben as a crutch. She just wants to protect Ben at all cost and doesn't really want Damon to find out about him. Oh no, she has her faults, big time too. No, she did not let Damon explain about the cheating thing and that was because of her losing the baby and then finding him cheating, it was just too much for her to handle. Everything will be explained more, promise. She doesn't know much about her family history, so she didn't feel like it was something to tell. Yes your correct about everything, but I promise it's all part of the story and will be answered.

Tyler doesn't know the truth about Damon cheating and he really never looked into it. He was more worried about Elena and trying to make sure Elena was taken care of. Tyler's role will be brought more into focus soon and why he is important. Yes he does think of himself as being better and that is because his father use to be alpha of a pack and he feels like that the other two packs stepped in and took his father's title from him, which wasn't the case, as explained in the last chapter. Hope that makes sense. He does truly care for Elena, I promise and he will become more important to her and the story.

I hope this is what you were waiting for and look, Katherine did not interfere, lol.

**Jairem:** Thank you for your amazing review. I am glad that you are enjoying this story and I promise everything will be explained soon.

**4evrMrsAcklesLevineSomerhalder:** Thank you for your review.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. I want to say your very close, but not really when it comes to my idea for Katherine and Elena's family line. So close, but not really close, if that makes any sense. It will be explained soon, promise. Damon at least knows what they are.

**arsipaci14:** Thank you for your review. I will say now, that there is no vampires in this story, but another supernatural creature will be. Hope that doesn't disappoint you. I just wanted to write something new, that didn't have vampires in it like everyone else writes.

**ShaniceyBee11:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the story and like the idea of Damon being werewolf, I agree it is something new and that is what I was going for.

**Gothika:** Thank you for your review.


	10. A Look Into The Past

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, it was my birthday this past weekend and I just got carried away. I hope this long chapter makes up for that and the next chapter will be up on the 28th. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter is going to be sad, I'm sorry. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy. Please review, but no flames. I hope none of you are too mad at me about this chapter.**************

* * *

**The next Day,**

The room was still dark with only a shadow coming from the window that the curtains weren't closed all the way. The shadow from the window was enough to show the whole room and show a scared girl sitting on a leather back desk chair with her legs pulled up to her chest. She was biting her lower lip slowly and looking down at her knees, as her arms were wrapped around her legs. She had woken up an hour ago and quickly moved herself into the chair, she could not believe that she had woken up in his arms again. The guy in question was sound asleep, hugging the pillow that smelled just like her and the one that she had placed there so she could sneak out of bed. She was waiting for him to wake up, some part of her could not leave the room, could not leave him.

Damon rolled over on to his side and stretched his arm out, looking for Elena. His eyes quickly opened and his senses were on high alert when instead of finding his beautiful mate sleeping beside him, he found an empty bed and a pillow that he had been hugging instead of her. Quickly his senses could tell that she was still in the room and he could also tell that her heart was going a mile a minute. Rolling over onto his back he slowly set-up in a sitting position and smiled when he found her to be sitting at the desk in the room.

"Snow," he said while yawning and stretching, making the blanket fall down around his waist, showing that he was shirtless. Her eyes immediately found his and she slowly placed her feet on the ground.

"You shouldn't have come last night," she said while looking down at the desk.

"You were scared."

"But still," she said while shaking her head. "I'm married," she said while finally looking up at him, she could see some many different emotions passed through his eyes.

"I don't think your husband will mind a friend helping you when you're scared."

"No, you're right about that. Matt's a sweetheart," Elena said while halfway lying. "But you're my ex-husband and that trumps everything else." She said while looking back down at the top of the desk.

"Lena, am I really your ex?" He asked while standing, the blanket falling to the ground to show off that he was wearing a pair of boxer shorts.

"Yes, you are," she lied.

"Huh, and I never signed anything and we never talked about anything," he said while coming towards her.

"Damon, lets not start," she said while pushing with her feet and making the chair move has he got closer to her.

"I think we should talk, no ones here to interrupt us and your not doing anything." She just shook her head and moved back again, while staring up at him.

"I don't think you want to open that door," she said slowly.

"Maybe I do. I'm strong enough to take whatever you have to tell me." It took her several minutes before could she reply back.

"Damon, the stuff behind that door…it deserves to stay there. It's not about being strong mentally or physically. It's about that it is the past and needs to stay in the past," she said while trying not to cry.

"Lena, I think we should talk about what happen. We never really did."

"I wonder why?" She wanted to shout at him, but instead she just whispered it.

"Because you ran! We need to talk Lena."

"That door," she said while biting her lip and looking over to the side, she couldn't look at him. "Maybe you can open it, but I can't," she said with trembling lips and few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"We need to talk Lena about what you saw that day, with Andie and me-" Before he could say anything else, she was coming towards him quickly and pointing a finger at him. Her eyes blazed with something between rage and just deep sadness.

"You," she said through clenched teeth. "You…you…you say her name…get the hell away from me," she said while pushing him away, he tried to grab her arm but she yanked it back hard. "Don't you dare touch me. You say her name in front of me…her, out of anyone you could talk about…and you say her name…the town slut," she roared. "The bitch," she wanted to scream but didn't, instead she just spoke through clenched teeth while breathing hard. She was thinking of many different names to call her, until she just took a deep breath and began to walk towards the door. "You know what, never mind," she screamed and left the room. Her heart was beating wildly and she could not believe he had said her name in front of her. Its not that Andie's name was bad, it was just that she couldn't stand to hear that witches name come from his mouth. It just broke her and she could not stop the tears from running down her cheeks as she remembered finding them together. It just brought on a new set of fresh tears as the images ran through her mind. She could hear his footsteps as he followed her down the hallway, as she made her way into the bathroom. She tried to shut the door in his face, but he caught it and shoved pass her.

"Lena, what you saw…you didn't see. I promise," he said while looking sadly at her. "Lets just talk about this." She just glared at him. "I don't want you thinking I would do that to you."

"Don't tell me what I didn't see," she growled. "I have two damn eyes and I saw the both you," she screamed. "And I don't want to open that damn door," she yelled. "I am not strong enough to open it," she cried.

"It's been four years Snow, we need to talk."

"I don't want to," she said while sniffling and shaking her head. "I want to bury it so far that it never comes back up. I have a brick wall built up around it with a barbwire fence around that and only one person as been able to get through it, and he is the best thing that has happened to me." She said with a faint smile while thinking of her little boy.

"Lena," he tried.

"Don't Lena me, you have no idea what is behind that door," she cried. "You don't get to ask me to open it," she yelled at him. "You did me wrong. Do you remember what you told me after you found me crying, because I had found Tyler cheating on me," she said while biting her lip from crying more. "DO YOU REMEMBER?" She yelled at him while wiping away a tear that ran down her cheek. He wasn't going to answer because he knew where she was going with this and knew that she really didn't want him to answer her. "After you beat the crap out of Tyler, you set me down and you told me…that I was so beautiful and I didn't deserve to be cheated on or treated like that…and that if I gave you a chance," she paused while crying more. "You would show me everyday how perfect I was and how much I meant to you, and that you could never cheat on me," she whispered. "Because it would be like pulling a knife through your own heart," she spoke every word slowly while watching him closely. "You broke your promise," she said while crying more and shaking her head. "Guess I wasn't that special."

"But you were…you are Lena," he said while coming closer to her, but she stepped away from him.

"Don't Damon, you slept with her on our marriage bed," she said while yelling and shaking her head. "You don't get to ask me to open that door, because you have no right. You lost it the minute you crawled into bed with her and I have someone special now that loves me and thinks I am beautiful and special," she said the last part in above whisper. "How dare you ask me that when you did me wrong. Not once, but twice," she said while poking her finger hard into his chest and he just let her while looking down her. He never realized how broken she actually was. "You did the one thing you promised me you wouldn't," she cried more. "And you did it when I needed you the most," She sobbed while shoving him away from her.

"I was there too Lena." Something about him saying that made her cry more.

"Yeah, and look where we are now. You're a cheating asshole. Just get out of my sight," she screamed. "You don't know how much it hurts me to look at you and know what you did to me," she said while closing her eyes.

"I thought you were married," he said while smirking at her.

"I am," she yelled while shoving him. "Doesn't mean I haven't forgotten you or that my feelings are any different," she said through clenched teeth. "They are hurt Damon," she seethed. "And when I see you, it reminds me of everything you did," she cried. "Everything we could have had," she said while closing her eyes and more tears ran down her face. "And it physically hurts me," she said while hitting him over and over on his chest and he just let her, while wrapping his arms around her, but she quickly broke away from him. He knew in that moment that she was lying about something and he did not know what she was lying about. He was really hoping it was their marriage, because the way she talked, she was still in love with him. "Just leave, I can't be around you," she cried. "It hurts too much and it physically hurts me," she cried more. "Just leave me be," she said while rubbing at her nose. "I am going to turn this water on here and then I am going to get a nice hot shower while I cry to myself," she said while turning to the shower while turning the water on. He just stood there watching her body trembling and he could not believe that he not notice it before, because seeing her like this, it was physically hurting him too. He finally began to leave the room.

"I'm going to go check if the power is on or not, see how the weather is," he said before leaving the room, while closing the door behind him. He could hear her crying as he left.

She began to take off her clothes while more tears ran down her face and she slipped into the shower. She sank to her knees while the water ran down her back. She couldn't stop hurting and her chest was beginning to hurt, she slowly began to lay on the shower floor while the water beat down her. She was having horrible flashbacks racing through her mind. One of those being the one reason she was so mad at him.

* * *

**August 2008 **

_Elena was dressed in a beautiful yellow summer dress that was showing off her small bump that she had. She was very proud of her small bump and couldn't stop placing her hands on it. She slowly opened the door, while placing her purse on the table beside the door and hanging her keys on the keyrack. She couldn't stop smiling; she had been able to see her baby today. _

_The doctor said that she shouldn't be so stressed, but that everything was going okay. She knew why she was stressed and it had to do with the baby's father. She had hung out with her best friends and got lunch and then went to her doctor's appointment, that her husband had missed again. For some reason every time she had a doctor's appointment, he up and forgot about it. She was getting annoyed with him, but nothing could dampen her mood as she walked into the living room to find her husband sprawled out on the couch with a beer bottle dangling from his hand and couple more opened and sitting down by the couch. It really made her mad, because she knew that he had went out with Klaus again. For some reason it was like he had married her, but he had relationship with Klaus too and she had to share him. She just didn't know if he was scared about becoming a father or if it was because he was still a kid himself. She went towards him and began to pull the blanket that was on the back of the couch around him, but his eyes snapped open and before she knew it. She was pinned to the couch with him hovering over top of her. _

_ "__Where were you?" He asked through clenched teeth. _

_ "__If you would read the board in the kitchen once in a while," she said while glaring up at him "Or remember what I told you, then you would know where I was at," she snapped at him while wiggling her way out from under him. _

_ "__Lena, were you with him again?" He asked while pulling her towards him and sniffing her neck. She just pushed back at him and glared down at him. _

_ "__If you mean Ty, then yes I was," she said while rolling her eye at him. "Along with Care, Bonnie, my sister and your brother," she said with an expression that read are you stupid. "And his girlfriend," she said while still giving him the 'are you stupid expression.' "Does that help?" _

_ "__I told you not to go around him."_

_ "__You can't tell me who I am allowed and not allowed to be around Damon. He's been my good friend and he would be my best friend, but because Care would have a fit if I said someone else was my best friend. He's been my good friend since we have been born. His mom and my mom are good friends too. His mom is also good friends with my aunt Miranda since they are on the town council together, Damon. For crying out loud, they used to put us in the same damn crib," she said while placing her hands on her hips. "He used to steal my blankets and everything," she laughed. "He was a little thief," she laughed more. _

_ "__Lena," he roared at her. _

_ "__Damon," she mocked. "I went out to lunch with them, because we were out shopping for school supplies. You do remember that I am still in high school?" She asked him away that said, 'don't answer the question, it only make you sound stupid.' "And then I had a doctors appointment, that you failed to show up to again," she hissed at him. _

_ "__That was today?"_

_ "__Yeah," she said while crossing her arms over her chest. _

_ "__Still, you were with him and he your lover?"_

_ "__What?" She asked in a surprised voice._

_ "__Isn't he?" He asked again, but this time he yelled at her and she shrunk back. _

_ "__No, God no Damon," she yelled back at him. "You are my husband," she said while giving him a look that said are you really that stupid. _

_ "__Then why were you with him?"_

_ "__I just told you," she snapped. _

_ "__Your always with him."_

_ "__So, he's my good friend and he at least wants to hear about how the baby is doing. Unlike some," she said while placing her hand on her small bump and shaking her head in disbelief at Damon. _

_ "__I don't want you to be around him. What will the town think? My family for that matter."_

_ "__What are you trying to say?" She asked slowly. "Because it sounds like you are trying to call me something…and if you are," she paused while glaring at him and trying to figure out what to say. "You should remember one thing," she said while pointing a finger at him. "I was a virgin before we got together and our first time," she laughed through clenched teeth in kind of a hysterical way. "Was the result of it," she said while looking down at her stomach and placing his hand on her stomach, but he quickly removed it. _

_ "__You are right, you are my wife and the mother of my unborn child," he yelled at her. "I won't have this town thinking that my wife is cheating on me or my family thinking I married a slut." Her eyes almost shot out of her head and she watched has he put up his mask and darted out of the room. She was hot on his trail has she stormed up the spiral staircase._

_ "__Damon Ryan, " she screamed. "You get back here and apologize for what you just called me. You had no fucking right," she yelled and went to step one more time, but her foot missed the step and she went falling backwards, she tried to catch onto the railing, but instead her hand just slipped pass it and her back rammed into the railing and she tumbled down the steps. She landed smack on her stomach and she let out a muffle cry as a sharp pain rocketed through her. She just screamed loudly while she rolled to her side and she held her stomach. She just kept crying. "Damon," she cried out. Her eyes were becoming unfocused and she could just feel a horrible pain in her womb. She could hear footsteps racing down the steps._

_ "__Oh God." She could hear Damon saying has he leaned down towards her. _

_ "__Oh God Lena," he said while touching her, but she flinched away from him. "Oh God," he said again while pulling his phone out and dialing 911 and her uncle Grayson. She just whimpered and held her stomach more. "I'm here Snow." _

_ "__There's something wrong," she gasped when she felt cramping in her lower abdomen. She could hear him cursing when he shuffled his phone back into his back into his pocket._

* * *

**_A little bit later, _**

_She was laying on one of the hospital beds with the sheet wrapped around her. As soon as she was rushed to the hospital, she was rushed right into surgery to deliver the baby. The baby had not made it, there had been an abruption and the baby had bled to death. The placenta had a large rip in it and Elena had to deliver early. It had been a heartbreaking fifteen hours, after they made sure that she had only sprained her wrist. She was bruised up, but everything else was almost okay. Her uncle Grayson was one of the people allowed in the room and he had not left her side. _

_Her parents and aunts, and her sister and cousin were waiting outside, waiting to be told if they could come into her room or not. Damon was sitting off to the side because her family was glaring at him and he was afraid that her father was going to try and kill him. His brother had come, along with Klaus and Elijah. What he was really not happy about was that Tyler was there, sitting beside her parents and just how he looked so distraught. Grayson finally came out telling them that she was finally asleep and then telling her parents and Damon what had happened and that if Isobel and John wanted to see there little girl they could, but not to wake her._

_ "__What about me, I'm her husband?" Damon asked while grabbing Grayson's arm as he walked away._

_ "__She told me that she didn't want you in the room. I'm sorry son," Grayson while turning to leave, but Damon grabbed him by the arm again. "Damon, I wouldn't make a scene right now. Whatever caused Elena to fall down the steps; you had something to do with it. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her father or mother's wrath," Grayson said while pulling his arm back hard and glaring at Damon. "She isn't pressing charges, so I would cool it before I called them myself," Grayson said before moving towards his wife who looked to have been crying._

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later,_**

_Damon had brought her home from the hospital two weeks ago and she had barely uttered one word to him, she also was not really eating anything. He could not bear to watch her waste away and he just wanted to hear her voice one more time. He could only think of one thing to do and that was get her best friend to talk to her._

_She was sitting up in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair while looking out the window and holding a ragged teddy bear to her chest. She had not really moved since he had brought her home. She couldn't cry anymore, because she had been crying none spot. She couldn't believe that she had chased after him or that their baby was gone. She just hugged the teddy bear closer to her chest and she just sighed. She could hear the door opening, but she just ignored it, even when she heard footsteps coming into the room. _

_ "__Lena," Damon said while kneeling in front of her. "I'm worried about you sweetie and I couldn't think of anything else to do. To make you talk. So I am hoping that this helps," he said while brushing a piece of hair out of her face and getting up. Before she could he even think of anything, she saw Tyler standing in front of her instead of Damon. She watched as he pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of her. _

_ "__Hey," he said while smiling at her. "How are you?" He asked and then quickly realized that was the wrong thing to ask when he saw the look at her face. "Forget I said that, I can see how your doing Lena."_

_ "__Ty, what are you doing here?" She asked after several minutes._

_ "__He asked me to come because he's really worried about you. He told me you won't talk to him. Won't see your parents or anyone for that matter," She just began to cry and he pulled her into a hug. "Lena, please tell me why you won't let him in or won't let anyone in for that matter." She just cried more. "Lena, he thinks it was his fault." _

_ "__It was my fault," she said while crying more and pushing him away. "It was all my fault," she just cried more and more._

_ "__Lena, it wasn't your fault and neither was it his," he said while cupping her face with one of his hands and he smiled at her. "It was a freak accident and it could have happened to anyone."_

_ "__But I started another fight with him, when I should have just shut up and let him have his way. I shouldn't have ran up those steps like an idiot," she said with trembling lips and trying not to cry more. _

_ "__Oh Lena," he said while pulling her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong and yeah he can be an ass, but you knew this. He was friends with Jeremy, remember," he tried to laugh. "But he really is worried about you. You need to talk to him or talk to your mom at least," Tyler said while rubbing circles into her back in a soothing way. "Just talk to someone, Lena." _

_ "__I'm talking to you," she whispered into his shoulder._

_ "__That doesn't count," he laughed. "We always tell each other everything," he laughed while pulling away and standing up. "Just do that favor for me. Talk to someone," he said with a smile. "You know I hate him, so you should know that I mean this when I say talk to him Lena. It will get better," he said while kissing her forehead. "I need to go, I have football practice." _

_ "__Your right Ty, I'm a Sommers's woman after all, " she said while trying to smile._

_ "__Yes you are and there you go, a smile," he said while smiling at her and she just gave him a smile back. "Remember talk to him Lena," he said before heading for the door. _

_ "__I will Tyler," she said while watching him leave the room._

* * *

**_Two days later, _**

_Elena was walking back into the house after taking a nice long walk to clear her head. She had gotten up early that morning, because she was planning on coming back and surprising Damon. She had told him the night before that she wanted to talk to him finally and he said he could not wait. She put her keys up when she came through the door and she moved towards their bedroom when she noticed that the door was opened. She wasn't even looking until she noticed that because she remembered closing it before she left. Looking up, she found her husband quickly putting his shirt on and Andie, her sister's best friend standing naked in front of him, has she ran her hands up and down his chest. _

_Elena could not breathe; it was like her lungs were closed off. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She could not believe what she was seeing. _

_ "__Elena," Damon said in a surprised tone, while trying to stop Andie from touching him. "Its not what it looks like." With him saying that, it just broke her. _

_ "__Not what it looks like," she yelled at him while turning on her heels and heading out of the room and towards the front door. "I want a divorce Damon," she screamed while flinging the door open and storming outside, with him chasing after._

* * *

**Present Time, **

She just cried more when the water got cold and she had to get out of the shower. She finally picked herself up and quickly washed up before getting out of the tub. She quickly dressed back in her clothes while her body trembled from being cold and from the memories. She didn't want to go downstairs and have to see him again. She finally made her way downstairs with a town around her head, she found him sitting on the couch.

"So," she said while taking a seat in the only chair in the room.

"The weather knocked out all of the power in the surrounding counties and I still have the weather radio you bought when we moved in here, so I was able to hear about the weather," he said while laughing. "And I went down the road to see if the tree was still there and it is," he said while sighing.

"Well great," she said while biting her lip. "My phone is dead and now I can't charge it," she said while cursing. "I was supposed to be meeting Caroline and Bonnie for coffee and then seeing Kat and Jer before I left. They're going to freak when they find out that I am here and haven't made it home."

"I think they are probably stuck at home too, from what the weather station is saying. A lot of the roads are flooded and trees are down all over the place."

"I was supposed to go home today," she said while looking down at her hands. "He is going to be so worried about me."

"Lena," he said while moving closer to her. She knew what he was going to say and she was trying to prepare herself for it.

"Damon, you don't have to," she said while shaking her head and he just chuckled.

"I forget you know me too well," he said while smirking at her. "But seriously Lena, I need to say this."

"No you don't."

"I really do, I never knew how much I hurt you. There is so much I want to tell you," e said while moving to sit on the coffee table in front of her. "Lena…I did you wrong."

"Damon…please." she begged while trying to smile.

"No Lena…let me say this," he said while taking her hand. "I treated you horribly and I am sorry. I never meant for our life together to be like that. I pressured you into marrying me, because of the baby and I thought the baby would be an adventure. Something to keep us together forever," he said while rubbing circles into her hand. "I never really gave you an away out and I'm sorry," he said while squeezing her hand. "I kept you caged most of the time and now I see that was horrible thing to do," he said while moving a piece of hair out of her face. "I should have waited for you. I should have waited until you graduated college. I could have done that. I could have waited to have you," he said in a serious tone.

"Damon," she said while biting her lip. "Please stop."

"Lena let me finish, you need to hear this," he said while cupping her face with both of his hands and this time she let him. "I did a lot of things wrong in our marriage and I understand why you ran, but you have to know," he paused while looking down at her hand. "That I would never cheat on you," he said while moving closer to her, so their faces were inches from each other. "I couldn't hurt you like that, it's not in me. You mean so much to me Lena and you always will. I could never to that do you."

"I saw you Damon," she said while pushing him away.

"Lena, it's not what it looked like, I promise. Please just let me explain."

" I saw you."

"Lena, I couldn't do that to you. I'm so sorry."

"Please stop, that was in the past and nothing can ever change the past. I don't know if I can ever forgive you yet, but I promise to try," she said with faint smile.

"I guess that is all I can ask for," he said while getting up and heading into the kitchen. It broke her heart to see him like that and it was breaking his heart to give her what she wanted. He knew that she still loved him to a point, but he did not know if she loved him same way she used to. Oh but she did love him the same way she used to and that was what was making it so difficult on her.

"So the roads are still blocked. Do you have any idea when they will be cleared?" She asked while trying to change the subject.

"Not a clue, but do you want any breakfast?"

"Sure," she said while taking the bowl he offered.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, thank you for reviewing again. I enjoy all of your guys reviews. I just hope none of you are too mad with me about his new development. I just wondering who guys feel more bad for and yes we finally got to see why Elena kind of ran all those years again and we are not even all the way through with finding out why. This is just a small part. The family history will come up in the next chapter, just a heads up.**

**Hope none of you are too mad and that you all and that you all want to keep reading, please keep reading.**

**Always Mazzy:** Thank you for your review. They will be talking more, but it is going to take time. I hope you enjoyed. It was probably not what you were wanting.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked the storm and Damon not being able to pick her up. Yes, he was going nuts the whole night, but I don't want him to do anything yet. Its just too soon for that. You are correct, the need to talk and as you can tell its going to be battle when they talk, mostly because Elena is hurt and just doesn't want to talk, but I promise they will talk soon, a real talk. I am glad you like Elijah, I like him too. Ben will soon be in the picture and it will be in a very surprised way. If that makes any sense at all, lets just say that is mom will mostly faint when she sees her boy, lol.

**arsipaci14:** Thank you for your review. He will talk to her about his secret, but he going to need a very big push to do it and it might actually just be a small push, lol. Yes, things will get worse, but for the mean time I think they actually will be better between the two characters. If that makes any sense at all. Yes, Ben is starting to bite people, well just one person actually.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review.

**storedec23:** Thank you for your review. Damon will tell her he is a werewolf, I promise, just your going to have to wait.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. They may or may not be happy, you will just have to wait and see. I can't give up to much detail, but I promise to do the couple justice. A lot will happen next. I can't wait write, when Damon and Ben finally meet. Yes, they are still married. She is just lying to him about it.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the ending of the last chapter. The family history is very important to this story.

**Guest:** I don't know your name, but thank you for your review. I hope you liked this update.

**inuforevermine:** Thank you for your review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Kfulmer7:** Thank you for all of your reviews. I am glad that you liked the first chapter, that makes me happy to know. Yes, Jenna and Alaric will be in this story. I also put them in my other story I am writing too. I can't leave them out. Matt is not Ben's father, you can tell that by the way Ben looks. He looks just like his daddy. Yes, Matt and Elena are just best friends, nothing more. I am glad you like Mrs. Flowers, she is important to the story to a point.

Damon didn't just threaten Tyler, he assaulted him and also almost beat him to death. So that's why he went to jail, I had to make it seem more interesting and what better way than sending him to jail, lol. The reason they let him get jail time is because he did it right in front of a lot of people that are not pack members and Tyler's father was really pissed. So the Alpha agreed that Damon should be sent away for almost getting the pack in trouble, he knew that Damon was getting out of control. You'll find out more. He really was unstable.

I am glad you like Jeremy and Katherine. Also, Katherine does not know about Elijah or his feelings for her.

I will just say that your on to something with her smelling different. There is two reasons actually, your right about one of them. Yes, She was pregnant before Ben. As you can tell with this chapter, it also didn't go as planned.

He will be able to explain soon enough to her, just not too soon. It would ruin the story. I am trying to make it all mystery and drawl it out. I won't drawl it out too far, promise.

Yes, there is something important about the Sommers's line and you will find out soon. The cheating thing will be explained more, I promise it's not what it seems. Yes, Tyler is her protector, but there is a reason behind it.

Something will happen between the both of them while she is there, you will just have to wait and see in the next couple chapter. I hope I answered everything, if not please let me know.


	11. New Beginnings and The Past

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, life has been very hectic. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter is going to be sexy and if you are under a certain age, please don't read this because there will be a sex scene in it. That's the only warning I am giving. Also please don't be too mad at me for adding the certain scene and you will know which one when you read it.**************

* * *

She took a seat at the kitchen table while he passed her the cereal box and milk. She was trying so badly not to say anything that would start a fight again, but part of her truly did feel bad when she saw the look on his face a few minutes ago and just knowing she is the reason behind that look made her want not to fight with him.

There was still a part of her that loved him deeply and she probably always would. She watched as he began to eat his food and she couldn't stop staring, until he looked up at her. His ice blue eyes were like windows into the past. She quickly looked down at her bowl of cereal and before she knew it, she was blushing and remembering the first time she met him.

* * *

**October 13th 2003,**

The air was crisp and the leaves were falling down as a group of four young girls came walking down the sidewalk and towards the small school. Each girl was different from each other, but very much the same. You had Bonnie Bennett the one that you could confide in and come to for advice, even with her only being thirteen. She was a beautiful thirteen-year-old girl, but the other four girls were beautiful too. Bonnie is a petite girl with olive green eyes and black hair that was in tight curls. She was dressed in a coral gauze dress with flutter sleeves and slight v-neck that ties. The dress hit her right above her knees and showed off her cute tan Grecian sandals. Bonnie out of the girls was actually in the eighth grade, while the rest was only in seventh grade and was just starting into middle school or what was actually considered high school.

You then had Caroline Forbes who would be considered the leader because of her leadership skills and being strong and determined. Caroline is a beautiful twelve-year-old with blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair that was naturally wavy at the moment and down. She was dressed in a pink lacy tank top and pair of skinny jeans; she paired it with her white flats. You then had Rebekah that had her arm intertwined with Caroline's has they walked beside each other laughing about something that Caroline had said. Rebekah Mikaelson was the caring one and she was also very supportive of her friends, overall being very sweet. She was a beautiful twelve-year-old girl with curly platinum blonde hair that was down and light blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow tank top, with a grey cardigan over it and pair of straight-leg jeans and pair of black knee-high boots. The girls had made friends with Rebekah in fifth grade when she moved to Mystic Falls from Richmond with her older brothers.

To round out the other three girls was Elena Gilbert; she was the shy one of the group. She got along great with her girlfriends and her boyfriend and his friends, but everyone else she rarely talked to them. She liked her close-knit group she had with her friends and their friends. She was very different than her outgoing sister. Her twin sister, Katherine could be seen off standing beside the tree out front of the school with her friend Andie that was in the same grade as Bonnie. Katherine was dressed more daring than Elena would ever think of dressing. Katherine was dressed in a pair of dark washed super skinny jeans and tight black tank that showed off little bit of her midsection from the way she was standing. She was also wearing a black leather jacket and her hair was down and curled, much like Rebekah's and Caroline's.

Elena was a beautiful thirteen-year-old girl with dark brown hair and eyes, and her pale skin made everyone take a second look at her. Elena and Katherine looked every bit the same, except the skin coloring, Elena was more pale than Katherine, but that had to do with Elena getting more of the Sommers's side than she thought and also with her being more sickly than her twin. Being a twin, Elena got the short end of the stick and when she was younger had been a lot sicker than her sister, having a weaker immune system. Her weak immune system had caused her to be in and out of the hospital a lot growing up

. Elena was dressed in a pair of bootcut jeans and her cousin Jeremy's red football hoodie with his last name cross the back and the school logo on the front. Her hair unlike the other girls was up in a ponytail and she had no make-up on, but that was what made her more beautiful. To actually look at the twins, you wouldn't think they were twins. The only way you could tell they were twins was because they looked identical to each other, but their personalities were much different than each others.

Elena was busy going through her bookbag, looking for her science book and trying to keep up in conversation with the girls. She wasn't even really paying attention until she felt Bonnie push her and her head shot up to see a football come flying inches passed her face.

"You okay Lena?" Bonnie asked while picking Elena's bookbag up that she had dropped from being surprised.

"Yeah," Elena said while blushing and looking over at her boyfriend Tyler who had thrown the football to his teammate. She could tell he was looking very guilty for throwing the ball and she just shook her head at him before going back to looking through her bag.

"So Lena, I was thinking we should have a sleepover this weekend," Caroline said while stopping and looking over at her best friend.

"Uh, I don't know." Elena said while looking up and smiling at her best friend. In the process of looking at her friend, she noticed a fifteen-year-old boy talking to her cousin Jeremy. She could not get over how good-looking he was for only being fifteen. Something about him made her heart race and she could not stop staring at him.

"Elena," Caroline said while waving her hand in front of Elena's face trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, sorry, " Elena said while shaking her head and trying to stop staring at the boy that she wasn't supposed to be thinking about, because of her boyfriend.

Damon had already spotted her the moment she walked on to the campus and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He had to make it look like he wasn't staring at her while he talked to Jeremy, who was showing him around the school. He watched has an idiot threw a football towards another boy, but missed and almost hit her with it. It almost sent him into a rage at wanting to protect her and hurt the boy that had almost hurt her for being stupid. What made him really mad was that she wasn't mad at the boy, but actually blushing and smiling over at him. Damon could already tell what she was and what it meant for him. He just could not believe that he had already found her. He had heard stories of finding ones true mate when they got into their twenties, but not when they were just teenagers. He knew that he would have to report it to his father and alpha, but in that moment he did not care because he just wanted to be close to her.

"So when the bell rings, we all head to our lockers and then to our classrooms," Jeremy explained, when he noticed Elena staring at them. He could not help but smirk at her. "Elena," He called out to her. "Come over here, I want you to meet someone new." He could see Elena leaving her friends and heading towards them. Damon could not believe his luck that Jeremy knew the girl that would be haunting his dreams that night.

"Yeah Jer," she said when she got closer.

"I see you had my hoodie this whole time," Jeremy laughed while hugging her.

"Maybe," she laughed and looked over at the boy standing beside him, who had raven black hair and icy blue eyes. He was good looking and it made her heart speed up even more.

"I want you to meet Damon here, he's in the tenth grade with me," Jeremy said while motioning towards the boy. "Him and his little brother just moved here last week from California." She tried to smile without blushing and looking like a dork. "Damon this is my cousin, Elena and she's like my little sister to me," Jeremy explained after noticing the look Damon was giving her. It was a look that Jeremy did not like very much. "Her twin sister Katherine should be around here somewhere."

"Its nice to meet you," Elena mumbled quickly and stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"Elena is it?" He asked while taking the hand she offered.

"Yes," she squeaked, while blushing and looking at their intertwined hands.

"Its also nice to meet you," he said while kissing the top of her hand, because something in him wanted to be close to her. His lips abound her hand was sending chills up her arm, but something else in her told her to pull her hand back quickly. "Maybe we can see each other again," he said while looking up at her with his beautiful icy blue eyes and she couldn't stop staring at them. They held so much mystery. She could feel his lips moving across her skin on her hand has he talked. He really hoped that he could see her again.

"Ah," Elena rushed out while blushing badly.

"Lena, I think Tyler wants you…you know your boyfriend," Jeremy said while trying to get their attention because he did not like all the attention Damon was giving her. Elena pulled her hand back quickly and looked over at her cousin who was giving her a stern look. Damon did not like hearing that she had a boyfriend already.

"Then I better go see what he wants. It was nice meeting you Damon, and Jer," she said while turning to face her cousin. "I'll give your hoodie back when you guys come over for the weekly dinner," she said before walking away quickly and heading towards her boyfriend. To Elena that was really the last time she saw Damon until the infamous party of Jeremy's in her ninth grade year. To Damon that wasn't the last time he saw her. He kept an eye on her at all times and was always asking Jeremy about her.

* * *

Sep. 2014

Elena could not stop the blush from forming on her cheeks as she looked down at her bowl of cereal and at the thought of when she first met Damon. In that moment she should have known something was up and went the other way. He was way to mature for being fifteen back then. She looked back up to see him looking over at her with a smile on his face.

"Damon," she whispered, wondering if he would even hear her.

"Yeah Snow," he said lazily while getting up and heading to the sink.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again while biting her lower lip and looking down at the table. He didn't say anything and she had to look up at him to make sure that he was still in the room. "Damon," She said slowly while getting up. "What I did before," she said started. "I was out of line and very immature, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Not in your own house," she could see him flinch at those words. "What I am trying to say is that I am sorry for being a bitch and Its been four years and so many months, but there is still a part of me that is hurt," she tried to explain while walking towards him because he was leaning against the sink with his arms crossed against his chest. "I guess what I am trying to say is, Damon, yes I am very mad at you…but I have a good life now where I live," she said with a faint smile. "He makes me happy," she said while talking about her little boy. "And I shouldn't have yelled you and been a bitch to you before. You didn't deserve that and yes I'm still hurt, but we had our good times and it's been four years. Can you please forgive me?" she begged while standing in front of him. "I don't know if I can forgive you totally yet, but I am sorry for treating you the way I did. I was out of line," she mumbled the last part while looking down at the floor.

"Lena, you don't have to apologize for anything. Its me that should be apologizing."

"You already did and I was a bitch."

"Yes you were," he laughed and she just playfully glared back at him while shaking her head. "But I already forgave you because I understand why you were, Lena."

"So truce?" She asked while sticking her hand out for him to shake, like when they met.

"Truce," he said while shaking her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss and she tried to hide the faint blush that creped up her cheeks. She turned her head to side, to hide the blush, but in the process she noticed a large old book sitting on the kitchen table. She noticed funny writing on the front cover, but she knew one of the words. It was her mother's side of the families last name 'Simonsen'. She wondered what a book like that was doing sitting on Damon's kitchen table that she had picked out when they first moved into the house.

She took her hand back quickly and moved over to the table, leaving a stunned Damon standing there. She picked up the large old book and it sent shocks through her skin and it made her drop the book. She touched it again, but this time didn't feel the shocks but it was like she was touching something that was apart of her. Touching the front cover her hand went over the word or name Simonsen. He watched her closely before stepping closer to her.

"Lena-" He began but was cut off by her.

"Damon, what is this?" She asked while opening the book and seeing an ancient language of Danish written across the first page.

"Its just a book," he lied.

"Damon you're lying," she said while running her fingers along the first page of the book. "I can hear it in your voice," she said while turning around to face him, but when she did, she bumped into his hard chest because of how close he was. "What is this?" She asked while showing it to him. "It has my families name on it."

"No it doesn't," he lied and she just gave him a look that said I know your lying. "Your family's last name is Gilbert."

"Damon," she sighed. "This is my mother's family's last name."

"I thought your mother's last name was Sommers?"

"Damon," she sighed again. "What is this?" She asked again while looking down at the book. "Remember I told you the girls on my mom's side of the family, they would make their husband take their last name. Well they would also change their last names every time they got to a new country and this was their last name that is the first last name I have ever heard of them having," she explained.

"Mmh…weird." he said while heading for the kitchen, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him back in the room.

"Come on, just tell me," she ordered.

"I got it offline and had no idea it had to do with you," he lied and she just gave him a quirked eyebrow. "It looked interesting."

"Okay, what's it about?" She asked.

"Supernatural," he said while looking down at her and waiting for her to say something.

"Really?" She asked while flicking through the pages of the book. "Like what…vampires, witches…werewolves?" She asked and the look he gave her said so. "Of course, you have always loved the supernatural world."

"And you always made fun of me for me," he said while smirking at her.

"I never did that, I just don't believe in that stuff. Its not real, its all Hollywood."

"Who's to say that it's not real?" He questioned back.

"Okay, whatever you say," she laughed while still looking through it. "What does it say about my family?"

"Know anything about familiars or shifters?" He asked while going back to leaning against the sink.

"Like werewolves?"

"Almost, a shifter is a werewolf, but a familiar has to do with witches," he replied.

"Okay," she said while looking through the book until she got to the names, family names of all the woman that were apart of the Simonsen/Sommers line. All the women that Elena shared DNA with and she kept looking through the names until she got to names she remembered hearing from her mother and then she saw her mother's name, along with both of her aunts names. She could not get over seeing their names and then the names that were under those. Katherine and her name was under their mothers name, and then Jeremy's name was under Miranda's, along with Jordyn's name being under Jenna's name. Gasping slighting, she touched her name and right before her eyes where there was a blank space, her son's name was slowly written out in a beautiful calligraphy with her son's true last name. Her eyes about shot out of her head and she slammed the book loudly and looking quickly over at Damon to see him giving her a weird look. "How much of the book have you read?" She asked quickly. Wondering if he had seen the same thing.

"Why?" He asked.  
"Damon," she growled.

"Just the chapter on the familiar that helped one of your family members, why?" He asked while getting ready to take the book from her, but she pulled the book back quickly.

"Its nothing," she said while holding the book close to her chest and getting up. She quickly walked out of the room, her heart beating against her chest. She could not believe she just saw that on the family tree and she could not let Damon see it. He was right behind her and cornered her beside the arm of the couch and wall.

"What is it?" He asked while trying to take the book from her.

"Its nothing," she said while leaning back on the arm of the couch while holding the book behind her back.

"I think it is and I want to know," he said while leaning into her, causing her to fall back onto the couch, taking him with her. So in the end he was laying on top of her, with the book behind her back. "So show me," he said while looking down at her, has he rested up on his hands.

"No."

"Come on…show me," he said while moving his head closer to hers.

"No," she replied back.

"Please show me," he said while inching closer to her.

"No," she said when she felt his nose touching hers.

"Show me Snow," his lips moving against hers as he talked.

"Not going to happen," she laughed and tried to push him away.

"Please Snow," he begged while pulling away slightly and looking down into her dark brown eyes.

"Telling me about the familiar," she said while licking her lips and trying to make him forget about the book.

"What do you know about them?" He laughed while resting up on his elbows and looking down at her, he wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

"Nothing," she replied.

"They are called animal guides too and they tend to help witches along their way…or protect them. It just depends on the folk stories you read," he explained.

"So my family is familiars?"

"No," he replied while smirking at her.

"So your saying my family is a bunch of witches," she laughed. "That's funny," she laughed more.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"Because witches…vampires…and werewolves don't exist. They are not real," she said while looking up at him and he was trying badly not to show her that they were real, but he also knew that it would ruin the progress they had.

"Okay, you don't believe me, but it's in that book that your hiding," he said while smirking at her.

"Really now," she said while leaning up towards him, it was like something was taking over body and she had no control of what she was doing. "Maybe its just folk stories," she replied while whispering in his ear. She had leaned up enough that he could grab the book from her and that was exactly what he did. He could see the surprised look she gave him and then it slowly turn into a glare. "Give that back to me," she said while trying to grab it from him, but he just held it over her head. "It's my families book," she said while reaching for it again. He just got up, leaving her laying there on the couch glaring at him.

"Come and get it," he laughed before heading for the door. He didn't have to wait long before she was chasing him out of the house and back towards the barn they had on the property.

"Damon," she growled at him while chasing him. She ducked under the door that was falling off its hinges and she couldn't see him in the barn, because it was too dark. "Damon," she called out while stepping further into the barn. "Damon," she called out again. "This isn't funny, where are you?" she asked while wrapping her arms around herself.

"Boo," he whispered into her ear and had to laugh when she jumped.

"Asshole," she growled at him while turning around to hit him in the chest.

"You still haven't gotten it yet," he laughed while walking backwards to the door, before dunking out and she was right after him again. She found him leaning up against the huge oak tree that stood in their backyard. She marched right towards him and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, and gave him the same stern look that she gave Ben when was in trouble.

"Give me that book back, its mine," she said while reaching out for it, but he again held it up to high for her to get. "Damon, stop being a child," she said while stepping closer to him and trying to grab the book. She tried to jump for it, but was still too short and in the process she fell forwards and into him.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist to steady her. She looked up at him and he smiled down at her. Before either of them realized what was going on, they were kissing each other. Damon had one of his hands cupping her face and the other was still around her waist. She had one of her hands clutching the hem of his shirt and the other was around his neck and her fingers played with his hair. She could not believe she was kissing him and that he his lips were demanding and firm. His kisses were making it seem like her body was going to explode. They both did not know how long they went on kissing but they both had to finally stop, but it was not long before he was kissing her neck and she was running her hand up and down his chest. He slowly moved both of his hands to her hips and picking her up, he turned them around so that her back was resting against the tree and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She let her hand trail the nice curve of his bicep on his arms, while moving her one of her fingers to trail down his stomach and she could feel how his muscle tensed. She could feel him leaving feather-like kissing across her sensitive skin; he ended his torture on her by leaving one little kiss on her neck. He then looked up at her, and could not stop staring at his hypnotizing stare. If she had been in her right mind she would have noticed that his eyes were almost black looking, almost feral looking. She didn't have to stare at him long before he was back at her neck, but this time he was nibbling on her neck.

"Your so beautiful Snow," he said while running one of his hands through her hair. He grabbed a handful of her hair, making her bend her head to one side. Her neck was exposed to him and she felt a shiver dance across her skin. He knew that was the most sensitive part of her body and how it made her come undone. "I want to kiss every single inch of your body, until your screaming for me to take you." She could hear him chuckling against the bare skin of her neck. She was beginning to come unglued by what he was saying and her whole body was becoming so flush. It had been a long time since she had done anything and he had been the last person she had been with her. Her body was betraying her and she couldn't stop herself.

"Damon," she whispered. "Damon," she tried again, but he was ignoring her and before she knew it, he was capturing her lips in a slow tantalizing motion. This time he was not demanding, but slow and sweet. She could feel him biting her lip and pulling on it. She began to moan and she had to curse herself, she was not winning the self-control thing. She moaned again when his lips began to coax hers into a battle of wills. He moved his hands from her hair and then slowly took one of his fingers down her spine. She pulled on then ends of his hair and she could hear him groan.

"You're going to be the death of me Snow," he hissed as he began to bite and suck on her neck. She began to moan at the pain he was causing. He roughly pushed her against the tree and she could feel her skin getting scratches from the bark. She could feel his erection pressing into her and it sent her body over the edge. Before she knew what was happening, he was sliding her shirt over her head and right then should have been warning to her, but she was too far-gone. He then untied her bra and had it flung behind him somewhere. He cupped one of her breast in his large hand and pinched one of her nipples while squeezing ever so gently on the other one. This had her whimpering and wanting more. Her breast began to swell and her nipples began to harden. "See what I can do to you Snow?" He whispered harshly into her ear. He then put her back on her feet and that should have been the time that she ran way, but she didn't and she let him slide her pants and underwear down and over her hips. He didn't give her time to think before he was suck on her breast and it had her moaning in pleasure. While keeping his lips attached to one of her breast, he began to play with the other one. She had one of her hands gripping the tree and the other was in his hair.

Before she knew it she was laying on her back on the hard ground and he was on top of her and she was missing all of her clothes. He had to smirk at the fact that being a werewolf came in handy some times. He began to lick his way from her breast all the way down to her bellybutton. Where he then circled her bellybutton with his tongue and she screamed out in pleasure. Before she knew it, he was thrusting one of his fingers inside of her and she was moaning his name loudly. She whimpered at the lost of contact when he removed his fingers from inside of her. He didn't leave her whimpering long before he was swiftly penetrating her and she was crying out in pleasure. It had been so long since she done that and she missed being with him, being that close. Her body quickly matched him thrust for thrust.

"Oh God Damon," she cried out and she couldn't believe that had just came out of her mouth has she gripped a hold of his shoulders. They both picked up a rhythm and he latched onto her neck, sucking away at the skin. Leaving a mark for everyone to see and he wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't proud about leaving it. Before he even realized what he was doing, his teeth were elongating and he was piercing her skin with his canines. She screams out in both pleasure and pain while fighting her hold on his shoulders. If he had been in his right mind, he would realize that he just marked her and marked her without her consent. The pain and pleasure sent her right over the edge and she could feel that she was beginning climax but, he didn't seem to notice because he kept pounding into her with so much speed and strength that she becoming sore, but the wolf in him didn't want to stop. "Damon," she cried out in pleasure as she finally climaxed. She could feel her insides clenching around him.

"Your mine Elena," he groaned out when he finally came inside her, shooting his seed deep inside her. He caressed her cheek and kissed her slowly before falling asleep. She soon followed after him, but before she did she could not believe what she had just done. It was like it had all came back to her and she was just laying there scared as her eyes began to drop and she was being sent away to dreamland. What they both did not realize was that they had entered into mating or that Damon just had marked her as his.

* * *

**Also to clear anything up about Ben. I just want to say this: Ben was conceived in Oct. 2009 and they met in Oct. of 2003 and married on July 7th 2008 and she left him in Aug. of 2008 and got back together with him around June of 2009 and then she left Damon for good in Dec. of 2009 and finally left Mystic Falls in Jan. of 2010. I hope that makes more sense. Please just check the dates I put up on the chapters, they are very important to the story. I just don't write them for nothing, I do a lot of research for the dates.**

**kfulmer7: **Thank you for your review. Yes they are stuck together, but not for long. Everything with Andie will be explained and its probably not what your thinking. Yes, she has been pregnant twice. Yes there will be more flashbacks and I hope you enjoy them. Yes, he was trying to talk to her.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Yes he was a bit of a schizophrenic back then and yes that was why Elena ran for the most part. It also has to do with him being a wolf, and maybe this chapter helped explain why he didn't tell her about him being wolf. I promise everything will be explained. No she wasn't or isn't going to listen to him yet, and the reason why is because she was hurt badly and she just didn't want to be hurt anymore. Lol, I find it funny that you don't like Tyler, when is very important to the story and to Elena. Yes, Tyler did cheat on her but she did forgive him because she did not love him the way she loved Damon, if that makes any sense. Also, with the cheating being right around her losing their baby, it kind of did not help his case. Its not the cheating that Damon doesn't want Tyler around her, he is afraid she will go back to him. Ben will be back in the picture in the next chapter and that is a promise.

**Bonesfanatic.0379:** Thank you for your review. Yes Elena was talking over him, but its only because she doesn't want to relive those feelings and the hurt she once had too. If that makes any sense. I am glad that you like the plot of the story, thank you.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review.

**storedec23:** Thank you for your review.

**Always Mazzy:** Thank you for your review. Your the first to say that Elena is guarding her heart and that is very true. You are very right with everything that you said, thank you.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. I think I messaged you about that, if not Ben was conceived in Oct. 2009 and they met in Oct. of 2003 and married on July 7th 2008 and she left him in Aug. of 2008 and got back together with him around June of 2009 and then she left Damon for good in Dec. of 2009 and finally left Mystic Falls in Jan. of 2010. I hope that makes more sense. I will just say that maybe your onto something, thats all I am saying. She will finally let him explain soon, mostly because she will have no choice.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I think I sent messaged about the dates and everything. Ben was conceived in Oct. 2009 and they met in Oct. of 2003 and married on July 7th 2008 and she left him in Aug. of 2008 and got back together with him around June of 2009 and then she left Damon for good in Dec. of 2009 and finally left Mystic Falls in Jan. of 2010. I hope that makes more sense. Please just check the dates I put up on the chapters.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I think I sent you message about the dates and everything. Ben was conceived in Oct. 2009 and they met in Oct. of 2003 and married on July 7th 2008 and she left him in Aug. of 2008 and got back together with him around June of 2009 and then she left Damon for good in Dec. of 2009 and finally left Mystic Falls in Jan. of 2010. I hope that makes more sense. Please just check the dates I put up on the chapters.

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. Wish I knew your name to thank you properly, as explained above. Ben was conceived in Oct. 2009 and they met in Oct. of 2003 and married on July 7th 2008 and she left him in Aug. of 2008 and got back together with him around June of 2009 and then she left Damon for good in Dec. of 2009 and finally left Mystic Falls in Jan. of 2010. I hope that makes more sense. Please just check the dates I put up on the chapters.

**Margie:** Thank you for your review. I am sorry I don't update much, but I started this story while being in my senior year of college and last semester. I was busy with my senior thesis and graduating, I didn't have time to update much and then I graduated and took time off of everything and so I didn't update and now I am getting back in the hang of it. I promise I will update more than once a month, but it won't be everyday. It just I have a life and can't update as much as I would like. I want this story slow and kind it what the characters tell me to write, but in the next chapter you get to meet Ben. That should be good.


	12. Son

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, life has been very hectic. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

Everything was peaceful, the air was still and the sun was beating down. The sun was beating down so hard that the sun was burning Elena's soft pale skin. She could literally feel her skin burning, because it had moved passed being warm to burning. She stood there, resting her back against the tree while staring a hole into the back of his head. They had woken up and he had quickly turned his back to her. He wouldn't even talk to her.

"Damon," she whispered. He could hear her talking to him, but in that moment, he was busy dealing with something else or someone else.

"Boy, I know you can hear," his Alpha mentally sent to him.

"Yes?" he whispered back inside his head.

"What did you do?" His Alpha hissed at him, before Damon could reply, his Alpha was replying. "Don't answer that boy. What did I tell you? Do not to screw it up and you have gone and done that. You have went against pack laws," Mikael growled. "I want to see you at my house in an hour."

"I can't leave her."

"You screwed up, deal with it," Mikael growled more at him.

"Fine," Damon growled back, while trying to block out the panicking feeling he could feel from his mate. While still acting like he was ignoring her, he delved into his mates mind because it was open and screaming at him. He liked being able to look into her mind and he got to do that by mating with her, which he knew was not a good thing. He knew why his Alpha was not too happy with him; he took her without her consent.

He could tell that she was not happy and that she was nervous about a lot of things. Delving further through her mind, he could see memories that she was trying to hide from. The memories were from when they were together and happy, it almost made him stop going through her mind, but something caught him off guard. He could hear her talking to herself, well mostly cursing herself for letting herself get so close to him. He could hear her talking about how this wouldn't look good. She was thinking that it didn't look good because she was supposed to be married and that made him stop. It made him wonder about things. 'Was she married or not,' he thought?

"Damon." He could hear his mate say again while she came closer to him. He really did not want to him, he quite enjoyed being this close with her. "Damon, please," she begged. Instead of answering her, he just turned around and looked at her. He could tell that she was going to start spouting off about being married.

"Don't Lena, I don't want to hear that you're married because I don't believe you for one and for another, you slept with me. You could have said no and pushed me away, but you didn't," Damon said while turning around again, giving her his back.

"Damon," she said slowly. "We need to talk," she whispered while biting her lip slighting. She knew that needed to talk and they needed to talk about a lot of things. She just wished that she could have put it off, because she really didn't want to talk about anything. She knew that she needed to be mature about everything and talk to him. She didn't know if she was telling him about Ben yet. She began to walk towards them. "Damon," She said. "I'm sorry," She began while touching his arm. He turned his head to look down at her. "Please talk to me." She said while trying to smile.

"Okay," he said while placing his hand on top of hers and smiling back at her.

"I am mad at you Damon…and I don't know how not to be," she said slowly.

"Lena, you have to listen to me. I never cheated on you." She just shook her head and stepped away from him.

"Damon, don't. I saw her with you."

"What about if I told you it was a set-up," he said while turning around to face her, before taking a few steps towards her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion.

"My father…he set me up-"

"What?" She asked in a raised voice while cutting him off. "Your father?"

"Yes, he didn't want us together," he tried to explain.

"What?" She asked while shaking her head. "What?" She repeated again while looking down at her feet. "How can you expect me to believe that," she said while biting her lip and looking up at him with a shake of her head. "I know he hated my family, but really?" She couldn't believe what he was telling.

"Lena, you have to believe me. My father hated us together so much, that he was willing to break us up anyway he could."

"But I had been pregnant. Had he been planning to do that while I was pregnant?" She asked slowly and a little scared for what he would say.

"Probably Lena, he kept threatening me. He didn't want me to be with you, because of your family," he tried to explain without letting it slip that he was a werewolf, he knew that would just freak her out more. "He wanted me with Andie…and he was going against family tradition," he tried to explain again. She wanted everything that he was saying to be true, but it seemed so farfetched

"What are you talking about Damon, you need to tell me everything. I know your hiding something," she said while beginning to take a seat beside the tree when they both heard a car pulling up in the drive. She jumped up quick at the sound and headed out towards the driveway.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"It could be Kat," she said over her shoulder. "She's probably worried about me, but that still doesn't mean we are not done talking," she said while walking quickly towards the driveway, to where she was met by a familiar car. The car that was parked in the driveway was a black Jaguar XF and it belonged to Matt. Elena came skidding to a halt and stared at the car, watching the door slowly open. She could hear Damon yelling at her to come back. She watched as Matt stepped out of the car and look over at her with a big grin on his face.

"Been looking for you Lena," he said while the grin on his face got bigger. "Ran into someone who looked exactly like you. You wouldn't know who that is by any chance?" He said while laughing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while biting her lip.

"Well you didn't make it home, no phone call or text and I began to worry, because I know you wouldn't leave-"

"Who the hell is this?" Before Matt could even finish talking, Damon said in a loud booming voice while coming around the side of the house.

"I'm Matt Donovan," Matt said while offering his hand out for Damon to shake, but Damon refused.

"That's supposed to mean something to me!" Damon growled while stepping closer to Elena. He already didn't like this Matt guy.

"This is my husband, Damon," Elena said while stepping closer to Matt, trying to give him a look that said play along. "Its good you're here Matt."

"Your husband?" Damon asked while looking at the both of them and part of him wanted to stalk right over to them and hurt Matt and mark Elena has his again. Before either of them realized what Matt was doing, he was opening the back door to his car and a little boy of four years old with raven colored hair came shooting out of the car and straight towards Elena.

"Mommy!" The little boy cried while hugging onto Elena's leg tightly and it made her want to cry.

"Benny," she said while kneeling in front of her son with a huge smile on her face. She was too busy with her son to notice the strange expression Damon was wearing on his face. "Mommy's missed you, baby," she said while picking him up and holding on to him for dear life, but the little boy seemed not to care.

"I've missed you too," Ben said while burying his head into the crook of her neck, but not before looking at the man that was standing behind his mom. The man in question was staring strangely at him and his eyes were almost black. Without Matt and Elena noticing, both Ben and Damon were having a strange connection to each other. Damon almost gasped at the sigh of the little boys ice blue eyes that matched his own. He knew what was happening the moment it happened, he was sharing a connection with someone that was kin. He knew who the little boy was and he just need Elena to admit to it.

"Have you now?" She asked her son while hugging her son more and placing her hand on his back and placing him on her hip as she stood up.

"Who's that?" Damon asked in deadly calm voice while coming closer to her. Matt already sensed something was off with Damon and took a step closer to Elena and Ben. Elena finally realized where she was at and who was there with them. Turning towards Damon, she tried to smile at him while keeping Ben from looking over at Damon.

"Damon," she said slowly while walking closer to him and shooing Matt back, which made Damon happy. "This is my son," she said while biting her lip and hoping Ben would keep his face buried into her shirt. "His name is Benjamin," she said while trying to smile. At that moment, Ben turned around a stared right at Damon.

"Hello," Ben said with a cute little grin on his face. "My name is Benjamin, like mommy said, but you can call me Ben," he said while sticking his little hand out for Damon to shake it, but Damon was too shell shocked at how much the boy looked so much like him.

"Its nice to meet you Ben," Damon whispered after a few minutes and then shook the little boys hand. "Mines, Damon."

"You have the same color hair as me," Ben said while pointing to Damon's hair that was actually messed up.

"I do?" Damon asked while looking over at Elena who was blushing and trying to look everywhere but at him. Matt was glaring in the background and keeping a watchful eye on Damon.

"Yes," Ben said while huge smile before sticking his arms out for Damon to take him and it shocked Elena to her core, because normally her baby boy was shy with new people. Damon again looked over at Elena, like asking if it was okay, but then soon decided that he didn't care, because the little boy wanted his attention. He took Ben into his arms and it was weird holding the little boy so close. He could feel the heat coming off of Ben's little body and it surprised him, because it was like the little boy was running a temperate, or he was something else. Ben kept staring up at him, studying him and smiling. When Damon would look down at him, Ben would start laughing.

"Elena," Damon said slowly. Again, Elena was trying so hard not to look over at her son and his father. Taking a deep breath of air, she looked over at them and it broke her heart like she thought it would. They were perfect together, looking every bit like twins. Her son was Damon's perfect mini me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"We need to talk." She tried not to hyperventilate, but it wasn't working. Everything she tried so hard to keep secret was coming out.

"Elena?" Matt asked while coming closer, when he noticed how Elena was acting.

"Leave her alone, she's just realizing her lie is coming to end," Damon spoke in malice.

"Damon?" She gasped while looking over at him.

"What? Didn't think I would notice?" Damon said with a smirk.

"Notice what?" She asked back while stepping towards Damon and her son.

"Oh don't think me stupid, Snow."

"What's going on Lena?" Matt asked while coming closer to her.

"Its okay, Matt," she said while smiling over her shoulder.

"We need to talk wifey," Damon said with a smirk at her. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He just smirked more at the shocked look on her face. He knew that she was lying about the Matt guy being her husband and he also knew the little boy was his, he just needed to her hear her say it, out loud.

"Elena what is he talking about? Who is this?" Matt asked.

"Matt, this is Damon," she said slowly, trying to get Matt to realize who he was. "My…my-" She couldn't get herself to say husband or ex-husband, but she didn't have to wait long before Damon was answering for her.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, Elena's husband…and who are you?"

"You're her husband?" Matt asked in a shocked voice.

"Yeah, like I said…WHO…ARE…YOU?" Damon asked again, but this time in a harsh voice.

"I told you."

"Don't answer him Matt, he doesn't what answer. He's just being an ass right now," Elena said calmly to Matt, before turning to glare at Damon. "I think its time we left," she said while moving closer to Damon. "Let me have my son, Damon." She could see how Ben's eyes were getting big

"No, we need to talk," Damon said while shaking his head.

"Damon, please," she begged while stepping closer to him. "We'll talk, but give me my son."

"Tell him to leave," Damon said while motioning over to Matt who was watching Damon carefully.

"What?"

"Tell…him…to…leave," he said slowly as though he was speaking to a child.

"Then you'll hand me Ben?" She asked.

"Yes, but we are talking first."

"Fair enough," she said while biting her lip and turning to look over at Matt, before walking towards him. "I need you to leave. I need to talk to Damon in private."

"I'm not leaving you here Lena," Matt said while shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. I've been here since yesterday sometime. Please," she begged.

"I hate leaving you here, it goes against my better judgment."

"I know it's a lot to ask you," Elena said while biting her lip. "But please do this for me. I know he's wondering about Ben and from the way he's talking, he knows we're still married," she said while biting her lip harder, drawling blood. "We have a lot to talk about," she said while wiping away the blood on her lip. "Please do this for me," she begged.

"Fine," Matt said while sighing.

"Was the road clear down there?" She asked.

"Yeah, some of the other roads not so much. Katherine, your twin told me that's why she couldn't come and get you, because of the roads, but that she was worried about you."

"Of course she is," Elena said. "Where did you meet her?"

"I went to the Grill and she was there. I was asking where the Gilbert's lived at and she mentioned that she was a Gilbert and then asked me who I was. I told her and then she gave me directions out here, saying that's where I could find you."

"Oh, so those roads around there must be fine. The road leading to this house was covered in water and huge tree was down yesterday."

"It seemed fine to me," Matt said.

"Huh, maybe they got it moved or something. If you by any chance see my sister, tell her what's going on and that I will call her, but then again my phone is without a charge," she said while biting her lip again.

"Why isn't it charged? Is that why you haven't been able to get a hold of me?"

"Yeah, the power went out and I couldn't charge my phone," she explained.

"Oh…okay," he said while sighing. "Here," he said while handing her his phone. "It's all charged up." She took the phone from him and smiled.

"Thanks Matt! What would I do without you?" She said while hugging him. "Go into town and find the Boarding House, that's where I am staying. It's a bed and breakfast and I'll be there soon, but let me have Ben's bags," she said while stepping back.

"Your not planning on staying are you and how will you get back to the Boarding House?"

"I'll give Kat a call and she can come pick me up. Its probably best if you stay away."

"Lena, I don't like this," Matt said while sighing.

"I know, but please trust me and you already said you would."

"You call the Boarding House and tell me if anything is wrong and I'll be right back here, okay."

"I will," she promised.

"Two more things," Matt said while looking over at Damon. "Call me before you and Ben leave and second get Ben away from him, I don't trust him."

"He won't hurt Ben, I promise," she said while turning to look back at Ben and Damon who were talking to each other.

"You're making it hard on me. I've seen a lot of horrible things, Lena in my job field and I don't know who Damon is and I know you trust him," Matt said while glaring over at Damon. "Before you were all scared of him and now your okay with him…that doesn't sit well with me."

"I know Matt, but trust me!" She begged while Matt was getting Ben's bags out of the back of his trunk and handing them to Elena.

"Okay, don't make me regret this," he said while hugging her. "I'll leave now.

"I won't…and I'll call and text before I leave," she said while hugging him tight, until she heard something growling. She tried to ignore the growling when she stepped away from Matt and watched him drive away. She finally turned around to face Ben and Damon. "So lets talk."

"I think dinner first," Damon said while walking into the house, still carrying Ben.

"Damon, you said we would talk," Elena tried not to yell.

"Yeah…I did, but Ben here was telling me he was hungry. So dinner first seeing as though it is dinner time already."

"Are you hungry baby?" She asked her son who looked over at her with big eyes. He liked watching his mate with his son; something about made it his wolf very happy. He knew that he would have to tell her everything now, but he was going to make her explain everything first.

"Yes mommy," Ben said while smiling at her and reaching from her.

"Can I have my son now?" She asked Damon while following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah I have to cook dinner anyway, but I want you to tell me the truth first…who is Ben's father?" Damon asked while staring at Elena. She just stood there, not believing she would have to tell him and she knew she needed to, because it wasn't right for him not to know.

"Damon," She whispered. "Ben's…Ben's," She stuttered. "Ben's… Ben's yours," she said quickly.

"I know," he said while smirking at her and handing Ben off to her. Ben hugged her tightly when he got his little arms around her neck. She just sighed relief when she got her son her arms. She looked up at Damon, who now had his back to her and she just closed her eyes. She knew from the moment that he saw Ben, that he knew Ben was his.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I hope you liked Ben and this chapter, as much as I did writing it. Well, Ben is finally here and so the drama begins, along with a lot of telling each other everything. I hope this is everything you were hoping for or maybe not. I was surprised with all many reviews I got on the last chapter, so thank you. Please keep up the good work and keep reviewing.**

**Everyone, this is the first time Damon ever marked her. It only happens once and it will be explain. As for Elena leaving him the second time, she left after she found out she was pregnant with Ben and seeing Damon and Andie together. It will be mentioning in the next chapter, promise. Hope that clears anything up.**

**siberia21: **Thank you for your review. I always enjoy your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not saying she is pregnant or not and yes Damon does get into trouble for listening to his wolf. She is very hurt and she saw Damon and Andie together in their bedroom, so to her it's like how you can say it's not what it looked like. She is having a hard time believing it, she will believe it soon, I promise, because Damon is not going to let up. Oh yeah, your very much right about everything that said about Damon.

Yes, Katherine is a drama, but turns out it's not her, but Ben. Oh and I was talking about the sex scene, that I thought everyone might be mad at me. Yes, very true about the sex scene and Elena, not being able to hide anymore. Thank you for the extra review.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Well I hope you like this chapter, since Damon is slowly figuring everything out, mostly by peeking into her mind. Ben is like his father, if that helps. Thank you.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I hope you like this chapter. Yes everything will be explained, but not too quickly. No he never marked her in the beginning and that is the reason why he acted the way he did when they first got married, hope that makes sense. The marking will cause problems.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Wish I knew your name. I am a little confused by your question, the first time she left him because she caught him cheating on her with Andie and then she left again because she found that Damon was going to college out in California and he had not told her, along with getting money from his father, and then she left for good after her parents passed away and finding out she was pregnant and then finding Damon and Andie together again. Hope that helps.

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope that you like this chapter.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. Glad you liked the last chapter and as mentioned in a flashback, she lost her virginity to Damon and also got pregnant from that one time. Hope that helps.

**arsipaci14:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Elena is marked by Damon and it means drama to come and a lot of confusion. No, she won't be a werewolf. She is something all together and it has to do with her mom's family, along with Tyler is important to the story.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked that scene. Yes, their life is complicated, but it would have been easier if Damon had explained everything in the beginning, lol. Yes, he marked her and it will cause problems. They were getting a long to a point.

**AlwaysMazzy:** Thank you for your review. Yes, it developed quickly but I think for good reasons. I will tell you that Damon will feel like he needs to be with Elena all the time, which will end up annoying her. No, she can't lie with him, because he can read her mind to a point. She may or may not be mad at him, you will have to find out. No, she has not marked him, because she doesn't know that she is a witch. Well actually Elena's mom and aunts didn't know they were witches and neither did their mom. Actually the only people that know goes back to when they lived in France, that's all I am giving.

**Brazilian Beauty:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the sex scene. Yes he marked her and it will cause drama and confusion.

**taya:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and you will have to wait and see if Elena is pregnant or not. As you can tell, she finally told Damon that Ben is his son. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the flashback and the bonding moment in the present. With Damon marking Elena, a lot of drama and confusion will happen. As you can tell, Elena did tell Damon that Ben is his son and he found out by himself as you can tell.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. No they could not resist each other and I am glad you enjoyed that. Yes you should be worried about Damon marking and mating with her, because its going to cause more drama and confusion. He will tell her and she will tell him, but he already knows. I will explain everything about the marking and mating, promise. You'll be learning it with Elena. Yes, they are meant to be together. The explanation will be good and in this chapter he almost gets to, until Matt and Ben show up, lol. He has only been with her from the beginning, that's all I am saying.

**Guest Three:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story and Elena is 24 right now, while Damon is 26. Ben is 4. Elena was only thirteen when she met Damon and he was only fifteen. They got married when she was 18 yrs old and he was 20, and she left when she was 19 going on 20 and Damon was 21 going on 22. Hope that helps


	13. Bedtime Story

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. So I lied about when this chapter would be up and I am sorry, life has been very hectic. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

Elena stood there in the kitchen, while holding Ben close to her. She started at the back of Damon's head. Something in her made her lips begin to tremble and she tried to hold in the tears.

"I can't believe you never told me." She could hear Damon say.

"Damon!" She tried to say.

"Don't Lena, you took my son from me. It's been four and half years and I have missed every single minute of my sons life," he spoke harshly to her and she flinched back. Ben just snuggled his face deeper into his mother's neck, feeling that his mother was scared. "I didn't get to see him learn how to walk or talk. I didn't even get to see him be born or him growing inside you," he all but yelled at her. "So don't." Everything he had said had hit her square in the chest and it felt like she couldn't breathe. Her lips trembled more and her knees felt like they would give out beneath her at second. She could feel the hot tears forming at her eyes and begin to run down her cheeks. She literally couldn't breathe, so she gasped for air. She hugged Ben tighter and more tears ran down her face. Everything he had said was the truth, she had kept, Damon from his son and her son away from his father, because he had hurt her.

He started at her trembling form and it broke him, knowing that he had caused that, but he was also upset that she stole something so precious from him. She stole the chance for him to actually be a father. Everything in him was screaming to yell and make a large fit over it, but he knew that he couldn't because of the little boy that she was holding.

"Don't cry Lena," he said while stepping closer to her. He hated to see her cry. She just cried more when he said that. "Come on Lena," he said while stopping in front of her, to see their son looking up at his mother with wide eyes.

"Mommy?" Ben asked while touching her face with one of his little hands. She looked at her son through tear stained eyes and tried to smile while touching her fingertips to her mouth and looking up at Damon, with more tears running down her already tear stained cheeks.

"See, you shouldn't cry. He's worried about you," Damon pointed out and he saw how she looked down at the ground as though she was ashamed.

"I'm sorry Damon, please let me explain," she begged and he knew he had to hear her out.

"Okay." She tried smile while sniffling and looking at Ben.

"I'm okay baby, come on," she said while walking into the living room and placing him on his feet in front of his bag. "Daddy should have packed some toys for you," she said while smiling down at her little boy. "Can you play with them while I talk to him," she said while motioning her head over towards Damon who smiled at the little boy.

"Yes mommy." Ben said while smiling up at his mom.

"Okay, your bag is right here," she said while digging through it for a toy. "Here," she said while handing him one of his toys. "Be a good boy for mommy," she said while heading towards Damon. They both made their way back into the kitchen and they just both stared at each other for what felt like hours.

"We should probably make Ben something first and then we will talk, since he's hungry," she said while breaking the silence and taking a seat at the kitchen table that she remembered them picking up at a garage sale.

"Sure, what does he like?"

"Anything really, just not oranges," she said while laughing. "For some reason they make him sick. Even the smell of them."

"Just like his mom," he pointed out with a faint smile and she had to laugh at the memory of Damon handing her an orange juice drink and her spitting it out quickly, almost missing him in the process.

"Yeah," she laughed. "He loves mash potatoes and white rice," she said while smiling. "He also likes pizza and anything that he is not supposed to have, though I try to keep him on healthy food, because junk food isn't good for him," she laughed. "But Matt is the one that spoils him when it comes that," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That doesn't help." He sighed.

"Sorry, what you do you have?" She said while getting up and looking through the cabinets to find a box of macaroni and cheese. "Here he'll eat this," she said while handing him the box. "And it's quick and easy too."

"Tell me things about him, things that I missed. Since I have to wait to ask you why he calls someone else daddy," he hissed the last part at her and she flinched away from him.

"Damon, please. I'll explain everything to you as soon as we get Ben fed and if you want to know about Ben, I can tell you everything. What would you like to know, you are his father."

"Damn straight, he looks exactly like me," he growled at her. "Sorry," she said while biting her lip. "What would you like to know?" She asked while trying to get the mood happier.

"Anything really. When was he born?" He asked her while turning away from her to make the food.

"July 7th 2010…at 6:30 at night," She said with a smile. "It was a very special day."

"Our anniversary!" He whispered while turning around to face her with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, he was supposed to be born on the 8th actually."

"He was?"

"Yeah," she said while trying to laugh a little bit but it didn't sound right, it sounded like a force laughed. "I guess he knew that day was special." She began to blush a little bit when she realized what she had said. He turned to look at her and noticed that she was nervous from what she had said.

"He was right Snow. What was his first word?" He asked while still cooking the food.

"Mommy," she said while smiling and remembering when her son spoke his first words. "He actually said his first words earlier than most kids. He's very smart."

"Like his mom." She began to blush when he said that. "I think I have this done," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Good, I'll go get him," she said while walking back into the living room to find her soon talking to himself as he played with his toys, giving voices to each and every one of them. "You ready to eat buddy?" She asked while kneeling down in front of him.

"Yeah," he said while reaching his hand out for her. She gently took it and they both walked into the kitchen, where their bowls of food were waiting. She pulled the chair out for him and helped him up on the chair before passing him his bowl with a fork. Damon took the seat across from her and she couldn't stop stealing glances at him.

A little bit later,

Elena had figured with how late it was getting and how messy Ben was after eating that they were just going to crash there and leave early in the morning. She managed to call Matt and tell him what was going on and that she would see him tomorrow. Matt wasn't too happy with her, but she told him that it was her choice and he was going to have to accept it.

She had just given Ben a bath and he was dressing into his pajamas, while she made the bed for him. She hated that she had to use the bed that Damon and her used to share, when she moved them out of their first bedroom in the house. She tried to get him to sleep on the futon with her, but Ben up and refused to sleep in that room. The only other option was the couch and she couldn't share that with him, so the bed it was. She knew that she would need to be in the room, because he would wake up crying about being in a new place and actually she just wanted to be close to her baby. Ben was dressed in a pair of his Captain American pajamas and was looking super cute. She helped him up onto the big bed and tucked the blankets around him, while kissing his forehead and taking seat beside him.

"What story would you like to night?" She asked.

"Can Damon tell me a story?" Ben asked and Elena did not know how to answer that.

"Sure buddy. Which story would you like to hear?" Damon said while coming into the room. He had been leaning on the doorframe while watching the scene between mother and son, and it pulled at his heartstrings.

"Can you make one up?" Ben asked with a huge smile on his face when Damon took the spot beside him, leaning his back against the headboard.

"Okay," he said in a shocked way, because he had no idea how to tell a story that a four-year would like.

"One with wolves in it," Ben said with a big smile on his face while looking up at Damon. It shocked Damon that his little boy liked wolves so much, because Elena had mentioned it earlier. He knew the little boy had the trait of becoming a werewolf and the wolf in him was very proud of that.

"Sure, anything else?" Elena just smiled at the two, while Ben told Damon everything that needed to be in the story and giggled a little bit when Damon finally realized that Ben loved elaborate stories.

"Wishing you didn't agree to this aren't you?" She asked playfully.

"No, not a all," He said while laughing. "He is very imaginative."

"And I wonder who he got that from," she said while laughing and grinning at him.

"Its not me, you're the writer."

"You're the one that loves the supernatural," she laughed more.

"Story please," Ben impatiently said while staring at his mom and Damon.

"Sorry buddy. Now lets begin like every other fairytale does," Damon said while beginning to tell the story. Halfway through the storytelling, Elena pulled her legs up onto the bed and rested her head on the pillow that Ben was using, pulling him close to her chest, while Damon went on about a great and powerful witch that fell in love with a werewolf prince. As the story came to end, Damon looked down at his little boy that had his head resting slightly under his moms chin and how he clutched at his moms shirt and how she held onto him tightly. They were both sleeping peacefully. Ben was having dreams of a werewolf prince and his witch love, while Elena had dreams of her and Damon on their honeymoon in Virginia Beach.

Damon pulled the blankets up and around both of them and got up to leave, when he felt a little hand grab the back of his shirt. He turned around to see his little boy still fast asleep, but reaching out for him. He knew a part of his son recognized him as his father, that part was the wolf that lay dormant within him. His son's wolf at the moment was a puppy and had a lot of training to do; he couldn't wait to teach his son how to control everything and how to shift for the first time when he turned ten.

He sat back down and looked at his little boy more closely, realizing how much he looked just like him and how in a way he had a few characteristic traits of Elena, like his little nose that was twitching because of his mothers hair that was in his face. He moved the hair out of his sons face and gently traced his fingers along his son's nose and eyebrows, trying to force himself to remember everything about Ben. He gently moved his knuckles down the little boys face, before lightly placing a kiss on Ben's cheek.

"I'll never leave you Ben, that is my promise to you. You've just became the most important thing to me, second to your mother and I won't let your mother take you away from me again," he whispered to his son before looking over at his wife and the mother of his son. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. "Lena, I don't know why you ran and took our son with you, but you have to believe me when I tell you I would never cheat on you Snow. You are too important to me," he said while kissing her on the side of her forehead. "You did well with our son and he is perfect in everyway and everything I could ask for, thank you," he whispered while pulling back and looking at the both of them before pulling the blankets up and around him. He shifted closer to them, putting his arm protectively around the both of them.

He could feel Ben's little body up against his own and it soothed the beast within side of him self for the first time in a long time. He could hear his alpha calling to him, but he ignored Mikael's request of talking through their private communication. He could even hear Klaus making comments about him. Cutting off his mind link with his pack, he focused solely on his family.

**Next Morning, **

Elena was the first to wake up, realizing that it was the next day and later in the morning with how the sun was shinning through the large window in the room. Sitting up quickly and looking around the room, she noticed Ben was cuddled up beside Damon and he had his arms protectively around her son and it made her heart ache. Slowly getting out of the bed, she walked over to where she placed Matt's cell phone and dialed the number to Kat's cell.

"Hello." She could hear her sister mumbling into the phone.

"Kat it's me," she quickly said while slowly leaving the room to be quite.

"Lena, why haven't you called me or something? I have been trying to reach you but I got nothing. I was seriously going to come out there. What happened and did you see Matt?" Katherine asked quickly.

"Yeah, saw Matt and sent him away so I could talk to Damon and then you were supposed to pick me up, but I never got around to texting or calling you, because I got Ben fed and washed and then got caught up in Damon telling Ben a bedtime story and I think I fell asleep," she rushed out.

"Wait, so your playing house?"

"No, Kat please!" She begged her sister. She didn't need to hear how it was a bad idea to be acting like there was nothing wrong, there was everything wrong and they needed to work at fixing it.

"Sorry, but shouldn't you be leaving the cheating ass's house by now?"

"Kat!" Elena said again but this time in a more stern voice. "Its complicated, but I will have to leave to day. I have work today and I am missing," she rambled. "Marleen is probably worried about me and I need to call Bob to ask for more time off," she rambled more. "Can you come pick me up around 3:30?" She asked while looking at her watch and noticing that it was already 9:20 in the morning.

"Sure Lena, but are you sure that you and Ben are okay?"

"Yeah, thank you sissy, " she said into the phone. "I need to go and call Matt before he starts to send a search party out for me. I'm surprised he hasn't broken down the door yet."

"Okay, and you better."

"I know, bye Kat."

"Yeah, see you at 3:30…and be careful," Katherine said before hanging up. Elena quickly dialed the phone number to the boarding house, remembering it off the top of her head for some reason. Mrs. Flowers picked up after the first ring.

"Hello, this is Boarding House and this is Mrs. Flowers speaking. How may I help you?"

"Mrs. Flowers…this is Elena," she said quickly.

"Oh Elena, wonderful to hear from you dear," Mrs. Flowers said in a cheerful mood. "Your handsome man said he was waiting for you to call," She rattled on. "Does any of this ring a bell?"

"Yes, that's Matt for you Mrs. Flowers. He's my good friend from the city. Is he around by any chance." She remembered not talking to Mrs. Flowers last night when she called the Boarding House, so she was surprised that Mrs. Flowers knew that Matt was hers.

"No, I sent him down to the Grill for some breakfast because he was annoying me and told him that you would call, but he said something about going down there after breakfast. He seemed upset my dear…is everything okay?"

"Oh…okay, let him know I'm okay and that I will be ready to leave around 4 and that I am sorry about not calling until now…and that it has been hectic, but everything is fine."

"Will do," Mrs. Flowers said.

"Thank you…bye," she said while hanging up the phone and pulling at her hair while sighing. Everything was so damn complicated and she wished she could go back to when it was just simple and she didn't have to think about everything else, like it was back then.

"If you keep doing that…you'll be bald." Damon said while laughing and coming up behind her. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her tiny waist and kiss her senseless.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"No, but Ben's still asleep. Should I have woken him or no?"

"No, he's fine. He's probably really tried from the long drive yesterday," she said while smiling.

"So we didn't get to talk yesterday."

"Yeah, sorry about that," she whispered while looking down at her feet.

"We can talk now."

"Yeah…mmh," she said while looking up at him, afraid to finally have the conversation with him. "Let me make Ben, breakfast…even if it is cereal and wake him up. Then we can talk." She fiddled with her hands. He really wanted to say no, but knew that Ben was more important than anything else and it was their job to take care of him.

"Okay, but as soon as you get done were talking," he said while heading to the bathroom on that floor. "I'm taking a shower." He called over his shoulder.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, thank you for reviewing. I enjoy all of your reviews. I hope everyone liked this chapter and everything will be told in the next chapter. I just thought that this was a good ending. I hope everyone liked the cute moment in this chapter too.**

**Okay for everyone, Elena got Damon cheating a second time before she left for good. Hope that helps. Elena has only been marked once, that only happens once.**

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review, wish I knew your name. Andie will show up later in the story and she kind of already as when Elena remembers finding Damon and Andie together. Also your other question as been answered above. Hope that helps.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review and wish I knew your name. I believe I answered your question above. Elena has only been marked once.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. Yes Damon finally found out about Ben and yes Elena and him are still married! In this chapter you get to see a few things happen, I hope you enjoyed. I hope you liked the Ben and Damon moment in this chapter. The Delena will happen in the next chapter, promise.

**storedec23:** Thank you for your review. Yes she did finally tell him!

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Yes the truth finally came back out! Also you make an interesting point about Katherine making Andie tell the truth, she could since Andie is scared of her, mmh.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I always enjoy your long reviews, so thank you. As you can tell, Damon as went AWOL with his pack. Wonder how that will go, mmh. Something to think about also. Yes he knows and it does add to everything going on, but its suppose to. As you can tell Ben will be a calmer and be able to help his parents, but you will have to wait and see how much he helps. I'm not going to make it easy on them. Also, Damon already notices Ben is going to become a werewolf. Ben does soothe is fathers inner wolf. Ben is going to overly like Damon and its going to make Elena uncomfortable to a point. Your right about everything that you say. I like your idea that you mention and I find it funny that Damon and Elena are annoying you to a point.

Yes the marking will cause drama and confusion on Elena's part. No benefit for Elena just yet, but benefit for Damon to be able to know what his mate is thinking and so he doesn't jump to conclusions. Mikael being the older wolf is mad that Damon didn't do anything that he was suppose to do, there is laws within the pack that should be followed and Damon didn't. So Mikael is upset with him. No Mikael doesn't really want to help, but will when he learns about Ben. He also wants Damon to something with Elena, but that will be mentioned later on. He did mention that Damon and Elena are important for a reason. No, and if they did, Damon won't let them. He knows deep down that Ben belongs with his mother more than anyone else. "Dictator regime" I laugh at this, lol. That was a nice touch, because it is almost true. All of the mates, but Elena are werewolves themselves, so they know the pack rules and rights, so they are not going into this blindfolded. Hope that makes sense. Her witch statues will come into play, just not yet.

Lol, thats okay that you Andie, so do I. I hated her in the show and wanted her gone the first time Damon showed interest in her. Glad that you liked when I sent Matt away. Glad that you like Ben, he would be a cute little kid wouldn't he. I hope you like this new chapter and the cute little moment.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. No they don't talk properly because that is them and they are still young and stupid to a point, lol and also hurt. Nope, Elena is still married to him and glad you like Ben. I promise everything will get mentioned in the next chapter. Glad you like the story.

**YAZMIN V**: Thank you for your review.

**4evrMrsAcklesLevineSomerhalder:** Thank you for your review.

**Littlemissartsi:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Hope you like this new chapter.


	14. The Past And The Present

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with this chapter, I don't think you will. I thought I would take you down memory lane. I hope nothing is confusing, but this chapter will be switching back and forth from the past to the present.**************

* * *

Elena took a seat at the kitchen table after cleaning it and setting Ben up to play with his toys in the living room. She fiddled with the rag in her hands while trying to figure out what she was going to tell Damon. Rubbing her eyes, she let out a sigh. She knew she needed to tell him everything and let him know that he could see Ben anytime he wanted.

"Elena," Damon said while coming into the room and taking seat at the table.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning," she said after several minutes of silence.

"That would be an idea," he said in annoyed voice.

"Damon please," she begged. She didn't want to start a fight with him already.

"Fine," he sighed loudly.

"Now, let me get all the way through before you say anything," she said while wringing her hands and looking anywhere but at him. "You remember prom night right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I remember," he sighed. "How could I forget…that's the night I got you pregnant," he said while looking down at the table and remembering how beautiful she looked that night.

"I think if we hadn't been like everyone else, and we didn't celebrate prom like they show us on TV," she paused, taking a deep breath of hair. "We wouldn't have screwed everything up and we wouldn't have gotten pregnant," she quietly whispered and took a chance to look over at him. He wasn't even staring back at her. She could tell that he was trying to stare at everything else, but her and she knew the feeling. Something flashed through her mind and it was the night of her prom.

_Elena was too busy trying not to smile as she waited for Damon. She couldn't believe that he had secretly proposed to her just a few hours ago. She also couldn't believe that she had actually agreed, not that she didn't love him, but because they were still so young. She did make sure to tell him that they wouldn't be getting married until after she graduated college and she was glad that he had agreed. _

_Prom was over and they had planned on skipping the after party, for their own after party. She could see her best friend, Caroline marching towards Klaus; she could also tell that Caroline was pissed off. She wondered what Klaus had done this time. They were always at each other's throats, mostly because Klaus would become very jealous of Caroline talking to other guys. _

_ "__Where's Damon?" Tyler asked while coming to stand behind her. She hadn't really talked to him since she found out that he was cheating on her with another girl from the town over, around Christmas time. _

_ "__Getting the car," she replied back while wrapping her arms tighter around her, the air had a chill to it. _

_ "__Are you cold?" He asked while placing his black suit jacket around her shoulders._

_ "__Thank you Ty," she said while looking up at him, but it all ended when they heard Caroline scream. They both turned around to see Caroline going to slap Klaus, but he caught her wrist and held it tightly in one of his hands. Elena could have sworn that she saw Klaus's eyes change colors. _

_ "__I guess that's my cue," Tyler said while heading towards the couple._

_ "__Do you want your jacket back?" She yelled to him._

_ "__No…keep it," he said over his shoulder, as he got closer to the couple. "Klaus man what's going on?" She could hear Tyler asking. _

_ "__Need help?" Stefan asked Tyler as he came closer to the scene. Elena could see Rebekah tucked turned his arm and she wasn't looking all that happy. _

_ "__Yeah." She could hear Tyler reply back. _

_ "__Hell…do you ever think they'll ever stop fighting?" Katherine asked while coming stand beside her. Katherine was beautifully dressed in black sleek, figure hugging dress. Katherine also had her hair up in a half-up/half-down type of hairstyle and it was all curled. _

_ "__No," Elena giggled. Elena herself was looking beautiful that night in her pink and grey dress that was tea-length. The dress also had a sweetheart neckline and the bodice was adorned with lace that went down to the skirt. She was wearing a pair of 5inch crème colored heels. Her hair was down and off to side with large curls. "That is, Caroline and Klaus for you." _

_ "__Yeah, let's hope the both of you realize that older boys are fun for only a while. They aren't permit," Katherine said before walking off towards the scene. Elena just shook her head at her sister and began to smile more when she saw Damon's car pulling up. She hopped in before he could get out and open her door. _

_ "__You ready?" Damon asked while smirking at her._

_ "__Hell ya," she said while laughing and raising her hands up in the air as they sped away from the school parking lot. He turned on the music and it blared through the speakers. The wind blew through her hair as they sped down the road, because the top was down. She couldn't stop sneaking looks over at him and he couldn't stop looking over at her. _

_He had noticed the suit jacket she was wearing and he wanted to say something about it, but kept his mouth shut, because he didn't want to ruin the night. They flew down the back roads and before Elena knew what she was doing, she was halfway standing up in her seat just laughing away. Damon finally pulled up outside the old house that Elena had been telling him about since they had gotten together. He knew how much the house meant to her. "What are we doing here?" She asked while looking over at him. He just smirked over at her, before leaning over to kiss her gently. The next thing she knew they were in the back seat and Damon was hovering over top of her. _

_ "__I love you so much Snow," he said while kissing her again while trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck, where he began to suck on her neck._

_ "__I love you to Damon," she giggled and placed both of her hands on his shoulders while he continued to kiss her. She didn't know how they didn't run out of air, but they didn't. She was the first to break away from him, while smiling up at him. She let one of her hands run along the top of his pants, before letting her hand slip down into his pants. He pulled back quickly, almost shoving her away. "What?" She asked in surprise. _

_ "__I love you, but are you even sure?" He asked while looking down at her._

_ "__Yes…I want do this," she said while pulling him down to kiss her again. She could feel has he unzipped her dress and left her naked body exposed to the semi cold air. She could feel him as he began to kiss her neck and how he was sucking on her sensitive skin there. She knew that he was going to leave a mark and she didn't really care. _

"Your thinking of that night aren't?" He asked while looking up at her and dragging her out of her daydreaming of the past.

"Yeah," she said while looking down at her hands.

"Anywhere in that daydreaming you were doing, does it seem like it was wrong or horrible?" He had to know. "Do you really believe what your saying?"

"No, how could I. You proposed to me that night and it was my first time," she said while blushing and biting her lip. "Should've been in a bed and not the back of your Camaro."

"I tried to tell you a hotel room would have been better, but you're the one that disagreed with me," he said while smirking at her, remembering the conversation they had.

"Damon…I think its what started our hell," she whispered.

"It wasn't that bad," he said while sighing, but he knew that she was right.

"No, but if we hadn't had sex that night," she said while shaking her head. "I wouldn't have gotten pregnant and I would have went to college and we could be living here or somewhere else, being happily married. Unlike now," she whispered while biting her lower lip and trying to shoo away the bad memories.

"Maybe we did it backwards, but it isn't that bad is it Snow?" He didn't want to believe that what they had was horrible.

"Really?" She asked while looking up at him. She wanted to believe him but she knew the truth. "We had a good running after prom. For about five weeks," she mumbled while remembering how she found that she was pregnant.

"Yeah and then you came to find me," he said while pausing and looking up at her. "You looked so scared, I should've known something was up."

"Yeah…well it was one of the most scariest things I have ever had to find out…and that's not including finding out about Ben's conception." She said while remembering that all so well.

_"__Elena…hurry up," Katherine shouted at her sister as she stood outside of the bathroom. She could hear her little sister throwing up. "Are you okay?" _

_ "__Yeah, I just don't feel well." She could hear Elena mumbling as she opened the door. _

_ "__You don't look too good either," Katherine mentioned while looking at her sister. Elena's dark hair was up, but look like it hadn't been brushed in the past few days and she had dark circles under eyes. _

_ "__Gee, thanks sis," Elena said while glaring at her sister as she moved past her and towards her bedroom. She had been feeling sick off and on for the past couple days. She was hoping that her sister wouldn't find the pregnancy test hiding in the trash. She had panic and shoved it in there under a couple of things. She was really hoping that the test came back negative, but something inside her was telling her that it would come back positive. She only started thinking that she might be pregnant was when Caroline brought it up, but she just blew Caroline off until she got home and couldn't stop thinking about it. _

_A few days later, _

_She waited outside, behind Mikaelson's mansion. She could see the boys coming towards her; they had just come back from four wheeling in the woods that surrounded the large backyard. She was nervous about waiting for them, because she couldn't believe she had to tell him that she was pregnant. She had confirmed it by going to the doctors and she had no idea what she was going to do. She messed with the ring on her ring finger and tried to figure what she was going to tell him. _

_ "__Hey beautiful," Damon said while pulling her close to him and kissing her soundly. She pulled back and looked up at him. _

_ "__He," she whispered. _

_ "__Get a room!" Klaus yelled as he made his way pass them. Damon just pushed Klaus, as he got closer to them; in the process he got a good look at his future wife. _

_ "__You okay?" He asked while throwing his arm around her shoulder as they followed Stefan and Klaus up to the house, with Tyler and Elijah right behind them. _

_ "__Yeah," she whispered and buried her head into the crook of his neck, making him stop walking. She breathed in his scent and it made her feel calm. He smelled of the woods and leather, along with sweat because he had been out four wheeling, but it was a smell that was all him and she couldn't get enough of it. _

_ "__Elena?" Damon asked while looking down at her as he pulled her away from him. _

_ "__I need to talk to you," she whispered again and if he hadn't been a werewolf, he wouldn't have been able to hear her. In that moment, he knew something was wrong with her. _

_ "__Okay…we can talk," he said while pulling her towards two lounge chairs that were placed beside the large pool. _

_ "__Somewhere more private," she said while biting her lip and trying to figure out what she was going to tell him or how she was going to tell them. _

_ "__Sure, just let me get my keys and we'll head to my house," he said while standing. _

_ "__I don't want to pull you away from the guys." _

_ "__Are you sure?" _

_ "__Yeah, just pick me up later around five," she said while standing and holding her purse close to her. _

_ "__Okay," he said while leaning down to kiss her. "Are you sure?" He asked again while pulling away from her to see the strange look on her face._

_ "__Yeah…of course," she said while stepping away from him. "I'll just see you later," she said while walking away, almost running to her car when she got around the house and to the drive. _

_A little bit later, _

_Elena paced back and forth in her bedroom, while trying to figure out what she should tell him. She could hear her father saying that Damon was at the door waiting for her. She quickly slung her purse over her shoulder and made her way down the stairs and began to smile at the sight of her future husband. She was surprised when he told her that he had already asked her father for permission to propose to her. _

_ "__Snow," he greeted while pulling her closer to him and wrapping his arms around her._

_ "__Hey," she said while trying to smile up at him, but he saw expression on her face and it worried him. _

_ "__So where we going?" He asked while opening the door and leading her out to his car. _

_ "__We'll be back later dad," she called over shoulder to her father who was sitting in his chair in the living room. They silently made their way to his car and he helped her into the passenger side. _

_ "__So you never did answer me about where we were going?" He said while shutting the car door when he got in. _

_ "__How about our spot," she whispered as she tried not to look over at him. _

_The ride over to the old house was silent and uncomfortable. Elena did not know what to say to him, because she was afraid that he would be upset. Damon on the other hand was nervous that she was going to end it with him or hand back the wedding ring. He turned towards her and he could see her biting her lower lip. He that was a nervous habit of hers, but he had no idea why she was nervous. _

_ "__Elena?" He asked while moving a piece of hair out of her face and smiling at her. "What's wrong?" He said while leaning down to kiss her neck lightly, but she moved away from him and pushed him away. _

_ "__Damon, we need to talk," she whispered._

_ "__You keep saying that, but you aren't telling me anything," he said while getting upset with her. _

_ "__I have to tell you something," she said while her lips trembled. _

_ "__Your making me nervous here, Snow. What is it you have to tell me?" He asked while taking a real good look at her. _

_ "__You're going to hate me," she said with the few first tears forming at her eyes. _

_ "__The only way you could make me mad at you, is if you gave me that ring back," he said while taking her hand in his and playing with his mother's ring on her ring finger. He had to admit that it looked better on her finger than it ever did on his mothers, not that he didn't love his mother to death._

_ "__Never," she said while clutching her hand to her chest and playing with the ring on her finger. "But you might want it back after I tell what I need to say."_

_ "__I will never want that ring back," he said while shaking his head. He just really wanted her to tell him what was going on. _

_ "__Damon," she started out slowly. "I'm," she tried to say it, but couldn't. 'Come on Elena, you can do this and you need to do this,' she talked to herself while looking down at her hands. "I'm…I'm pregnant,"" she quickly said._

_ "__What?" He said while shaking his head in confusion. "What did you say?"_

_ "__I'm pregnant," she shouted this time, to make sure she didn't have to say it again because it was becoming too real for her. _

_ "__How?" He asked while looking down at his lap, while so many thoughts ran through his head. _

_ "__Would you like me to draw you a diaphragm?" She asked before bursting out laughing, because she really did not think he would ask that. _

_ "__I know how Snow," he said while playfully glaring over at her. "But how, when we used a condom?" _

_ "__I guess we are the unlucky few…or it broke and we didn't know," she said while glaring over at him when she noticed that he was grinning at the thought of being one of the unlucky few. "Damon," she screeched while slapping him the shoulder. "Can we be serious?"_

_ "__Sorry," he said while smirking at her._

_ "__I just thought you should know, but this doesn't mean that we have to get married anytime soon or anything. We can go the way we are going right now. I am still in high school," she said while crying at the end of her rant. He pulled her towards him and held her close to him. _

_ "__We will get married before the baby gets here," he whispered into ear. He just could not believe that he was getting everything he ever wanted. He had been dreaming about marrying her and making her, his the first time he saw her. When they finally got together, he couldn't stop the images of her heavy with pregnancy or a beautiful little girl with dark brown hair and the spiting image of her mother, running towards him, with her mama carrying her little dark haired brother behind her, racing through his mind. He knew he would have to wait for those dreams to come true, but now that they were here, he was over the moon and he was going to make sure to marry her as soon as he could. _

_ "__What?" She said while pulling away from him. "I'm still in high school. I graduate next May. We should wait until then," she said while pushing him away from her. "I don't want to just get married right now because of the baby." _

_ "__I don't want my child to be considered a bastard," he said while staring her down._

_ "__No one uses that term anymore and there is many people that don't ever get married, but have children together."_

_ "__Were not going to be those people," he growled._

_ "__Damon," she tried while pushing him away. "We don't have be married and no one will think that about this baby," she said while placing her hand on her still flat stomach. "I don't think I could handle being married and also having this baby and going into my senior year." _

_ "__Is it because you really don't want to marry me?"_

_ "__God no Damon, I want to marry you. It's just right now is not a good time and it shouldn't be because of the baby," she rambled off. "I'm only seventeen…going on eighteen on the twenty-second of June."_

_ "__I know, but what better reason for us to get married now. You'll be eighteen soon and your pregnant with our child," he said while inching closer to her and she began to blush. "I want our child to be raised with to loving parents, and I want those parents to be married. Please!" He begged her._

_ "__You make me feel like the bad guy." _

_ "__I'm tryin not to." _

_ "__But I do feel like that. I just think that we should wait until I graduate high school at least." _

_ "__Elena, we have a child on the way. We can get married before you start showing and we can raise this baby together."_

_ "__You don't even have a job and your still living with your father," she said while staring over at him. "And I'm living with my parents too," she said while biting her lip. "Where do you expect us to raise this baby at?" She hissed. She was getting tried of having this go around, not that she didn't want to be married to him. _

_ "__We can get married and I'll get a job," he tried to reason with her. "And we'll get a place to live too."_

_ "__Damon?" She tried._

_ "__We have nine months."_

_ "__Yeah, and they'll go quickly." _

_ "__Please Elena," he begged her while placing his hands on either side of her face. _

_ "__Your doing it again," she sighed while closing her eyes. "Okay, we'll get married sooner," she sighed. "But you have to be there with me when I tell my parents and you have to promise me that we will have a place to live and you'll have a job too before the baby is born," she said while pausing to think. "I'll need to get a job too." She rambled._

_ "__Heck, I don't have to get a job," he laughed. "Not with my trust fund at least," He said while smirking at her. "Dad can't touch that." _

_ "__Its not always going to last," she said while removing his hands from her face. "I'm scared Damon. Everything I have worked for," she said while crying. "It's crashing down around me and a baby's not adventure at my age." _

_ "__I can be," he said while trying to touch her, but she wouldn't let him. _

_ "__But its not," she said while crying more. "I wanted to go to Sweet Brair." _

_ "__You still could."_

_ "__How?" She cried more. _

_ "__I'll try my best to give you everything you want and I'll be there for you and the baby. I promise Lena," he said while wiping the tears away. "I love you Snow and you have to know that," he said while kissing her forehead. "And I'll love this baby just as much," he said before kissing her and with tears running down her face, she kissed him back. _

"Elena?" She could hear Damon saying, bringing her out of her daydreaming again.

"Damon, it wasn't adventure!" she said while sighing with tears forming at her eyes.

"I know," he said while sighing too.

"We told my parents and you ended up being wrong about your father," she said while pausing. "He took your trust fund and gave it all to your brother."

"Yeah, which isn't true."

"What?"

"Yeah…he's waiting for me to come back to him."

"Is this about the cheating thing?"

"Yeah it is Elena," he said while sighing.

"I suppose we'll have to talk about that too," she said while pausing. "My parents were so disappointed in me," she sadly said. "Though, not as bad as you father was, he basically cut you out of the family and it was because of me."

"Didn't hurt me much and he hated me anyway. He was looking for a reason to get rid of me. I just happened to give him one," he laughed.

"Damon, but its still your family," she said while taking one of his hands in her own and squeezing it. She remembered how pissed off he had been when his father had told them that he was cutting Damon off and kicking him out of the family. "I remember my father finally accepting it, even though mom, she was mad at me."

"I remember, you cried yourself asleep a few nights," he said while changing so he was holding her hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"Yeah…we screwed up didn't we?" She asked while looking over at him with a faint smile playing on her lips. "We didn't even really see each other for weeks coming up to the wedding. I was too busy with my mom, Kat and Caroline planning the wedding and you were busy on this house, which I didn't know and you were also busy with the garage."

"Yeah, but our wedding was great. I finally got to have you in my arms after so many days of not being able to have you so close."

"I remember," she said with a smile. "I sighed the moment you pulled me close to you," she said while blushing and remembering their beautiful garden wedding.

"You were so beautiful that day," he said while pausing. "That dress," Damon said with a happy sigh. "I loved taking it off of you!"

"Yeah," she laughed. "My father wasn't too happy about letting me finally move in with you," she laughed more. "We christened about every spot in this house, but the nursery," she said while laughing. "I believe we even christened the stairs too, because you couldn't wait to get down the stairs."

"I remember, you had stair imprints on your back," he laughed.

"It was good times. We went on our honeymoon, which was short and blissful," she said with a smile. "Except I was sick every day," she said with a frown.

"I remember," he sighed. "We were stuck in the hotel room the whole time, except for two days that you magically felt better."

"The first day I started feeling better, I woke up with throwing up," she said with a frown. "I sure made friends with the toilet," she laughed.

"I remember. You were so unhappy, saying that it wasn't what you wanted for your honeymoon and that you imagined yourself honeymooning in Florida or the Caribbean," he said while smirking at her.

"Your so funny," she said while playfully glaring at him. "We had fun those two days."

"Yeah."

"Remember our trip to Busch Gardens," she said while smiling over at him.

"Yeah that was a lot of fun," he laughed.

"Yeah," she said while remembering their honeymoon together.

_"__Elena honey, are you okay?" He said while knocking on the bathroom door in the hotel room._

_ "__Your child hates me," she whined while throwing up again. She hated getting sick and it wasn't just morning sickness like they always tell you, no it was all day sickness. It was like the baby was refusing to let its mother keep anything down. _

_ "__Oh Snow," he said while kneeling down beside her, moving her hair out of her face. He worried with her being human that their child was refusing her as its mother. She hadn't been gaining any weight and she always was so sick. "It'll be worth it in the end," he said while brushing her hair again out of her face and kissing her damp forehead. _

_ "__God I hope so," she laughed. "What about if this baby hates me?" She asked while wiping her mouth and looking up at him. _

_ "__Our child will love you just as much as I love you," he said while kissing her on the lips, but she pushed away._

_ "__I just threw up." _

_ "__So," he said while kissing her again. "I promise Snow, everything will be okay," he really hoped that he could keep his promise, because she was going to be the first human to have one of their children. Meaning she was going to be the first human to be a werewolf's mate and the mother to a werewolf hybrid._

_ "__I'm ruining everything," she said while laying her head on his shoulder. "This is supposed to be our honeymoon, and here I am stuck in the bathroom." _

_ "__Its okay," he said while picking her up and carrying her back to the bed. "It will be okay Snow, I just love spending time with you," he said while kissing her forehead and climbing into the bed, while pulling her up so she was resting her head on his chest, with his arms wrapped around her midsection. He began to rub soothing circles into her stomach that was still almost flat, with his thumb. He couldn't wait to see her when she was further along in her pregnancy, with her large stomach, knowing their child was growing in her womb. _

"I really ruined our honeymoon," she said while sighing.

"Nah," he laughed. "But it was sure fun," he said while trying to laugh.

"Oh yeah!" she tried to laugh. "And then we got back and I was busy with the job I got and you were busy with your own," she rambled. "But you became very jealous Damon and you hated me being around Tyler. He was or is my best friend. I've known him isn't I have been little, but that didn't matter to you. You hated me even talking to him and you missed doctor's appointments, which annoyed me to know end," she said while looking down at her hands, afraid to look up at him. "And then that night when I got home and you got upset because I was out with Tyler," she said while sighing. "But the thing is, I was out with Caroline…Stefan and Rebekah and my sister too, but that didn't matter to you."

"I don't like the pup…so sue me," he growled at her.

"Damon, that night was hard on both of us," she said while glaring at him. "You said things and I shouldn't have ran after you, that was stupid of me," she said while pausing to think of how to say the next thing. "I know you blame yourself, but in reality it was my fault. I shouldn't have chased after you like a stupid person."

"But I shouldn't have called you that name, Lena. It was my fault," he blamed himself for losing the baby and he hated himself for the pain it caused her. He just wanted her to forgive him.

"Damon, I have thought about this a lot and even though I blamed myself for a long time, it was mistake. It wasn't our fault," she cried.

"Snow, it was my fault. I had no right to call you that name," he said while squeezing her hand.

"No…you didn't, but it wasn't your fault…and it wasn't my fault," she said while squeezing his hand back. "What was your fault, was when I came home from my walk to find you and Andie in our bedroom together…and she was undressed."

"Elena," he shouted at her while pulling his hand away from her own, like she had burned him. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this…but I didn't cheat on you."

"I know what I saw Damon, I found you two there. So I left and I begged you for a divorce, while trying to keep up good grades and moving in with my parents," she said while snatching her hand back. "But you begged and begged me to no end about getting back together for almost a year," she said while glaring at him. "You would camp out at my job, almost getting me fire," she hissed at him. "That was really annoying," she said while glaring at him more. "You followed me everywhere, but I kept saying no and to just sign the damn papers."

"I remember," he laughed and she glared at him more. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"You almost did, until that night in April," she said while remembering that night so clearly.

"I told you not to work at the Grill and if you did, not to be the one closing up at night," he said while staring straight at her and it unnerved her to no end.

"I remember," she said while biting her lip and remembering that scary night.

_Elena was just putting up the last stool when the front door to the Grill opened. She could hear the doors banging together, so she looked up to see a tall man standing in front of the closed doors._

_ "__We're closed," she said while picking up the rag she was using to clean off the tables with. The man did not say anything; he just kept staring at her. "Did you not hear me, we're closed. You're going to have to leave, but we do open up again at eight." The man still did not say anything, so Elena began to make her way towards the bar area, where the button to call the cops was at. _

_She could hear her cell phone ringing the all too familiar ringtone from her pocket. Trying to ignore her phone, she quickly made her way to the bar area. "Your going to have to leave or I'm calling the police," she said while staring over at that the man who had moved closer to her. "Sir, you need stay where you're at. Please just leave," she picked up the phone and began to dial the number for the police, while she flipped open her cell phone in her pocket. The man still moved closer to her. "Sir, again…please leave. I don't need any trouble tonight," she said loudly enough, hoping the police would hear everything and come. She quickly began to dial the number when she saw the man pull out a gun and her hands trembled so much that the phone dropped out of her hand. "Sir, please," she screamed. "I don't need any trouble tonight." The man rushed towards her and she dropped to her knees while looking for the phone that she had dropped. She began to cry when she couldn't find the phone and looked up to see the man pointing the gun over the bar counter. He had the gun pointed towards her and she let out a whimper. _

_ "__Give me all the money," the man shouted. She could see the man more clearly now and she could see that he was dressed like any normal person, nothing out of the normal. He wasn't dressed like he was going to rob the place. _

_ "__Please just leave," she cried. _

_ "__Give me all the money now bitch," the man screamed at her while reaching over the bar counter and grabbing a hold of her hair. He dragged her roughly to her feet and pressed the gun into the side of her head. "Now," the man shouted. "You either give me all the money you have in this bar…or I blow your brains away. Whichever you choose," he screamed at her and she whimpered more. _

_ "__The money was already taken to the bank. There is no money here," she cried. She hated working the night shift, normally Tom worked with her but he had called off that night and she was cursing him now for it. _

_ "__Shut up bitch," the man said while hitting her with the gun and she cried out in pain. "Shut up and get me my money," he screamed. Before she could reply, the man was being thrown cross the room and she could see Damon stalking towards him. There was something about him that night and it scared her. _

_Damon could not believe what he had been hearing over the phone when she had called him back. His heart had been pounding roughly against his rib cage as he stormed towards the Grill. He was scared, but more than anything he was full of rage that anyone would think it was okay to touch or call or treat his mate the way the person was doing. He threw open the Grill's doors and was met with seeing his mate being roughly held up by a tall man with a gun pointing to the side of her head. He didn't have to think about what he was going to do, he charged after the man throwing him across the room the moment he got a hold of him. He then stalked towards the man as though the man was prey. He got on top of the man who was trying to push him off and he began to punch the man in the face. _

_Elena watched as Damon just kept punching the man as she began to dial the police again with her cell this time and finally got them on the phone. She just screamed loudly that the Grill had almost been robbed and the man was still there and she needed help before flipping her phone shut. She could see the blood pooling from the man's face. She caught sight of Damon's eyes that were black as night and it scared it. She could hear as the man's bones in his face cracked and shook her to the core. Something about him in that moment scared her. She never realized how strong Damon was until that moment. _

_ "__Damon," she screamed at him when she saw the man's eyes rolling back into this head. "I think he gets it now," she cried while trying to pull him off the man. "You can't kill him, it won't do you any good." She tried to pull on Damon's arm but he was too strong and shook her off and she landed on her butt, but she quickly got back up and began pulling on his arm again. "Please Damon," she begged and cried as she pulled on his arm and he turned in midstride of punching the man to look up at her. Just like she thought, his eyes were black as night and they glowed. He stared up at her while breathing hard. "Damon," she cried. She wasn't expecting him to wrap both of his arms around her waist and bury his head into her stomach. She just cried more and wrapped her arms around him, letting him hug her tightly. Before she knew it, he was standing and he was sniffing her hair and nuzzling her face with his own. "Damon?" She questioned, but he didn't listen to her. He picked her up bridal style, carrying her tightly to his chest and began to walk towards the door when, Caroline's mom Liz came in with a few other officers on duty that night. Elena couldn't stop crying as she buried her head into his chest. She cried because she couldn't figure what was wrong with Damon and she knew something was up with him. She also cried because of everything that had just happened. _

"Just thank God I was close by or that you dialed my number instead of the cops," he said while getting up and kneeling in front of her. He had been remembering that night too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and before she knew it, he was burying his head into her stomach. "I couldn't think of losing you and in that moment, my life flashed before my eyes," he whispered. She ran her fingers through his soft hair in a soothing way.

"I'm still here Damon," she while pulling away from her. "I was so scared that night, but in that moment I realized how much you loved me. How much you were willing to take a bullet for me," she said while crying. "You also scared me too, because I had never seen you that angry."

"Someone was threatening your life. Don't except me to go easy on them and he got lucky you were standing there," he growled at her.

"I know, but it just scared me," she said while sighing and looking down at him. "We got back together that night because I realized how much I loved you and how much you loved me…but," she said while pausing and letting him move to sit back in his chair. "But we never talked about anything. We just got back together like nothing had happened and I forge going to college that year, because again I planned on being with you," She said softly. "Everything was going good until that time in October." He knew what time in October she was talking about. "You found me in the bathroom dressed in my costume," she laughed. "That was a little over the top," she laughed more and she could see how his eyes darkened at the mention of the costume. "You couldn't control yourself and you pushed me roughly into the wall, talking nonsense about no one, but you seeing me in the costume."

_Elena was just putting the finish touches to her costume that was a pair of red tight leather short shorts and a corset that was a mix of lace and mesh, with it's curve hugging bustier. It had a sheer lace center and cups. It was very figure hugging and it showed of Elena's petite form in a very sensual way as she looked in the mirror while turning to the side. The corset showed off some of her stomach and it made it let everyone see the tops of her breast as the corset raised them up. She could barely breath, because every time the corset would tighten more. It was laced up in the back in a very sexy way. _

_She couldn't believe that Caroline had talked her into wearing something like this. She messed her hair up to look like she had been running her fingers through it, and it had large curls in it. She had on very sensual dark make up. Her lips were a bright blood red color and her eyes were done all sexy with black and grey eye shadow and dark eyeliner. With her pale skin, the makeup was even more gorgeous on her. She would be turning a few heads if she wore the outfit outside. She was just lacing up her last knee high combat boots when Damon opened the door._

_ "__Elena?" He asked when he opened the door, but the moment he caught sight of her in her little get-up, he lost all common sense. He grabbed her roughly and slammed her into the wall. She hit her head against the wall and he pressed his body so close to hers that he was actually hurting her._

_ "__Damon," she squeaked loudly, but he didn't hear her. He was way too far-gone; his eyes were shifting back and forth, between being his human eyes and his wolf eyes. He roughly grabbed her and picked her up, placing her on the sink, were he spread her legs apart so he could fit between them. He latched on to her mouth, having to taste her. He couldn't get enough of her. He grabbed a hold of her wrists and placed them above her head. The grip on her wrist made her cry out in pain. "Damon, you're hurting me!"_

_ "__No one will ever see you in this," he hissed at her, while running his nose along her cheek. "Your mine! Mine…do you hear me, mine?" He growled loudly and to her, it almost didn't sound human. "Say it! Say your mine," he growled more._

_ "__Yeah…I'm yours," she said while rolling her eyes, because it had become a common thing for him to say that and for him to want to hear her say that she was his. Before she knew it the corset was gone and in shreds on the bathroom floor and he was sucking on her breast while the other squeezed and pinched the other breast. "Damon!" She said while trying not to moan when she tried to push him away. _

_ "__Don't," he hissed at her before roughly grabbing her chin and twisting her head to the side so he could begin to suck on her skin there. He moved to biting at her earlobe. She tried to push at him again because something in his eyes was scaring her. He had never been this rough with her before, but he wasn't listening to her. She felt him nibbling at her neck and finally she was able to push him away. _

_ "__Damon," she hissed at him when he looked up at her finally, she could see that his eyes were black as night, like they had been that night when he had attacked that man at the Grill. It scared her to her core and she just ran, but she could hear him behind her as she ran into their bedroom. She quickly closed the door behind her, but he threw it up and charged after her. He finally pinned her to the bed and began to work on her shorts._

_Somewhere in between them fighting over her shorts and him kissing, licking, biting and sucking on her, she finally gave into him and stopped fighting him. She began to enjoy herself as he entered her quickly and not so gently, he hadn't waited for her to be ready. She cried out when it felt like her inside were tearing, she couldn't believe how rough he was being with her. Finally she could feel him reaching his end and coming inside her and never removing himself even though he hadn't but a condom. He finally slowed down and began to pleasure her. _

"Your costume was inappropriate to say the least," he said while glaring over at her.

"You seemed to enjoy it," she said while glaring right back at him. "I remember being scared of you again in that moment, until you turned all lovey dovey on me," she hissed. "But the next morning, I could barely move and you weren't there," she paused. "My hips had," she said while pausing and trying to think of how to say what she had to say. "They had your hand prints on them and they were bruised," she said loudly. "Along with my wrist being bruised too, along with my head hurting too from where I hit it against the wall," she said while nibbling on her lower lip and glaring at him "I was scared. My thighs were bruised too and I couldn't understand where the hell you were at, at seven in the morning and then I was bruised so badly," she said while fiddling with her hands. "You had never been that rough with me. I know you used to like rough between the sheets, but never had been that rough with me," she said while pausing to think. "Where did you go? You were gone for a week and I finally realized I wasn't mad at you and I realized that I was really scared of you, because you protected me, but what the hell happen that night?" He couldn't explain to her what had happen, because he had let the wolf take over that night. His wolf had forgotten that she had just been a human. "During that week, that's when I found the check from your father and I knew that the only way for you get money from him would be to tell him that you were divorcing me," she said slowly. "And I couldn't understand why you were planning on going to college in California for their spring semester and you had never told me anything about it," she said while glaring over at him. "So I waited for you tell me something when you got back, from where ever the hell you were at."

"Elena, I woke up that morning to you snoring beside me and I could see the bruises and I panicked that you would be mad at me. That you hated me for leaving them on you," he rushed out. "So I disappeared for a few days."

"You shouldn't have," she hissed at him. "I needed you to explain to me what had happened."

"I know," he whispered.

"But you didn't," she said while shaking her head. "You never told me about the check or college and I wanted you to tell me, instead of me having to ask. I guess my mistake," she said while trying not to cry. "I started to hear rumors that you were seeing Andie and that you snuck off to see her around Thanksgiving. Is that why you disappeared for a short period of time during dinner."

"No, I had to go have a meeting with my father."

"Why?"

"Over Andie and the little deal he made with her."

"What deal?"

"Why don't you explain the rest of your story?"

"Damon," she growled. "I think we need to talk about everything, because we have never done that. You need to see where I am coming from, just like I need to see where you are coming from."

"Okay."

"Okay," she said while biting her lip. "By the end of Christmas, I had enough of hearing the rumors about you and Andie," she said while glaring at him. "You still hadn't told me about the check and you should have been leaving soon for California. I was hurt and I was pissed, so I finally left and in process of leaving, my parents car went over that old bridge," She said while crying. She could hear Ben still in the front room playing and it settled her emotions slightly. "I woke up a few days later in the hospital to hear that both of my parents were gone and that I was thirteen weeks pregnant," she said through clenched teeth. "I panicked, because I hadn't known that I had been pregnant," she cried. "My aunts, they told me they would help me and aunt Miranda told me that Kat and me could move in with her. They also told me that I had to tell you and I panicked more, because I knew you would want me to stay with you and that was last thing I wanted," she cried more.

"What's so wrong being married to me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"You never told me about the college thing and you would have had to tell your father that you were divorcing me. How could you?" She seethed. "You also cheated on me with the town slut, so I panicked okay. I didn't want to go back to being with you and I knew you could make me do anything you wanted. You always could talk me into anything," she cried more. "But I agreed that my aunts were right and I knew I had to tell you, because it was your child too. So I went to tell you…and you know what I found?" She yelled at him

"What?" He asked slowly.

"You sitting on our couch that we picked out together and I was just about to knock on the door when Andie came in from the kitchen wearing nothing but whip cream on her private parts," she seethed. "My heart broke in that moment Damon," she cried more. "It's been broken since," she said while looking down at the table. "So I ran to the one person I knew could help me, because I couldn't be here anymore, not around you. I guess I wanted to be mean to you, so I didn't tell you I was pregnant. It was my way of getting you back, I know I'm a bitch?" She screamed at him. She could hear Ben stopping with his playing, like he was listening and it scared her. "But you broke me," she said a little more calmer. "You broke me more than you can ever know. So with Tyler's help, I disappeared and I made my way into New York." She just wanted to cry more and more in that moment, because he really had broken her.

"The pup helped you?" He growled. He knew that he needed to explain about Andie but at this point if it was hurting her, then he was going to not tell her just yet. It was his way of getting her back in a way.

"Damon," she hissed back at him. "Don't even think about hurting him. He did what I asked and he helped me get away from you…you broke me and I didn't want our child to be raised in a poisonous relationship…so I made my way to New York and have been there ever since…I even changed my last name," she yelled. "I am, Elena Marie Hallows in New York," she said quietly. "Don't get mad when I tell you this,Tyler already did." She whispered

"Oh I'm already mad enough. What is it?" He hissed at her. "Also good to know that you talked to him first."

"Damon please, I didn't think I would run into you okay," she paused for a second. "I ended up at shelter."

"What?" He yelled at her while standing up and beginning to pace. "You were pregnant with my child and you just disappeared and ended up in a homeless shelter, because you thought it was better than telling me," he growled.

"Damon!"

"Don't," he growled at her.

"Tyler gave me as much money as he could, but it ran out and I had nowhere to go okay," she tried to calm him down. "Marleen, a nice older lady that worked there gave me a chance and she let moved me into her apartment. She got me internship at her husband's newspaper and I worked on the crime section," she said with a smile. "So one day when we were out, I got into a fight with the cops and told them that if they didn't give me the information I needed that I would report anything I liked about them," she said with a laugh at the memory of her getting into an argument with the cops. "So they sent Matt over and that's how I became friends with him, nothing more and nothing less. I finally told him I was pregnant and after that, he began to help me. Buying things and Marleen helped too. She was like my mother to me almost, and then Ben came into the world and I was so happy. He was such a blessing and my heart ached the day I looked into blue eyes that match yours and realized that he was your spitting image," she cried. "I lived with Marleen for a year and then she finally gave me her place in Brighton Beach. Its in Brooklyn and I have been raising Ben there ever since. I just have to pay rent and I get to keep my dog and cat," She explained. "I don't know how it happened, because I use to show pictures of you to Ben, telling him that you were daddy and that you couldn't be with us. I was lying, okay," she explained more. "One day out of the blue I hear him saying daddy and he is reaching up for Matt," she said while biting her lip. "I never corrected him and neither did he."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Damon, okay," she said while sighing. "Matt's been a good step in father for Ben and Ben just adores him."

"He's my son," he yelled at her. "I should be the only person that he calls dad."

"I know Damon," she cried. "I'm sorry I acted out when I disappeared. I was trying to hurt you like you hurt me."

"Well you hurt me." The look on his face spoke volumes and it was killing her more than seeing him with Andie.

"I'm sorry, but I do want you in Ben's life. You deserve that."

"Oh do I?" he asked sarcastically. "I'm his father, but that doesn't seem to matter," he said while rolling his eyes are her.

"Damon," she said while staring at him as he was still pacing. "We need to talk about what we are going to do from here."

"Well I need time to think."

"Damon please," she begged.

"You got to say your piece and now I get time to think." He knew that he had some much to explain to her, but he also to a point wanted to hurt her.

"We need to talk."

"Why?" He growled at her.

"Because-" Before she could finish she could hear the front door opening.

"Hello…hello," Katherine called out. "Hey buddy where's your mommy?" She asked Ben as she made her way into the house.

"Because of that," She said while pointing to where her sister was standing. "And you early."

"You're leaving?" He questioned her.

"I have to, but we need to finish this. I want you to be a part of Ben's life," she explained.

"You're taking him again?"

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's very long and very jammed packed and I hope no one got confused with the chapter and how it went back and forth from the past to the present. I was going to write more, but it just got too long for this chapter and everything will be explained in the next chapter, well on Elena's part that is. This took me forever to write, mostly because I was being lazy.**

**stordec23: **Thank you for your review.

**irishmauve:**Thank you for your review. He knows they are married, and he will try his hardest to convince her that he does care. He will also try to keep her with him too. **  
**

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I hope this was long enough and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. They will get a chance to talk, don't worry. Lol, no Matt isn't the one that interfere, but Katherine does. Oh they will have to talk about everything and they will I promise. Everything is a working process.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Well she didn't dodge him now...she told him everything. Yes she did make it more complicated. I am glad you enjoyed the Ben and Damon moment. Thank you, I didn't want the werewolf gene to be a curse. I wanted it to almost be a something that they enjoyed because their people were raised with it. The children will be wolves, but they will by hybrids because of Elena, hope that makes sense. You'll have to wait and see if she gets pregnant or not, lol.

Lol, I am glad you enjoyed that Damon is ignoring Mikael. The reason that Elena called Matt dad in front of Damon is because Ben doesn't understand what is going on and he only knows Matt as daddy, so it would be weird if she said Matt put your toys in the bag. I think it would be weird, maybe that's just me. No, he's not with Elena. The thing with Matt will be explained more in the next chapter, promise. She didn't come because she heard from Matt and then figured it most of been taken care of. I am glad you like my werewolves too, that makes me happy.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the Damon and Ben bonding moment, I was hoping everyone would. Yes, they finally began to talk and they will keep talking, promising.

**4evrMrsAcklesLevineSomerhalder:** Thank you for your review.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. The bedtime story may or may not be close to the truth. Yes deep down Ben feels close to Damon and Yes, Damon wouldn't have cared if it had been a daughter. He is just happy he has a child with Elena, because he loves her so much. Everything will be explained in the next chapter and you will find out what Elena decides.

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. Wish I knew your username, but thank you for reviewing. I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one with all the flashbacks.


	15. Daddy

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

The room grew silent and Elena just stood there trying to figure out what to the hell to tell him. She never wanted to take Ben away from Damon, not again. She had learned her lesson the first time. She had missed Damon like no other while they had been separated. When he touched her in these few moments of being close to each other, her body literally hummed with pleasure and her heart ached to be close to him again. She wanted Ben to be raised by Damon and she wanted him to learn things from his father. She knew what it meant to have a loving father and she really hoped Damon could be that for, Ben.

She looked up at him and took a deep breath of air before beginning to speak.

"Damon, I'm not taking Ben from you again. He's your son," she said while sighing. "But I live in New York now and so does our son. He was born there and his daycare is there too. He's on the waiting list for this good preschool too," she said while pausing and licking her dry lips. "Both of my jobs are there. My house and my pets, Damon is back in New York too."

"But we have a son together. You can't just take him to New York. How will I be able to see him?"

"We'll work it out, that's what I would like to talk to you about right now."

"But your sister is here."

"I know," she said while looking over at her sister who was standing in the doorway. "She wasn't supposed to pick me up yet," she said while glaring at her sister. "We were supposed to talk first and then I would head back," she said while standing and looking over at Damon.

"Like you said we need to talk about this, but how are we going to do that with you in New York?" He asked while stepping closer to her.

"Damon!"

"Don't, your just running again," he said while shaking his head in annoyance.

"I live in New York, but that doesn't mean that we can't work this out and it definitely doesn't mean that you can't see Ben."

"Are you just planning on going back to the city and never getting in touch with me?"

"I gave you my new name," she said with a sigh. "Why would do that if I was really planning on running. Don't you think I would have kept that a secret," she said while stepping closer to her sister.

"Your not leaving Snow, I'm not letting you take our son again." he said while stepping a few inches closer to her while grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her roughly against him.

"Damon, please!" She begged.

"Let go of my sister," Katherine said while coming towards them.

"I'm okay Kat, just go wait in the living room with Ben," she said while pulling her arm out of Damon's grasp.

"Are you sure sis?" Katherine asked while looking between the two.

"Yeah, I can handle him," she said while glaring up at Damon, while Katherine left the room. "Damon, we will discuss everything I promise."

"Then don't leave."

"I have too, my boss thinks I am coming back to work tomorrow."

"But you have more pressing issues here, like our son that is in the other room playing with his toys."

"I know Damon. I'm not stupid," she hissed at him. "I also know that my boss thinks I am coming into work tomorrow and that's how I pay my bills," she shouted. "Without that job I would be on streets." She glared at him.

"Can't you take another day off and stay the night?" He begged. "We'll talk...nothing else."

"I would hate to ask my boss that since I already skipped out on him once already," she said while rubbing her thumb into her other hand.

"I think we should take care of this problem and I'm not letting you take him again Elena," Damon said while glaring down at her. He was not letting Ben out of his sight for anything. "Not again at least. It'll have be over my dead body before I let you do that."

"Damon!" She said while closing her eyes and huffing. She did not want him to take her son from her.

"Elena!" He mocked.

"Damn it, Damon," she said through clenched teeth. "You can't take my son from me-"

"You took him from me," he yelled at her while cutting her off.

"I know," she yelled back. "And I'm sorry," she grounded out. "But, he's my life Damon. My everything," she said while angry tears formed and began to run down her cheeks. "From the moment he was born," she cried, "he's been my life." She cried as she glared over at him while wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I will kill anyone if they ever think about hurting him…and that includes you," she hissed. "So don't pull this shit about taking him when he barely knows you, and yeah I know that's my fault," she harshly said and he stepped back from her. "You won't be taking my son. It'll be over my dead body," she repeated his words from before.

He could tell one thing, she was the perfect mother for his son. He knew that nothing bad would ever happen to his son and it made him smile. Every werewolf who was a mother was very overprotective of his or her children

"I wouldn't think of doing that to you, I'm not that heartless." He spoke, causing her to look up at him with blurry eyes.

"Then why say that? I want you in Ben's life, but my jobs need me too," she cried.

"Spend another week here, at the house or at the lake," he begged. "I still have a key," he said while smirking at her and she tried to smile while shaking her head. More tears flowed down her cheeks because she was just overwhelmed. "Let me get to know my son and my son to know me and we can talk about what is going to happen," he offered. She stood there for the longest time, thinking over what he was offering. She knew that she needed to talk to him, but she feared that her boss would fire her if she kept taking days off.

"Okay," She said while wiping the tears away and looking over at him. "Don't ever make me regret giving you a chance Damon, because if you say or hint around like your going to take Ben from me, you won't like me very much," she said while wrapping her arms around her. "I really do want you in Ben's life, you're his father and I'm sorry."

"Thank you Lena," he said while stepping closer to her, but she stepped back and shook her head no.

"If I'm to stay here or the cabin for a week, I need to get my bags from the Boarding House and I also need to call my boss," she said while listing off things. "I also need to talk to Matt."

"Why?"

"Because he deserves to know what is going on and he's really a sweet guy, Damon. He does truly love Ben and he would take a bullet him."

"Good to hear let me get my gun and let's see if it's true."

"Damon," she growled while walking out of the kitchen and towards her sister. "Can you give me a lift to the Boarding House Kat?"

"Sure," Kat said while going to pick up Ben who she had been talking to.

"Ben's staying here, so it's only me, I have to get my bags and talk to Matt," Elena said while taking her son from her sister and smiling at him, he grinned back at her.

"You're leaving him here?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah why?"

"With him?" Katherine said while pointing over at Damon who was glaring back at her.

"What's wrong with me?" Damon said while glaring at Katherine.

"For one, you have a prison record," Katherine said while glaring back at him.

"What about you? You're a bitch and you really don't care about anyone but yourself." Katherine's face became ghost white and then she quickly covered it with up with glaring at him.

"Stop the both of you," Elena yelled at them. "Katherine please wait outside and Damon…stop being an ass," she said while covering her son's ears. Katherine just huffed and walked out of the house while sending one more glare towards Damon, who sent her glare right back. "Benny…mama will be back in hour or two, so your going to stay with mama's friend," she said while pointing over to Damon who smiled at his little boy.

"I want to go with you mommy." Ben said while shaking his head no.

"Ben, you'll be fine. I promise," She said while hugging and kissing her son on his forehead. "You know Damon," she offered. "You like him." Ben just shook his head no again while wrapping his little arms around his mother's neck. "Ben, sweetie. I won't be long," she sighed. "You be a good boy for mommy and I'll let you have some ice cream when I get back," she offered. She hated bribing her kid, but if she could get him to work with her in that moment, then she would bribe him. Ben still just shook his head no and tightened his hold on his mother's neck. "Ben," she said while pulling him away from her and heart broke at the sight of his little face as it teared up. "Your okay," she soothed. "You're a big boy and you'll be fine," she said while placing him on the floor. "I won't be long and you'll have fun with your new friend." Damon was watching the whole scene and part of him was glad that his son loved his mother son much, but another part of him wished his son would like spending alone time with him.

"I want to go with you," Ben said while wrapping his tiny little arms around his mother's legs. Elena sighed; she hated being the bad guy. She began to unwrap Ben's little arms from her legs and hold him at a distance.

"Damon," she said while looking up at him, trying to give him a look that said 'please take Ben,' but he just looked at her with a confused look. "Please help me here," she said while looking up Damon again.

"What Lena?"

"Please help me here," she said while looking at him and then back down at their son who was beginning to cry. Damon bent down to pick up his son and Ben began to thrash around in his arms. He had to hold Ben close to his chest has Elena stepped back. "Benny, mommy will be back soon," she said while kissing him on the side of the head. She hated seeing her son crying. "I'll be back soon Damon, it shouldn't take me too long and everything for him, is in his bags. He'll tell you what he likes and dislikes. Also if I'm not back in few hours, make sure he doesn't fall asleep. He shouldn't but don't let him," she explained. "He won't go to sleep tonight if he does," she said while heading for the door while grabbing her purse.

"You're really leaving me here with him?" Damon asked while looking down at his son who was hiccupping from crying so much and now had a tired look on his face.

"He's your son Damon, don't be afraid of him," she laughed. "He doesn't bite," she laughed more and he glared back at her. "But seriously, you're his father and it should come natural to you," she said with a smile. "I trust you with him, and at least he's not a baby anymore," she laughed. "He's four and he can tell you what he wants or needs."

"I've never taken care of kid before." She could see that Damon was actually scared about taking care of Ben by himself.

"It's not hard," she said while blowing a kiss to her son. "You'll do fine and I have faith in you," she said before closing the door and heading towards her sister who was leaning against her car.

* * *

Elena finally made it to the Boarding House and it took forever to get her sister to leave her there. She promised her sister that she would meet up with her in a week to talk about everything. Katherine hated leaving her sister there, but she also knew that her sister wasn't little anymore and that she had her own problems that needed taken care of. Katherine also knew that she couldn't take care of her sister's problems for her anymore, they weren't little girls anymore.

Elena walked into the Boarding House and upstairs to her room. It didn't take her long to get her bags packed or to call Marleen. She figured it was probably best to just call Marleen and explain everything to her. She was happy when Marleen told her that she would take care of her husband for her and that she should take that week to let Ben meet his father and to discuss everything. She was just walking down the stairs when Matt came through the front door of the Boarding House.

"Elena," he said while smiling at her. "Thank God your okay," he said while rushing towards her and wrapping his arms around her. "Never do that again to me."

"I'm sorry Matt, I know how your job is. I should have known that you would be worried," she said while hugging him back, before stepping back a few steps.

"You ready to go? I just need to pack my bags," Matt said turning to go up the stairs. "Where's Ben?"

"With Damon," she said while looking down at the floor and biting her lip.

"What?" Matt all but yelled. He didn't like hearing that, because he didn't trust Damon.

"Matt, we need to talk," she said while placing her bags on the floor.

"What's wrong?" He asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Matt, you know how grateful I am for what you have done for me and Ben," she said slowly. "But Damon wants to be in Ben's life…has his father," she tried to explain.

"What are you trying to say Lena?"

"Matt, you have to know that Damon is Ben's father and I was wrong for taking Ben away from him. He deserves to be in Ben's life."

"So you're just going to let him?"  
"Well yeah. Matt you're a good guy, but Ben's Damon's son and it's always been that way. I'm sorry."

"I get it," Matt said while biting the inside of his cheek.

"I'm sorry," she said while stepping closer to him and placing her hand on his arm, but he pulled back from her.

"No, your right. Ben deserves to know his real father and Damon deserves to know his son. I get it," Matt said while looking down the floor. It felt like someone was ripping his heart out. He did really love Ben like his own and he knew that sooner or later that it would come back to bite him for letting the boy think that he was his father. "I would be the same way."

"Matt?"

"No Lena…its okay," He said while getting ready to go up stairs. "Your doing the right thing and I get it."

"I'm sorry."

"If you need me, Lena…I'm headed back to the city and I'll get Daisy and Midnight for you." She was happy that he was still helping her, but it also broke her heart more because it made her realize how truly sweet Matt was and awful she actually was.

"Matt?" She really did not know what to say to him because she knew that she was hurting him and she did not know how not to. He just shook his head at her while disappearing up stairs. Elena just stood there and stared at the stop that Matt had been standing just few seconds ago. She could not believe that she had just hurt one of the nicest people she knew and all because of the lie she started four and half years ago. She truly hated herself in that moment. She finally picked up her bags and headed out to the car that she borrowed from Marleen. She put the bags in the back seat and then got into the drivers seat, before turning the car on and driving towards her son and Damon. She didn't know what to call Damon in that moment, because she did not know if she wanted to be married to him still or if she wanted to divorce him. She knew that it would probably be best if the divorced, they were actually were never good for each other.

* * *

After several minutes, she was pulling up to old house. She took her bags out of the car and headed into the house to find Damon standing in the middle of the living room, trying to get Ben from screaming his head off.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked while coming closer to her son and Damon.

"Thank God," Damon said while passing his son off to Elena. She took her son and as soon as he was back in his mother's arm he quieted down.

"What happen?"

"He kept asking where you were at and I tried to get him to play with his toys or to eat something for lunch, but he just looked at me like I had lost my mind and then just a few minutes before you showed up, he began to scream and throw his toys around. He kept looking up at me, like asking 'where's my mother at?'"

"Oh poor baby," she said while cradling him closer to her chest. "You knew I would be back. You shouldn't have been so hard on him," she said while wiping her son's tears away and kissing his forehead. "He's not used to you taking care of him and your not used to taking care of little kids."

"How do you do it?" He asked while looking at how she soothed their son.

"I'm his mother, its second nature for me Damon," She explained while putting Ben down. "Play with your toys buddy and I'll get you a snack okay," she said while ruffling Ben's hair, but he smoothed it back down while playfully glaring at her. "So much like you," she laughed while standing up straight and looking over towards the one man that could break her completely if he wanted to. "You'll get the hang of it and Ben will get more used to you. He just doesn't like new people, but then again who does that sound like?" She asked while laughing.

"That's not me, that was more you sweetheart," he said while smirking at her.

"I will admit I did not like being around most people, but you're the one that's not the people person," she laughed while going into the kitchen, with Damon following her.

"So when do we discuss this?"

"Damon, I want you to be a part of Ben's life no matter what," she explained. "I was thinking on the way over here that you can have him every other holiday and for half of the summer, every year." She said while turning around to face him, but she didn't like the face he was giving her. He looked like he as going to disagree with her.

"So what, I don't get to see him on his first day of school?"

"Damon…please," she begged. "I get why your mad, but I think that is reasonable and for Christmas we'll share him, because I need to see him on Christmas morning."

"What? Pass him back and forth," he yelled. "Sounds like the perfect thing to do, when you're living in New York. It would work so much better if you were living closer."

"That's why I said the holidays and the summer."

"I'm not going for that. I already missed out on so much of his life already and I won't let it happen again."

"Damon," Elena hissed. "Don't bring up that topic again," she said with a glare. "I can't just move back here, its not like I'm rich or something. I have a house in New York and my jobs are in New York," she said in a raised voice. "Me and Ben's lives are back in New York too and I think it's reasonable for you to get him every other holiday and half of the summer every year, along with any other important event in Ben's life throughout the years. I promise you will be invited and welcomed with open arms, but if we can't agree on this now," she said while motioning between the both of them. "Then we'll have to get lawyers and they can come up with something and I really don't want to do that," she said softly but she could tell he was glaring at her.

"Can't you move back here?" He asked.

"This isn't my home anymore Damon," she said slowly. "It hasn't been for a long time." She gasped when he grabbed a hold of both of her wrist and pulled her tight against him. Running his nose against her cheek, he slowly nibbled on her earlobe.

"I'm going to make you change your mind by the end of this week Lena," he said softly kissing her neck. "I'm going to make you remember why you fell in love with me and I'm also going to prove to you that I'm a good father." She stood rock still as he whispered the words that she had wanted to hear him say into her ear. When he stopped, she still was frozen on the stop and he hadn't stepped back. She broke out of her haze when she heard Ben calling her name. She quickly pushed hard against his chest and left the kitchen in record time, leaving him standing there with a smirk upon his lips. He could hear her thoughts and he knew how he affected her, he was planning on his winning his wife's affection back, along with his son's. "Elena," he called out as he came into the living room. "I think we should go to the cabin, at least no one will bother us and I can tell you my side of the story."

"If you want to," she said while standing up from where she had been kneeling in front of Ben.

"How about that Ben, you want to go to a cabin?" Damon asked his son while smiling down at him, Ben just grinned back at him. "I'll teach you how to fish."

_"__Hey, dad's pissed that you're not getting back at him." He could hear Klaus talking through their mind link. "What's going on dude?" Damon just growled and he could see Elena looking over at him weirdly._

_"__Tell your father I'm taking care of something."_

_"__What would that be? You know dad doesn't like to be ignored Damon."_

_"__I know," Damon sighed. "If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone and you have to keep your father off my back for a week."_

_"__Of course dude, what are friends for." He could hear Klaus laughing._

_"__Elena's gave birth to a child when she disappeared." _

_"__WHAT?" He could hear Klaus yell in his mind._

_"__I just found out that I have a son, Klaus. His name is Ben," he said slowly. "I'm taking care of it right now, but I can't have my father finding out yet…or your father. You know what he will want."_

_"__Wow, I can see why she hid it," Damon just growled back at him. "Don't growl at me. You were an ass back then, but don't worry I'll keep your secret."_

_"__Thanks man." _

"Damon?" Elena questioned him. "You spaced out…is everything okay?"

"Yeah, of course," he said with a fake laugh and she could tell that something was off. "Lets get your guys bags out to the car." Damon said while picking up their bags and heading for the door.

"What about your bag?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't plan on needing anything."

"Our son will be with us Damon," Elena said while picking Ben up and looking at Damon who smirking at her. "Go pack a bag, we're just talking at cabin and nothing else," she said while passing him and out to her car. She was planning taking her borrowed car, because Ben's booster seat was already in it. She began to strap Ben in when she felt Damon behind her.

"What about my car?"

"You're still driving the Camaro right?" She asked while looking back at him.

"Yeah of course, I can't sale that car."

"Well, I think mine will be a little safer for Ben…and his booster seat is already in it too. I'ts just a lot easier to take mine."

"Fine," he huffed. "Give me the keys."

"I'll drive, this isn't my car," she said while taking the bags from Damon and putting them in the trunk.

"I was wondering whose car it was, it's too nice to be yours from the way you were taking about your life." The jab he made kind of hurt, but she let it roll off her shoulders.

"It's Marleen's, she let me borrow it," he said while going around to the drivers seat. "Now move," she said while glaring at him as he sat in the drivers seat.

"Not going to happen. I'm not letting you drive," he said while shaking his head.

"Damon," she huffed. "Get out of the drivers seat," she said while trying to pull him out of the car but he was stronger than her.

"No," he said while laughing.

"Damon!" She so badly wanted to scream that at him, but just spoke through clenched teeth. "Fine," she said while throwing the keys at him, hoping they would hit him in the head but he caught them easily. She just didn't want to fight with him anymore. He just laughed as she walked around to the passenger's side. She got in and turned around to look at her son who was smiling back at her and it made her smile.

After twenty minutes in, Damon finally spoke up after both of them not talking to each other. Ben was already fast asleep and Elena was not too happy about that, not because she didn't know it wouldn't happen, but because she knew now that it would be hard to get him to go to sleep tonight.

"When should we tell him that I'm his father and just not mommy's friend?" She just sat there in her seat while looking out the window. She had no idea how to response to what he had just said.

"I don't really know."

"What do you mean that you don't know?" He asked while turning to look at her.

"Damon, he's only four and he's thought Matt as been his father since he was born. I don't know how to approach the subject," she said slowly while turning to look out the side window.

"Can't we just tell him up front?" He offered while looking back to the road and turning onto a back road.

"He's only four and so innocence to everything," she whispered. "I just don't want to it to blow up in our faces. I think we should take it slowly," she said while turning to look at him. "Let me tell him when we get to the cabin, okay," she said while trying to smile. "And we'll see how it he takes the news, before we proceed further."

"I can go with that," he said while smiling over to her and she gave him stressed smile, because she just wanted to be back home in her apartment.

After another good twenty minutes and then stopping for a few minutes to go to the bathroom and to pick up dinner, they were finally pulling up front of the cabin. Elena could remember so many memories of her father teaching her how to fish and taking her boating on the lake, when they still had their boat. She slowly got out of the car while taking the cabin all in. Closing her door she made her way to Ben's door and opened it. She woke him up gently and took him out of his booster seat while shifting him on to her hip while going to the back of car.

"Need any help?" She offered.

"Nah…just take these," he said while handing her the keys to the cabin. "Take Ben inside and I'll get the bags," he said while smiling at her. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she carried Ben into the cabin. Everything was covered in white sheets and looked like no one had been there in years, which she was betting was true. The cabin was shared between all Gilbert's in the family since the 1930's. She sat Ben down and told him to stay put while she began taking the white sheets off the furniture. She was halfway through taking the white sheets off when Damon came into the room.

"Looks like no one as been here in forever," he mentioned while putting the bags down by the door.

"No it doesn't," she said sadly as she ran her finger across the fireplace. Her finger came back with dust when she ran her finger across the mantel. "Move mine and Ben's bag's into the master and you take any of the others," she said while finishing her task.

Awhile later, Elena had finally got done making everything more comfortable and moving her and Ben into the master bedroom. It took her so long because she kept finding things that reminded her of her parents and the good times. Walking back into the living room, she found Ben and Damon on the floor, Ben was showing Damon all of his toys, and she couldn't stop from smiling. Damon caught the smile that appeared on her face and he grinned back at her, he was beyond happy. She took a seat on the couch in the room and sighed because she was actually tired.

"Tired?" He asked while looking over at her.

"Yeah…a little bit," she said while rubbing her eyes. "You two look happy." He just looked over at his son and began to smile more. Ben had no idea what was going on; he just kept explaining a toy of his to Damon.

"Thank you Lena," he said while ruffling Ben's hair and looking up at Elena with a huge smile on his face. She had never seen Damon so happy, there had only been one other time and that was when they had gotten married. She slowly got up and moved towards them, taking seat beside her son.

"Ben, sweetie…I need to talk to you." Ben scooted closer to her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"What about mommy?"

"I want to talk about your daddy baby," she slowly said.

"Where is daddy?" Ben asked while looking around the room.

"He's here little one-"

"Where?" Ben asked while standing up quickly.

"Ben…sweetie," she tried to start but paused to think over how she would tell her four year old son that she had lied to him. "Do you remember the picture I used to show you or the picture that sits on mommy's nightstand in her room?" She asked while moving his hair out of his eyes, making him look up at her with his ice blue eyes. She looked over at Damon, to see him watching her closely.

"Yeah mommy," Ben said while sitting back down.

"The man in the picture is your daddy," she tried to explain. "And the man in the picture," she said while reaching out for Damon who moved closer to the pair. "Is this person right here," she said while motioning towards Damon. "I know you think you know who your daddy is, but this is actually your dad," she said while looking over to Damon, trying to show Ben. Ben just sat there and stared at them, not really understanding what was going on.

"Mommy?"

"Sweetie, do you understand what I'm talking about. Mommy's friend here…is actually your father," she said while watching her son closely to see the worried expression on his face. "There's been a mix up and your daddy's been away," she paused while running her hair across his the back of his head. "The person who you have known as your father, well he's actually your uncle Matt," she lied. "He stepped in for your daddy, because your daddy couldn't be here until now." She so hoped her son understood what she was talking about. "Damon!"

"Yeah buddy," Damon said while smiling down at his son. He hated acting like he just couldn't be around, when it was her fault this whole time, he also knew that she was trying to make it easier for Ben to understand. "I had to go away for awhile," he lied to a point. He did have to go away, but he was not telling his son that it was to prison.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I had to go some where and I didn't have a choice, but if I could have chosen, I would have chosen to stay with you and mommy." He hoped that Ben would believe him. "And you're uncle Matt." Oh how he hated saying that, it actually made him sick to his stomach. Elena hated lying to her son and making it look like Damon just left, but she did not know what else to tell him. He was too young to understand anything and she knew when was old enough or she was on her death bed, then maybe she would tell him everything. "Was trying to help me out, but I'm back now buddy and when your ready to call me dad or father…or daddy…I'll be here. I'll never leave you again," he said while touching Ben's little shoulder and Ben looked up at him. Ben could sense something about Damon and Damon could sense the same thing that Ben was feeling. "Hell if you don't want to call me anything and would prefer my first name, I'll try to be okay with it," Damon tried to laugh and he could tell Elena was glaring at him for cursing. "But I would like to be your father." He was trying to work with the boy because he really wanted the boy to like him and see him as his father.

Both Elena and Damon just sat there with their son between them, and Ben looking back and forth between them. Damon wasn't even expecting what came next. Before he knew it, Ben had stood up and walked towards him, wrapping his tiny arms around his neck and hugging him. It didn't take him long before he was hugging his little boy back. He just hoped that Elena didn't see the tears forming at his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Elena asked with a little giggle to her voice, she was trying not to laugh, but she had never seen Damon actually cry. He had not cried over anything, he either got angry or even.

"No," Damon said while blocking his face from her view. He didn't want her seeing him crying.

"It's okay daddy," Ben whispered while kissing his father's cheek and Damon actually let the tears ran down his cheeks. He could hear Elena gasp from over where she was sitting. Elena had her hand to her mouth and she was trying not to cry. She could not believe that Ben had accepted Damon so quickly, but she was kind of happy that he had.

He could not believe Ben was okay when him being his father or that he accepted it so quickly. The only thing that he could think was that Ben some how knew through their link. Damon could see into Ben' s mind through their link and he could see that Ben's wolf was already making itself known. Basically meaning that Ben's wolf was welcoming his wolf as its father and knowledge what was going on. He knew deep down that Ben did not know that he was a werewolf yet or that his wolf already recognized him as family. Damon just hugged his boy tighter, never wanting to let go of his son. He could now understand why Elena was so damn protective of Ben.

"I love you little man," Damon said while kissing the top of his son's head. "Thank you Snow," he said while smiling over at Elena who was crying and wiping at her eyes. He took a hold of her hand and squeezed. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand back. She wished that they could stay in that moment forever, but for some reason she knew it would end all too quickly.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, what do you think. Ben finally knows that Damon is his father. Damon should be glad that his son his a werewolf, just saying. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did writing. I am wondering what everyone is thinking after reading, please tell me, but also no flames they are not needed.**

**Damon will finally be telling her the truth, lets see how she takes it. Remember she doesn't believe in the supernatural world, she always kind of laughed at him for believing in it. Wonder how this will go over.**

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. No, Elena will never take Ben away from his father. She may go back to New York and share custody with Damon, but that is it. Andie will be brought later into the story and Damon will be telling her son, during this week they are going to spend together. Everything will be explained soon, just not right away.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad they both drive you nuts, that was what I wanted. I wanted people not just favor one of them, because they both are screwed up in one way or another. Yes Damon as a temper and he's going to have to work to control it. Elena's going to have to stop running and she going to have to learn how to trust again. Yes, Damon's pride was getting in the way, but I think anyone would allow their pride to get in the way when they are hurt. He will finally be explaining everything to her during this week, because he is trying to make her fall back in love with him. Lol, I just have to say I love your rant that you had going in your first paragraph.

I think about the marriage thing is that Elena was just freaking out, because she was still in high school and she was still living with her parents and they both did not have a place or jobs. No, she was never changing her mind about marriage, because she loves Damon so much. Yes the sex part was her idea, but in her defense the did use a condom that broke, lol. Still I understand what your saying, I think in that moment she was just freaking out about everything and trying to give Damon an out, because she thought that he wouldn't want to be a father yet.

Personally I love your rants, so keep up the good job. I am wondering if you liked the last chapter of my other story. Keep up your rants.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Please don't pull out your hair, but I am glad you like the story so much. The Andie story is about to come out and I hope everyone is ready to learn what really happened. I am glad that you agree with Elena's point of view with seeing Andie and Damon the way she did.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. Yes Damon does have a temper and he needs to learn how to control.

**Guest two:** Thank you for your review.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. You are the first person to nail it right not on the head. Yes the were too young and too in love, everything go screwed up and misunderstanding happened, along with jealous thrown into the mix. You nailed it on the head, good job. Yes, she finally told everything and he will tell his side of the story soon. Has you can tell, he is trying convince her to stay. Let's see if it works. Well if she is pregnant, I'll think about letting it be a little girl. Yes, he can smell a difference. He already smelled a difference with her because of Ben. She has more of a mom smell now. He just never caught it when she first became pregnant, because he was still too young and with Ben everything was screwed up at that point. Hope that makes sense. Also your welcome!

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story so much and everything will be explained, but just at certain times. I don't want to ruin the story. I let the characters tell me what I should put in each chapters. I'll try to update more often. I am sorry you don't like Tyler, but he's actually a good guy that care about Elena. I am glad that you like Katherine.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Your right, if she does leave right now. It will be harder to get her back this time around. He will finally be telling her the truth, lets see how she takes it. Remember she doesn't believe in the supernatural world, she always kind of laughed at him for believing in it.

**Always Mazzy:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Damon needs to stop walking away and he will. It all comes down to him telling her that he is a werewolf and how she takes the news.


	16. His Side Of The Story

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

Closing the door quietly behind her, she made her way over to where Damon was sitting. He was resting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and remote control in hand. She didn't even realize what she was doing; she slid in beside him and yawned. She placed her head on his shoulder and he quietly looked down at her and he couldn't help but grin.

"Did he finally fall asleep?" He asked while changing the channel.

"Yeah, after several times of me telling him the same story over and over again," she laughed. "That's why I don't let him sleep throughout the day, unless he's really tired or we are going somewhere, because he always falls asleep in the car," she said with a light smile upon her lips.

"Doesn't he need more sleep?"

"I asked the doctor that too, mostly because I was exhausted," she laughed.

"I can see that," he said while putting his arm almost around her and the back of the couch, but she still didn't move or freak out.

"Well you know what the doctor said," she said with grin on her face when she lifted her head up and looked up at him. "That some kids don't require that much sleep," ahe said while yawning and putting her head back on his shoulder and cuddling closer to him. He was wondering if the body snatcher's had come, not that he was complaining or anything, but it was just weird.

"I guess, Ben is one of those kids."

"Yeah," she mumbled. "He normally sleeps throughout the night, but then again he's up at four because of my job," she mumbled again. " But if he takes a nap during the day, he wakes up during the night and it's hard to get him back to sleep," she explained.

"So what happens if he wakes up? He has his own bed right?"

"Yeah, normally he comes into my bedroom…but I've warned him about leaving his bedroom at night because of the stairs, but if he really needs to get up, he'll come get me," she explained. "It should be fine since I'm sharing the same bed as him right now."

"So I don't need to worry about anything?" He asked.

"You should always worry, he is your son," she said while yawning again and cuddling closer to him. Her eyelids were starting to close.

"Your probably right," he said while looking down to see that she was already asleep. Moving slowly off the couch, he shifted her so she was laying down on the couch. He slowly made his way into the room that his son was sleeping in; he could see Ben in the middle of the bed, snuggled in the blankets. He walked up to the bed and kissed the top of his son's head before moving the blankets up a little more. "Please sleep all night, your mama needs some sleep…and well so do," he quietly laughed and then headed back out into the living room. He gently picked up Elena from the couch and carried her into the room that he was using; it was right across from the master bedroom. He knew that he should have moved her into the other room. He placed her down on the bed and began to take her tennis shoes off and then climbed in beside her after changing into a pair of black sweat pants and comfortable shirt. He made sure not touch her, because he did not need her mad at him, but he could sleep knowing that she was not that far away. He needed her close to him. Since the mating, he had a need to be very close to her.

* * *

**The Next Morning, **

Elena woke to a soft pillow under her head and when she blinked her eyes opened, she became confused. She could tell this was not her room and it confused her. Looking around, she looked for Ben and could not find him. Sitting up quickly, she placed her feet on the ground to see that she was still wearing the clothes from the night before but her shoes were missing. Walking out of the room, she could hear laughing coming from the kitchen. Walking towards the kitchen, she could see her son sitting on the counter and the top of Damon's head below the counter.

"Ow," he yelped when he hit his head on the counter as he rose to his full height. Ben began to laugh and the only thing he could do was smile at his son.

"You okay?" She asked while coming closer.

"Your wake?" He replied back with a grin on his face, because he was smiling at Ben.

"Yeah, what are you two doing?" She asked while walking over to Ben and kissing him on the top of his.

"Looking for plates?"

"For what, we don't have any food," she paused. "Which reminds, we need to go get food."

"Oh well, me and Ben went to town and picked something up."

"What time is it?" She asked while looking around the kitchen for the time.

"Its around eight thirty, why?" He asked while finally finding the plates.

"Because how were able to get food already?"

"Been up since six," he explained. "Went for my morning run and then came back to find that Ben was just getting up. So I took a quick shower and got him ready for this morning and we went and got some food."

"Ah, okay," she said while picking up Ben and carrying over to the kitchen table, while Damon brought over a bag of food and the plates. She placed Ben on the chair beside hers. Damon took the one across from hers and began passing out the food. "So what's the plan for today?" She asked

"Fish?" Ben said loudly with a huge smile on his little face.

"Fish?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I may or may not have bribed him with going fishing to get him to come with me this morning," he chuckled. "He really didn't want to leave you."

"You shouldn't bribe your son," she laughed. "It'll come back to bite you."

"Your probably right, but I was trying to let you sleep," he said while taking a drink of the cup he had in his hand. "And I don't really mind teaching him how to fish."

"Sounds good," she said while taking a bite of her food. "I think while your doing that, I'm going to get a shower and read some," she said while standing and taking her plate to the sink. "You got him?" She asked.

"Yeah." She just smiled back at him before leaving the kitchen and heading into the master bedroom where her bag was. Getting all the stuff out of her bag that she would need, she headed into the bathroom.

* * *

While Elena was taking her shower, Damon cleaned up the mess that Ben had made and took his plate to the sink. He then got everything ready to go fishing after finding the stuff out in the shed that was behind the cabin. He even brought out to two chairs. He set up the chairs on the dock. Placing Ben in the chair, he began to teach him how to fish, telling him until he was older he wasn't letting him put his own worm on. He finally took a seat while working both the fishing poles and trying to remind Ben to keep a watch on his own pole, but it didn't take long before the little boy was bored of fishing.

Damon leaned over and began to go through the tackle box, but before he could get the lid off, he heard a splash. Quickly looking up, he could see Ben still sitting in his chair looking guilty. Looking at the water, he could see that both his and Ben's poles were in the water.

"What happened?" He asked his son while reaching into the water to grab the poles. Ben just shook his head no. He sighed and just shook his head. "Did you do this?" He asked. Ben still didn't answer him. "Ben, did you do this?" He asked again.

"No," Ben whispered while shaking his head again and Damon sighed again.

"Ben, did you throw the poles into the water…or did you accidently knock them in?" The little boy did not answer him and just shook head no again. "Benjamin, please don't lie to me and just tell me if you did it or not?" He had no idea how to be a parent and reprimand his son. He really wanted Ben to like him.

"I didn't do it," Ben pouted. Looking at his son, he couldn't help but smile because now he could see why Elena said that he was 'his son.'

"Okay buddy, just be honest with me. It's only me and you out here and I didn't do it, so it only leaves you…unless the ghost did it."

"I'm sorry," Ben pouted more.

"Ben, why did you do it/"

"I didn't. I tried to stand up, but I knocked it over," Ben said with a tremble to his little lower lip.

"Okay Ben, you're not in trouble, but promise me that you will always be honest with me." Ben just nodded his head yes.

Elena looked up from her book when she heard her son and Damon talking back and forth with each other, as they got closer to her. Looking up from her book, she could see that both Damon and Ben were soaking wet. Damon was carrying the tackle box and fishing poles, but they were both dripping wet. She could tell that Damon didn't look too happy, but she could tell that Ben was a very happy boy.

"What happened?" She asked while standing, she had been resting in the lounge chair.

"Ask your son?" Damon grumbled while placing the stuff he was carrying on the outdoor table. She was trying so badly not to laugh when she held Ben off from hugging her.

"What? Now he's my son?" She asked while trying hold in the giggles.

"When he knocks daddy in the lake he is."

"He did what?" She asked while laughing.

"He fell in first, so I go to get him out, but as soon as I turned around, he ran smack into me and I tripped over the damn chairs and poles," he grumbled more.

"I'm sorry," she tried not to laugh. "Well did you two catch anything?" She asked.

"No," he grumbled more while taking his shoes off that had water draining out of them.

"Too bad," she giggled. "Well I took stock of everything while you guys were fishing and I think we need to go shopping, so we don't have to keep spending money by going to the restaurants," she explained while directing Ben into the Cabin and towards the bathroom. "Well after you both get a bath and redressed of course," she said over her shoulder. "Then we are talking more."

"Your probably right," he said while sighing and heading towards the bathroom. "Okay, I'll be quick."

"I'm going to take Ben into the bathroom, shouldn't take too long," she said while directing Ben into the bathroom.

* * *

It didn't take long before they were pulling up to a small grocery store. Elena had a hold of Ben's hand and was pulling him behind her as she made her way down one of the aisle, because he couldn't stop looking at everything. Damon was pushing the grocery cart behind them, while trying not to smile at the sight of his mate and his son in front of him.

"Ben you can't have that!" He could her sigh as she took the toy from Ben, who just pouted more.

"What does he want?" He asked while pulling the cart up beside them.

"Just this toy," she said while showing him the toy. "But he already knows that not every time we go into a store, does it mean that he can get something," she explained while putting the toy back on the shelf.

"I can get it, if its money that's the problem."

"No, he's fine," she said while picking up Ben and carrying him away. He just shook his head and picked up the small toy and put it in the cart before following behind her. "We should probably just buy things that will last us this week."

"Yeah that's a good idea," he said while putting something in the cart and covering up the toy.

Halfway through shopping, Ben had already gotten his mom in trouble with the store manager and Elena wasn't too happy. She was holding Ben while she made a beeline for the outside.

"We'll be out by the car," she called over her shoulder to Damon who was going down another aisle. "I can't believe you knocked over that stand." Damon could hear Elena reprimanding their son.

"I took my eyes off of you for a second and you go and do that. You know better Benjamin," She said while shaking her head. "I have told you not to touch anything when we are in the store, your too little," she said while sighing. "You've been a bad boy Ben, and you got mommy in trouble for it."

"I'm sorry mommy," Ben said while pouting.

"Benjamin, can you promise me that you won't do anything like that next time we are in the store? Your normally good for me, but not today."

"I'm sorry," Ben said while beginning to cry.

"Don't cry Ben, your too old for that. You're the one that knocked the stand over and you know better. When we get back to the cabin, you're in time out. You know what that means Ben," she said while opening the car door and helping him into his seat. She could tell Ben was not happy with her because he was pouting and then would give her an unhappy face. She hated being mean to her son or making him do time out, but she also knew that she had to make sure he didn't do what he just did again. She didn't have to wait long before Damon was walking up to the car with several bags in his hands.

"No one looks happy," he said while placing the bags in the car and getting into the driver seat. Elena just turned to glare at him. "What?"

"He is too much like you," she said while sighing. "He's not happy about being in time out, so he's trying to make me feel bad," she explained. Damon just laughed while turning the car on.

"Earlier today, I finally understood why you said he is like me," he laughed more. "Mom when I was younger, used to say that I was a terror compared to Stefan, her little angel," he laughed more and she glared at him. "I guess mom used to call me her little monster."

"Ben's normally not awful, but there is sometimes that he just drives me crazy with his little temper when he doesn't get his way or when I say no," she explained.

"Well he got it true," he said while laughing more and pulling the car out of the parking lot. She couldn't help but smile at him and laugh.

"Yeah, and he also got my sisters temper too," she said while laughing more. "I was my mom's angel." she laughed more.

"I bet you were," he said while grinning at her.

"I was."

"Sure…sure, just like you're not stubborn."

"Hey!" She laughed. "Okay, fine! Mom did say that I used to not like listening to her, but I didn't have a temper like you and Kat," she said while smirking over at him as he pulled out of the grocery store.

It was a little bit later on; Ben had already had his time out and was now happily playing with his toys like nothing had happened. Both Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch talking to each other, both trying to void the questions and the talk about what that they needed to talk about.

"As much as I don't want to talk about it, its your turn to talk Damon."

"I suppose it is," he said while sighing. "Your right about the beginning, we were too young to start a family," he said while taking a deep breath, like he was getting ready for battle. "But you have to know that I was very happy you were pregnant Lena. I had always dreamed about you being my wife and that we have a little girl that looked just like you and we would also have a little dark haired boy. So I suppose I was trying to live out my fantasy and I didn't take in the account that you were scared shitless and it wouldn't be much of adventure for you," he explained.

"Damon, we were going to be married," she said while biting her lip. "But I wasn't ready for a baby yet. Not that I didn't want to marry you, because I did. But I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me if we had a baby right out of the gate. You were still young too."

"We were both too young…and stupid, but I don't regret ever marrying you and I didn't marry you because you were pregnant. You have to know that Lena."

"I know, you already proposed to me before I got pregnant."

"Yeah, but I didn't help after we got married. I was always too busy with my job and getting drunk with Klaus," he said while moving to face her on the couch. "I suppose you were right in the end, I was too young to be a father too. I was not only scared shitless, but I didn't want to give up my partying and hanging out with my friends who weren't going to be fathers or weren't husbands. To a point I was jealous of them," he said while looking down at his lap.

"I don't blame you either," she simply said. "I was jealous of my friends' too, especially when I was getting sick so much. I swear that baby hated me."

"It would have loved you Lena, just like Ben does," he said while smiling at her.

"Your probably right," she said with a sigh.

"Lena, you were my world…still are and that's why I beat the shit out of Tyler," he said while looking over at her. "I know that you're not happy that I did that, but you have to understand that I was hurt and pissed, along with being scared. You just up and left and did not tell anyone but him and I was scared," he said again. "Elena, I have loved you since the first time I saw you and I know you don't believe me when I say that, but I did and still do love you. You have been my whole world and Ben is now a part of that."

"Damon-" She tried to stop him because she didn't know if she could hear say all this stuff.

"No, listen! This is important," he said while cutting her off. "I love you more than anything and I always will. I gave you my heart along time ago, you just didn't know it at the time…and you'll always have it-"

"Damon, ple…please stop," she stuttered while biting her lip from crying, while cutting him. She still very much loved him, but she didn't want her heart broken again.

"No, you need to hear me out. I heard you out and now I am going to tell you everything from my point of view," he said while taking her trembling hand in his. "I never cheated on you. That day you saw Andie in our bedroom, I was asleep and you must have forgotten to lock the front door again, you had a habit of it," he said while shaking his head lightly. "And I felt the bed dip a little bit, so I reached over. But I knew the moment I touched her, it wasn't you," he spoke quickly. "I was beyond pissed she was in our bed. I quickly got out and went for my clothes, because you know I like to sleep naked to a point," he laughed. "I was screaming at her the whole time as she got out of the bed and came towards me. I finally noticed she was naked and I kept asking her what the hell was her problem, but it was like she wasn't listening to me…and that's right when you walked in," he explained. "I did nothing with her and I would never touch another women that wasn't you. I haven't touched anyone since you left either. You're the only one that I want touch."

"But-"

"Lena, soon after you left I called the cops and I told them that she had broke in, but my damn father had already paid the cops off to have my case dropped." He said while shaking his head.

"What does your father have to do with this?"

"Everything," he spoke harshly. "The damn bastard paid her. He never wanted us together, Lena. He wanted me to leave you and he figured because I used to date Andie that she could sway me or that you would catch me and her together and you did, but I never touched her."

"Why did he care so much? And when we were broken up again, I saw you too together and what about Thanksgiving?"

"The second time, he was still paying her. I called her over to ask her to talk to you and to tell you the truth. I told her if she didn't, that I would make her pay," he explained. "The next thing I know is, she is coming into the living room naked," He said with venom. "The thing you missed Lena, was me grabbing her by her hair and dragging her out of our house and to her car. I was seething and I was screaming at her to get her ass off my property and that if I ever saw her again that she would wish that she was dead."

"Damon-"

"No, I was pissed," he said while cutting her off. "And she deserved it. I haven't seen her again, but the Thanksgiving thing…I finally found out why Andie had broken into our house, because Stefan finally let it slip one day. He mentioned father had been talking to his lawyer about paying Andie for her job well done," he explained while trying to keep his temper in check. "So I paid him a visit when he wasn't suspecting it. I made sure he was at dinner with Klaus' father and their family, along with Stefan," he said while looking over at Ben and smiled. "I remember being so pissed that I stalked right in there and went to the table, while grabbing a glass of wine and toasting my father. You should have seen everyone," he said while kind of laughing. "I could hear Klaus and Rebekah whispering to Stefan about what the hell was going on. My father even kept asking me what my problem was and to just pull up a chair."

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"I toasted him. I raised the wine glass and I said 'I just want to be the first to congratulate you father,' and he gave me nasty look," he laughed while remembering everything. "I went on to say, 'for being the bastard you are. I think you could give Hilter a run for his money, actually he would have probably been your bitch…like I have been, but you know what I'm done. You may have tried to ruin mine and Elena's relationship, but it didn't work'," he said while looking over to her shock face. "I told him that he could take his money and shove it. That I also knew about him paying Andie to screw up my relationship with you," he chuckled while remembering the look on his fathers face and how it turned purple. "He had been so pissed at me, telling me to get the fuck out of his house-"

"Don't say the F word around Ben," she said while cutting him off with a smile. "But please do continue."

"He also said that I was disowned from everything and that I couldn't touch anything. He said that I had shamed him. I remember everyone at the table just being silent and not moving, the only one that did move was Klaus's father and he wasn't too happy with my father. Mikael told him that if he wanted to keep his position, then he probably sit his ass down and explain everything. Mikael even told me to sit my ass down and explain about the Andie thing."

"Why would Klaus's father care so much?" He knew this was the point in time that he needed to tell her that he was a werewolf and that his whole family was too, along with their son and that she was his mate and that's why he felt so strongly about her.

"I have a secret Lena." He whispered.

"What's your big secret?" She asked jokingly. He just sat there while watching and trying to figure out if he should tell her now and possibly chancing it that he could ruin this whole week together. He knew the moment he told her, that she would be picking up Ben and running for the hills and he couldn't blame her if he did. "Damon…what's your secret?" She asked again.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Also I hope no one is too bad at me with the cliffhanger. I was just being evil, lol and I really wanted to not make this chapter too long. I also hope you enjoyed it though and wondering how he will tell her and if he will.**

**Also, you found out what happen with Andie. Will she believe him and will she say she is sorry for not giving him a chance to explain? What do you think will happen?"**

**Please keep up your reviews, but also remember no flames. Thank you. I am really surprised with all many people like this story, so thank you to all my reviewers and readers.**

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Well I hope you enjoyed part of Damon's side of the story. I hope it makes more sense now. Lol, well thing with Andie as been explained and I hope that helps. Everything will be explained and I promise you I have everything planned already, so I can't tell you if something bad will also happen or if they will get their fairy-tale ending.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. You will be surprised with what happens after this week and just remember Elena has a life in New York (Jobs, house, pets). What Elena would like to do if she moves back is share custody with him and your right, it wouldn't be fair, but it would be reasonable. My parents use to do that with me after divorcing. You will have to wait and see if they do get back together or if they don't.

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked it so much.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. You will have to wait and see if Andie is or not. Also, good idea, lets see if he does transform to prove to her.

**Guest three:** thank you for your review. And totally fine, you don't have to put your name if you don't want to.

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story so much, thank you.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. I am glad to hear that the chapter moved you so much. She may or may not go back to New York, but remember she as a life in the city(jobs, pets, house). Oh no he could follow her if he wanted, but matter of if he would or not. He very much likes his home and doesn't want to leave. He wants her to stay and give up everything. Lol, we will have to see if it leads to more than talking.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. That makes me really happy that you said it was well written, I work really hard on the chapters. I was trying to put everything out there and make it seem believable. Love each other now, it's just matter of can Elena trust him again. Yes, they are very stubborn and headstrong. Your right about love and they were too young too. Yes, I thought that telling Ben should come up soon. He will be telling her he's a werewolf, but when is the question.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the dialogues between werewolves and the whole Damon and Ben connection. Also, they are very stubborn that is part of their problems. Yes, it took a lot, but Elena is just scared. She as more to protect this time around and it's not just her heart anymore. Yes, I thought that would be funny with her leaving Ben with Damon. I think she did it because he was about I want to be his father, so she was just like okay. His father and Mikael will be stepping in, just have to wait and see when.

**zikea218:** Thank you for your review. Yes Andie will be coming into the picture later on, but not as Damon's girlfriend. He's not dating anyone, he's still married to Elena and he loves her so much that he couldn't bare to be with anyone else. Hope that helps.


	17. Secrets

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. I hope no one gets too confused with this chapter and I hope you all like it. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

Damon sat there trying to figure out what he was going to tell her. He could feel her staring at him and he tried not to look over at her. He did not know if it was time to tell her or not, he also knew that if he waited, then she would be more mad at him.

"Damon…what's your secret?" She asked again while inching closer to him.

"Lena," He tried. "I don't know if you will believe me or not," He tried again. He was having trouble forming his words and how to tell her.

"You can tell me anything," She said softly while touching one of his hands. "You forget I know you better than you know yourself," She explained. "I know when you're lying."

"So you believe be about the Andie thing?" He asked. He was hoping she did believe him.

"Yes," She whispered. "And I'm sorry that I didn't give you chance to explain yourself…we should have talked everything through…I'm sorry…I acted irrationally." She said while trying not to cry.

"I understand why you did," He said while smiling at her. "But I've been keeping a secret of my own."

"What's secret?" She asked. She was afraid of what secret he was keeping.

"Lena…my family comes from a long line of…of werewolves." He quickly mumbled out. She just stared back at him, with blank expression. "Lena?"

"What?" She asked quickly while shaking her head clear.

"Did you hear me?"

"I don't think so…because I could have sworn that you just told me that you were a werewolf…along with the rest of your family," She said while laughing but quickly stopped when she saw the expression he wearing. "Wait." She said while pulling away from him.

"Lena." He tried to explain.

"I don't understand." She said while shaking her head.

"Let me explain…or I could show you."

"No full moon." She snipped.

"No…Lena please," He tried. "I'm not making anything up…I'll even show you," He said while standing and sticking his hand out for her to take, but she shied away. "Let me show you Lena." She watched him head outside when she refused to get up. She slowly got up and moved towards the front door. She told Ben to stay inside and she would be right back as she slowly made her way outside. She could see Damon taking his clothes off.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I don't want rip my clothes…if that's okay with you."

"Ah…okay." She said while trying not to look at his naked form and he couldn't help but chuckle at her behavior.

"You might want to actually watch." He chuckled more when she turned around to face him with a tinge of pink to her cheeks.

"Well…are you going to do it or not?" Before she could say anything else, right before her eyes, he transformed into a large black wolf. It was the wolf from her dreams and she was frozen in place. Her eyes were wide with fright and she didn't know what to do. The wolf began to move towards her at a slow pace and she gulped while moving back. The only thought running through her mind was 'Oh shit.'

The wolf did not care that she kept moving; he just kept following her. She kept moving backwards until she fell a tree root, landing flat on her back. She tried to scramble backwards but was stopped when she felt a heavy furry paw land on her stomach. She immediately froze and just stared up at the wolf that had Damon's blue eyes, but the eyes of the wolf glowed. She could hear the wolf making chomping sound and then she watched as the wolf shoved its muzzle into the crook of her neck. She could feel the wolf's wet tongue on her neck, as the wolf licked over the stop that Damon had left earlie, it sent chills down her spine.

She couldn't stop shaking and she snapped her eyes shut, trying not to look at the wolf. In the moment, she beyond scared and Damon could feel it through their bond that they shared. She could hear the wolf whined at her, trying to get her attention. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him while biting her lip. Something in the wolf's eyes made her freeze and stare up at him. The wolf laid down beside her, putting its head on her stomach and looking up at her. In that moment they shared something special.

"Damon." She whispered while reaching a hand out to touch his fur, but she pulled it back quickly when he moved a little. She tried to steady her breath again, because her heart was beating so fast.

"Don't be afraid of me Snow." She could hear someone say. Looking around quickly, she tried to figure out who was talking, but she knew there was only one person that called her 'Snow.'

"Damon?" She said while rising up on her elbows to look better at the wolf. "Did you just say that?" She asked quickly and trying not to cry.

"Yes…you can hear me through our bond that we share." He explained while looking up at her.

"But you're a wolf." She screamed. "How are you able to talk…what are you talking about?"

"Let me change back and we'll talk." He said while moving away from her and slowly changing back in front of her. She scrambled to stand up and couldn't figure out if she should run or if she should hear him out. Before she knew it, he was standing beside her. He touched her shoulder and watched as she jumped. She turned around to see that he was finally dressed and standing back in what was his human form. She didn't know how to wrap her mind around everything.

"How?" She whispered while looking down at the ground and then back up at him.

"I'll explain everything Lena." He said while trying to direct her over a couple of chairs, but she just stood rooted to the spot.

"No…I don't want to sit," She said while shaking her head and crying. "Explain," She tried not to tell and when he didn't start talking soon enough for her, she began to cry more. "Now," She screamed. "Explain now." She said while hitting him in the chest and crying more. He grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. He let her cry until she couldn't cry anymore; he knew that she wasn't crying because she was sad, but because she was overwhelmed. She just let her body relax into his and she hated how her body just melted into his or just the smell of him could relax her. She hated how just being so close to him, could make her act in certain ways, she hated how she knew deep down that she still loved him and how he just make her feel safe and loved.

She finally pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes while stepping away from him. She tried to breathe and regain her senses before talking to him again. She didn't know what to think or do. In that moment, everything she knew about life and the world, came crashing down around her. She thing she was told in high school science classes and well life in general was a lie.

"Lena." He said while stepping closer to her.

"How is it possible?" She whispered.

"Lets sit…and I'll explain." This time she allowed him to direct her over to the chairs. When she took a seat in the chair, she couldn't stop playing with her hands and biting her lip, all nervous habits she had picked up over the years. He had always thought those habits were adorable.

"Explain." She rushed with trembling lips.

"Lena," He said softly. "My family…my fathers…and my mothers came from a long line of shifters…or what you call werewolves…my family history on my dad's side…it dates back to the time of the Roman empire…back then it was harder for them to shift," He tried to explain. "Back then when they turned at a certain age…most of the times…they couldn't turn back…so they stayed as a wolf…changing other people as they went…because they were angry about not being able to be human again," He explained slowly. "There were only a special few that actually were able to turn back," He paused while looking over at her, trying to read her facial expressions. She was trying to listen with an open mind, but everything she had known was crashing around her. "The ones that could turn back…they lead halfway normal lives…having to change on a full moon-" He said with a smirk, reminding her of the comment she made earlier.

"So they did need a full moon." She said while trying to laugh, but she just couldn't.

"Yeah…they needed the full moon to change for a while," He explained. "You see the kids they had…well they were more normal and lead more simple lives…even though they were plagued…generations after that…their great…great…great such grandkids were able to change at will…and this was around the time of the sixteen hundreds." He explained.

"So its something you're born with?" She asked while rubbing her hands together and twisting them. The only thought that kept running through her mind was about her own son.

"Yes…like I said…I come from two long lines of werewolves…my father's family from the Roman Empire and my mother's side," He explained. "My mother's side…well she had a unique family history," He said while smiling. "You know my mother's ring?" He asked. Already knowing that she still wore it, he had caught a glimpse of it when they had made love a few days ago.

"Yes." She whispered. Without realizing what she was doing, she had reached up to touch the two rings she wore on a necklace around her neck.

"Yeah…this one." He said while pushing her hands away gently and grasping the two rings in his larger hands.

"I'm sorry you thought I had gotten rid of it." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm just happy you kept it." He said while dropping the rings and pulling away.

"What about it?" She asked while grasping the rings again. She missed wearing them, her finger felt empty without them.

"It was my mothers…and has been passed down through the generations," He explained. "It's very old…and from Ireland," He said while pausing. The ring meant so much to him, not because it was his mother but because of the meaning it had. "The stone as you know is an amethyst…but what you don't know is the meaning of the stone."

"It's just the February birthstone." She said simply while taking her necklace off and looking at the ring better.

"It's that too…but the stone was thought to protect its wearers and it deals a lot of the spiritual world," He explained. "The ring was given to my mom's family by an old witch in Ireland-"

"Witches?" She asked. She just couldn't take any more surprises.

"Yes…my mother's family long ago knew a pair of sisters who performed healing powers and could tell the future…along with other things dealing with the elements," He explained. "Witches exist too-"

"So vampires exist too. "She said while cutting him off.

"No…those don't exist," He said laughing. "But witches do…actually they are becoming more rare…because of how society is now a days," He wasn't planning on telling her just yet that she was from a long line of witches or that her father's family was werewolf hunters. Nope that would be a discussion for another day. "But one of the sister designed the ring to protect the only female in my mother's family at the time…because of what the stone means and because my mother's family was hunted by hunters and other wolves." He explained.

"Hunters?"

"Yes…hunters," He said simply. "They hunt down my kind…our sons kind and they kill us-"

"Wait…our son?" She all but shouted. "So our son is like you?" She didn't want to believe it and she had tried to just think of so many different things, to make herself believe that it didn't affect her son.

"Yes…it's the bloodline," He tried not to laugh but the look she had on her face was like she was fish out of water. "I just told you…I come from two long lines of werewolves," He said laughing. "Any children we have are going to be like me," She ignored his remark of more children, because that just wasn't going to happen. "It's in the DNA." He said simply.

"Huh." She said while smacking her lips and then biting the inside of her jaw. "But he's just a little boy."

"I know…but I can already few his wolf…he's be very powerful…more like Klaus and myself."

"But I'm a human…so he would have half?" She tried to understand everything.

"Yes…but he's still very powerful…especially with his family background he has." He said smirking. He really knew that it was because of Elena that his son was as powerful as he was or was going to be.

"You just said that Klaus is a werewolf."

"Yes…so is the rest of his family…along with Tyler's family too."

"Tyler…my best friend…who else is?" She rushed out.

"The only families in Mystic Falls that are shifters…are mine...Tyler's…and Klaus's." He explained.

"Wow," She breathed huge breath of air. "Wow." She repeated again.

"Yes…I know it's a lot to take in…but there is more."

"More…how much more?" She breathed out.

"Like I was saying…my mother's first relative that was a female werewolf," He said while looking over at her. "She was first female werewolf in existence…there had never been another one like her."

"What?"

"Yeah…so all the male werewolves were biding for her attention…and the ring was designed to protect her…she was married off to a male werewolf from the northern part of Ireland…she gave birth to eight daughters…each of those daughters were married off to a male werewolf and after that…the world was blessed with female werewolves…but just recently…the females in my race…well they are dying off…and becoming more rare."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is only maybe twenty in the U.S."

"Wow…is this is real?" He tried to not to laugh at her question.

"Yes," He said while stilling trying not laugh. "The hunters are not helping…they know if they kill off our females…they are killing off the race."

"That's sad." She whispered.

"Yeah…but they don't care." He said with malice.

"They are probably just scared of what they don't know."

"Or they act out of revenge because they can't forget the past," He shot out. "Sorry."

"No…it's fine…I don't know any of this stuff." She said while biting her lip.

"I'm going to try to teach you…because you're my mate."

"Mate?" She asked quickly.

"Yes," He said with a smile. "Our mates are predestined for us…we don't chose them…they are made for us in everyway…just like you were made for me."

"I don't understand."

"Think about the wolves in the wild…all them have a mate," He tried to help her understand. "I found out you were my mate the first time I met you."

"But we were so young." She beyond shocked.

"Yeah…and its never happened that soon either…normally we are in our twenties when we find our mates…but for us…we were younger."

"What does that mean?" She asked. She was a little scared of what he was going to say.

"My pack doesn't know yet," He lied. "I don't know Lena…but what I do know is that I love you…and I have been in love with you since I have been fifteen years old."

"Don't say that."

"But Elena…its true," He said while getting up and kneeling in front of her. He took her hands in his and smiled up at her. "The reason I acted the way I did when we first got married…was because I hadn't mated with you…but I didn't want to scare you by telling you I was werewolf."

"Why didn't you tell me and what are you talking about?" She rushed out while taking her hands back.

"I didn't tell you because we hadn't gotten married yet and then you were pregnant and I didn't want to put anymore stress on you," He explained. "So I was going to wait and then everything happened and I just didn't have time to tell you…I'm sorry I kept this from you."

"Yeah…I wish you would have told me sooner."

"Why…it doesn't change anything."

"Yeah…but." She stopped short of what she was going to say, mostly because it wouldn't have changed anything. She still would have loved him no matter what. She just like now, she loved him even though he told her his secret.

"Lena…I'm sorry I never told you…and I'm sorry I couldn't control my behavior when we first married…but you have to understand…I was just listening to my primal needs and those were telling me to mark you and when I didn't…it was screaming at me to keep you safe and away from any potential competition."

"But you didn't have to worry about that…because I was yours." She whispered.

"I know…but my wolf didn't know that," He explained while taking her hands in his again and this time she didn't fight him much. "It still doesn't excuse my behavior and I'm sorry."

"What about now?"

"Remember a few days ago…when we were together?" She just mumbled something and he just squeezed her hands, afraid of telling her that he had mated with her. "Remember when I bit you?" It took a few seconds but her eyes got wide and pulled her hands back quickly.

"You mated with me," She yelled. "That's what wolves do in the wild…most animals bite each other during sex," She yelled more. "But you didn't even ask me."

"I know…it had been so long Lena," He tried to explain. "I couldn't control myself…my wolf took over…I'm sorry."

"So what does this mean now?" She said with tears forming in her eyes again. He wiped away the tears and rubbed his thumb a long her check before she turned her head away from him.

"It means that we are mates…fully…and that you will always belong to me and that you will be the only one I have children with…and that I will be the only one you will ever be with," He tried to explain. "It's basically like a marriage for my race."

"I don't belong to you…or anyone…I belong to myself," She cried while standing quickly. "Oh god…what about Ben…your not planning on taking him from me are you…because he's like you?" She cried. She was so afraid now that him and his pack would take her son from her; because he was suppose to be like his father.

"No Lena…I don't plan on taking him…you're the best thing for him…he won't even shift until he's ten and I'll be there to help him every step of the way."

"You didn't even ask me…and you did this…why," She shouted, already knowing the answer. "What about my life in New York…or did you forget that I made something for myself." She cried before turning around and walking away quickly. She rushed inside and passed her little boy who was watching the TV. He let her go, because he knew that she needed time to process everything and he felt horrible for never telling. He slowly walked back inside and was met by his little boys smile.

"Ben." He said while taking a seat on the couch.

"Yeah daddy?" Ben asked while turning around to face his father.

"I think your mama's mad at me right now," He said while sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Don't worry if she doesn't come back out…but I think tonight it's just me and you." For the rest of the night father and son watched the TV and Damon made dinner for them, even trying to get Elena to come out of her room but she wouldn't budge. She wouldn't even budge when he told her that he needed to get some of Ben's stuff. The only thing she did was open the door little bit and smile down at Ben while she handed Damon Ben's bag, then she shut the door again. Damon helped Ben get ready for bed and then he put Ben in his own bed. As soon as his son was asleep, he crossed over to the room Elena was in. He then proceeded to open the door forcibly before stalking towards where she was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands. She barely looked up at him; she already knew that it was him that had opened her locked door.

"Lena." He spoke calmly but with force.

"What?" She replied back.

"I know what I did was wrong…but damn it," He sighed. "You're my mate and I have done everything to protect you and make sure I did everything by your time…going slowly…forcing my wolf to wait," He said while getting closer to her, but she moved away from. "But you have to know…I won't take back what I did…yeah I should have told you…but you know what…I'm done saying I'm sorry."

"What?" She said while hoping off the bed. "You can't put this on me…you took away my life." She yelled, but it turned into a yelp when she was forced back down onto the bed, with him on top of her.

"Stop yelling…our son is sleeping in the room across from this one," He spoke to her as though she was a child and it made her try to get away from him. "Damn it Lena…I have tried to do well by you and yeah…I slipped up…but damn it," He said while inching his face closer to hers. He could hear her heart beat, beating a mile a minute. He knew he was scaring her, but in that moment his wolf was taking over. She could see how his eyes were darkening and it scared her more, she trembled beneath him. "I couldn't control myself…but I wouldn't change it," He said while placing his lips by her ear. "You want to know why I wouldn't change it." He whispered while nipping at her ear.

"Why?" She squeaked.

"Because I have been in love with you since I have been fifteen years old…and you know what…I have had a lot of self-control so far…but you know what else…it wasn't going to last…I'm animal…I'm shifter," He said while placing his teeth a long the mark he left on her neck. "I will always love you Lena…no matter how stubborn you are…or how much of a bitch you can be…just like you love me even with my possessive tendencies…and being an ass." She tried to stutter out that she didn't love him anymore, but he silenced her with a long and passionate kiss and she tried to fight him. It didn't take long before she was kissing him back, because damn it she missed having him this close and kissing her like she was only source to quench his thirst. He made her feel a live and in that brief moment, she realized that she loved him even though he was a werewolf.

He let his hands worked at her top and she could stop herself from running her hands up the length of his back. Before either both of them knew it, she was missing her top and bra and she had some all got his shirt off of him too. He finally broke away from her, breathing hard and he could see the tinge of pink to her cheeks as she sucked in air.

"Damon."

"Don't Lena…you can't deny that we don't love each other…don't tell me right now that you don't love me…but if you can…I'll back away." She just laid there with him on top of her and she could help but look up into his ice blue eyes. In that moment she knew that she couldn't deny it anymore. She reached up and kissed slowly, trying to get a response out of him. It didn't take him long before he was kissing her back and moving down to suck on her right breast.

This time he was planning on going slow with her. She reached one of her hands up to run her fingers through his soft hair, while her other hand gripped at his shoulder. She was moaning in pleasure when he moved over to her other breast and then how he fondled her other breast with his hand. She arched her back to him, moaning his name. He could help but smirk when he heard her say his name. He slowly kissed his way down her stomach, but she grabbed a hold of his hair and dragged him back up to face her. He looked at her for a second before she began kissing him again. It didn't take long before both of were completely naked. It also didn't take him long before he was entering her and thanking anyone he could that she wasn't pushing him away. She was arching into him and wrapping her legs around him, wanting to feel more pleasure. He was grunting out her name as he pounded into her and she was moaning his name as she came and he was soon following her, shooting his seed deep inside her.

He stilled inside her for a minute before looking down at her. The look on her face was of pure bliss and he wanted to always see that look on her face. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her neck and whispering that he loved her. He finally pulled out of her and then wrapped one of his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. He could feel her body relax as soon as their bodies were touching again. She cuddled into him, trying to live in the moment. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but she knew that she didn't regret it. She missed being this close with him, so she cuddled closer and let her head lay on his chest as she let sleep over take her. He soon fell sleep after hearing her heart beat steady out.

* * *

**Thank you to my fellow reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think, but no flames. Also, I should tell you guys now that I am dyslexic and if the grammar sucks, I'm sorry, I'm really trying. **

**So Damon finally told her that he was a werewolf and that she was his mate. What did you guys think? Remember no flames.**

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. That will explain later on, just keep reading.

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review. I hope you liked this chapter and he did finally tell her.

**sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. Thank you for your advice and I am working on it, but with being dyslexic in writing, its hard for me. So please bare with me and I'll try to fix everything that needs fixing, it might just take time. Thank you again. Yes, he told her about him being a werewolf. You'll have to find out if she is a witch or not and if Ben got anything from his mom.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. As you read, Elena did believe him. I hope that made you happy. Everything else will be explained, I promise and yes they did remain faithful to each other.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I can promise you that no one will be interrupting them. I hope your happy that he told her. Your right, it's very hard to tell someone who they are a werewolf and I think for the most part, Elena took it well. All the transform information as almost been explained and no they don't need to kill anyone to transform. Yes, Andie should go to hell and as you read above, Elena did believe him. I am glad you like the father/ son time.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. Yes, they need to work everything out and that means telling each other everything.

**sarah:** Thank you for your review.


	18. Trying To Figure Everything Out

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

**Sep. 17****th**

Someone kissing her stomach stirred Elena awake, but she couldn't understand at first what was going on until she opened her eyes. In the morning sun she could see the top of Damon's head around her stomach area and it was like he knew she was watching him, because he raised his head and smirked at her.

"Damon."

"Mmh." He said while going back to kissing her stomach and then moving up to kiss the spot between her breasts. He then began to suck on her right breast and it made her moan in pleasure. She knew they needed to talk, but she was enjoy herself a little too much to. 'Oh come on Elena…its not like you haven't had sex with this man…pull it together and talk to him,' kept repeating her through her head and Damon couldn't help but chuckle when he heard what was repeating through her mind.

"Damon," She said again while pushing him away, but he wouldn't let her. "Damon…we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked.

"This," She said while motioning between them. "We need to discuss that."

"Okay…but what's there to discuss."

"Everything." She said while pushing him off of her, but he wouldn't let her go.

"What's there to discuss?"

"Damon…be serious." She said while pushing him off of her and this time he rolled over onto his side.

"Okay…I'm listening." He said while propping his head up on his fist as he looked over at her with a grin.

"It's all new-"

"What's all new…we've been together before." He said while cutting her off and she sighed.

"Damon…you just told me yesterday that you're a werewolf…that's a lot to take in," She sighed again. "And I haven't been with anyone or felt anything for anyone…since I was with you," She said while reaching over to touch his arm. "Mostly because I have been super busy with both of my jobs and taking care of our son…but last night…being with you," She said while biting her lip. "It brought back a lot of memories…a passion and pleasure I haven't felt in four years," She said while cuddling up to him and tracing her finger down his arm. "This is a lot to take in."

"I don't understand what the problem is." He said while reaching over to move a piece of hair out of her face and she smiled at him.

"I can't deny that I don't love you Damon…but my life now is in New York and so is Ben's…but I felt something last night…that I haven't felt in a long time and it was great."

"Snow." He said while leaning over to kiss her.

"Damon…where do we go from here?" She asked and before he could answer, the door was opening and their son was coming into the room. Elena grabbed the blanket on the bed and wrapped it around her body while throwing Damon another blanket to cover himself with. "Benny?" She said in a surprise voice. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah mommy?" Ben said while climbing onto the bed and cuddling up to her. "I just woke up…and you always tell me to come get you if you're not awake yet." He said while looking up at his mom with a crooked grin on his face and it melted her heart. The grin reminded her so much of the one that Damon always use to give her.

"Your right buddy…I'm sorry I wasn't up yet," She said while kissing the top of his head, but in the process she caught a glimpse of Damon's eyes that were darkening. Damon was in the process of fighting with his wolf. His wolf wanted to ravish its mate at see the bonding moment between his son and his mate, because his wolf was trying to tell him that he wanted another child. Damon knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to ravish Elena in front of their four-year-old son. "Damon," She hissed at him while keeping Ben's face turned towards her. "Your eyes." She whispered. Damon quickly got out of the bed with the blanket around his waist and went towards the mirror in the room. He could see that his eyes were trying to change and he had to keep blinking to keep them from changing.

"Daddy?" Ben asked while standing up on the bed and moving towards the edge while sticking his arms out for his dad to pick him up. Damon shook his head and kept blinking his eyes before he looked in the mirror, to see his eyes weren't changing but they were a shade darker. Looking back over at his son, he could see that Ben's eyes flashed to his wolf eyes when they landed on and he knew in that moment that his own eyes flashed to his wolf eyes. The reason he knew this, was because Elena had gasped.

"Damon?" She questioned while pulling Ben back towards her and cradling close to her.

"Mommy," Ben whined. "Let me go," He said to his mom while trying to break free, so he could go towards his father. "I want daddy."

"Daddy needs to get changed," She said while getting off of the bed and giving Damon a strict look. She picked Ben up who was thrashing around and trying to get over to his father. "You need to get ready too and then you can see your father." She said while going towards the door. "Fix your eyes." She hissed at Damon as she left the room. She didn't know how she was going to handle knowing that Damon was a wolf. She knew that she still loved him even though he was a werewolf, but it still kind of freaked her out and she didn't know how to act when he his eyes changed back there with their son. She carried Ben into another room and put down on the bed, realizing all their clothes were back in the other room.

"Mommy?" Ben asked while looking up at his mother.

"Stay here…I need to get your bag from the other room." She said while walking out of the room and back into the other room, to find that the bathroom door was shut and she could hear the water running. She was figuring Damon was taking a shower, so she changed quickly into her clothes and took Ben's bag with her as she left the room. She brought the back into the room to find Ben still sitting on the bed.

"Can I wear my blue shirt today?" Ben asked.

"Yeah…get dressed and I'm going to go make breakfast." She said before turning to leave the room.

"Can we have eggs?" She knew when he asked for eggs, he was asking for scrambled eggs.

"Yeah…I can make those." She said while leaving the room and going towards the kitchen. It didn't take her long to find all the stuff she needed. She was standing with the fridge door open and her back to the world, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped when she felt a set of lips touch her already heated skin.

"You taste good," He whispered into her ear and it made her moan. "You've always tasted so good." He said while licking her neck and it made her shiver.

"Damon," She moaned while turning around his arms to see that his eyes were darker and he was wearing a lopsided grin. "We need to stop…and discuss everything." She paused while enjoying kissing him, but then he nibbled on her lip and pulled on it when he pulled back and it left her looking up at him.

"You were saying?" He smirked down at her.

"I need to make our son his breakfast and he could walk in here and at any moment," She panted. "We don't need him seeing his mom looking like this." She giggled.

"No…only I need to see her like that," He chuckled while kissing her again, but this time it was quick and sweet. "So what are you making?"

"Scrambled eggs…your son asked for them." She said while turning back to the fridge, looking for the eggs they had bought.

"Go sit and relax…I'll make the food." He said while spinning her around to face him.

"You don't trust me not to burn the food," She laughed while playfully hitting his shoulder and he just laughed while shrugging his shoulders. "I'll have you know…I don't burn food anymore."

"Is that right." He laughed while kissing her and she just playfully pushed him away while heading over to one of the chairs sitting around the kitchen table.

"Yes," She laughed. "But since you offered to cook…go right a head."

"You're a mink." He laughed while shaking his head.

"What's a mink?" They both heard Ben asked as he came into the kitchen. Elena playfully glared over at Damon who looked like a fish out of water.

"It's animal Ben." She said while opening her arms for her son, so she could pick him. Ben came running towards her and she picked him, placing him on her lap.

"What does it look like?"

"Do you remember your friend Jake's ferret?" She asked her son who was looking up at her and shaking his head yes. "Minks kind of look like those." She explained.

"Really…can we get one?" Ben asked and Elena could hear Damon trying not to laugh as he cooked their food. Elena just glared at the back of Damon's head.

"No…they are wild animals honey and don't deserve to be kept as pets…and you already have Daisy and Midnight." She said while kissing her son's head, but got swatted away from Ben who was now rubbing the kiss away. She just laughed at her son and then looked over at Damon to see him watching the both of them.

* * *

**A little bit later,**

Elena was seated out on one of the chairs outside with Damon beside her as they watched their son play in the dirt with his toys. The sun was setting in the background and Elena couldn't get over how comfortable she was and how nature it was to have Damon sitting beside her. She just wanted to know everything about Damon being a wolf and her being his mate.

"You're thinking too hard Snow," He said while reaching over to grab her hand, but she pulled her hand back from his grasp. "Enjoy yourself…Ben's enjoying himself.' He said while pointing to their son who looked to not have a care in the world.

"It's easy for him…he's only four and doesn't understand what is going on," She sighed. "We need to talk about everything?"

"I hoping you would forget about that." He sighed while running his hand through his damp hair. They had been swimming earlier and the sun was setting, so they hadn't dried off yet.

"How could I…what does it mean to be your mate?" She asked.

"Its like a marriage for my race," He explained. "It means that we belong together…and that we will never be with anyone else."

"But Damon…you made that decision for me." She could tell her words were affecting him, because she could see how he was jumpy.

"Elena." He growled while reaching over roughly for her arm and she yanked it back when it felt like he was going to break her arm.

"Damon." She hissed while holding her arm close to her chest.

"I'm sorry Lena…but you can't say stuff like that."

"See…that's a problem right there," She sighed while rubbing her sore arm. "You can't act like that when I say stuff like that…it's been four years Damon."

"What does that matter?" He growled at her, but she wasn't backing down.

"Everything," She all but shouted at him. "You didn't even ask me to be your mate…you just bit me and then expected me to go along with everything." She said through clenched teeth.

"I've known that you were my mate since I have been fifteen," He snapped at her and he watched as she flinched slightly, but he couldn't control himself. "I have been controlling myself for a long time around you…I lost control," He growled. "You don't know how hard it is to control your wolf…because you're not a werewolf."

"No I am a human…that has rights Damon," She shouted at him. "Or should I say had rights." She hissed at him.

"I know Lena," He sighed. "But its hard for me being around you…and not having you in my arms or not acting like your my mate."

"So where does this lead us?" She asked while looking up at the sky. "Shit…its getting dark," She said while standing. "I need to get Ben fed and to sleep…then we will talk more." She said while walking over to Ben.

"Okay." He said while sighing.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked while taking Ben's hand.

"I don't care," He said while shrugging his shoulders. "I can make it…while you get Ben ready for bed." He offered. He wanted to see her to smile again.

"Okay…thanks." She said while directing Ben into the house.

* * *

**Later on,**

Elena had just gotten Ben to bed and her mind was racing. She kept picturing herself living with Damon and raising their son together, but then it would flash to her two jobs that she has worked hard for and the preschool that she had planned for Ben and she didn't know which life to choose. She didn't know what to do and it was making her so confused. She walked out into the living room to find Damon sitting on the couch watching the TV. He looked up at her and flicked the TV off while patting the seat beside him. She slowly walked over to him, taking the seat he offered.

"Lena…you have to know that I love you," He started. "But for the past four years…it's been hard on me being away from you." He explained.

"I've missed you too Damon…but I'm not going to lie and say that you were always on my mind…I had so much going on," She said while biting her lip. "With taking a care of Ben…that's a full-time job in itself…and then my two jobs," She said while shaking her head. "I didn't have much time to let my mind wonder…but when it did…I missed you." She explained.

"I understand," He said softly while taking her hand in his own and tracing his thumb against her hand. "Your too much of a good mom…to let your mind wonder too much away from taking care of Ben." He said while kissing the palm of her hand.

"What are we going do?" She breathed out.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I don't know Damon…you took my choice away from me." She said while biting her lip.

"I'm sorry for that…but I wouldn't change it." He said simply.

"I know you wouldn't," She sighed. "But now we are stuck…where does this leave us?" She asked.

"What do you mean…where does this leave us?"

"I mean…I have a life in New York…but now," She said while shaking her head. "We are mated…because you couldn't control yourself," She said while biting her lip. "So where does this leave us?" She could see him tugging at the ends of his hair and she could tell that he was trying not to lash out at her. "Damon?" She asked while reaching over to touch his face lovingly.

"I don't know what to tell you Lena," He said while shaking his head. "Can't we just have these last few days here together…before we start talking about all of that stuff?" She so badly wanted to say no, because then that would mean that she was somewhat in control, but she couldn't say no. She wanted the last few days with him and she didn't want to ruin them. She decided then and there that she would spend the last few days with him before deciding.

"Yeah." She breathed and put her face in the crook of his neck, before kissing his pressure point there. She felt him wrap his arms around her and she let him push her back against the couch.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers, wow. I can't believe how many people reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews. Yes this chapter is shorter than most of the other chapters I have done, but it felt like a good spot to cut it off. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. In the next chapter, it will have sped up a little bit. Again, thank you for all of your reviews. **

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Elena in this chapter is not really regretting anything, just that she wished that Damon would have asked her about mating with her, along with her having a life in New York. She is not ready to give up her life in New York, just yet. Yes the stayed faithly to each other.

**arsipaci14:** Thank you for your review. No, Damon did not tell her, her family history. The family history is still to come, he is trying to completely freak her out.

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked Elena's reaction.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. They will be talking more, promise.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am back, lol. Yes, she believed him about Andie. Yes, she is right about Damon stealing her choice away from her. Yes, its going to stand between them. Lol, you will surprised with what will happen next. That is very true, the love they share is not worth losing her freedom. I think you will be very surprised with what Damon does. Yes, his wolf wants to control her, as his mate. Lol, I am sorry you hate you. I promise that the pack will have to go through Damon first to get to Elena, hope that helps. A baby girl in the future, I don't know. Will there be a baby girl in the future? Will there be anymore children in the future, mmh?

**Sorrbout'ya:** Thank you for your review. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have another story I am writing and I really got into the to the other story, but I am back now.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Is she pregnant? I am glad that you liked the chapter.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Yeah, it was something like Twilight, but my wolves are nothing like the Twilight wolves. Yes both Damon and Elena have a strong connection with each other, but they do have their ups and downs. Yes, Elena is afraid of the unknown and I think it's because she is a mother. Elena will know about her families history, but just not right now.

**DelenaForever93**: Thank you for your review. Glad you liked the chapter, but no Elena will not turn into a werewolf. Damon was only meaning that as his mate and being 'human' he was going to teach her everything.

**southern grace:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like Damon as a werewolf. Yes, Ben is half wolf/half witch. She will find out about her family history, just not right now. Damon doesn't want to freak her out anymore than she is. Werewolves and shifters are the same thing, just different names for the same thing.

**TVDamplover:** Thank you for your review. The alpha and pack will have to go through Damon, hope that makes sense or helps. Also I am glad that you love this story.

**VDfan2107:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the review.

**ScarletRose:** Thank you for your amazing review. I really enjoyed reading your review. Yes, power does suit Damon! I am glad that you like this Elena and say that she is realistic, its taken me a lot to write a character like her. Normally I write characters that are rich and travel the world, not really realistic. I wanted with her character to be realistic as a woman and as a mother in this day and age. Lol, who says that she is pregnant? They are right now working to common ground. I am glad that you like both Katherine and Klaus, I didn't want to write them as villains in this story. I actually based Katherine off my own sister, so thank you. Kat will find out about her and Elijah, here soon and yes, it will be epic. Yes, Klaus is his father spoiled brat, lol.

I smiled when I read that you're a fellow Dramione fan too, I just wish those two would have gotten together. I am glad that you are old fashion. I will think about Klaus idea, thank you for the idea. I think it would be a good idea too. I hope you like the other Delena story I have written, a lot of people are mad at me right now for the direction it is going.


	19. The Phone Call

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

**September 19****th****,**

Something in him told him that something was bugging his mate; it stirred him out of his sleep. He could hear her thoughts running through her head and they wouldn't let him sleep. Damon rolled over onto his side to find his beautiful mate staring back at him. He grinned over at her and reached over to move a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. It was either late into the night or early into the morning and they had been sharing the same room since a few days ago when they agreed to let everything go until the end of their little trip.

"What's wrong?" He asked while leaning over to kiss her, but she pulled back. He was actually enjoying the time they had been spending together. It was like they were back together and he wanted to keep it that way. He loved waking up to her and helping take care of Ben, he wanted her to stay with him. He tried to keep his thoughts away from locking her and Ben up and never letting them go, because he knew that would just ruin anything he had going with Elena at the moment.

"I'm just thinking about everything," She said with a smile. "I know we said we wouldn't…but I can't stop thinking it." She whispered.

"About what?" He asked while propping his head up on his elbow.

"Did you know that it makes me really happy to watch you with Ben…to see you teaching him things I cannot," She said while biting her lip and looking nervous. "It makes me feel all warm and my heart feels like it's going to pop out of my chest." She said with a blush appear on her cheeks.

"I love being a father to Ben…he's very important to me and I am also happy you're the one that gave him to me," He said while leaning over and kissing her on the lips. "Thank you for giving me a chance to be a father." He said between kisses.

"Damon…I need to tell you what I was thinking about." She said while pulling back from him.

"What is that?"

"I have been watching you and Ben," She paused. "It makes me wonder-"

"Wonder about what?" He asked while cutting her off.

"Damon," She sighed. "Remember what I used to tell you…about my future plans…my plans for kids and everything." She whispered while rolling over onto her back and staring up at the ceiling in their bedroom.

"I remember you telling me when we first got together that you had dreams of going to Sweet Briar and graduating top of your class," He said while smirking at her, but she refused to look back at him, she kept staring up at the ceiling because she knew that he was smirking at her. "You always told me that you wanted to get a job at the New York Times after graduating and you wanted to work overseas as a foreign correspondent." He said while moving closer to her, so his nose was touching her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her midsection and he pulled her closer, while he kissed her temple.

"Yeah…I wanted to work over in the war zone." She said with a sigh while remembering her dreams she use to have.

"Oh I know," He said while rolling back on his back and pulling her with him. She ended up laying on him with her head placed on his chest and her arm wrapped around him. He ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Did I ever tell you how much I hated knowing that is what you wanted?"

"But don't you remember what I told you?" She said while tracing circles into his chest.

"You wanted a big family too…four or more kids." He laughed and she blushed.

"I did," She said with a sigh. "I had all the names picked out too." She laughed a little bit.

"I remember…you said if you ever had a daughter you would name her Katerina…after your sister."

"Yeah…in my family we are named after our ancestors." She said while looking up at him with a smile on his face.

"I know." He said before pausing and thinking about how her family on her mom's side was from a long line of witches.

"Damon…your forgetting what I used to wonder about all the time and it used to bother me." She said while sitting up and straddling him. "Don't you remember?"

"Snow…I remember you telling me how you wanted a life in New York and you wanted to be a foreign correspondent…with a big family," He said while pausing and trying to remember what she use to tell him and then he finally remembered. "You used to worry that if you lived in New York…you wouldn't get the big family you wanted…nor would you be close to your mother."

"Why was I was worried?" She whispered while nuzzling her nose into his chest before laying her head there, but not moving from straddling him.

"Because you didn't want to raise your children in the city." He said while moving her head up so she was facing him. "You wanted your kids to be raised in the country…because you didn't think a city was place to raise children…which I agree with you on that," He said while pulling her face towards his own, so their noses were touching. "But you also wanted the city life too."

"Yeah…I wonder some times if I am doing the right thing with Ben," She said while blushing and brushing her lips against his slowly. "Don't you understand yet?" She whispered against his lips. He kissed her quickly before pulling away. It finally dawned on him that she was thinking about making a life back in Mystic Falls.

"Snow…are you thinking about coming back?" He asked.

"I don't know," She said with tears in her eyes as she pulled away. "I love you…I do know that…I have always loved you Damon…I never stopped." She said before smashing her lips to his and she place her hands on either side of his face, it didn't take him long before he was kissing her back. The words that came out of her mouth was something he wanted to hear her say every single day, every hour, every minute, and every second of the day.

"I love you too Snow." He said when the finally broke away from each other panting. "I have always loved you and I will even after I am long gone."

"Don't say such things," She said while kissing his neck, causing him groan. "I love you Damon…but I am also scared of what I am losing and what you are."

"I could never hurt you Lena…neither could I hurt Ben…never…I would never lay a hand on you or him," He said while pushing her away slightly and making her look at him. "I promise you that…I know that I am a werewolf and so is our son…but my only job is to protect you and to love you and our son…you are my mate Lena," He said while kissing her and he could feel the tears running down her cheek. "Until you fully accept being my mate…you won't understand how much I love you and how much I need you…our son will when he comes of age and finds his own mate," He said while kissing away her tears. "I only want to protect you and to love you…you are my whole world."

"Stop," She giggled while pulling back and whipping her tears away. "Your making me wish I had never left."

"You shouldn't have."

"I know," She cried. "I love you so much and being here with you…and watching you with Ben…its making miss everything we shared…making me what to spend the rest of my life with you." Before she knew it, he had them flipped over and she was laying on her back.

"You mean it Snow?" He asked while looking down at her blushing face and how she bit her lip. Without even having to think about it, she raised up on her elbows and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question…I want you Damon." Before she could think, he was kissing her senseless and tearing her clothes off. She moaned while moving her hands under his white t-shirt. She raked her nails down his back and she could hear as he moaned her name as he sucked away at her neck.

"Mommy…daddy?" They both froze at hearing their son's voice.

"Shit." Damon whispered and Elena tried not to laugh while trying to push Damon off of her, but he wasn't letting her go.

"What's wrong Baby?" She asked while finally managing to push Damon off of her and pushing up on her elbows to look at the door where her little boy stood.

"Mommy." Ben said while crying and running towards the bed.

"Oh Ben," She said while sitting up, but pulling the blanket around her when she realized she was naked. A loud boom sounded through the house and she could see how her son was shaking from fright. " Come here sweetie." She said with open arms and her little boy jumped up into her arms, hugging her tight.

"I didn't know it was storming." She could hear Damon say from beside her.

"Me either…but now that I do…I can hear it." She said while listening to the rain pelting the roof and the wind howling. She could also hear the thunder and it made her shake a little bit, she hated storms so much.

"Mommy." Ben whined while burying his head into her neck.

"Its okay sweetie." She said while hugging him tightly to her.

"Lena…you need to put your clothes on," Damon said while resting his chin on her shoulder. "I'll take him while you change."

"Okay," She said while untangling her son from her and handing him to his father. "Benny…sweetie…mom will be right back…okay," She said while standing up and taking the blanket with her. "I need to go to the bathroom real quick."

"Mommy." Ben cried while reaching his arms out for her as another big loud boom sounded through the house. Damon held his son tightly to his chest and tried to sooth him, but nothing was working.

"I'll be right back." She promised before scurrying into the bathroom and changing back into her clothes before going back into the bedroom. When she walked back into the room she found Damon laying on his back with Ben curled up on his chest fast asleep. She couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face as she moved closer to the bed. She could see that Damon was still awake and looking down at their sleeping son.

"He fell asleep quick." He said while rubbing his son's back.

"That was quick," She said while climbing into the bed and cuddling up him. She placed her head on his shoulder and began to shut her eyes as she felt him pull her closer to him and wrap his other arm that he was using to rub their son's back, around her. "This is what I have always wanted." She said while sighing before kissing the skin on his neck and then slowly falling sleep.

"I love you Snow." He said while kissing the top of her head and then smiling at his little boy who clutching at his shirt and scrunching his little nose like he had seen Elena do many times.

* * *

**September 20th,**

She set out on the dock watching both Damon and Ben chasing each other. She laughed at the sight of Ben chasing Damon around. She laughed more and leaned back on her elbows. Thinking about everything she agreed on with Damon and how it would affect her life.

"Lena." She could hear Damon say, so she set up straight to see him holding their son and standing above her.

"Mmh?" She mumbled while shielding her eyes from the sun.

"I was thinking we could go for a hike." He said while sitting down and placing Ben on his lap.

"Sounds good…I will need to put shoes on first." She said while standing and dusting her pants off.

"We'll be waiting." He laughed.

"Hurry mommy…daddy told me about cool place to see." Ben giggled. Elena hurried inside and put her shoes on before hurry back outside to find Damon holding Ben's little hand as they waited.

"You ready?" She called out has she got closer.

"Yeah…I was thinking up to the lookout and then back."

"Sounds good…that's not too far." She said while grabbing a hold of Ben's other hand he offered.

* * *

**A couple of hours later, **

Elena was just getting done putting Ben down; the poor boy was tired from the long hike they took. She stood over Ben's bed watching him sleep and thinking about everything. She knew that she did what another chance with Damon, but they were going to have to do things differently this time. Walking out into the living room, she spotted watching the TV and she moved to take a seat beside him.

"Damon." She said while reaching over and flicking the TV off with the remote.

"If you wanted my attention…all had to do was say so." He said with smirk and turned around to face her.

"Damon," She laughed. "I wanted to talk about our plans."

"I'm all ears."

"Good…I was thinking about everything." She explained while pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked while touching her arm lovingly. "I thought you were coming back."

"I want to come back…but I also have a life in New York." She explained.

"Lena…I thought you had decided for Ben that you wanted to come back and also because you wanted try again."

"I do…I really do," She explained while biting her lip. "It's just for the past four years…I have been working really hard at my newspaper and I am finally just getting recognized for my writings…I got named in the New York Times as a writer to watch out for in the upcoming years." She explained. "But I also want Ben to have the life I had…growing up here in Mystic Falls…I want to be with you too," She explained. "I don't know what to decide."

"You can always still write here…and Ben gets to grow up here also and we can be together." He said while moving her arms and making her stretch out her legs. He began to run his hand up her calf, rubbing his thumb into her skin while she let her head fall back and she closed her eyes.

"I know…your right and I do want a life with you," She said while pausing and biting the inside of her mouth. "But I also like my life I have in New York too," She paused before moaning as she felt his hand trail up further on her leg. "I love you Damon…I really do…I just don't know."

"Are you changing your mind?" He asked while pulling back from her.

"No…its just going to be a lot for me to give up and get back to be used to the country and not the city," She explained. "I will have to get a new job here and I'll have to go back for a couple of weeks of course to get Ben and my things…along with Midnight and Daisy…our cat and dog," She explained. "I'll have to get Ben in daycare here…there is a lot I will need to do before I move back here."

"I understand that." He said while leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"And you'll help me?" She asked while kissing him back and beginning to take his shirt off.

"You know I will help you with anything."

"Even with learning about being a mate and everything to do with werewolves?" She asked while tearing his shirt off and leaning up to kiss his chest. He knew that he would also have to tell her about being a witch and from a long line of witches too, he just didn't know when he should bring that up. He did not want her freaking out anymore than she already was.

"I'll help you with anything Snow…you and Ben are the most important people in my life right now." He said while back and smirking at her, before throwing her over his shoulder and racing into their bedroom. He threw gently down on the bed and began to kiss his way up from her foot to her calve and then to the inside of her thigh and she moaned out. She could feel has his hands began to pull her shirt of her head and then with in just a couple of seconds she could feel him taking her bra off. She could feel has he attached his mouth to one of her breast, while he used us other hand to pinch at her other nibble. She moaned out and arched her back. She missed being with him and she knew that she couldn't just go back to New York and act like nothing had happen between them. Something in her was screaming at her to be with him and not to look back.

* * *

**The next morning,**

Damon was sleeping peacefully beside his beautiful mate until he heard a ringing sound. He was spooning her from behind and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. His legs were thrown over her legs and he had his face placed closely beside the back of her neck. He slowly opened his eyes and began to smile when he saw Elena sleeping soundly beside him. Before he sat up, he kissed the back of her neck. He couldn't wait to be able to wake up like this every morning in the upcoming future.

Looking around the room he found where the ringing noise was coming from. Moving out of the bed, he walked towards Elena's ringing cell phone. Without even looking at the screen, he flipped up the phone. He did not want to wake Elena, so he just answered her phone.

"Hello?" He asked while stepping out of the bedroom after pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

"Ms. Hallows?" A man on the other line said.

"I think you have the wrong number," Damon went to say but quickly remembered Elena telling him that she had been using that name back in New York. "Sorry…Ms. Hallows is still asleep right now…can I ask who is calling?"

"I am Mark Peterson from the New York Times…can you please tell her I am calling about a job offering."

"The actual New York Times?" He asked the man on the other end. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and how his heart just sank to his stomach.

"Yes sir…please tell her this is about a job offering at the New York Times in our branch overseas."

"Overseas?" Damon asked. He could feel how his heart was beating quickly.

"Yes…our branch over in England…we have a position open and we believe she would be a good addition to our staff…please tell her that we would like for her to call us back as soon as she wakes."

"I will." He said slowly, not being able to speak.

"Thank you." Mark Peterson said before hanging up, leaving Damon to stand there with the phone in his shaking hand. He had no idea what to do. He knew this was everything Elena wanted, but on another hand he was finally going to have Elena back with him. He wanted to live with her and raise their son together and maybe have a few more kids, but he also knew that a job at the New York Times was what she had been dreaming about since she had been a little girl. He had not idea what to do. He was at a crossroads; one way was going to be turn our good and another was going to turn out bad. 'What do I do?' He thought to himself.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, I am back. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are wondering what is going to happen next. I hope you guys are wondering what Damon will choose to do. Will he choose tell Elena that someone from the New York Times called for her, or will he decide not to tell her? What will he do? **

**I couldn't believe how many people reviewed on this chapter, it really surprised me. Thank you for all the reviews I got. **

**I couldn't believe how many of you actually like Ben and I am so happy that you guys do. He is a cutie. **

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. For Elena, she is scared. She is scared to love Damon and she still does, with her whole heart, but she is scared.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the nickname 'Snow,' I just love it too. I promise you will surprise with the next chapter. Will they be able to break the curse?

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. Also thank you for that bit of information, but since I am kind of writing this from the top of my head, it might not go the way your saying. Now, I'll go with the rejecting thing, but not just the mate leaving. I hope that makes sense. Yes, she can get a job anywhere and Ben would be happier with a family too. Yes, Ben does need Damon and Elena does love Damon. So we will have to see what happens.

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much. Also I am glad you liked the little scene between Damon and Ben, I thought it was cute while I was writing it.

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review. Love your username also. I am glad you like the last chapter.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Your very right on everything you said.

**ScarletRose:** Thank you for your review. Your very right about Elena and I am glad you find her relatable, thank you. Your right about her coming back to Damon, she wouldn't have to work two jobs and it would be easier for her and Ben, but she is also afraid of giving up her other life too. She is thinking everything over in this chapter, I hope that comes through. You will find out more about Andie soon and I am glad you liked the scene between Damon and Ben. It will be interesting when Klaus and Ben finally meet, thats all I am saying.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. I had to look up your review, but I am glad that you liked the chapter. Thank you for your reviewing.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the cute moments! Also she won't hold it against him too long, because she does truly love him. We will have to see about a baby.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like Draco and Hermione together! I am glad that you are enjoying this story and you will see more of Tyler. You will get to see more of Mrs. Flowers too, promise. Thank you for that great complement, that means a lot, but I think the show is also great.

**sarah:** Thank you for your review.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story and that you like Ben. You will get more Ben and Damon scenes.

**PLL lover1992:** Thank you for your review.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like this story and that you like Damon being a werewolf. I am glad you also like him being possessive and protective over Elena. Will there be another baby?

**sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. Also thank you, I will be starting back soon. I hope you like this chapter.


	20. A New Chapter In Their Lives

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

Damon stood there with the phone in his hand and he couldn't believe what the person on the other end had told him. He had no idea what he was going to do or if he should tell her. His future began to flash before his eyes. He could see them with Ben and the other children that he hoped that they would have, that all disappeared before his eyes. The only thing he could imagine was her happy and in England, with their son. He was torn between what he should do and what he wanted to happen. He wanted a life with her; he wanted to wake up every morning to her beautiful face. He wanted to have a chance to raise Ben and be a better father than is own father had been. He knew what he wanted and what he should do was not the same. The right thing to do and deep down in his heart, told him that he should let her go.

He didn't know how long he stood there, until he could see Elena waking up. She rubbed at her eyes and began to stretch. A smile appeared on her face as she noticed Damon standing at the foot of the bed. Her smile began to disappear when she noticed the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked while sitting up.

"Someone called." He replied quietly.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Snow…do you ever regret meeting me or getting pregnant?"

"Damon…what are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Please just answer me…would you change anything? If you had the chance to go back and go to college…then work at the New York Times…would you?" He needed to know, so he could know if he should tell her or not. If she said yes, that would change everything and that meant he would have to give her up so she could follow her dreams. He knew if she decided to go to England then he couldn't follow. He would have to let her go. His pack was here and that meant he was supposed to stay here, take his fathers role in the pack. The only reason they are allowed to leave the pack, was for college or if the girls were marrying into another pack. Any other time, they were not allowed to leave the pack and if they went college, it was only for the duration of their college years and then they had to come back. He knew the only reason Klaus and Elijah got to leave and that was because he had been in jail and the pack had been suffering. Now that he was back, the alpha would be reinstating the rules about not leaving for long period of times. You could leave for short periods of time, but you couldn't live anywhere else but in Virginia or Mystic Falls, preferably Mystic Falls.

He knew deep down if she left, that he could visit her during the holidays and summer months or have Ben visit him during the summers. Except he didn't know how he was going to be able to live without her for so long.

"I can't answer that," She said while standing. "If I changed anything…it means I wouldn't have Ben and he's my life…I wouldn't change that," She said softly and he could understand her reasoning. "Yeah I wish I could have went about it differently and still got Ben…but I wouldn't change it…because then I wouldn't have my baby boy or you." She whispered.

"Lena…act like Ben doesn't exist."

"I can't Damon…he's my son…from day one he's been my first priority."

"Please Snow…please just think…if you had a chance to work at the New York Times…would you take it?" That made her go quiet because she couldn't answer that question.

"I…well…I don't know," She paused and she could see more worry appear in his eyes and it scared her. "I suppose yes…its been my dream since I have been a little girl…that's what I have been working towards…but when we got married and I was pregnant the first time…those dreams were put on hold," She paused. "I think I always knew in that moment that I wouldn't get my dreams…but I loved you too much to care…that's why it hurt so much when I found out that you were going to college in California," She whispered. "When I found out I was pregnant again and I disappeared…my dreams really disappeared then…I watched them go up in smoke…but Damon," She said softly, trying to get his attention and he looked up at her with watery eyes and it confused her. "Damon…when I held Ben for the first time…I didn't care about those dreams anymore…I only cared about my son that looked so much like you," She paused. "But now…if I had the chance to work there…then yes I would take it." Everything she was saying was breaking his heart, because he knew that it was his fault that she never got her dreams.

"So you would take the chance?" He asked again.

"Damon…what are you talking about?" She asked. "Did Matt call or something?"

"No…why would the cop call…you have something with him?" He snapped, not meaning to.

"No…of course not," She angrily answered back. "Was it my sister or cousin…what has you all freaked out…because your not making sense honey." She said softly and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest and his whole body softened. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly to his body.

"Snow," He whispered while pulling her away from him, so he could look at her. "You know that I love you."

"Yes Damon…because I love you the same," She said in confusion, not understanding where the conversation was going. "Who called?" She asked again.

"The New York Times." He whispered, afraid to tell her.

"Oh…why didn't you tell me…do they need one of my stories e-mailed to them?" She asked. "Remember I told you that they had used a few of my stories on their website." She explained.

"Snow…it wasn't that." He tried to explain.

"Then what was it?" She asked quickly, more confused.

"A man by the name of Mark Peterson…called about a job." He explained slowly.

"A job?" She asked with confusion in her voice.

"Yeah…they want to offer you a job in England…at their overseas branch."

"Oh…wow." She whispered while trying to think about what she wanted to do. One part of her wanted to say no to the job and be with Damon and another part of her wanted to take the job and live out her dream.

"Snow," He said while placing his hands on either side of her face and making her look up at him. "I love you so much…and in this moment," He whispered. "I have found out something-"  
"What's that?" She asked while cutting him off while looking up at his face that was strained.

"I learned that I have been too selfish with you…it as always been about what I wanted…not caring about your dreams or that you probably didn't want to become a young mother…I didn't care Snow…I only cared that you were my mate and what I could get from you and that you would always be mine," He said slowly. "I love you Snow…you have been my life since I have been a young teenage boy…but I have been selfish with you and it wasn't right of me…because you my dear are the most precious thing I have." He explained.

"Damon?" She questioned.

"Lena…I have been too selfish with you…only caring about myself in the end…along with Ben," He explained while kissing her forehead. "You need to take that job…it's been your dream for so long and I can't stand in your way anymore."

"What?" She all but yelled, because she couldn't understand what he was telling her.

"Lena…take the job…it's been your dream for so long and you deserve it…you're a great writer…you always have been," He said while looking down at her to see tears forming in her eyes. "Lena?" He questioned. She just shoved him away and stepped back while rubbing at her temples and trying to figure out what was going on.

"Damon?" She questioned. "I don't understand…everything we have done…as been done together…you haven't been selfish with me…I have wanted it." She said softly.

"That's not true Snow…and you know it…yeah we have done it together, but I have forced you into half of it and it hasn't been right of me."

"So you are what…giving me up?" She asked confused.

"No…of course not…go for a year and see if its something you want…I can see you during the holidays or the summer months…or Ben can come stay with me during the summers…please Lena…just try it for a year…take the job."

"I thought we had decided that I was coming back to Mystic Falls…so we both could start our life all over again…and raise Ben together," She just shook her head in confusion. "And you mated with me…I thought I was your mate," She questioned. "Am I not your mate…what are you not telling me," She said softly. "Because the man I know…he wouldn't just give me up for my chance at a job."

"See…I am a selfish man and you even know that…I can't be selfish with you anymore Lena…as much as I want a future with you…I can't keep you away from this job…try it for a year and then decide if it's what you really want…and if it is…I'll still love you and I'll still come and see you…but if its not…then I will be waiting here with open arms."

"Why can't you come with me?" She asked.

"Because I am in a pack baby…there are rules and I can't leave the pack I was born in…unless I give up all my rights and become lone wolf and I don't want that…it'll mess with my mind," He explained. "I just can't leave my pack…only females are allowed to leave packs…because normally they are marrying into another pack…and the only way we can leave our packs and its for a short period of time…and that is for college." He explained.

"So you can't go with me…but you want me to go?"

"Yes."

"No," She said while shaking her head no. "No…I am not leaving…Ben is your son and you are his father…he deserves to be raised by you," She tried not to scream. "Is this what its about…are you scared?"

"Scared about what?"

"About being Ben's father?"

"Of course not…this is about you…I am trying to do right by you."

"Doesn't feel that way…it feels like you are trying to get rid of me and you are making up excuses…because the man I know…he wouldn't let me go for any reason."

"Because I was a selfish bastard…but I am not anymore…I have seen the error of my ways and how wrong I have been by only thinking about my needs," He said softly while trying to come closer to her, but she glared back him. "Snow?"

"Don't…people don't change that quickly and it's not like you," She said softly while turning her back to him. "I am not leaving Damon...you are my life." She whispered. She could feel him wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"I love you Snow...but I am not letting you stay...you need to go and experience this." She stumbled out of his grasp and turned around to glare at him.

"What?"

"Lena...you are going to take that job in England...do it for a year...do it for me at least."

"No Damon," She shouted at him. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Don't make me take you over there kicking and screaming...because sweetie...you're going."

"How dare you?" She shouted at him. "You can't make up my mind for me...I thought you wanted me."

"I do Snow...but I want you happy."

"Or is it that you want us gone?" She snapped. "Did you lie about Andie...is that it?" She growled at him.

"What...god no." He shouted at her. "I hate Andie...you're the love of my life...we have a son together-"

"We do...and your wanting to ship us off." She snapped at him.

"Lena...please understand that I am doing it for you."

"Doesn't feel that way...I tell you no...I want to stay and that I don't want the job...but no...you still want me to go...like your not listening to me." She yelled. "What is wrong with you...what happen to the man I know...who wouldn't let me leave the house when we got married...or got mad at me when I used hang out with my guy friends? What happened to that guy?" She yelled at him. "Because he wouldn't let me go right now."

"Lena...I don't want you to go...but it's what is for the best."

"Best for who?" She whispered. "Because it's not for me...it's for you...isn't it?" She snapped at him.

"Snow…what are you saying?" He asked, because he was confused of why she didn't believe him. He tried to enter her mind, but she was blocking him.

"I am saying that it seems like you want me gone...and I can't believe I believed your lies," She growled at him and he took a step back. "If you want me and Ben gone…I'll take the job…but I don't want you in my life then…you can be in Ben's…if that's what you want…because that boy loves you," She whispered. "But I don't want you around me…I don't want to believe things that come out of your mouth that are only going to break my heart in the end and truly I should have known this time around."

"Snow…I want you…you're my mate and I can't live without…don't say that you don't want me." He growled while stalking towards her, but she turned around quickly and glared right back at him while putting her hand up to stop him. She could tell his eyes had changed and she knew what was going on. He was either shifting or trying to control her.

"Don't get all wolfy with me…you're the one giving up a chance to be with me," She growled back at him. "I want you Damon…you are my life…and have been since I first met you…but you are giving up the chance…not me." She said while quickly turning around and quickly walking into the bathroom. "Oh and Damon…you can wake Ben and get him ready to leave," She yelled through the door. "I think its time we go home…I need to get back to New York before I move." She hissed, trying to make sure that she hurt him.

Her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She couldn't understand what was going on or why Damon wanted her to take the job. She truly didn't want to leave him, but if he wanted her to take the job, then she would take the job. She just couldn't understand why. Everything was running through her mind and in the end, she felt like she had been duped. She knew that if she stayed that it wouldn't be good for either of them, because she would either blame him or he would be his violent self because she hadn't taken the job. The only thought she had, and that was protecting Ben. She wanted Ben to know his father, but she should have known that Damon hadn't changed.

The SUV pulled up to the house that she thought they were going to share together for the rest of their lives, but in the end it wasn't going to be that way. She slowly got out of the car and got Ben out of his seat and hugged him tightly to her. She needed her little boy in that moment, because she was afraid that if she wasn't holding Ben that she would haul off and hit Damon in his handsome face. They didn't even talk to each other the whole way from the cabin to the house, because Elena refused to talk to him.

The moment she walked around the SUV, she could see Klaus standing there and for some reason her anger just got worse. She just stood there while glaring at the two guys greeting each other. She watched Damon turn back to them and smile, but she glared back at him.

"I see the happiest is gone," Klaus laughed. "What's wrong Princess?" He asked her, using his nickname for her and she just glared at him.

"How are you Klaus…I heard you have been doing well," She said coldly. "Maybe you can give Damon a hand with making something of himself." She knew that she was being over the top and mean, because Damon in her mind had made something for himself.

"Ouch Princess…what's got you pissed off?" Klaus asked while coming closer to her.

"How about you ask your friend…or maybe you can just stop talking," She snapped. She kind of blamed Klaus for her and Damon's tiffs back then. "You remember…Caroline always used to tell you to shut up," She paused. "Maybe that's why she broke up with you."

"Elena," Damon hissed at her and she glared back at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Its fine man…she's just hormonal right now."

"If your saying I am on my period…I am not." She hissed at Klaus.

"Lena…lets talk in private...you don't have to leave yet."

"Oh yes I do." She said while kissing Ben's head and putting him on the ground. Ben turned around and looked over at Klaus and he began to smile before walking over to Klaus and asking to be picked up. Klaus kneeled down and picked up Ben before beginning to smile. Both Damon and Elena watched as their son hit Klaus in the face and then began to laugh.

"Benjamin," Elena scolded. "We don't hit people." She said while trying not to laugh."

"Its fine…wow," Klaus said while looking at the little boy in his arms. "He looks just like you."

"He does." Damon said with a proud smile on his face.

"I think its time we hit the road…I have to see my family before I leave and I don't want to be driving at night." She said while motioning for Klaus to hand her Ben back. Klaus handed the little boy to his mom, but not before Klaus took a big whiff of Elena's hair, making her pull back quickly. She just glared at him while holding Ben close to her.

"Sorry Princess…you just smell differently…but then again you should."

"Damon?" She questioned.

"Snow…its just because you are a mother and dude…really?" He growled at Klaus. "What about if I hadn't told her about being a wolf?"

"I figured you did the right thing," Klaus laughed. "It was nice seeing you again Princess…make sure to keep in touch…that boys going to need to know his pack and his uncle Klaus." Elena just glared back at Klaus and then looked over at Damon with a scared look.

"Your fine Lena…and Ben is okay…no one is going to take him," He already knew what she was worried about. "Klaus quit speaking," He growled at his friend. "Snow…you don't have to leave…please stay for a little bit."

'No…I have things I need to take care of…remember," She smiled sweetly at him. "You wanted me to take this job," She said before handing Ben to his dad. "Benny tell your daddy bye."

"Why mommy?" Ben asked with trembling lips. "Why?" Both Damon and Elena's hearts were breaking at the sight of their son crying. Damon walked off to the side with Ben in his arms and trying to sooth him.

"Ben…son," He said softly to his little boy, while making Ben look at him. "I'll always be a phone call away and I'll always come visit and you can come visit me," He explained to his little boy who looked confused. "Benjamin," He said while kissing his son's head. "I love you…you and your mom are the most important people to me…but right now…it's not the time for your mom and me to be together," He tried to explain, but the little boy didn't understand what he was saying. "I'll be around…I always am…just promise me Ben…that you will be a good boy for your mommy and when you're old enough…that you will look out for her and protect her." He said while looking down at Ben.

"Of course daddy," Ben said while wrapping his arms around Damon's neck. "I love you daddy." Those few short words broke Damon and he began to cry. He hugged his son back and then kissed the top of his head.

"Oh Ben," Damon said while trying to stop himself from crying more. "I love you little man…you be a good boy from your mom." He said while wiping at his eyes and then walking back to where Elena stood looking down at the ground. He handed her back Ben and she refused to meet his eyes. "I love you Snow…and I am only doing this for you."

"Why does it feel like you're doing this for yourself." She whispered before turning back to the SUV and putting Ben in his seat. She began to walk around to her driver side.

"Lena wait," Damon said while rushing towards her and pushing her against the car. His lips descended upon her own and she responded to his kiss. She could feel his lips as he moved to kiss her on the cheek and then on her neck where her mark was. He placed his teeth there, sending chills down her spine. He then placed a light kiss there and she was powerless to him. "I love you…and I am only trying to be good to you." Those words woke her up out of her daze and she pushed him away roughly.

"Damon…I love…but it doesn't feel like you're doing it for me…but for yourself…like your trying to get rid of us," She hissed at him. "If you let me go now…I won't come back you," She said softly. "I promise you will get to see Ben…but if you let me get in this car now…you don't have a chance with me anymore…because I think your making up excuses." She stayed still, but when he just stepped back and didn't do anything, she turned around and got into the SUV.

He watched her back the SUV out of the drive and then he watched the SUV disappear into the distance and he couldn't believe that he had just let her go. He knew that deep down that she loved him and that he loved her, but he also knew that he had to let her experience this and he couldn't hold her back.

"Damon?" Klaus questioned.

"Klaus…I am not in the mood old friend." Damon said while turning around to face his friend.

"What just happened?" Klaus asked. "I thought everything was fine…and that she and your son was going to be welcomed into the pack," Klaus asked confused. "Your dad and mine aren't going to be too happy." He mentioned to his friend and it just pissed Damon off more.

"Just leave." Damon growled while storming pass his friend. He slammed the door shut and stormed into the kitchen. He was planning on getting drunk. He needed to forget and he knew that he wouldn't be able to forget anytime soon. He just hoped that in the end that they would end up together.

* * *

**October 7****th**** 2014,**

Elena stood in her small cramped apartment in London. She couldn't believe that she was living in London, England now and working at the New York Times. It was everything that she had wanted, but something was missing. She stood there staring out the window that over looked London's downtown streets. She couldn't get over how beautiful London was, but a part of her was wishing that he were standing beside her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed when she felt like throwing up again. She just ignored it and then looked back to where Ben was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. She didn't know if they were going to make it in this new town, with all of her support systems being either in New York City or Mystic Falls. She smiled while watching Ben and it made her heart ache at the thought of Damon not wanting to be a part of this moment and only wanting to be in Ben's life when it was good for him. She still couldn't get over Damon letting her go or understand why. She was wondering if had been a test and that she failed by leaving.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you for all of your reviews on the last chapter. I am glad you guys like this story so much. I hope you guys liked this last chapter, please review, but no flames. **

**Also in this chapter, Damon is finally learning that he has been selfish with Elena and he is trying his hardest not to be. Also Elena is really confused about what is going on. I hope you guys enjoyed Klaus. **

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review. I hope that you enjoyed Damon telling her about the job.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. So yes, he did tell as you can see. I hope you enjoyed the small part of him being mad about Matt. Hope you noticed that. Lol, Katherine isn't evil in this story, but we can have a pissed off Elena in the upcoming chapter, for a certain reason.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. Yes it was a good thing that Ben didn't see anything. I am glad that you liked the little family moment, I love writing them. Elena does truly want to be with him and have the life that she used to dream about. Well see if that get that life or not. He can't go with her, because of the pack and their rules. He does hope that she only does it for a year and that she is back in his arms because she figured out that she isn't happy working at the New York Times, lol. Lets see if that actually happens.

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you loved the last chapter. How did this last chapter make you feel?

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Oh he told her, but it didn't go as planned, but does it ever with them? I hope you liked him telling about the phone call and finally admitting that he has been selfish with her. No, werewolves can't leave their pack without becoming a lone wolf. Wolves can leave for college or if they are marrying into another pack and its because there aren't that many wolves anymore. The packs like to keep their numbers up and they hate sharing. The reason Klaus was able to leave to California and Elijah to France, was because Damon was in jail, but now that he is back, the pack is demeaning everyone home or in Virginia at least. Also, both Klaus and Elijah were never gone to far from home, they were always back for long periods of time, so that helped to. But overall, the rules state that a wolf may not leave the pack or they have to become a lone wolf and that really messes wither their minds.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. As you can see, he did tell her and it didn't go as planned. She loves Damon, but she regrets never being able to do the things she had dreamed about since she had been a little girl. Its really making her confused about everything. He can't leave his pack, he can visit but that is it.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. As you can see, he did tell her, but it didn't go as planned. I don't know if that is what you were expecting or wanting, but it has to happen for my next game plan for them and my surprise for you guys.

**ScarletRose:** Thank you for your review. I hope you liked him telling her about the phone call and telling her to take the job. I am glad you enjoyed the sweet family moment, I love writing those.

**xoxoxo:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying the story and that you are hooked, it means I am doing my job, so thank you.

**bellax0xchristina:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked the little family moment, I do love writing those. Yes if he had kept it, it would have caused problems. But he did tell her and it didn't go as planned, but does it ever with them?

**Margie:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you love the story, thank you.


	21. Never Leave Me Again

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

* * *

**October 28****th**** 2014,**

Damon was resting on his couch with a beer in his hand and he was just staring off into space. He hadn't changed his clothes for a few days now and he couldn't get the expression that she wore on her face before she left, out of his mind. He wasn't even paying attention when the front door banged open and Klaus walked in.

"Dude…who died in here?" Klaus asked while coming into the front room to find his friend just sitting there, staring off into space. "Dude…have you been sitting here this whole time?"

"No…I was sleeping too."

"Oh…good to know," Klaus said while taking a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "I came by to see if you were still alive or not…mostly because you haven't been to any pack meetings and dad is getting pissed because you've been missing meetings…along with your own father," He explained. "Also Roger said you haven't been to work in a couple of weeks either and he's also wondering if your just going to quit or not…so he can finally hire someone who will actually work."

"Oh yeah…I was supposed to go to work," He said while taking a drink of his beer before glaring at his friend. "You can tell your father and mine to mind their own business."

"Yeah…I'll get right around to telling them that." Klaus laughed while smirking over at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" He asked his friend before looking down at the beer bottle he was holding.

"Can't a friend come visit a friend?"

"Not when said friend is you." He said while smirking over at his friend.

"Now that is just mean," Klaus said while laughing. "But I did come to ask you a question."

"I am not in the mood for your questions Klaus." He said while sighing.

"Oh you're going to hear this one," Klaus laughed more. "Dude are you stupid or is there something that you lost while being in prison?"

"What do you want Klaus?" Damon snapped at him.

"I mean come on…you just let your girl and son go."

"Klaus." Damon growled at his friend.

"When you going to go get your girl?" Klaus asked his friend, because he knew his friend just wouldn't let her go. The last time Elena had up and disappeared, had made Damon do some crazy things. One of those crazy things landed him in prison.

"She needed to do this." He insisted.

"Oh…so you're okay with you're pregnant mate being in another country?" Klaus asked while leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, watching how his friend reacted to the news.

"What?" Damon asked while sitting up quickly and staring at his friend. "What are you getting at?" He was really confused at what Klaus was talking about.

"You didn't know?" Klaus asked. He was figuring that Damon didn't know that Elena was pregnant, because he knew his friend wouldn't let his pregnant mate go overseas by herself.

"What are you talking about Klaus?" Damon asked in an angry tone.

"She's pregnant dude…you couldn't smell it on her?" Klaus asked with a laugh. He was right about his friend not knowing about his pregnant mate, but part of him found it funny that he didn't know. "This would be her third pregnancy's and by now you should know how she smells when she is pregnant…are you even sure your sniffer works anymore dude or that you're a wolf?"

"Your not playing with me here…are you man?" Everything kept racing through Damon's mind. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed her being pregnant.

"No…why would I do that?" Klaus asked with confusion in his voice.

"Oh shit," He said while sighing. "She's going to be pissed when she finds out…this isn't what we planned for…well not yet and now she is mad at me."

"You let her go…of course she's going to be mad at you…you know how mates are…especially pregnant mates." Klaus said while laughing, but stop short when he noticed Damon glaring at him.

"I need to go…I need to go to her," He said while standing and rushing up the stairs. "You can show yourself out man." Damon called over his shoulder as he raced up the steps.

* * *

**October 30****th**** 2014, **

Elena held the grocery's in one arm and Ben in her other arm, until she got to their apartment door. She sat Ben down on his feet and told him to stay close to her. Unlocking the door, she grabbed Ben's little hand and pulled him into the apartment. She was greeted by Daisy coming up to lick Ben right in the face.

"Daisy." Ben laughed and it made Elena smile, but then she felt sick to her stomach again. Rushing for the bathroom, she emptied her stomach right into the toilet. Rubbing at her head, she finally stood and made her way into the living room to find Ben on the floor with Daisy. She just sighed and took a seat on the couch. She hadn't been feeling good for a while now and she had been throwing up a lot lately and her body was just not acting right. She was hoping that she wasn't coming down with something.

"Benny," She said while smiling at her little boy. Exhaustion was written all over her face. "Can you play with your toys for a few minutes…while mommy rest her eyes?" She had been having trouble sleeping at night. Mostly because something in the back of her mind kept telling her there was a reason beyond her getting sick so much.

"Yes mommy." Ben said while petting Daisy's head and then throwing a ball across the room, for Daisy to chase. Elena laid back, but not before moving her cat out of her way. She placed her arm over her eyes and tried to rest, but that didn't work when she heard someone knocking on her front door. She tried to ignore the door, hoping the visitor would go away, but Ben wouldn't let her.

"I'm coming," She called as she got up and headed over to the front door. She slowly opened the door, but stopped short when she found Damon standing on the other side. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you to Snow." He said with a smile. He was so happy to see her again.

"What are you doing?" She asked again.

"Tomorrows Halloween…I thought I would surprise Ben…I told you that I would spend the holidays with him." He explained with a crooked grin

"Oh…well come in." She said while stepping to the side, but not before a wave of nausea washed over her and she had to place her hand against her lips, to stop herself from running to the bathroom again.

"I also came to see you too," He said with a smile. "Everything okay Snow?" He asked when he noticed the look on her face.

"Oh yeah…just haven't been feeling well," She explained while shutting the door behind him. "I think I caught the flu bug or something…but Ben's right there." She said with a smile and began to head into the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed that Damon was following her.

"Lena…we need to talk." He began.

"Really now," She said while ignoring him and going into the kitchen. "What do we need to talk about?" She asked while getting a cup of water and taking a sip.

"Everything…actually that's why I came here." He explained.

"Yes…why are you here?" She asked while putting her drink down.

"Daddy!" They both could hear Ben say as he ran into the room crying and jumping into Damon's arms.

"Hey little man," He said while hugging his son. "How are you?" He was really glad to see his little boy. He missed Ben so much.

"Good…but mommy's not been good." Elena really wanted to glare at her son in that moment for saying that, but just sighed and shook her head.

"She hasn't?" Damon asked while looking over at Elena, to notice she had circles under eyes. "Can I talk to your mom little man?" He said while hugging his son.

"Yeah." Ben said while squirming out of his dad's arms and running back into the living room where Daisy was.

"Lena…we need to talk."

"Fine…talk." She said while taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I know why you're sick and the reason why you're so tired."

"Oh…do you now," She said with a smirk before noticing that Damon was wearing a pair of wolf ears on his head. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh…you don't like?" He asked with a laugh while touching the fake ears.

"Why are you wearing them?" She asked while laughing.

"I wanted to see you smile," He said with a grin. She just shook her head at him and tried not to laugh anymore.

"You were going to explain why you thought I was sick and tired…so explain." She said while folding her arms across her chest in annoyed way.

"Lena…as a wolf…I have special gifts…those being I can smell when your coming into heat-" That just made her blush.

"Oh so I come into heat like an animal?" She said while cutting him off.

"You're my mate…of course you would…its different of course than what female werewolves go through…but you do," He explained. "Its our way of making sure we have as many children as we can have…that's why I can tell when you're in heat too," He explained softly. "And when you're pregnant." She wore an expression of shock across her face.

"What?" She said while rubbing at her temples.

"Lena…your pregnant," He said slowly. He figured he would just throw it out there and see what she would do. He was surprised when she started laughing at him. "What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"I am not pregnant…I've been on the pill since after Ben was born," She laughed, but then stopped shortly when she remembered running out of her pills, right before they had sex at the cabin the last time. "Crap." She sighed. This really wasn't good, because now they were separated again and if she was pregnant, well that wasn't a good thing.

"What?" He asked while stepping closer to her, he could feel her emotions running high. When he listened closely, he could also hear the faint heart beat of their baby and it made him smile.

"There was one time…I ran out of the pills," She said while sighing. "Damn it."

"What…Lena…tell me…is something wrong?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"What do you think?" She asked while standing up and walking towards him. She first hit him in the chest and then shoved him out of annoyance. "You let me leave…and now I am finding out that I might be pregnant…so yeah something's wrong." She glared up at him.

"Oh…your pregnant," He said while pulling her closer to him. "I can hear the little ones heart beat…and its strong too."

"Damon…this isn't funny," She said softly. "You let me leave," She said while pulling away from him. "I didn't even want to leave…I was so happy with you and Ben."

"What are you talking about Snow?"

"Listen to me carefully Damon," She said while placing her hands on either side of his face and squeezing a little harder than she should, but he didn't even notice it. "I love you damn it…this life right now isn't for me or Ben," She said slowly. "I miss the States…I miss home and my family…my sister…Jer," She said while beginning to cry. "And more than anything…I miss you," She said softly with tears in her eyes. "I want to come home…but you let me leave…so I am a little mad at you," She said while looking down, but he pulled her chin up so she was looking at him and then he placed a light kiss upon her lips, but she broke away from him. "Why did you let me leave Damon?" She whispered while looking up at him.

"I just wanted you to be happy Snow…I wanted you to experience your childhood dream...I was trying not to be selfish with you anymore."

"Well it was selfish of you to make me go…without listening to me," She paused while grabbing a handful of Damon's shirt and pulling him closer to her. "You should have listened to me when I said I wanted a life with you Damon…because you know what?"

"What?" He asked while placing his hands on top of her own.

"I don't like it here…its not home…your not here," She paused while placing her head on his chest. "I want to come home," She said while shaking her head. "This isn't me…I actually liked my job at the small newspaper that I worked at…this is just too much for me."

"So you are wanting to come back?" He asked. He was so hopeful, because he really did want her to forgive him and come home.

"Yes…I want to come back…I miss home and you," She said while leaning up to kiss him. "But never," She said slowly in a menacing way. "Let…me…go…again," She hissed while biting at his lower lip. "Or I might not come back the next time you do…or you might have a very pissed off wife and mate." She was glad to be so close to him again. She enjoyed kissing him.

"Understood…but I think I may enjoy you being pissed off once or twice," He chuckled while leaning down to kiss her. "We always did have fun when either one of us was being rough with the other," He said while pulling on her lower lip.

"Damon promise me." She begged while pulling back from him. She wouldn't come back, unless he promised. She was finally seeing that he actually was trying to be sweet to her and she just overreacted.

"Lena…you have my word…I will never do anything unless I ask you first." He said while kissing her and she happily kissed him back.

"Good to know," She laughed while kissing him more. "Why do you make me love you so much…that I can just forgive you for anything?" She laughed when she felt him biting gently at her neck.

"Because you're my mate Snow…we share a bond that cannot be broken…unless you break it." He said while kissing the little scar on her neck that he had left there.

"I could never dream about breaking it…I know I didn't ask for this and you didn't ask me…but…I've been in hell without you these past few weeks." She finally admitted.

"I've also been miserable without you."

"Then you shouldn't have tried to be someone you're not," She said while playfully glaring at him. "Because…I will make you pay if you ever try to leave me or make me leave you again," She said while grabbing his shirt again and roughly pulling him against herself, before she kissed him roughly. "Understood Love."

"Understood Snow," He said while kissing her. "Now…about you being pregnant." He said while smiling and pulling back from her. She looked at him with a confused face.

"Damon…its probably unlikely that I am," She said while stepping into the living room. She was a little afraid about being pregnant again and just after they found each other once again. She didn't know if this would turn out good or not, she kind of hoped that it was the flu bug for right now. She was scared.

"But you are…I can smell it on you and I can hear the little ones heart beat." He had to smile at that.

"Damon sweetie…if it will help," She said while turning around to face him. "I'll call for an appointment."

"Thank you." He said while wrapping his arms around her.

"Damon…please just next time listen to me about what I want."

"I will…I promise Snow." He said while kissing her.

"Daddy come play." Ben whined for his dad.

"Coming Ben." He laughed at his little boy before taking a seat on the floor beside his son and the dog. She took a seat on the couch and pulled her cat onto her lap, the poor cat was hissing at Damon.

"I don't think Midnight likes you." She laughed.

"I don't think so either." He laughed while ruffling Ben's hair, who glared up at him and he laughed more.

"So Damon…you going to help me move all my stuff back to our house?" She asked.

"Of course Snow and I like the sound of that." He said with a huge smile.

"We going home mommy?" Ben asked while looking up at his mom with these big puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah baby…were going home." She said while smiling down at her son.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you so much for your reviews. I love all the reviews I get, so thank you. Keep up the reviewing. I can't believe how many people actually this story. I wrote this story as just something fun, nothing serious and now to see how many people like this story, it makes me happy. So thank you guys!**

**Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing. I loved the part between Damon and Klaus the most and I hope you guys enjoyed that part too.**

**I will tell you this, this isn't the last chapter and this story is far from being done. So don't worry, just because they are together now. I am not ending it yet, I have a lot more in store for them. **

_**So now that you know Elena is pregnant again. What do you think she will being having this time around? A boy or a girl? Or maybe both? You never know with my writing, lol. **_

**stordec23:** Thank you for your review. No it wasn't a test, but they are back together.

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. Yes they are, but thats because its to help the werewolf race, lol. Yes, she is pregnant again and what do you think she will be having? Boy or Girl? or both?

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. I am sorry. Yes, Elena is pregnant, what do you think she will be having? Boy or Girl? or both? He came and found her, thanks to Klaus. Ben's birthday is July 7th, so that can't happen, lol. It's only October.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Yes they do suck at communication, but they will get better at. Elena does point out that he wasn't doing a good job at not being selfish in this chapter. Yes, he did need to listen to her and she also points that out too. You are right about everything you are saying and Elena does point that out in this chapter. That is right, Elena doesn't listen, lol. She might be a little insane, lol. They both will be growing up and you will see that in the chapters to come, because they are going to have to grow up. Klaus can be an ass, thats how I write him, but he does mean well. So what do you think she will be having? A boy or a girl? or maybe both?

**taya:** Thank you for your review. Yes they do have both good points, but in the end it is about Ben and the their new child to come and they are going to need to think about that. Yes, he seriously let her go, but he came back for her.

**kfulmer:** Thank you for your review. Yes, he should have let her make the decision. She was just trying to hurt him by saying that if he let her go, she wouldn't come back again. Lol, he didn't know that she was pregnant, but Klaus did. Matt was taking care of the pets for her, but now they are back in her care. Oh having his mate so far away, it's basically driving him mad and depressing him.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Damon did try to do the right thing, but it did get muddled. No, he shouldn't have forced her. He was trying to be selfless, but it backfired on him. Yes, Elena is pregnant. She didn't have a choice about telling him. So what do you think she will having? boy or girl? or maybe both?

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Elena is pregnant again. So what do you think she will be having? A boy or a girl? or maybe both? They are together finally. I promise, but it's not going to be easy, because it never is with them.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. I am sorry you felt that way about the last chapter. No, Damon can't win, but he just did in this chapter. Elena is pregnant, but Damon does know.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that he surprised you, thats what I was looking for. Yes, they were separated, but for a short period of time. They are back together now. Yes, Elena is pregnant again. So what do you think she will be having? A boy or a girl? or maybe both?

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. I am sorry you felt that way about the last chapter. He's not going to miss anything else with Ben or his new baby to come. I haven't made a mistake, I know how the story is going to end and its a great ending. I let my characters tell me what to write, as you can tell with this chapter. I am sorry the story was ruined for you.


	22. Klaus

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also please don't be too upset with the ending of this chapter, I don't think you will.**************

**************I won't be updating until October 24th. **************

* * *

**Two Weeks Later, November 14th: **

They had been back for more than two weeks and they had been avoiding everyone. Elena was avoiding her family, while Damon was avoiding his pestering pack. They just wanted to be together as a family for the first time in years and they did not want to have to deal with everyone else.

While being back, Elena had managed to snag a job as a reporter at the local newspaper in Lynchburg. The newspaper was happy to hire a New York reporter, even one that did not have a degree in the field. Elena would be starting her new job in a few days, seeing as though it was only Friday.

They even managed to get Ben into daycare, even though Damon was against it. Elena had remind him that with her working during the week and him also working during the week and a few weekends, that someone would need to watch Ben and that he couldn't be home alone.

Elena snuggled closer to Damon before rolling over onto her side, letting Damon wrap his arms around her side. He kissed the back of her neck, not wanting her to leave the bed even though her alarm clock was going off. Elena slowly opened her eyes and she couldn't help but smile when Damon kissed her neck again and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm going to have to get up." She said while rolling over onto her back, letting Damon place his head on her stomach.

"You could simply ignore it."

"Damon," She giggled when he began to tickle her. "I need to get Ben up and ready to go…so we can go to my doctor's appointment and then lunch with Kat." She said while running her fingers through his hair.

"Do we have to go over this again?" He sighed while moving to lay overtop of her. "I don't really want him going to your doctor's appointment

"Come on Damon…you have to talk to your dad this morning and then you have the afternoon shift at the garage." She said while biting her lip. "Anyway he doesn't start his daycare until Monday…so he's going to have to come with me."

"Lena…I told you that Klaus could watch him today or that he could come with me."

"I believe I also told you that I don't want him meeting your father just yet…unless I am there," She paused. "Also I do believe I told that I would prefer Tyler or Jeremy watching him."

"Klaus is our son's godfather…so I don't see why we can't trust him with Ben," He said while pushing her shirt up to her breast and then placing a kiss on her stomach. "He will be these two's godfather too."

"I never agreed to him being our son's godfather…I was actually thinking about asking Jeremy or Tyler…but not him," She said while pausing. "Wait…these two?" She asked quickly while sitting up and looking down at him. He just smirked up at her before placing another kiss on her stomach.

"I hear two heart beats now."

"You mean mine and the baby's?" She asked carefully.

"No…if yours was included…it would be three." He said while smirking at her. He was actually about there possibly being twins. He was hoping for twin girls that look just like their mommy.

"Twins?" She breathed out and began to move to get up. She didn't know how she felt about twins. "I suppose it is possible…me and my sister are twins." She whispered.

"Yeah…you do have a twin," He said with a smirk, but then noticed how nervous she was. "Snow…are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…we just need to get ready for the day," She said while getting up and moving towards the closet they shared. She didn't want to think about having twins, one was enough of a shock for her. "Can you get Ben up for me…and then I'll be right in to get him ready to go?" She said while pulling her shirt over the top of her head and replacing it with a black bra and then a dark blue sweater.

"You know I might be wrong…it's uncommon for wolves to have multiples." He could tell that she was nervous and slightly scared, he didn't even have to peek into her mind to be able to tell that, it was written all over her face.

"It is?" She asked while turning around to face him, he was standing there by the bed.

"Yeah…our off spring grow at a faster rate while in the womb and are larger than normal babies during labor." He said while coming to stand in front of her.

"But again…me and my sister are twins," She said while placing a hand on her flat stomach. "I suppose it wouldn't be too weird…my mother's father also had a twin too…it runs in the family," She said while looking up at him. "But Ben," She whispered. "He was small…smaller than normal."

"What do you mean he was small?" He asked her. "He seems to be a healthy little boy."

"He his," She sighed. "Its just during my pregnancy…I didn't gain the right amount of weight…I suppose that was because I was so worried…the doctors worried that I was too small," She sighed again while pulling at the ends of her hair. "So I was put on bed rest for the end of my pregnancy and then when I was in labor," She slowly said. "They noticed Ben had stopped breathing because his heart rate began to drop slowly…so they cut open the top of his head to draw blood while he was still inside of me."

"They did what?" He asked in a raised voice. He felt horrible about not be there with her when Ben was born.

"Damon…he's fine and they just wanted make sure that he could breathe…which he did and now look at him…he's healthy as he can be." She rushed out while touching him arm to comfort him.

"That doesn't make sense." He said while shaking his head.

"Maybe its because I am human." She whispered while wrapping her arms around him.

"Maybe," He lied. "It's just when our children our born…their heart beats are fast paced."

"Mmh…our union is different," She said while leaning up to kiss him. "Go get Ben ready…and I'll be in there quickly."

"Do I really need to go?" He asked while leaning down to kiss her cheek. "I am missing your first doctors appointment."

"Yes…you need to go talk to your father about everything and about Ben," She said while turning around while picking up a pair of jeans. "And anyway…this appointment is just to check if I am pregnant or not." She lied a little bit.

"But you are."

"Damon…I would just like for the doctor to confirm it," She sighed. "And anyway…there will be a lot more appointments to come to," She waved it off while slipping into a pair of jeans, noticing that they were a little bit tighter than they had been a week or two ago. She knew that she was going to have to go shopping, her bras were even becoming uncomfortable. "Go wake Ben because now we are running late." She said while going into the bathroom that was attached to their bedroom. They had moved down to their first bedroom and they were slowly changing it, along with the whole house. Ben was in the next largest bedroom and they had chosen another one of their empty rooms to be the new baby's room.

Elena had made her way into her son's room to find him trying to open his dresser door. She quickly got him a pair of clothes out and then made her way down and into the kitchen with Ben attached to her hip. She placed him in one of the chairs and turned to get the milk out of the refrigerator, while Damon was cooking pancakes on the stove. She placed a cup of milk down in front of Ben, before taking the plate that Damon was handing to her.

"Here…eat up," She said while putting the plate down in front of Ben. "We are running late today baby." She said while ruffling his hair and moving over to put feed in Daisy's food bowl. The dog was already at her heels begging for food. She just smiled down at the dog before moving to pick up her cat and give the cat it's food in another room, so Daisy wouldn't steal the cat's food.

"I thought we decided that Klaus was watching." Damon said while handing her, her plate as she came back into the room.

"I don't want Klaus watching him," She said while taking the plate he offered. "He'll just come with me today," She said while taking a seat at the kitchen table. "You want to come with mommy…don't you baby?"

"Sure mommy." Ben said with a smile and syrup all over his face.

"Snow…I don't want him going when we haven't even talked to him about it."

"You keeping talking about it and he will want to know…also what will it hurt?" She said while smirking at him when he couldn't answer her back.

"Please Lena…just let Klaus babysit him today and you can go to your appointment without having worry about what Ben is doing." He said while picking up his own plate of pancakes and making his way over to the table.

"Fine…but it will either be Jer or Tyler." She said while reaching over for her cell phone that was sitting on the table. She dialed Jeremy's number first, hoping that he wasn't working today.

"Hello?" She could hear tired Jeremy say into the phone.

"Jer…it's me Elena," She said into the phone. "You're not working today are you?"

"I actually have the day off…so why are you calling me at 7 this morning?"

"Sorry…I need a favor." She said while biting her lip.

"What's your favor cuz?"

"Could you watch Ben for me today…I have appointment in Lynchburg and I can't bring him," She explained. "Could you please watch him and it will only be until 3pm?"

"Sure Lena…when's your appointment?"

"Actually its at 9am…so I'll be dropping him off here in an hour at the latest," She said while smiling. "You're a lifesaver Jer…I'll be over soon…thank you so much."

"Anything for you…just ring up when you get here," She could hear Jeremy moving around on the other end as he talked. "You have my address right?"

"No not really…I know you live in Lynchburg now…buts that as far as it goes."

"Get a pen and piece of paper and I'll give you my new address." She got a pen out and began to write down the address that Jeremy was giving her. Damon was giving her a look like she was crazy because was writing the address down on her hand.

"I know where that is…not far from where my appointment is," She said with a smile while looking down at the address on her hand. "Thanks again…I'll call you when we're down the street." After saying bye and thank you again, she finally hanged up the phone and looked over at her husband and little boy.

"So I guess Jeremy can watch Ben today?" Damon said while getting up and taking his and Ben's plates to the sink.

"Oh yeah…he doesn't have to work today which is great." She said while taking a bite of her pancakes, but before she could get it down her throat, she began to feel like she was going to get sick. Rushing towards the bathroom while trying to keep her mouth covered. She only made it barely before she was emptying her stomach into the toilet. Not a second later, she could feel Damon's hands on her hair and moving a few strands out of her face.

"You okay Snow?" He asked while taking a seat on the tub.

"Oh yeah…just peachy," She said while glaring up at him when she felt like she wasn't going to get sick again. "I was never sick with Ben," She sighed. "Being pregnant with him was easy until the last few months." She said while wiping at her mouth.

"It'll be okay Snow." He said while standing and kissing her forehead.

"I hate getting sick…I haven't been able to eat anything," She sighed while standing. "Remember to ask your father about typical pregnancies with your kind." She said while beginning to brush her teeth.

"I'll try…he won't be too happy."

"Will you ever tell me why he hates my family?" She asked while looking at him through the mirror above the sink.

"He doesn't really hate your family."

"Oh really?" She said while turning around to face him. "You could have fooled me," She said while placing her hands on her hip and staring at him. "When are you going to tell me everything?"

"I have told you everything Snow…what are you talking about?"

"You haven't told me everything…your still hiding things about your pack."

"There are things that I haven't told you yet…and it's to protect you," He said while moving closer to her, raising her chin up so he could kiss her. "But I promise I will tell you." He knew that he had to tell her about her family's history and what it meant; he just didn't know how to tell her.

"You better," She said while kissing him on the cheek and leaving the bathroom. "I should probably get on the road." She said while picking up her purse and small bag with toys and an extra pair of clothes for Ben. "Make sure to take Daisy out before you leave." She said while picking up Ben and heading for the door. "I'll be back soon." She said while kissing him sweetly and then walking out the door and towards her new SUV, a 2009 black Dodge Journey. It had been a gift from Klaus, because she had moved back and did not have a car. She almost refused taking the car, but realized that they couldn't keep using Damon's old Camaro. She finally accepted the welcome home gift, but that did not mean that she was going to let Klaus watch Ben anytime. She still wasn't sure if she trusted Klaus enough to watch Ben by himself.

She placed Ben in his seat and then closed the door, before heading around to the driver side. She blew a kiss towards Damon before getting into the car and backing out of the drive.

* * *

She had already dropped Ben off at Jeremy's and she told him that she would explain everything about why she came back later when she came to pick up Ben. Jeremy finally accepted her response and let her go off to her appointment. She had already told all over family and friends that she and Damon were back together and that she was moving home, but that's has far as it went. She hadn't told them about being pregnant or anything else, she hadn't really saw any of them since coming back a second time. She hated leaving Ben there because he kept begging her to let him go with her and she explained that he was with her cousin and that Jeremy was a really fun person and everything would be good. She gave him a kiss and promised to be back soon.

It took forever it seemed at the doctor's appointment. They were just getting to the questions about her health, along with Damon's health and then both family's health.

""So when you were younger…you were in and out of hospitals?" Dr. Wyatt asked.

"Yes," She mumbled. "I was a lot weaker than my twin sister Katherine," She explained. "I required being seen by a doctor a lot more…but it was nothing too serious."

"You've had another child before?'

"I have been pregnant twice before this…my first one…I miscarried and then my second one," She paused. "Everything went okay…I was on bed rest from the seventh month until delivery and I didn't gain the right amount of weight and Ben…my son was smaller than what is normal," She explained. "But overall…everything is okay with him…he's healthy has can be."

"Can you explain to me what happen when you miscarried?" Dr. Wyatt asked and Elena explained everything that had happen during her first pregnancy. He finally moved onto asking other questions and that went on for another good fifteen minutes. She also had to have a pelvic exam and then a blood test and many more things that were required during the first visit. It had taken her forever to be able to get the doctor's appointment, so she wasn't going to complain about how long it took.

"Okay…now I want to do a ultrasound…to see if everything is okay and how far along you are." Dr. Wyatt said while leading her into an exam room.

"I know I conceived on the 16th of September and now its November 14th." She said while getting up on the bed and raising her shirt up.

"I just want to make sure you are correct about your timeline," Dr. Wyatt said while turning the ultrasound machine on. "This will be cold." The older woman said as she placed the Doppler abound Elena's stomach and she shivered a little bit with how cold it was.

"Yeah that's cold."

"Sorry…now lets see," Dr. Wyatt said while moving the Doppler around Elena's flat stomach. "Mmh." She could hear Dr. Wyatt say as she looked at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"Well I am seeing twins," Dr. Wyatt explained while still staring at the screen.

"So is everything okay?" She asked nervously.

"Everything appears to be fine…you are pregnant with twins…but they seem to very healthy and right on schedule," Dr. Wyatt explained while moving the screen around so Elena could see. A sound that sounded like galloping horses was becoming louder in the room and it made Elena's heart beat faster, knowing that was her babies' heart beat. "Your due date will be around June 9th from what I can see on here…it may even be a week before that because of being pregnant with twins…and it looks like you did conceive on or around the 16th of September."

"So everything is okay?" She asked again.

"Yes…your babies are just fine." Dr. Wyatt said with a smile.

"Is that sound the babies heart beat?" She asked.

"Yes…and they have a very strong heart beat." It made Elena smile before she placed her hand on her stomach. "Do you have anymore questions?"

"No…thank you…but could I get a video of that for my husband?" She said while smiling more.

"I don't see why not...I'll leave it with Marge at the front desk…now why don't you get clean up and Marge will help you schedule another appointment in four weeks."

"Thank you." She said while taking the paper towel the doctor was offering her, before beginning to clean off her stomach of gel that the doctor had used. She soon got off the table and pulled her shirt down, while picking up her purse and heading out to the front desk.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore…Dr. Wyatt said you would be back in four weeks…so what day would work for you around December 14th?" The receptionist said while clicking away at her computer.

"What about December 16th or the 17th?" She asked while looking down at her calendar on her phone.

"I can schedule you for an appointment on the 16th at 3pm…does that work?"

"Yes…that works fine." She said while taking the card with her appointment date on it from the receptionist. She finished writing out her check and finishing up last minute paperwork before she could leave the doctor's office. She had been handed her doctor's note to be able to get her prenatal vitamins.

* * *

Elena was actually glowing the moment her sister came into the coffee shop. She couldn't believe how happy she actually was, she had got five pictures of her sonogram and then a video of sorts so Damon could hear his babies heartbeats. She placed her hand on her stomach and she couldn't wait until she was home and that she could surprise Damon with the good news, even though he already knew.

"Little Sis," Katherine said while hugging her. "Its good to see you and happy too."

"I am happy," She said while taking a sip of her water. "There is so much I need to tell you Kat."

"Then tell me after I order us some coffee." Katherine said while turned around to go over to buy the coffee.

"I'll just have my water." She said while motioning to her water bottle.

"Okay…suit yourself." Katherine said before walking over to the register. Elena didn't have to wait long before her twin was coming back with straight black coffee and wearing a huge smile.

"I can't believe you still drink straight black." She said while laughing.

"It's the only kind to drink…unlike your latte's."

"They are better than that bitter shit you drink." She said while laughing.

"Okay…you said you had a lot to tell me…so explain what's been going on," Katherine said while taking a drink of her coffee and looking at her twin over her coffee cup. "Last I heard you moved to England after getting back together with your future ex-husband."

"Kat!" She sighed. "I thought I had told you that me and Damon are back together and everything had been explained about Andie."

"You did…I just don't believe him."

"Please Kat…I really love him and he love's me," She said while taking a drink of her water. "He flew to England for me…to tell me that he wanted me back."

"Lena…you're my twin and my little sister," Katherine said while putting her coffee down. "From day one I have been protecting you…and I just hate what happen okay," She explained to her sister. "I don't like Damon…but you know that already," She paused. "But if you have forgive him and that you love him so much and he loves you…I'll give him another chance."

"He didn't cheat on me Kat…he does love me."

"Lena…I'll give him another chance…but if he fucks it up," Katherine paused again while shaking her head. "I won't be held accountable for what I will do to him."

"Understood," She laughed. "But yes…I am back and I have a job as a reporter here in Lynchburg…and Ben is back in daycare again…and we are both living with Damon at the old house," She said with a huge smile on her face. "I would like to have everyone over…like a dinner party or something…to get everyone back together."

"I think the family would like to see you more often," Katherine laughed. "I know me and Jer have missed you."

"I have missed you guys too…and that's why in the coming weeks I would like to have you both over…along with the rest of the family…for dinner or something."

"Sounds good…but don't get mad at uncle Grayson or uncle Ric if they give Damon a hard time." Katherine laughed.

"I figured," She laughed with her sister. "Also…I have so news…some good news." She said while smiling bigger.

"What's your news?" Katherine asked while taking a drink of her coffee again.

"Well I had a doctor's appointment today." She explained slowly, seeing if her sister would catch on.

"Everything okay?" Katherine asked.

"Perfect actually." She said while smiling more and placing a hand on her stomach. She could see that her twin was looking down at her where her hand was placed and then up towards her face.

"Oh my god," Katherine exclaimed. "Your pregnant!" She shouted at her sister. Everyone in the coffeehouse turned around a stared at them, making Elena nervous.

"Yes…please tell me your happy?" She begged her sister.

"Oh my god," Katherine said while laughing before she got up and headed around the table and wrapped her arms around her sister. "Of course I am happy little sis…I am going to be an aunt again." She said while hugging her sister.

"I am really happy that your okay with this an that your happy for me," Elena said while crying and hugging her sister back. "Mostly because I want you to be Ben's and the twins godmother."

"Twins?" Katherine asked shocked while pulling back.

"Yes…looks like it runs in the family." She laughed while placing her hand back on her stomach.

"Oh my god," Katherine laughed. "I am happy for you Lena…twins!" She said while smiling more at her sister.

"So you'll be their godmother?"

"More than anything Lena," Katherine said while hugging her again. "Does this mean I actually get to throw you a baby shower this time around."

"I didn't think about that…since I already had Ben." She said while taking a seat.

"Oh please…I didn't get to do it last time and I think I deserve to get to throw my sister and unborn god-children a baby shower." Katherine smiled more while taking seat again.

"Then yes…I will let you…but promise me that it won't be over the top." She laughed when she saw the look her sister was giving her.

"I promise I won't…just a 100 guest should do."

"Kat!" She laughed.

"I'm teasing…it'll just be family and a few friends."

"Thank you sis," She said while picking up her purse and taking a drink of her water. "Want to go shopping with me…I need bigger clothes." She laughed.

"Sure," Katherine said while picking up her own purse and jacket. "When's the due date?"

"June 9th…but the doctor said that it might be early than that because of being pregnant with twins." She explained while opening the exit door to the coffeehouse.

"Of course…we were born early."

"By a day…which is odd you know." She said while walking towards her car. "Are we taking your car or mine?" She asked.

"I can just follow you…because I have to go home after this." Katherine said with a huge smile on her face. "When did you get this car?"

"Klaus gave me the car as a welcome home gift," She explained with a roll of her eyes. "But your hiding something sis." She laughed while unlocking her car doors.

"Your not the only one with secrets."

"I'm not…what are you hiding?" She asked her sister while opening her car door.

"I have a date tonight." Katherine said with a smirk.

"With who?"

"Elijah…he finally asked me out."

"Wow," She said while smiling more. She was very happy for her sister. She knew that her sister had been crushing on Elijah for the longest time. "He finally asked or did you?" She laughed.

"Okay…I asked," Katherine laughed. "More like I gave him an ultimatum...because we had been secretly seeing each other…but not actually dating."

"You were doing what?" She laughed. "You weren't like fuck buddies were you?"

"Maybe…it started in Paris when I started working for him." Katherine explained with a smirk.

"Go figure," She laughed more, but the thought about Elijah being a werewolf made Elena stop laughing. She wondered if Elijah was just dragging her sister along until he found his own mate or if Katherine was his mate.

"Lena?" Katherine asked her sister while waving her hand in her sister's face. "You okay?" She asked when her sister noticed her.

"Of course…I am happy for you," She said with a smile. "So the mall on Candlers Mountain Rd?"

"Sure…you know that's close to Jeremy's apartment."

"Yeah…I dropped Ben off there and figured its close enough that it won't take me too long to drive over and pick him up after," She said while getting into her SUV. "So I'll meet you there?"

"Yep…right behind you." Katherine said before going towards her car.

* * *

The girls had been shopping already for two hours, mostly looking for clothes for Elena and she couldn't believe had went up a pant size already. They had finally finished getting new clothes for Elena, so now they were in Victoria Secret. Katherine was busy looking through the lingerie sections, while Elena was looking for new bras.

"What do you think?" Katherine said while holding up a sexy blue lace corset looking thing with a v-string panty.

"Looks like you," She said while blushing. "But I really don't need to know what you're wearing on her date."

"Oh come on," Katherine laughed while going into the changing room. "You should think about getting one and surprising your husband." She called out of the changing room. She just scoffed and ignored her sister's comment while looking through the bra, but something caught her eyes. She found a babydoll that was made of black and white colors, with satin and lace; it also had a flyaway front and the cups were demi cups. It also had a cute matching thong. She quickly picked it up and took it into the changing room.

* * *

After the girls were finally done shopping, they were finally ready to head home. Katherine had already left and Elena was picking up something from the stores that she had ordered, but wouldn't be ready until she left. She was walking back towards the store, but bumped into someone, almost falling backwards. Before she could hit the floor, the person wrapped their arms around her midsection and lifted her up.

"You've got to be more careful Princess." She could hear Klaus say while he was laughing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked while pulling away.

"I could ask you the same thing," He said while lifting up her Victoria Secret bag and she blushed a little bit. "Would this be for Damon?" He laughed.

"Oh shut it," She said while snatching her bag back. "So you know what I am doing here…what are you doing here then?"

"Shopping." He said while laughing.

"You have so much money…why not have someone do it for you?"

"I normally do." He said while shrugging his shoulder. Something about his actions made her wonder if he was spying on her for Damon.

"Damon didn't send you to watch over me…did he?" She asked.

"No…I had no idea you were going to be here," He said while rolling his eyes at her. "I just had to pick something up."

"Oh and what's that?" She asked.

"If you must know…I am picking something up for a lady friend." He laughed.

"Gross." She said while beginning to walk away.

"Well since I spotted you…have lunch with me."

"Why would I do that?" She asked.

"Because your probably hungry and I know I am…your also my best friend's wife…why not share lunch."

"I don't know." But before she could say anything else, her stomach started growl.

"Looks like you are hungry and I am buying," He said while steering her towards a restaurant in the mall. "Also Damon would kill me if he knew that I left you being hungry…especially with you being pregnant with twins." He said while smirking at her.

"How did you know?" She asked while following one of the waitresses over to a table.

"Your smell is different and I can hear two heart beats…not that hard to figure out."

"Damon said the same thing." She mumbled.

"He should since I am the one that told him." He laughed.

"How much do you know about your history?"

"A lot," He said while ordering a glass of red wine. "The lovely lady will just have water."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." The waitress said before leaving.

"Could you tell me a few things…Damon refuses?" She asked.

"Figures he would do that…he's always wanting to protect you."

"I know and it's annoying." She could hear Klaus laugh at that.

"It might be…but a wolf with its mate is very protective…and then you throw in that the mate is pregnant…they are more protective of said mate." Klaus explained.

"So your father is alpha?"

"Yes…but so is Tyler's father, along with Damon's father."

"How does that work then?" She asked confused.

"My father is head alpha…its almost like a council per say…and my father is the head guy…but then you have Mr. Lockwood and Mr. Salvatore that are also alpha's in their own right but have to listen to my father."

"Still…how does that work?"

"Okay…when my father and Damon's father were teenage boys…they met at military school in North Carolina." He explained while taking the drinks from the waitress and then beginning to order for both him and Elena, who just glared at him.

"How do you know if I will like that or not?"

"You will…don't worry," He laughed. "Now back to what you asked," He laughed more when she glared at him more. "So they met at military school…but both packs weren't friend back then and my family has always been in Richmond…while the Salvatore's have either been in Italy or California," He explained. "So both packs didn't know each other, but didn't really like each other."

"That makes no sense."

"I know…but it's the truth," He laughed. "So my father and Damon's father met and they became quick friends…figuring out that they were both wolves…they graduated and went their separate ways until my brother Finn was killed."

"Killed?" She asked shocked.

"Yes…killed," He said slowly. "By hunters."

"Damon mentioned something about hunters."

"Hunters have been around for a while now…they are different families that raise their kids to come after us and kill us," He explained. "They came into Richmond…my father thought it was just a couple of hunters passing by…but it wasn't," He explained while tightening his hold on his wine glass. "They had heard about my family that had lived there for generations…they were there to kill us off and they got a hold of Finn when he had been out for a school project."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay…but my father and mother were both pissed…so my father fearing that the hunters would come back…planned to move our family and the pack somewhere else."

"So that's how you came to Mystic Falls."

"Yeah…because my father knew Tyler's father and he made a deal with him…and he called Damon's father…after figuring out the same thing had happened to them."

"What?"

"Damon's mother…she didn't die the way that he told you…she was murdered by a bunch of hunters."

"Oh wow." She said while biting her lip and watching as their waitress brought their food to their table.

"Here you guys go." The waitress said while placing the plates down in front of them Elena went to take a small bite and had to admit that the food was good.

"This is good." She said blushing.

"Told you Princess." He laughed.

"Will you guys need anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No…but thank you." Klaus said while taking a bite of his own food as the waitress left their table.

"So she was murdered?"

"Yeah…horrible death," He explained. "So my father and Damon's father began to wonder if the hunters were getting more people and were on the mission to really kill us off…and they heard other stories of hunters killing off whole packs around the U.S."

"Wow."

"You can say that again…so the father's they got together and formed a plan to bring all three packs together and Tyler's father mentioned his hometown…saying it was small and that it was safe as you can get," He laughed. "Until he mentioned that a family of hunters lived there."

"Really?"

"Yeah…actually your family." He said simply, wondering if Damon would kill him for telling her.

"My family?" She asked confused.

"Yes Elena…there is things Damon hasn't told you that you need to know."

"My family is hunters?" She said in a shocked voice.

"Elena…it's only on your dad's side and the Gilbert's are from a very long line of hunters."

"Oh my god." She said while beginning to stand but he caught her arm, dragging her back down to her seat.

"I know this will be a lot to take in…but you have to understand what is really going on."

"So my uncle and cousin will want to kill Ben?" She asked in a raised voice.

"They don't know we are wolves…so no and Jeremy is not a hunter just yet…it's only your uncle Grayson."

"I don't understand."

"When this plan was made for all three of the packs to come together in Mystic Falls…we decided if we could keep it from the Gilbert's…then we didn't have to worry about other packs and hunters coming in," He explained. "They were beginning to kill off our females."

"Damon said something about that."

"Yeah…that was our reason for getting the three packs together…our fathers were scared with the lowering numbers of our females being born and then how many were dying off…there is only twenty in the U.S."

"He said something about that too." She mentioned.

"So the three packs got together…and they told us that since your cousin wasn't a hunter yet…to make friends with him-"

"Why?" She said while cutting him off.

"Because they were hoping that he would be enough of our friend that when he figured out that he was a hunter…he wouldn't want to kill us…we could form an alliance of sorts."

"I suppose that makes sense...but what about me and my sister?" She asked while taking a bite of her food.

"Hunters are only male...so we didn't have to worry about you guys and yep…so that's why there is three alpha's…but my father is the head alpha of them all and we have a council of sorts...there is no other pack like ours."

"So will you be head alpha or will Elijah?"

"I will be even if I don't want to be…because my brother is more of a diplomat than me…while Kol is too young and he's more of warrior…my sister…well Rebekah is more of a pack mom and caregiver to the young ones."

"What about Damon and Stefan…then Tyler…why can't one of them be alpha since you don't want to be?"

"I want to be alpha…just not the main alpha if that makes sense," He laughed and took a sip of his wine and then a bite of his food. "Damon will take over his father's role…but for right now he is a warrior like me…and Stefan is training to be our pack's doctor," He explained. "Tyler will take over his father's role and well both Tyler or Damon could take my spot…but they would fight over the position…so it's just given to me."

"If they didn't…what then?"

"We would probably have to fight for it…but in this case my father thinks it would be better if I just took over…even thought I don't want to."

"Oh…I suppose that makes sense."

"So why did Damon chose me as his mate if my family his a bunch of hunters."

"Your mom's side is not…they are something totally different." He said quickly before he realized he let something slip.

"What about my mom's side?"

"Nothing…their just not hunters." He said quickly with a smile.

"Your lying…what about my mother's side?"

"That is something you will need to ask your husband," He said simply. "But the reason he chose you…is because you two were destined for each other no matter what background you came from…he couldn't just decide…it was already planned from the time of your guys births."

"Mmh…and you won't tell me about my mom's family?"

"Nope and oh look at the time…I think its time you get home." He said while standing and throwing money down on the table.

"Klaus!" She said annoyed. "Don't just walk away without telling me."

"It's not my job to tell you this piece of information…I've already told you enough and over stepped my boundaries…ask your mate Princess." He growled at her.

"You don't scare." She said while following him out of the restaurant.

"Princess…you need to ask him not me." He said before stalking off in different direction, leaving her standing there confused. She was really confused and the only thing she wanted to do was go ask Damon what the hell is friend meant. She quickly made her way out to her SUV and then made her way over to Jeremy's to pick up her son. She was going to have Damon tell her everything when she got home. She need to know what Klaus meant about her mother's side of the family.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you for all of your reviews. I just love that everyone really likes this story, because I love writing it. Well looks like Elena is having twins, will they be two girls or two boys, maybe one girl and one boy? Don't know yet. I hope you guys really like this chapter and liked the conversation between Klaus and Elena. You get to figure out more information and now Elena is wanting to know about her mother's family history, we are getting closer people. Please let me know what you think, but no flames.**

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Your very right about what you say. Lol, I hope thats a good thing.

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked the banter between Klaus and Damon. Yes he went after her and they are going to finally get the future they deserve.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Well she is pregnant with twins, and we will just have to see if it's both girls or both boys, or one of each. I will be exploring Elena's background sooner than you think. Damon can't break the bond and neither can Elena, but in away if she doesn't want him there, then he will leave her alone, but it will be very hard for her. No it didn't take that long for them to get back together. Yes, he would have went to her, but it would have taken him longer to do so. She may at first kept that secret, but then would have told him.

**taya:** Thank you for your review. Lol, yes thank god for Klaus, lol. Damon did hear one heart beat, but it was so early on that he mistook it. It is twins.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the story so much. Thank you.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Yes, he did wear a pair of wolf ears, lol. I thought it would be cute and funny. Lol, yes it is frustrating for her, because she is scared about being pregnant again and just getting back with Damon. I hope you like the idea of twins, maybe you can help me write some things up about twins, since I have no kids of my own. Yes, Damon is disobeying his pack leaders. You will love Elena in the next couple of chapters with the pack leaders.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like the story so much and that you are happy they are back together and that she is pregnant. She is pregnant with twins, so we will have to see. Thank you.

**Sere'sLight:** Thank you for your review. I hope your happy she is having twins!

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Yes she is pregnant with twins!

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. It is twins, yay! I am glad you loved the scene with Klaus. Yes Damon quickly went to her after hearing everything from Klaus.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story so much, so thank you.


	23. Anna

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter gets a little dark, so be warned. **************

**************I won't be updating until this weeken. **************

* * *

Damon walked into his father's manor, quickly making his way towards his father's study. He had already saw the maid already giving him a strange look and he just glared back at her as he stormed into his father's study. He threw up the double doors to find his father standing in front of his large window that over looked the driveway. He could see that his father had his arms clasped behind his back and he was just standing there. He knew his father knew that he was there, because he had seen him coming up the drive.

"Father." He greeted while slamming the door behind him.

"I know you were not raised in a barn Damon," His father growled at him. "So do not act like you were."

"No…but I was raised by you," He growled back at his father while stepping further into the room. "We need to talk."

"If it's about the hunter's daughter…no we do not," Giuseppe simply said, while still not turning around. "About the bastard she brought a long…he will not inherit anything that has the Salvatore name on it."

"That is my wife and mate…along with my son that you are talking about you bastard," He growled while stalking towards his father. "You turn around and talk to me." He rushed towards his father, twisting his father around to face him.

"Does she know that you still cannot control your angry?" His father taunted as he pushed Damon back into the chair that was sitting beside the desk with ease. Giuseppe loomed over Damon, snarling at him. "You have screwed everything up…don't you want to have a claim to the fortune."

"I haven't had a claim to fucking money for more than five years." He snapped at his father.

"Yes…because you choose her and then you went against me," His father snarled more. Looking like an old wolf ready for battle. "I've had just about enough of you…your still a pup and you expect to raise one of your own," Giuseppe said while slapping Damon cross the face, which made Damon jump out of his seat, just to be pushed back down. "Sit puppy." Damon could feel the blood on his lip and he just licked it away while glaring at his father.

"I will be a better father than you ever were." He growled.

"Will you now…my blood runs through your veins boy."

"Mom's does too…I'm more like her," He snarled at him. "I look more like mom too…just like Stefan looks more like you," He growled. "I am nothing like you…no," He laughed. "Stefan is more like you and that is stretching it too."

"You're really trying me Damon."

"I am…you have no idea what I would like do to you right now," He snapped at his father. "I would love to break every bone in your pathetic body."

"You wouldn't even be able to break one bone boy…I would have five of your bones broke before you even tried." His father snarled.

"I came to tell you that Elena is pregnant again and to ask questions about the pregnancy since she wasn't here for the first one…I also wanted to tell you that we are expecting twins and that Elena's mother's family is from a long line of witches," He snarled while standing. "But you never want to fucking hear anything but yourself talking."

"She'll die," Giuseppe growled at him. "No female…especially human or witch has been able to carry to full term two baby wolves." His father taunted him and he just snarled at his father, snapping his teeth together.

"You better hope she doesn't or its your head." He said before rushing out of his father study and slamming the door between him. He stormed out of the manor and towards his Camaro. He wanted to go right back in there and kill his father, but he knew that if he did that, it would just cause more problems. He looked at the clock in his car before deciding to pay his alpha a visit. He quickly made it over to the Mikaelson residence. Before he knew it, he was sitting in front of a desk and looking over at his alpha.

"Damon…why does your father wish for your head on a stake?" Mikael said with a raised eyebrow. "Did you pay him a visit?"

"I did…I was telling him that Elena is pregnant again with twins…and he told that she will die…so I told him that if she did…it was his head." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Damon…Damon…when will you ever learn," Mikael said while shaking his head. "Your father doesn't believe in your marriage and I still have to tell him about Elena's family and about her being a possible witch."

"I already told him." He sighed.

"Well…now I guess I will have to explain everything."

"Doesn't mean that he will accept…he doesn't like her family because mom was killed by a hunter."

"Can you blame him…that was his mate that was killed?"

"But Elena is my mate." He growled at his alpha.

"I know…and congratulation…but be warned that twin pregnancies normally don't happen and most of the females don't make it."

"I know." He whispered. He was worried for his mate.

"But let us not dwell on that…you have a son?"

"I do…his name is Ben."

"Then he should be introduced into the pack…you know that normally happens when they are a few days old."

"I know."

"Godparents…you know a child must have those."

"He does…I know Elena will choose her sister…who is the mate of your son Elijah." Damon paused to look at his alpha, to see if he knew or not.

"Oh I knew…I know everything that goes on."

"Well…Katherine will be the godmother more than likely and I want Klaus…but Elena is being stubborn and wants her cousin or Tyler."

"Ah…maybe you should go with what she wants," Mikael said while standing. "It's never good to be on your mates bad side."

"I understand that…I have been on her bad side a few times and it's a place I don't like being." He laughed.

"I don't think any of us do," Mikael laughed. "Your wondering about pregnancies aren't you?"

"Yes…I went to father…to ask questions…but he was being himself." He growled.

"Well I think those questions are better left up to our healer…why don't you go see him."

"I think I will," Damon said while standing and heading for the library door. "Thank you."

"Oh and Damon…I would like a dinner with you and your mate…I think Richard would like to join too," Mikael said with a smile as Damon turned around to face him. "We have to accept her into the pack…it would be are way of doing that…then she can meet everyone and you might want to take her to see Mrs. Flowers too."

"I'll ask Elena when she would like the dinner."

"Good…I do hope your son will be there too…we can introduce him into the pack too."

"Okay…just don't bring my father."

"Damon…he will have to come…seeing as he is a pack leader." Mikael said with a faint grin.

"If he touches her…I'll kill him." Damon said before leaving, "I'll let you know what Elena says about the dinner." He said while the doors slammed behind him.

* * *

Elena was just getting back from her day out. She placed Ben on the floor when she reached the living room. She went into the kitchen to find Damon cooking dinner.

"I hope your hungry." He said with a grin when he turned around to see his beautiful mate, but the grin disappeared when he saw her looking at him with a pissed of face.

"I already had dinner and so did Ben," She said while beginning to pace.

"Okay…more for me," He said while turning the heat off of the stove. "What's wrong Snow?"

"What's wrong?" She tried not to laugh. "How about you not telling me that my dad…my uncle Grayson…and my cousin Jeremy are all hunters." She yelled at him.

"What?" He said surprised. "How-"

"How did I find out?" She asked with her hands on her hip. "Klaus…your friend told me over dinner...because he thought I should know."

"Klaus." He hissed.

"Oh…don't get too mad at him…he at least told me something," She snapped at him. "He at least told me about the pack…you haven't done that…and funny thing is…he told me something interesting about my mom's side of the family."

"What?" Damon yelled. He was beyond pissed at his friend. He couldn't believe Klaus would let something like that slip.

"Yeah…what is up with my mother's side of the family?" She demanded. "And don't lie to me…I want to know everything."

"Lena…I didn't tell you because I didn't think you were ready to know," He paused. "With us getting back together and you finding out about my secret and you being pregnant," He said while coming towards her, but she pushed him away. "I just wanted to protect you Lena."

"Then explain." She hissed.

"Your mother's side…your from a long line of witches." He explained and she just stared at him before beginning to laugh.

"That's funny…now the truth." She laughed more.

"It's the truth Lena…it started all the way back in Denmark…with the eight Simonsen sisters' that all had special gifts…all dealing with the elements," He explained. "Your ancestor was the one that dealt with animals," He said while walking out of the kitchen and then coming back in with her family history book in his hand. "This explains everything about your family history…it writes itself…adding new pieces of your family's history." He said while handing her the book.

"What is this going to tell me?" She asked while picking up the book, feeling a strange energy running through her fingertips as she flipped through the book.

"Your family history…that your from witches family and the reason we are together."

"I thought it was because of destiny and because I am your mate?" She asked confused.

"You're my mate because you are a witch and because your early ancestor was able to control the animals and to talk to them."

"Damon…witches…really?" She said while shaking her head.

"Snow…you ever wondered why you were so sickly as a child?"

"Because my sister stole things from me while we were still in the womb." She said simply.

"No…because your magic is taking it out of you…because of who your ancestor is," He said while flipping open the book to at spot. "Read."

"Why?"

"It'll explain everything…please Lena." He begged her.

"Okay…I guess I should give you this then," She said while digging through her purse for the video. "I had this made for you…it's a video of our twins." She said with a large smile on her face.

"So I was right." He said with a smile.

"Yes," She said while wiping the tears away because of how emotional she was. "You're happy right?"

"Very much Lena," He said while kissing her and taking the video. "I'll watch it while I am eating and you can read this." He said pointing to the book.

"Okay," She said while looking down at the large book. "Damon…the video is of our babies' heart beat by the way."

"Mmh…I wonder if they will sound the same," He laughed while kissing her, before making up a plate. "Also the pack leaders want dinner with us...it's up to you to set a date." He said before leaving the room. Leaving her standing there with the book. She wanted to yell after him, but didn't. She walked into the living room to find Ben playing with his toys and Damon nowhere to be found.

"Where's your daddy?" She asked her little boy while taking a seat on the couch.

"He went upstairs." Ben pointed to the stairs. She figured he went up to the office, so he could play the video on the computer.

"Okay…you're not hungry?"

"No." Ben laughed while looking back his toys. It made Elena laugh before she opened the book. She looked down at the pages, not understanding what she was going to read.

* * *

**Denmark**,

_Anna was a very beautiful girl with light blonde hair and biggest gray eyes. She was a sight to be seen and all the men in the village would watch her, but since she was a Simonsen no one wanted to touch her. The family was cursed since Mr. Simonsen only had eight daughters and every son he produced would die abound delivery. It was like the family was cursed. Anna had seven sister, there was Asta the oldest and then Brita the second to the oldest, followed by the twins, Dagmar and Elin and then herself and then Freja and Gyda and Hedvig. The eight of them were all the most beautiful girls anyone had ever seen. Only two of them, that being Asta and Hedvig had dark brown hair and eyes. The rest of the girls were all faired haired and grey eyed._

_Anna out of her seven sisters' was the most beautiful. What the villagers did not realize, was just how cursed they were. All eight of the girls had a special gift. Asta was born with the ability to influence anything dealing with fire and she could created fire in the palm of her hand. Brita could control anything that had a water property and she created water out of nothing. Dagmar was different, in that her gift was the gift of snow. She could create snow and ice out of thin air and she could influence them both. Elin could control anything dealing with plants and the earth. She loved working the garden, growing different plants with just the touch of her fingertips. Freja could control the wind. Gyda could create storms out of thin air and when one happened, she could control it. Hedvig's gift was the strangest because it did not deal with the elements, she could actually enter people's mind and she could control them._

_Anna out of all of her sisters' could talk to animals and she was just beginning to learn that she could control them. She had been learning how to harness her gift when her familiar showed up. Her familiar was a beautiful black wolf that helped her harness her gift and made her think that he wanted to help her. Anna out of her sisters' had trouble controlling her gift and her familiar knew this. So one day while she was on the beach of her small village and her father was teaching her two older sisters' how to become a warriors. You see their father did not know about the gift his daughters' had been blessed; neither did their deceased mother. The girls kept the knowledge of their gifts to themselves, fearing if someone found out that they would be hunted down and killed._

_Her familiar came to her that day, in his wolf form and before she realized what she was doing, she was talking to her familiar. All the villagers on the beach that day stared in fear and shock as the beautiful Anna spoke to the wolf in a strange language that she didn't even realize she was speaking. The villagers took her speaking to the wolf as her telling the wolf to come and kill every single village member, because the wolf kept snarling and growling when it would look at different village members._

_"You cannot be here." Anna spoke in the strange language._

_"Why not?" The familiar harshly spoke back to her. "Afraid to tell everyone about us…afraid to let them see you for what you really are?" The familiar taunted her._

_"My sisters'…I have promised them not to use my magic into front of the village…you have to leave." She begged._

_"I will not leave…I am hungry."_

_"You cannot hurt them," She said while running to step in front of the large wolf. "I won't allow it."_

_"Won't allow it…you don't realize how our relationship works…I control you."_

_"You're my familiar…you told me…that it means that you're here to help me."_

_"The things you still don't know." The wolf laughed._

_"Please." Anna begged more._

_"Show them your power."_

_"I can't." She cried._

_"Anna." She heard her oldest sister Asta scream while raising her hands up and shooting fire out of the palm of her hand. If Anna hadn't stepped in front of the wolf, the wolf would have been scorched. Anna was barely touched by the fire. The sisters' had learned a long time along that they could not use their powers against each other._

_"Asta…please," She begged her sister. "He is my familiar."_

_"Your," Asta paused or a second. "Your…your familiar Anna?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh…you do not realize what you have done."_

_"Asta," She screamed as her sister backed up. "Asta what is wrong?"_

_"A familiar is a joker Anna…they are malevolent and cunning…some can be benevolent," Asta explained to her younger sister. "They come to a young witch and some of the time they are there to protect them…most sometimes they are their to trick them…yours is a malevolent one…it wants you to show your powers to the whole village."_

_"What?" Anna cried._

_"Oh Anna…both of us have destroyed everything." Asta said while turning back to her other sisters' and the village that looked ready to attack them._

_"Asta." Anna cried more._

_"Our pact is not over." The wolf growled._

_"I am not yours." Anna screamed at the wolf._

_"Oh but you will be." The wolf said before transforming into a human. The wolf was a handsome man with black hair and the most stunning green eyes. He stalked towards her, grabbing her by the arm._

_"Asta."_

_"Anna." Asta screamed as she produced fire in the palm of her hand again and began to throw it at the familiar, who acted like it was nothing to be hit with a ball of fire._

_"Agree to come with me…and I will not hurt your sisters'."_

_"I would never agree to come with you." She said while pushing away from and running towards her sister. The rest of the sisters' formed a line, raising their hands up and beginning to use their magic against the familiar._

_"I'll get you." The familiar said before disappearing into thin air._

* * *

_**Two years later, Bulgaria **_

_The sister all had disappeared out of the Denmark, leaving behind a trunk buried in the sand on the beach where the home set. They all wore a key around their necks and those keys were the only ones that could open the trunk, because they had performed magic to make sure of that. Only the eight sisters' knew what was in the trunk and that would go to the grave with them, only that it was only to be opened for extreme emergencies._

_Anna, Asta and Hedvig disappeared into Bulgaria, while Brita, Dagmar and Elin disappeared into Scotland. Freja and Gyda disappeared into Iceland. They all thought it best to leave Denmark and to change their last names and to not keep in contact with each other. The village had wanted their heads', calling them witches and demons. They did not want anyone to know that they had any kind of magic or that they were from Denmark._

_Anna had slowly started using her powers again, because her older sister told her it would be best if she did. One day late at night, her familiar came back. She was out in the garden, using her magic when he showed up. He wasn't in his wolf form; he was in his human form. He stalked towards her, taking her by surprise. He threw her over his shoulder and disappeared._

* * *

_**Still in Bulgaria,**_

_The familiar threw her down on the bed, before climbing on top of her. He began to undress Anna, while she screamed at the top of her lungs. Anna tried to fight him, but he was stronger._

_"You're not a familiar are you?" She screamed at him._

_"Took you long enough." He hissed before giving her bruising kiss._

_"Then what are you?"_

_"I do not have a name…I just come and take what is mine and you are mine." He said while letting his hands travel down her body._

_"Let go of me…I am not yours," She screamed. "What are you?"_

_"Oh but you are," He laughed. "I am older than this earth and I am not from here," He said while kissing every inch of her skin. "I am only allowed in this realm every so often…and it's to find my mate…you're my sweet little mate," He hissed while sucking on her breast. She tried to hit him, but it seemed like he didn't even notice. "You will give me what I desire…you will give me a child."_

_"I will give you nothing." Anna hissed at him._

_"We still have a pact…a deal of sorts…you signed it and when you did…you became mine," He hissed while sucking at her neck. He bit into her neck and screamed. His venom seeped into her veins and it made her more compliance. She basically let him have his way with her and she enjoyed it._

* * *

_**Later on,**_

_Anna laid there, shaking and bruised. She could not believe she gave up everything to the demon. She could not believe that she trusted him. He had left her in the room, naked and bruised and bleeding. She just laid there, not knowing if she should move or not._

* * *

_**Several months later, **_

_Anna had some how made it back to her sisters' after being left by 'Taranis' her kidnapper and abuser for a sort period of time as he left for business. She placed her hand on her swollen stomach as she made her way up the old cobble steps. She could not believe what she had been through and she just wanted to see her sisters'._

_"Anna." Asta was the first to greet her and she just melted into her sister's arms._

_"Why didn't you save me?" She asked her sister._

_"We tried." Hedvig cried as she wrapped her arm around her older sisters' and Anna just let herself cry._

* * *

**Regular time and place,**

Elena shut the book quickly, not believing what she was reading. She could not believe anything at that moment. She placed her hand on her stomach while looking over at Ben and hoped everything she had just read was not true.

"Snow?" She could hear Damon say as he came into the room. "Oh there you are...loved the video." He said with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't get over seeing his twins on the video and how real they really were.

"I read some of the book." She mentioned.

"You did?" He asked while taking a seat beside her, taking her feet into his lap and beginning to rub her feet.

"I did…how much have you read?" She asked while looking over at him.

"Not much…why?" He asked.

"Oh…well what do you know about familiars…or demon like creatures?"

"Why do you ask?" He asked while pulling her trembling body close to him.

"Something I read in here…it talked about a familiar that was a wolf that turned into a human and then the way the familiar talked…it was like he wasn't a familiar…but more like a demon." Damon pulled back and looked at his worried mates face, before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Familiar's are supposed to help young witches…they come to protect them while the witch is learning her craft." He explained.

"What would the wolf be then…he wasn't a familiar?" She asked.

* * *

To my fellow readers and reviewers, wow. I can't believe how many people has reviewed on this story, so thank you for that. Keep up the good work. I hope this chapter left you guessing and wondering what is going to happen. I promise that Anna's story is just to tell what kind of powers Elena will have, if she has any.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. No, Damon's not worried about Elena cheating on. Elena when she was born was very sickly, so Ben just took after his mother in a way. It all has to do with the powers they have. The twins should be born June 9th, but because of it being twins they could come earlier. Ben was born July 7th. I have thought of the names already and I think you will like them. I mentioned one of them earlier on in the story, actually Damon mentioned it. Thank you for the names though, I do love the name of Liam and if I ever have a son, its between Killian or Liam.

**irishmauve:** Thank you for the review. Yes, he is very protective over Elena and Ben. He will be the same way with the twins.

**Forayezi:** Thank you for your review. Well here it is, a few pieces of Elena family history. Was it what you thought?

**taya:** Thank you for your review. Lol, you will have to wait and see if Damon gets his little girl.

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review. It's not really Elena's mom, it more like her mom's family history.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Thank you for your information on twins. Lol, Damon finally told Elena about her being a witch. Yes, he did let her read the book to understand more, because he doesn't even understand everything. Lol, I will have that conversation with him, about growing up. We'll see if it sinks in or not. Katherine is Elijah's mate, it's mentioned in the second or third chapter. Hayley will be left out of this one. Yes, the young generation of the pack is more better than the older generation.

**sarah14DE:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. They were destined because every mate is destined to be together, their bond is created when they are first born, they just don't know it until a certain age. Elijah and Katherine are mates, and that will be explored further. Yes, Klaus is a big mouth, lol. Damon did enjoy the video.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. Well Ben finding out will come soon, I promise it will be a cute chapter. Elena finally finds some things out about her family history. Don't know if it's what she wanted to find.

**xoxoxo:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story so much. Thank you.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. You will have to wait and see if Damon gets his little girl. Katherine was happy! Katherine is Elijah's mate. Elena is beginning to trust Klaus more. Damon is going to explain everything now.


	24. Dinner Party

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter gets a little dark, so be warned.**************

**************I won't be updating until this weekend.**************

* * *

Elena snuggled into her husband while he explained everything about familiars. She just couldn't get the creature out of her mind, the one that she read about in the book. She didn't know if it was because she feared that she might be related to such a creature, or if it was the idea of her family being a bunch of witches that confused her. Looking over at her baby boy as he colored, she couldn't picture him being part of any type of monster and when she thought of her twin, her cousins, her mother, and her aunts, she didn't think of them being related to such a monster. This new piece of information really confused her.

"Damon…you haven't answered my question about the wolf…he wasn't a familiar," She said while shaking her head. "He said he was as old as the earth…and that he wasn't even from here…and that he was only allowed to come to this realm every so often and it was to find his mate," She said while rambling. "He mentioned also that Anna…my ancestor was his mate and that he wanted a child from her…what was he…was he like you?" She rambled on more.

"Lena…he is not a wolf like me…and I'm not really sure what he was," He said slowly. "This question is better for Mrs. Flowers…you need to talk to her Snow."

"What would she know that you don't know?" She asked.

"A lot," He laughed. "She is also a witch…a very powerful and old witch at that." He explained.

"How powerful?" She asked while looking up at him.

"She has been practicing her magic since before the 1600's…she learned a spell to keep herself from aging," He explained more. "She will be the one to know who the wolf/familiar was…she knows about everything in the supernatural world…she'll know this."

"I didn't know that about her…interesting." She said with a small smile as her cat Midnight crawled onto her lap.

"Yeah…she's been apart of the Mikaelson's pack since Klaus's grandfather was alpha…she now mostly keeps all of the rowdy kids in check." He laughed.

"I bet you were one of those kids," She laughed while reaching over to kiss him. "I think I will pay her visit."

"Good…she'll be more help," He said while nuzzling her neck. "So I talked to father."

"What did he say?" She asked while pushing him back and looking at his face.

"He was his regular asshole self."

"Oh…I'm sorry your father is the way he is sweetie," She said while kissing him. "He doesn't know what he is missing."

"I am kind of glad he is missing this…he would just ruin it," He laughed. "I went to the alpha after…he didn't give me information and told me to talk to the healer…which I did and he told me the same thing I already knew about twin pregnancies when it came to wolves."

"Damon…promise me you won't worry the whole time I am pregnant with our twins," She said while placing her palm against his cheek and making him look at her. "I will come out of this fine…and so will our twins." She promised him. He didn't say anything back, but he did kiss her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"I love you." He said in between kisses.

"Oh…sure you do," She laughed. "You set up a dinner date with your pack leaders."

"I'm sorry sweetie." He said with a grin.

"Oh how I hate that grin of yours," She laughed while kissing him more. "How about this Sunday for dinner…get it over with quickly and then we can have my family over and then friends over later." She said with a grin of her own and he just began to chuckle.

"Fine," He sighed. "Just don't invite Tyler," He said with a smirk and she playfully glared back at him. "Fine," He sighed again. "You can invite him…but I am inviting Klaus then."

"I don't have a problem with that…but I don't know if Caroline will like seeing Klaus very much." She said while biting her lip.

"Oh no…if you are inviting the pup…I'm inviting my friend too…along with a few other."

"Fine." She said while rolling her eyes at him. "Now…remember to tell your pack leaders that this Sunday night works just fine."

"I'll see if they are free for Sunday night…about what time?" He asked.

"Six," She said with a smile before standing and walking over to Ben. "It's time to get ready for bed sweetie."

"But I don't want to go to bed mommy." Ben whined.

"Benny." She sighed.

"I'll get him," He said while standing. "Also…I think after you talk to Mrs. Flowers that you should tell your sister and your cousin…even your aunt if you want…what you found out."

"You think that is a good idea?"

"Don't tell them about the wolves…Elijah needs to tell Katherine himself and Jeremy…it's not time to tell him." He explained.

"Okay…Kat is really Elijah's mate?" She asked softly.

"Yes." He said while reaching over to her and grabbing her hand and squeezing it.

"That's good to hear…Kat really likes him…as for awhile actually," She said with a smile. "She had a crush on him back in high school."

"It some times happens where the mate already in a way knows they belong with that person…they just don't understand its because they are mates." He explained.

"I am happy to hear they are meant to be together." She said while wrapping her arms around his middle and smiling up at him, which he was grinning back at her.

"Also…the reason for this dinner is to accept you and Ben into the pack." He had a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he looked at her face.

"My son will not be a part of any pack…until he is of age to decide on his own and for me…I am yours…but I won't be told by others what do." She said simply, while pulling back from him.

"But honey…he's my son too and this is my pack," He said slowly, trying to make her understand. "And anyways…when he turns at the age of ten…he'll need a pack or he will turn into a rogue wolf." He said while staring down at his son and thinking about how many things he would need to teach his little boy. He could not wait until Ben turned, because he was going to have so much fun teaching his son everything.

"Damon…I just don't want this life thrown on him…without him deciding if it's what he wants or not," She explained. "We both didn't have a choice…why can't our kids?"

"Because they are like us." He said simply.

"Well we are a family…isn't most wolf packs just families?"

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"Well…we are a family Damon…why can't we be his pack until he can decide?"

"I don't know Lena…the alpha's aren't going to like that."

"I don't care what they like and what they don't like…they are not my problem and their not your problem either."

"Okay…but you explain that to them." He laughed.

"I will…I'll also explain that they are not going to tell me what to do or control me." She said with a smile.

"Lena…I hear you loud and clear," He laughed while reaching down to kiss her. "Anyway…it will only be me who controls you…your mine." He said possessively while touching his lips and teeth on the mark, on her neck. She shuddered for a second at the pleasure it was sending her, but she quickly got over the feeling and pushed him away.

"Oh that's what you think," She laughed he nodded his head and she shook her head back and forth. "Honey…not even you control me and if you ever think that thought again…well…you'll be surprised that you're missing something when you wake up some morning." She said sweetly and he flinched, knowing that she meant every word.

"I get it Snow." He laughed slightly still afraid that she would keep to her word.

"Now we need to get our boy to bed…because mama here is tired," She said while yawning. "I have a really tired lately and it sucks."

"You go get ready for bed and I'll get Ben to sleep." He said while picking up Ben, who was now pushing against his father.

"Put me down." Ben whined while going to hit his father, but his mother caught his little arms and looked him right in his face.

"Benjamin," Elena said in her strict mother voice. "We don't hit…especially not your daddy," She warned while shaking her head at her little boy. "No…we don't hit."

"No sleepy." Ben said while shaking his head and pushing against Damon's chest, so his father would put him down.

"Benjamin Nikolai," Damon warned. "You will quit now," He said in a voice he only used on the younger wolves and his son stopped wiggling for only a second. "Listen to your mother young man," He said while tightening his hold on his wiggling son. "You're going to quit." He warned while carrying his wiggling son up to his bedroom. Daisy Ben's Golden Retriever followed right behind them.

"Damon," She sighed while following her husband and son. She found them in Ben's bedroom, with Ben crying and pushing his clothes away. She walked slowly up to them and kneeled in front of her crying son.

"Benjamin…your being bad right now…and you need to quit," She said softly. "Its time to go to bed…mommy's tired," She said while yawning again before standing. "Daddy's going to help you get ready for bed…because I know you're tired too," She said while looking over at her husband. "Give him a bath with his toys…it'll help him relax and make him more tired…he's actually tired and that is why he is acting the way he is…I know its weird…but if he stays up too long he gets cranky," She said with a smile. "He's too much like you…you know." She said while petting Daisy's head, since she had jumped up onto the small bed. Ben's room looked exactly the same as it did back in New York. Elena had tried to get her son to change it up, but it he wasn't having it.

"Mom…used to say I was a handful when I was younger," He laughed. "I guess I am getting my payback," He said while leaning down to her kiss her. "Go to bed sweetie and I'll meet you in there."

"Okay…good night baby," She said while kissing the top of Ben's head. "Be good for daddy…I'm going to bed." She said before leaving the room.

"Night mommy." She could hear her son call out to her and it made her smile.

* * *

**Sunday Night, **

Elena was looking into her vanity in her bedroom, while trying to put her earrings in. Her hair was down and curled slightly, while her make-up was barely there. She was dressed in a beautiful dark gold-colored dress with a front and back V openings. There was also a black belt tied around her middle section and the skirt was moved as Elena walked. The dress that Elena wore also hit her just above the knees. She spied Damon through the mirror and she couldn't help but giggle at his attempts not to look unpleased by her choice of clothing for him. She also had to smile, because she had just realized how lucky she got with her husband, because he was very handsome in her mind. Damon was dressed in a dark grey v-neck sweater with a light grey t-shirt under it. He was also wearing a pair of dark washed jeans. His hair was even still wet and sticking up in places from where he had tried to dry it with a towel. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"If you keep looking at me…were never going to leave this bedroom." He laughed and she began to blush.

"Oh shut it," She said with a smile as she turned to face him. "You need to go get your son ready." She said while looking back at the mirror.

"So he's my son now…I thought he was our son." He laughed.

"He's your son when he's done something to annoy mommy." She laughed while applying a light coat of lipstick to her lips. She just laughed more when he Damon kissed her on the cheek and left the room while rolling his eyes.

She finished her everything and then reached down, putting her 2 inch black heels on. She knew that Damon would tell her that she did not need to be wearing a pair of heels while being pregnant, she agreed to a point but she wasn't that big to not be able to wear heels. She was actually happy that she had went shopping with her sister, because her other dresses were too tight around her middle and they didn't fit her like they used to. She was just glad that she wasn't showing just yet, it was just that her waist was a little bit thicker. Before she could think about anything else, she heard someone knocking at the front door. She slowly made her way to the front door. Opening it, she got a surprise.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." She said with a tight smile.

"Ms. Gilbert." Giuseppe said with a smile.

"It's Mrs. Salvatore…I married your son." She said while sighing.

"I only have one son Ms. Gilbert…and he didn't marry you." She just bit her lip and tried not to scream at the older man.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The dinner of course."

"Of course," She said while trying not to roll her eyes and she blocked Giuseppe from coming into her home. "Get one thing through your head Mr. Salvatore…I will not tolerant you downgrading my husband…in my home or any other time you feel like lashing out at someone," She threatened. "Also…you will not be treating me like a second class citizen…I married your oldest son…and I am friends with your second born," She said with a glare that could have set the man standing in front of her on fire. "Now…you may enter…because your one of Damon's pack leaders…but the moment you do anything or say anything I don't like," She paused to glare at him. "I'll make sure you pay…and just because you're an alpha…don't think that scares me." She said while leaning towards him with a glare on her face.

"Ms. Gilbert…maybe you should remember who you're talking to." Giuseppe said while glaring at him.

"For the last time Mr. Salvatore," She said while glaring at him. "Its Mrs. Salvatore…my name is Elena Maria Salvatore," She said through clenched teeth and in a raised voice, because he was beginning to piss her off. "Just like my son's name, is Ben Salvatore…because I am married to your son…you son of bitch…you were there remember," She paused. "But then you again you keep forgetting that…you did try to set my husband up with Andie." She said in a raised voice and the look on Giuseppe face showed that he did not know that she knew that piece of information.

"You and my son don't belong together Elena…you're the daughter of a hunter and Andie would have been better suited for my son…she is one of us…and don't think that I will allow that bastard to have my last name," It took everything in Elena not to lunge at the man standing in front of her. "What a common name it is…your doing my guess." Giuseppe said with a smirk on my face.

"What you did was wrong…and you'll pay for it," She said while biting her lip hard. "Also…if you knew anything about your first born…you would know that Damon wanted our first born son to be named Benjamin…after his hest friend that passed away in California." She hissed at him.

"What's going on Snow?" She could hear Damon ask from the top of the stairs. She turned to around to see Damon walking down the steps, carrying their son, and with Daisy following behind them. Ben was dressed in a blue shawl sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of her little boy and her husband. She still couldn't get over how much Ben looked just like Damon. Ben's hair was even sticking up all over the place; just like his father's own hair. Daisy ran down the steps and began to growl at Giuseppe. Giuseppe just stood there, staring down at the blonde dog. Elena finally had to tell Daisy to go away, but it made her smile, knowing that her dog didn't like Giuseppe.

"Everything's fine boy," Giuseppe said while staring up at the little boy who Damon was holding. The little boy in Damon's arms was just talking a way and pointing at different things. "And is that anyway to greet your father."

"Hello father," Damon growled at his father. "Snow…everything okay?" He asked his distressed mate.

"Its fine Damon…it's just your father being your father." She said slowly before taking Ben from Damon's arms, because the little boy was reaching out for her. She glared at Giuseppe one last time before moving towards the living room.

"What did you do?" He asked his father.

"I didn't do anything…I was trying to be pleasant with Elena…and she got all angry with me."

"Why don't I believe you," Damon said while shaking his head. "If you upset her again…I'll be showing you the door and don't think I didn't hear what you called my son or my mate," He growled at his father. "They are both Salvatore's father…get over it." He said before leaving his father standing there in the doorway. He made his way over to where Ben was standing and helping his mother. Giuseppe slowly made his way into the small home, still staring at the little boy and not believing how much he looked just like his oldest son or his dear mate. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before taking a seat on the couch.

"Dude why's your door wide open?" Damon could hear Klaus ask.

"Klaus?" He asked.

"Why's your door open?" Klaus asked again as he came into the room and towards where Damon was standing. Before Damon could answer, they all could hear a beeping house coming from the kitchen.

"Lena will explain it to you…she's in the dinning room…I need to check something in the kitchen." He said before leaving the room and going into the kitchen.

"Princess," Klaus greeted Elena who was setting the table. She jumped at the sound of Klaus's voice and quickly turned around to face him. "Sorry…did I scare you."

"No…yes," She laughed while handing a plate to her son. "Place that right here," She said while pointing to a spot on the table. "So what are you doing here Klaus?" She said while turning around to face Klaus again.

"Oh…I over heard dear old dad talking about this dinner with Mr. Lockwood and I thought…why not crash it." Klaus laughed.

"Well I am glad that you crashed…Giuseppe is here," She said while turning around to smile at her son who had put the plate down where she told him. "Good job little man." Ben just smiled back at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah…I saw him." Klaus said while looking back into the living room.

"Yeah…by the way," She said while turning around to face Klaus again. "I just wanted to say that now that we have talked…I trust you with Ben and that I would like you to be Ben's godfather and so would Damon."

"Really?" Klaus asked and she nodded her head yes. "Yeah…sure." He said with a large smile on his face before walking over to Ben and picking up the little boy.

"Good…Damon will happy to find out you said yes," She said with a smile. "Can you watch Ben for me?"

"Of course." He said while carrying the little boy out of the room and into the living room. She couldn't believe how much Ben enjoyed Klaus's company and it made her smile.

Just as she was finishing up setting the table, she heard the front door being opened again and Klaus greeting his father and Mr. Lockwood. She walked out into the living room to find Mr. Mikaelson and Mr. Lockwood standing there.

"Elena," Mikael said with a smile. "I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thank you." She said while blushing. "How is your wife?"

"Good…good." Mikael said.

"That's good to hear…what about Rebekah…how is she?"

"She is also good…living up around Harvard since Stefan is taking classes there."

"I need to get in touch with her…I just hope she's not mad at me for not calling or talking to her in four and half years." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about Rebekah…she'll understand dear." Mikael said while smiling and patting Elena on the shoulder. Elena just smiled back at him; she always did get long with Mr. Mikaelson whenever she would visit Rebekah.

"Mr. Lockwood…its good to see you too…Tyler's not with you?" She asked while smirking over Klaus, who rolled his eyes at her.

"No…he is in D.C. right now…but if he could have came…he would have," Mr. Lockwood said while giving her a hug. "I'll let him know you said hi."

"Thank you." She said while hugging Mr. Lockwood back. "But how is it that he's allowed to live in D.C. when everyone else lives here?" She asked confused as she pulled back from the hug.

"Our territory is actually all of Virginia now…so he takes care of that part…Elijah will take care of Richmond when he finally moves," Mr. Lockwood said while laughing. "Congratulation by the way dear."

"Ah…okay and thank you," She said with a smile. "Damon honey…our guest are here." She called to her husband, who quickly came out into the room with a dishtowel thrown over his shoulder. She couldn't help but smile at her husband.

"Mikael…Richard," Damon said with a small smile. "I glad that you guys could make it."

"Well…I did demand a dinner with you guys…I couldn't be late." Mikael laughed.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Elena asked, feeling nervous with being in a room filled with werewolves.

"If you have wine…I will take that." Giuseppe said while standing.

"I'm fine…thank you Elena." Mr. Lockwood said.

"I wouldn't mind a beer." Mikael said while laughing.

"I'll get those for you." She said before quickly leaving the room, bumping into Klaus as he chased after Ben.

"Ben…get back here," Klaus called after the little boy who was running a head of him, before bumping straight into Mikael's legs. "Ben!"

"Benjamin!" Damon said surprised at his son before picking up his little boy and looking over at Klaus and then at his alpha.

"Is this your son?" Mikael asked while looking at the little with a grin.

"Yes…he is my son," Damon said with a proud smile. "His name is Benjamin Nikolai Salvatore."

"And I am his godfather." Klaus said while making himself known. His father just raised his eyebrow at him before looking over at Ben again.

"Why hello Ben!" Mikael said while sticking his hand out for the little boy to take. Ben just stared back at Mikael before wrapping his arms around his father's neck and burying his head into his father's neck too. Damon just stood there holding his son, while running a hand up and down Ben's back, trying to sooth his son. Damon knew that Mikael was going to wonder why Ben did not feel right around him and Damon did not know what to do. It was a test and Ben wasn't passing it. Normally a young wolf should feel comfortable around their alpha, even when they have just met their alpha for the first time. It was to make sure that the young wolf was actually going to grow up to be a wolf.

"See what happens with you breed with filth," Giuseppe snarled. "He's not even going to be a wolf."

"Father," Damon growled at his dad and then looked over at his alpha. "He's a wolf…I feel it."

"I can feel his wolf too Damon," Klaus said while coming stand beside his friend. "He's like your little brother." He mentioned.

"I can also feel his wolf," Mikael said. "But that does not explain his behavior." He said while looking over at the little boy who was tucked into his father's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked while walking into the room. She kept looking at all the guys in the room and then at how Ben was acting so shy and nervous. "Everything okay?" She asked slowly. "Damon…is Ben okay?" She asked while walking up to them, trying to get closer.

"This is your fault." Giuseppe roared at her and she stepped back.

"My fault…what are you talking about?" She asked while trying to get closer to Damon and her son, but Giuseppe stepped in front of her. She glared up at him, taunting him to do something to her. Daisy stepped in front of her, growling at up at Giuseppe. "What's wrong?" She demanded while pulling back on Daisy's collar, trying to make the dog stop snarling at their guest.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you for all of your reviews and support. I am so happy with how much response this story is getting. At first when I began reading it, I wasn't sure if it would any good and now that it has, I am just glad that you all like it. **

**This chapter is a cliff hanger and I am sorry, it gets really juicy in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't hate me too much. Please keep you reviewing, remember no flames thought!**

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review. I hope Giuseppe is wrong too.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. The familiar thing will be explained better in the next chapter when Elena goes to Mrs. Flowers. You'll find out about the wolf and what he wanted with Anna and the child she produced. It will all be explained.

**taya:** Thank you for your review. Giuseppe is just an asshole and likes things to go his way and when they don't, he's an ass. No, Damon didn't deserve to be treated that way, but that's Giuseppe for you.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. Yep, that was a hard thing for Damon to do, but he knows that Elena needs to know about her family history, because it is important to a point. His dad is an asshole. Yes, the others are happy for them, because they are wanting to progress forward and if that means uniting with the hunters and witches, they are all for it. You will be surprised with the twins, but I will give you a big hint: The twins are very different from Ben. The twins are like what the first baby would have been. Yes, Katherine and Elijah are mates, just a matter of time before Elijah tells Katherine.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. You'll be surprised with the twins, because they are different from Ben and more like what the first baby would have been like. Yes, Giuseppe is an asshole, he doesn't have good intentions. He wants things to be the way he wants them, and if it doesn't go that way, it pisses him off. Yes, Elijah knows that Katherine is his mate and he will telling her soon, he won't be like Damon.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story. I hope that's a good thing, that it is confusing? Yes, Elena might have powers. No, Giuseppe will never accept her and that's because she is the daughter of a hunter. I hope you liked part of the dinner.

**sarah14DE:** Thank you for your review.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that I wrote the first werewolf story that you like. Yes, Elena's family history is interesting and will get more interesting. Lol, yes Mikael is nicer to a point. I hope you liked the meeting and sorry for cliff hanger, but I hope you liked that Elena isn't going to take shit from Giuseppe or the pack.

**xoxoxo:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like the story and that you enjoyed the last chapter about Elena's ancestors.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. No one likes Damon's dad, neither do I. Yes, Elena finally found some things out and she will find out more in the next chapter.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. Taranis will be explained in the next chapter. He is not like Damon, which Damon mentions in this chapter. Lol, Ben is a surprise that neither the wolves or the witches or hunters will see coming and they will be scratching their heads. The twins are different from Ben, more like how the first baby would have been. When the twins come, it will be a surprise that is either good or bad. Caroline, Bonnie, Rebekah, Stefan and Tyler will all be coming back soon. Think about Christmas for two of them and the rest will be coming to a dinner.

**Guest:** Thank you for your review. I had to actually look up what you wrote, so I am hoping that I translated it correctly, but thank you for what you said!

**ninavalenz03:** Thank you for your review. I had to actually look up what you wrote, so I am hoping that I translated it correctly, but thank you for


	25. Wolves Have More Than One Mate

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter gets a little crazy, so be warned. **************

**************I will be updating for Thanksgiving, because our characters will be throwing a Thanksgiving dinner for Elena's family. **************

* * *

**Same Day (November 16****th****), Ten weeks pregnant**

"What's wrong?" She demeaned. Elena stood there with Giuseppe blocking her way to her husband and son. No one was saying anything and she was becoming annoyed. "Okay…someone better tell me something." She yelled at them and she watched as Giuseppe went to say something again. "Don't you dare speak…I wasn't talking to you," She snapped at Giuseppe and he actually looked shocked. "Damon…what the hell is going on…what is wrong with Ben?" She demeaned.

"Lena…its nothing." Damon said while moving towards his wife. He passed Ben to her, knowing that she wouldn't calm down unless she had Ben in her arms. He could feel how calm she was when she took Ben.

"It's okay sweetie," She said while brushing a hand against Ben's forehead. "Damon…what is going on?"

"Maybe I should explain," Mikael said while stepping towards Elena, but Damon placed his body in front of hers, when he felt how her heart sped up. "Damon…I am not going to hurt your mate…calm down. "

"She doesn't want you around her."

"Damon…stop." She said while pulling him to the side of her.

"Getting told what to do by your mate," Giuseppe laughed. "Your sad my boy…and I have to call you my son."

"Shut up father." Damon growled as he turned around to face his father.

"Giuseppe…if can't keep your mouth shut…I will have to ask you to leave," Mikael said while growling at the other alpha. "Now…like I said…I can explain what is going on." He said while motioning towards Ben who had his head buried into Elena's neck and hair.

"Explain…please tell me what is going on." Elena said with a smile while rubbing soothing circles into Ben's back.

"Normally…when new pups are born…they are welcomed into the pack by the alpha…and normally new pups when they meet their alpha…which is normally when they are only three days old…they feel very comfortable with their alpha and are not scared and crying…but Ben wasn't born here and he hasn't been accepted yet," Mikael explained. "So I was seeing if he would recognize me as his alpha…and he didn't want anything to do with me…he's actually scared of me." He said slowly.

"So what does that mean?" She asked slowly.

"It doesn't mean anything Snow…I can feel his wolf…he's like me." Damon explained.

"And my son says he feels Ben's wolf too…I also feel his wolf," Mikael explained. "But that does not explain why he acted the way he did towards me."

"He's very friendly with me dad…I don't see what the problem is…since I am part you." Klaus said while looking over at the little boy.

"Normally Ben doesn't like anyone when he first meets them…he's normally scared of them, but for some reason," Elena paused. "He really liked you Klaus…and I hate admitting that." She sighed.

"Mmh…you don't think…do you Mikael?" Richard said while coming towards them.

"What are you thinking?" Mikael said while looking over at Richard, like he was reading his mind. "Ah…you might be right old friend."

"What…what are they a silently talking about?" Elena quickly asked while looking over at Klaus.

"Don't ask me." Klaus said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Damon?" Elena squeaked.

"I don't know Lena…they are blocking everyone but the alphas in the room from hearing." Damon explained.

"I think we know what the problem is…and I must say that your little boy is very smart." Mikael said with a grin.

"What is it?" Elena asked quickly.

"Your son as figured out that my son…is the next head alpha…and he as accepted him as that," Mikael explained. "That's why he is very welcoming of Klaus…and not me…he doesn't see me as his alpha…he sees Klaus as his alpha." He said with a large smile.

"Really?" Both Damon and Klaus said at the same time.

"Yes…it's a first in our pack…but not rare," Mikael explained. "Klaus was the first person he met out of our pack…so it's not uncommon for him to accept him…seeing as Klaus is going to be the next alpha…your son must just know."

"Wow." Both younger men said while looking over at Ben.

"Klaus…try to take Ben from his mom…see if he will go with you willingly…us the alphas need to see this." Mikael explained.

"Okay," Klaus said while moving over to Elena who looked at his suspiciously. "Your okay with this right?" He asked her slowly and finally after a minute or two, she nodded her head yes. "Ben…hey buddy." Klaus said while placing his hand on the little boy's back and Ben looked up at him with a large smile on his face. Klaus held his hands out for Ben to come to him and Ben did, without even looking back at his mom. Klaus took Ben into his arms and Ben looked up at him with a large smile.

"Hi." Ben said with a large smile on his cute little face.

"There you have it," Mikael said with a smile. "You were right Richard…Ben does see Klaus as his alpha already."

"So is that bad or good thing?" Elena asked slowly.

"It's not a bad thing Elena…it's just means that your son is very smart," Mikael said with large smile. "You should be proud Damon…and you too Giuseppe…your grandson is very smart." Giuseppe just grunted, but Damon couldn't take the smile off his face as he turned to face Elena.

"What?" She asked Damon, but was cut off when Damon placed his lips against hers and she could hear him making a growling sound, like he was pleased. "Damon?" She said while pushing away. "What are you doing?"

"If I could…I would take you back to our bedroom Snow." He whispered into her hear and it sent a chill down her back, but then she was blushing badly when she could hear Klaus laughing.

"They can hear us, can't they?" She whispered up to Damon.

"Oh we can hear everything." Klaus snickered. Elena quickly pushed Damon away from her and she could hear him making a growling noise, but she ignored him.

"Now…if your are done Damon…we are here for a dinner." Mikael said with smile, but you could tell from the twinkle in his eye he was silently laughing at the pair.

"Only if your willing to answer more questions." Elena said while taking Ben back from Klaus and smirking over at Mikael.

"I would be more than willing to answer questions." Mikael said while looping his arm with Elena's as she showed him into the small dinning room. Elena put Ben down in the chair right across from hers and right beside Damon who was sitting at the head of the table. Klaus was placed right beside Ben. Giuseppe took the stop beside Klaus and Richard took the seat beside Elena, while Mikael took the other spot at the head of the table. Damon had brought the food in and everyone began to dig in, talking about different things, but the air was still clouded.

"So what questions did you have for me Elena?" Mikael asked while looking up from where he was buttering a biscuit.

"I was wondering more about the rules and everything…you said that you had to accept Ben into the pack…which I was wanting Ben to be able to decide for himself when he was old enough." She explained.

"That's not going to happen." Giuseppe snapped at her.

"Father." Damon growled at his dad.

"Giuseppe…how about you do not speak the rest of the dinner," Mikael said while giving him a look that was daring the other alpha to over step his boundaries. "Now…Elena you know that your son will turn when he is ten…so he will a need pack or he will turn into a rogue." He tried to explain to her.

"Well he has Klaus as his godfather and he has me and Damon as his family…can't a family be considered a pack?" She asked slowly while taking a sip of her drink.

"It can to a point...but it's better for a young boy to have a pack that can back him up." Richard explained while taking a bite of his food.

"But…I don't want Ben shoved into something…I want him to be able to decide for himself," Elena tried to explain. "Damon was shoved into this life-"

"Of course he was you little bitch," Giuseppe snapped while standing quickly and knocking his chair backwards. "I am his father…I am a werewolf," Giuseppe snarled while pointing at himself, causing Damon to stand up quickly. Klaus stood too and blocked Ben behind him. Mikael and Richard just sat there staring up at their old friend. "His mother was also a werewolf…and our family line can be traced all the way back to the beginning and his mother's family…well they can trace theirs to the first female wolves," Giuseppe snarled more. "Don't you talk about things you don't know...because just like that little bastard there...he's a werewolf because of his father."

"Father," Damon snarled. "I think its time for you to leave." He said while coming towards his father, but Mikael shook his head at him and began to stand up.

"No...I agree with my husband," Elena stood up quickly. "How dare you come into my home...and call me names...and call my child names," She yelled at Giuseppe. "You need to leave now."

"Giuseppe old friend," Mikael said at the same time Elena was yelling at Giuseppe. "I have already told you to keep your mouth shut and you've disobeyed me…you need to leave and respect your sons wishes." Mikael said while pushing his chair back and moving around to take a hold of Giuseppe arm, but Giuseppe shook him off.

"Don't touch me…I'm an alpha too," Giuseppe growled. "That little bitch is going to ruin everything for this pack…we have worked really hard for everything to be the way it is right now."

"We have…but she's not a wolf," Mikael said slowly. "She is part human and from a long line of witches…her beliefs are different from ours old friend." Mikael tried to reason with his friend.

"The bitch will be the death of our pack...and you know it...we should have just set Damon up with Andie when we found out about Elena being who she was." Giuseppe snarled while facing towards Elena. Elena shook where she stood, because she could tell that Giuseppe wanted to kill her. Damon could tell how nervous she was and it just made him more pissed off.

"News flash asshole...I am his mate," Elena hissed at the older man. "I know that my father, my uncle Grayson and my couisin...even Ben shares the same DNA...the hunter DNA...I know this and I know why you didn't want us to be together...but I am also a Sommers," She said simply. "And your son loves me and I love him...so just get over it." She said while shaking her head.

"Oh...so you haven't told her, son," Giuseppe taunted his son and he watched as Elena looked over at his boy. "So he hasn't."

"Giuseppe...knock it off," Mikael hissed at his old friend. "This conversation isn't needed right now."

"What...she wanted to know about the pack...lets explain things to her," Giuseppe smirked over at her. "Wolves...just like in the wild...we have more than one mate," He explained. "It's nature."

"What is he talking about?" Elena hissed at Damon and Damon growled at his father.

"Shut up father." Damon growled.

"GO HEAD...ask him." Giuseppe yelled at Elena and she trembled where she stood.

"Damon...what is talking about?" She begged her husband, while looking over at him. Damon just stood there, glaring at his father. He was at his breaking point.

"You need to leave...now." Damon snarled at his father.

"I want to know what he is talking about." Elena yelled.

"See...I guess I am welcomed again." Giuseppe smirked at his son.

"Oh...your not welcome," Elena hissed at Giuseppe. "I want answers...and your going to give them to me," She snapped. "What do you mean about wolves having more than one mate...and Andie...what is it about her?" She screamed with tears running down her face. She could see her son looking over at her and it made her hate everyone in that room. "Klaus...take him into the kitchen...please." She begged. Klaus just nodded his head and quickly picked Ben up and moved his way into the kitchen.

"Giuseppe...don't you dare," Richard yelled. "There is no reason to talk about this right now.

"Everyone shut up," Elena screamed. She had to know what they were talking about and why they didn't want her to know. "Now...Giuseppe your going to tell me...and everyone else," She paused. "Your going to stay quiet."

"Maybe you will fit into this pack after all," Giuseppe smirked. "In the wild...males mostly...they have more than one mate...because if their mate dies...they need to be able to produce more children...it's all about the sexual drive and repopulating the earth," He explained simply. "It's all about survival...and even though we are human too...we are wolves...so we follow the same rules," He paused. "That's why I am remarried now...I can't have children because of mine and my mates age...but that is the reason for having more than one mate out in the world...it's nothing to be upset about." He taunted.

"Get out," Damon screamed at his at his father. "You speak nonsense."

"Damon." Elena said while placing her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. She was beyond pissed at Giuseppe.

"Don't you get it Elena," Giuseppe taunted more. "Andie is his other mate...so you weren't needed."

"Find Klaus," Damon yelled while pushing Elena towards the kitchen, before stalking over to his father. Damon was beyond pissed at his father and he just wanted to kill him for telling Elena everything and not explaining it correct. His father had just caused problems and he could read Elena's mind and know that she was freaking out. Damon lunged at his father. Elena barely saw Damon lunging for his father before Klaus pulled her into the kitchen. "You son of a bitch," Damon growled at his father while pushing his father back onto to the table and then picking him up and slamming him to the ground, with him on top of his father. He began to pound into father's face. "She is my mate…my wife…and the mother of my child and unborn children." Damon screamed at his father as he just kept punching him in the face. Mikael stood there watching the scene for a couple of seconds before Richard gave him a look to do something. Mikael knew that father and son needed this fighting session, for everything to move forward.

Giuseppe pushed Damon back, Damon fell backwards, landing on his back. Before he could get up, his father slammed him into the nearest wall. Giuseppe then began to punch his own son and then he went and headed butted Damon in the face. Damon had blood gushing from his broken nose, but it wasn't as bad as Giuseppe's bloodstained face.

"You little bastard…you're just a reminder of my dead mate," Giuseppe screamed at Damon. "You should have died and not her…but oh no…she had to protect her precious little boy." Giuseppe snarled at his son. Damon hated being reminded of why his mother had passed away.

"I'm a bastard," Damon screamed at his father. "Like your not...at least you and mom were married," He taunted his father, but he had to prepare himself for when his father punched him in his stomach. He then went on to spit blood at his father, because he had blood trailing down his chin, from the open wound on his lip. "What...don't like hearing about how your own mother was grandfather's mistress...how grandfather only chose you because he had no children with his first wife...how he got stuck with you." He taunted his father.

"Don't talk about things you don't know." Giuseppe harshly whispered into his son's ear as he grabbed Damon's hair and then slammed his head into the wall.

"Mikael...I think it's enough." Richard yelled at Mikael.

Giuseppe's whole body was shaking and then he quickly changed into a grayish white wolf. Damon watching what happened quickly changed into his wolf form.

Both Mikael and Richard transformed into their wolves too. Giuseppe went to move towards the kitchen, planning on killing Elena and everyone with wolf mind reading, could read his thoughts. Klaus without thinking transformed into his wolf, placing himself between Elena and Ben. Elena quickly picked up Ben and cradled him to her chest.

Mikael went straight for Giuseppe, pinning him to the floor before could he could enter the kitchen. Giuseppe tried to fight Mikael, but wasn't able to since Mikael had more strength seeing as though Mikael was the head alpha. Richard went for Damon, blocking his path to Giuseppe.

"Enough Damon," Richard mentally sent to Damon, but Damon just shook his wolf head at Richard. "Mikael is taking care of it…your mate and child are safe…enough." Richard said in his alpha voice and Damon stepped back, but kept on staring at his father.

"Your not going in there," Mikael mentally sent to Giuseppe, but everyone that was a wolf could hear them. "I will not let you hurt people who are in our pack," Mikael mentally growled at Giuseppe, who just growled back at him. "Enough old friend…your going to change back and then your going to walk out of here calmly…you also won't be allowed around your son and his mate or your grandson for a while…I won't allow it." Mikael mentally said while pressing his teeth into Giuseppe's neck, making his point as head alpha.

"Fine." Giuseppe growled while turning back into his human form and he was fully naked when he did.

"Someone get him clothes." Mikael shouted through their mental link.

"I'll go get the bastard some clothes," Damon said while changing back into his human form. "Would the rest of you like clothes too?" He said through his mental link.

"Yeah." Klaus said back through the mental link.

"Get us all something to wear, Damon." Mikael said quickly while still pressing his wolf teeth into Giuseppe's neck. Damon quickly left the room and changed into new clothes and grabbed more clothes for the rest of the men in the house.

"Here…quickly change and get the hell out of my house," Damon said while throwing clothes down to Giuseppe, who glared up at his son. Giuseppe slowly got up and changed into his clothes. "Here guys…but your transforming outside…you too Klaus…you guys can escort my father home." Damon bellowed. Klaus came into the room, still in his wolf form, glaring up at Giuseppe.

"Thank you Damon," Mikael said through their mental link, since he was still a wolf. "I am sorry for the ruined dinner…your mate and child are welcome in the pack," Mikael said before growling up at Giuseppe and then looking over at Richard, who was still in his wolf form. "We'll be going Damon…tell your mate I am sorry." Mikael said while growling again up at Giuseppe.

"Stop growling at me." Giuseppe growled back.

"Then get moving," Mikael growled at him through their mind link. "Lets go." Giuseppe growled back, but began to move out of the house with his three escorts behind him. Richard and Klaus picked up the clothes, carrying them in their mouths as they left the house. Damon slammed the door shut, before storming into the kitchen to find Elena standing their shaking.

"Oh Lena," Damon said while rushing to her side and pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry."

"I never want your father over at our house ever again…he's not welcome," She shouted. "I don't want him anywhere near Ben…or our other children…or me." She cried before looking up at her husband and gasping how much blood was on Damon's handsome face. She pushed Ben behind her, but was stopped when she felt Klaus behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Klaus. "I thought I told you to take care of my father."

"I figured I could take the boy for the night and you two can talk." Klaus simply said.

"Thank you for the offer...but I want my son with me tonight," Elena said while picking Ben up and hugging her son, who was basically letting her do anything she wanted. "But could you take him into the living room...while I clean up Damon's face...I don't want Ben to see his father like this," She paused while handing Ben over to Klaus. "His toys should be in there." Klaus just nodded and headed into the living room with Ben.

Elena reached over and touched Damon's face, while tears rolled down her face. She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom, before pushing him to sit down on the toilet. She busied herself by getting the rubbing alcohol and wash cloth that she ran under warm water. Her hands shook and she couldn't stop from shaking, Damon gently grabbed her hand and pulled her so she was sitting on his lap. She buried her in his chest and let herself cry. He just held her close and he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"I am so sorry Snow," Damon whispered, barely getting the words out. He rocked her back and forth and she just cried into his shoulder. "I promised to always protect you and tonight I didn't do a good job of it...I am so sorry you had to hear everything."

"Damon," She whispered while looking up at his bloodied face. "You did protect me tonight," She reached up and kissed him. "I am just a little shaken up...I almost lost you tonight."

"You could never lose me Snow...I will never leave you." He said while kissing her forehead.

"We should probably get you cleaned up," She said slowly while moving to stand up and heading back to the stink where the wash cloth was at. She warmed up the wash cloth and then gently placed it on his face, slowly beginning to clean the blood off. She watched as he winced when she got to a wound on his forehead. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"It's okay Lena." He said while grabbing her wrist and kissing the underside of her wrist.

"Your nose is broken."

"Then your going to have to re-break it...before my healing powers leave it that way." He explained, but he watched as she shook her head no.

"I can't Damon...please don't make me." She begged.

"It's okay...bring Klaus in here."

"Okay," She said while moving to step out into the hallway. "Klaus," She called as she went into the living room. "I need your help in here."

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked while standing up from where he was playing with Ben.

"His nose is broken."

"Ah...you can't re-break it?" Klaus asked while moving towards her.

"No...your going to have to."

"Okay." Klaus said while moving towards the bathroom, but Elena stopped him.

"Don't hurt him." She said while turning around to watch her little boy. Klaus went into the bathroom and we as met by Damon standing in front of the stink and looking into the mirror while cleaning his face with a wash cloth.

"Looks like you took a hell of beating tonight." Klaus laughed while walking towards his friend.

"Not as bad as the other guy," Damon smirked. "Your going to have to re-break my nose." He said while turning around to face his friend.

"It would be my pleasure." Klaus smirked while quickly grabbing Damon and re-breaking his nose. Damon screamed in the pain it was causing him. Even though he was a wolf, he could still feel pain. He was just able to tolerate pain a lot better. The pain soon disappeared and he glared at his friend.

"Your evil, dude." Damon said while touching his swollen nose.

"You told me to re-break it and I did." Klaus shrugged while leaving the room and telling Elena she could go back in.

Elena finally made her way back into the room and found Damon standing there, touching his nose and staring into the mirror. She walked up to him and picked up the wash cloth, turning him to face her, beginning to clean his face again. She made sure to clean all of the blood off and even made sure to check a spot on the back of Damon's head that was bleeding. She then cleaned all of the wounds and banged them up.

"You kind of look sexy like this." She blushed.

Without warning, he quickly, but gently picked Elena up bridal style. He quickly carried her into their bedroom and placed her down on the bed. She couldn't stop laughing when he placed her down on the bed. He leaned over to her and began to kiss her neck and collarbone, and she turned her head to the side. She closed her eyes, enjoying the pleasure of Damon's kisses, but something flashed through her mind and it was thought of what Giuseppe had said about Andie.

"Lena?" He questioned after reading her mind.

"Damon...not tonight," She said while pushing him away from her. He rolled over onto his back. "We need to talk and its late...go get Ben...I want him here right now." She said while slowly getting up and changing into her pajamas as Damon left the room. Elena quickly changed and made her way back to the bed, pulling the blankets up around her.

* * *

Damon had went into the living room, telling Klaus that he could take one of the spare rooms, because he would feel better with another wolf being around. Klaus agreed and made his way upstairs, but not before telling Damon that he wanted breakfast in the morning. Damon finally picked up his little boy and made his way back into his bedroom.

He placed the young boy beside his mom and telling his son to be gentle and not to move too much. Ben curled up beside his mom and Elena held him to her chest. Ben didn't say anything, just knowing that something was wrong with his mom and that he should just be quiet for the time being. Damon laid down on his side and moved a piece of hair out of Elena's tear stained face.

"I'm sorry Lena…and I promise he will never stepped foot in this house or be around you guys ever again." He promised his mate, before kissing her forehead. He didn't know what else to say.

"Don't ever place yourself in danger either," She said while looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you…and Ben needs his father," She said softly. "These guys can't lose you either," She said while taking her hand and placing his hand on her slightly pudgy stomach. "All four of us need you." She said while looking up at him.

"I know Lena," He said while brushing his lips against her, before kissing her and then going to kiss her forehead, but she pulled away. "Lena...I'm sorry."

"What for?" She whispered.

"Ben should sleep in his bed." Damon said, going to move the young boy from his mom.

"I want Ben to stay…and it looks like he is already asleep," Elena said while brushing a hand through Ben's soft hair. "Just let him stay…but take his shoes off." She said with a smile before kissing the top of Ben's head.

"Okay," Damon said while sitting up and slowly taking his son's shoes off. "I wonder what he is thinking…with Klaus changing in front of him and everything." Damon said while looking up at his mate while unlacing his son's shoes, and then slipping them off. He then moved over to Elena and slowly messaged her feet, before placing a kiss to her calf and she just closed her eyes.

"He wasn't scared of Klaus and he didn't ask questions…it's like he knew some how…like he knew what Klaus was," She said while looking down at her little boy. "He looks too much like you." She whispered.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked while moving to lay down beside them, with his head propped up on his hand.

"Mmh…yes and no," She laughed. "He'll get any girl he wants…because he's your son," She whispered. "And break his mom's heart in the process," She snorted. "But…seriously…he gives me those looks you do…the ones that say please forgive me…and I just can't stay mad at him…when I should some times." She sighed and Damon laughed.

"I hope we are having girls next and that they look just like you." Damon said with a smile.

"I don't know...girls' are handfuls…I say we are having both," She paused. "A girl and a boy."

"We'll see," he said while reaching over and kissing her, but she didn't response to the kiss like normal. "We'll find out soon enough." He whispered.

"Mmh…we will," she said while laying her head down on her arm. "We'll night went out with a bang." She said finally saying what they were both thinking about.

"I am sorry for how my father acted…he had no right Snow."

"It's not your fault your Damon…your father just is tormented," She paused. "I heard what he said about your mother."

"I figured you did…she was killed by hunters…because she was saving me," He paused while thinking of his mom. "I was out playing with my friends…too far from the house…my friends had just left me and the hunters had caught me…she came out screaming at them and changed right there…in front of them…baring her teeth and everything…she screamed at me to run before she changed and I did…I ran as fast as my leg could carry me…but it wasn't fast enough," He said while closing his eyes and tears began to fall down his face. Elena used her thump to wipe a few of the tears away. "I wasn't fast enough…I heard them torture her as I left her there to defend herself," He cried. "My father as never forgiven me."

"Oh Damon…you were just a boy," She said while reaching over to kiss him. "Don't you ever listen to your father…your mother is proud of the man you have become…and she is happy that you ran…because you did what she wanted…and you lived and now you have me and Ben…and we are excepting twins," She said while kissing him again. "Your mother would be very proud of you." In that moment, any bad feelings Elena had been feeling washed away when she realized how hurt her husband was.

"I stopped listening to him a long time ago Lena…I just hate hearing about it again," He paused. "It makes me wonder if I could have done something to protect her."

"Don't think that way and your father is a bastard for bringing it up," She said softly. "I hate that man."

"I do too," Damon laughed. "We should try to do what our son is doing right now."

"Yeah…we probably should...but we need to talk." She sighed.

"We'll talk in the morning Snow."

"Okay...then turn the lights off."

"Right away your majesty," He laughed while turning the lights off. "I love you Snow," He said while kissing her and then kissing the top of Ben's head. "You alone gave me something so perfect," He smiled down at his son. "And you're about to give me two more perfect little things."

"I love you too Damon and part of me is happy that you would protect me to the end of the earth…but I can't lose you again," she said while looking over at him. "Just remember you have us too...and nothing else matters," She said while kissing him. "And actually you gave me Ben…that's why he is your mini me." She laughed.

"Night Snow." He said while wrapping his arms around Ben and Elena. Elena just whispered good night and then closed her eyes.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, thank you for all of your reviews. Keep up with the good job on reviewing. I hope you guys like this crazy chapter and another one will be coming soon, actually for Thanksgiving. Well, please let me know what you think. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, but no flames. **

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review.

**Ninaandianforever:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. No, there is not only one living mate for a wolf. This will be explained in the next chapter. Andie is Damon's mate. Yes, it is interesting is it, that both Katherine and Elena are mates to wolves. There is a reason behind both Katherine and Elena being mates to wolves, it has to do with their witch side. Yes, Elijah as feelings for Katherine, but is taking his time.

**sarah14DE:** Thank you for your review.

**taya:** Thank you for your review. Bet you really don't like Giuseppe now.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Giuseppe is a dick. Elena will find out about her powers soon and someone helps her. I have never liked the nicknames of baby or babe, I am sorry.

**Anna:** Thank you for your review. Daisy is not a familiar.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked the dinner. How did you like the rest of the dinner? Ben is a wolf, but it's because he accepts Klaus as his alpha and not Mikael.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. You will find out what is different about Ben soon and you will see how Elena will react to the news, along with Damon. Damon wants his son to be like him, but Elena is nervous for her baby boy. She just wants Ben to be able to choose for himself and not be shoved into something. Ben's not a hunter, he's something different all together. No, the Wolves, witches and hunters are not fighting over what Ben will, they will just be surprised when they find out. The twins are different from Ben, but like the first unborn child. Caroline is with someone, but it's not who she should be with. Bonnie is Jeremy. Anna is not ancestor, that name I used is for a new character that I came up with. Anna my character's name sounds like what they call the Anna in Frozen. You will see more Anna.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Ben was that way because he as already accepted Klaus as his alpha. The twins are like the first unborn child and Ben is different. You'll have to find out if it will be both girls, or both boys, or girl, boy.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you love the story, it means I am doing something right. I am glad that you love Delena and Anna and the monster. I really enjoyed writing Anna and the monster. Ben is cute and he will be the cutest little pup too.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. Yes, someone should give Giuseppe a good beating. Elena acts like she isn't scared of Giuseppe, but she is. It's not Ben's hunter roots that did, it because Ben already sees Klaus as his alpha.

**Guest three:** Thank you for your review. Damon is just so protective of Ben and he doesn't want other people watching over his son. That's the reason for not wanting him in daycare.


	26. Rekindling Of The Past

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter is a little mushy and I figured you guys deserved it since the last chapter was so crazy. **************

**************Also this chapter will be foreshadowing something to come. **************

**************I will be updating sometime soon. **************

* * *

**The next Morning,**

Elena blinked her eyes open, noticing that her husband and child were gone. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She rubbed at her eyes and just laid there until she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She slowly made her away out of the bed and picked up her robe, slipping her arms through the holes, she tied the belt around her waist as she made her way out to the kitchen. The sight before was hilarious and she couldn't help but laugh at seeing both Damon and Klaus covered in flour, while Ben chased them around with flour covered all over his hands. All three boys in the room stopped and looked over at Elena. Only two of them looked embarrassed, and Ben had an impish look on his face.

"Do I even what to ask?" She said while rubbing her eyes, to make sure she was seeing the correct scene.

"Probably not," Damon laughed while coming over to her and kissing her. "I was planning on having this done before you had to get up for work," He explained. "But we got a little carried away."

"I can see." She smiled. "So…who was the ringleader?" She asked with a laugh.

"It wasn't me…it was him." Klaus said while pointing over at Ben, who was pointing back at him and saying that he caused it.

"Why doesn't that surprise?" She laughed. "Well…since I have due to work an hour and half," She said while looking over at the clock on the wall. "Why don't you clean this up," She said while reaching over and kissing her husband. "And I get my shower."

"I'll cook something real quick…so you can have something to eat before work."

"I can get something on the way." She said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Not going to happen…your going to eat something," Damon said while kissing her forehead before ushering out of the room. "Go get your shower and I'll take care of everything," He said while following her into their bedroom. "Also…Klaus taking Ben today and Ben wants to sleep over…so I told Ben that was fine…and that give us sometime to talk about everything." He explained while closing their bedroom door behind him.

"Damon." She sighed while going into their bathroom.

"Lena…we need to talk…and I plan on telling you everything tonight…so Ben doesn't need be here for that." He explained.

"Okay…babe I need to get a shower," She said while peaking her head out of the bathroom. "Or I will be late for my first day of work."

"I'll have your food ready and I'll make sure Klaus knows everything and he has all of the phone numbers." He laughed when he saw the playful glare she was giving him before closing the door.

* * *

**Later that day, **

Elena blew the hair out of her face as she made her way out of the car. Her hair was down and straight; it was also blowing in the window from the open car door. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt that hit a few inches above her knee and dark blue button-up with red dots. She was also wearing a dark blue cardigan over her button-up. She placed her feet down on the ground and had to steady herself when she got out of the car because she was wearing a pair of two-inch heels and she knew soon she would have to quit wearing hells, but she just loved them.

Elena noticed that none of the lights in the house were on and she also noticed that Damon's Camaro was gone too, making her wonder where her husband was. She was late getting home and she knew that Damon got out of work earlier than she did and his job was just in town, while hers was in Lynchburg. She made her way inside, noticing that the wind was picking up speed, showing that a storm was coming. Unlocking the front door, she stepped inside and turned the lights on. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary; just that Ben's toys hadn't been picked up.

"Damon." She called, but got no response. So she headed into their bedroom and turned the lights on. Her eyes widened at the sight of all the white and red rose petals all over their bed with a beautiful cocktail dress that she would recognize anywhere. The white satin dress had a beaded sweetheart bodice that was done in black beads. There was a black ribbon that tied in the back; with a dropped waist that made the skirt swish when she walked and it hit her just above her knees. She had worn the dress on her first date when Damon, because she made him take her to the black and white ball.

She went towards the dress that had a black rose sitting on top of it with a note. Slowly picking up the note, she could see that it was written in Damon's elegant handwriting. She began to read through the note.

_ My dearest Elena, _

_ I know that you are probably wondering what is going on and it is simple Snow, I am taking us back to when everything was easy. I know that us getting together has probably been one of the hardest things anyone has ever, probably had to go through, but I think that's what makes our relationship the greatest. They don't write songs or stories about the ones that come easy. If they didn't, we wouldn't have stories like Romeo and Juliet, or many of the others that you have made me read. It's the ones that are hardest, that are the best of them all. _

_ Everything that we are, it hasn't come easy and I have enjoyed every moment of the hardships that we have shared. I would follow you to the end of the earth and beyond. I want tonight to stand for what our relationship really is and I want to take you back to when it was easy and simple, when you first let me take you out on a date. _

_ Tonight my dearest Elena, I want you to get dress in the beautiful dress that many years ago you stole my heart in. I remember watching you come down your parent's steps and I couldn't breath, because of how stunning you were. You were like an angel that night, stealing my heart in the process. I remember how the lights from the candles on the porch lit up your face and I could see you blushing. I don't think I have ever told you, but I love your blush Snow. My one and only Snow, no one will ever take your place in my heart, because you are my Snow White and I want to be your prince. _

_ (I had your sister help me find the dress in your old closet and then Mrs. Flowers helped me resize it, so don't worry about that.) There should also be a pair of flats, because you need to stop wearing your heels. Even though I very much like how they make your legs seem miles long and on display. _

_ Please take a relaxing bath; I have put out scented candles and bubbles. Then get dress and your sister should be there by that time to help you with your hair and make-up, then I want you to come outside and I want you to follow the path of tinkling lights. Tonight is our night to go back. _

_Your Husband and Mate,_

_Damon_

_P.S. I think you will remember the rose… _

Elena couldn't help but begin to cry as she read the note. She had to put the note down to wipe at her teary eyes. She let the breath that she had been holding in, out and then picked up the black rose and more tears came to her eyes. She knew what the rose meant and it really surprised that Damon remembered the rose. On their first date, he brought a black rose corsage because of the dance being the black and white ball, but she had smarted off with how he should have brought her a white rose corsage. To her, white roses meant true love. By the end of the night and many laughs later, Elena had finally taken the rose corsage with her as he dropped her off and she couldn't stop smiling. She remembered telling him that she actually felt special with being the only girl to have a black rose corsage. She told him that black roses now would mean something very special to her. She remembered him promising to always bring a black rose and nothing else, because it would be their way of telling each other how much the other meant to each other. She remembered laughing and telling him that he was crazy, because they had just started dating. Thinking back, he had always showed up with a black rose when it something special or on Valentines Day when he send her a dozen black roses and everyone in school looked at her weird.

She wanted to cry more as she hold the rose in her hands. She didn't even hear the front door opening as she brought the rose up to smell and then close her eyes, thinking of how much she loved Damon.

"You should be getting a bath." Katherine said while leaning against the door frame. Elena dropped the rose and jumped from fright. She placed a hand on her chest, to steady her breathing and she turned around to face her sister, because she knew who it was before she even turned around.

"Kat," She sighed. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She laughed while shaking her head.

"And you should be taking a relaxing bath," Kat laughed while looking at her sister with a smirk. "Your husband is waiting for me to call him and tell him your coming."

"Oh," She blushed. "I just got home and was reading his sweet note." She said while showing her sister the note.

"Go take your bath and I'm going to grab some food out of your fridge." Katherine said while leaving the room. Elena hurried into the bathroom and began to light the scented candles that Damon had left out and she then filled the tub with bubbles. She let the tub fill halfway and then she slipped in, soaking in the nice warm water.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later,**

Elena got out of the bathtub, feeling all refreshed and she began to dry off before tying the towel around her. She made her way out into her bedroom to see her sister going through her dresser drawers and laying make-up out on her vanity.

"What are you doing?" She asked her twin. She couldn't help but laugh at how Katherine jumped and dropped the lipstick she was holding.

"Shit," Katherine cursed. "Lena…get over here." Elena smirked at her twin before moving over and taking seat in the chair that Katherine had brought in from the kitchen.

"I remember you doing this for our first date." She whispered while looking into the mirror.

"Yeah…I remember," Katherine smiled while beginning to dry her sister's wet hair. "You were nervous that night too."

"I'm not nervous." She said while blushing.

"Sure you're not," Katherine laughed while running a brush through Elena's hair and using the dryer to make sure that the hair came out straight. "That's why you're not shaking a bit."

"Okay…I am nervous." She blushed more. "I just haven't been on a date with Damon in such a long time…and he left me that beautiful note…and now I am just nervous."

"I think its sweet Lena…at least you both still have a spark for each other."

"You think?" She whispered.

"I have never seen one man look at woman…like Damon does with you," Katherine said while finishing drying Elena's hair. "That boy looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world…like he would destroy anything that tried to hurt…but in the same spec…love you like no other."

"And I thought you hated Damon."

"I don't like how everything went down…how you left because you thought you didn't have anyone." Katherine explained brushing out Elena's hair and then going to pin it up in a romantic, lose twist/bun. Katherine then went on to do Elena's make-up in soft romantic hues.

"I know Kat…and I am sorry." Elena said softly.

"Not tonight…tonight is about you and Damon," Katherine said while motioning her sister over to the dress. "You need to get dressed and then we need to get you to him…so he can lose his mind when he sees you." She smirked at her twin and Elena blushed when she looked into the mirror.

"Thank you Kat." She said while changing into the dress and having Katherine make a bow in the back with the ribbon and then zipping up her dress. She slipped her feet into the flats and then she picked up the note and black rose.

"I will never understand the black rose," Katherine laughed while ushering her sister out of the bedroom and then outside. Elena just grinned at what her sister had said and she followed her sister down to a tree line path that she had only been down once. It was path that led to a nice little clearing beside a little creek. "This is where I leave you…just follow the tinkling lights," Katherine said while smiling. There were little tinkling lights throughout the lights, lighting up the path in a romantic/supernatural way and it made Elena's heart do flip-flops. "Here…so you don't get cold…but you probably won't." Katherine smirked while handing her sister her tan leather jacket. Elena took the jacket, slipping her arms through the holes, while smiling at her twin, silently thanking her.

She blew her sister a kiss before making her way down the path. The path wasn't too long and she before realized it, she was standing in the clearing that was decorated in million tinkling lights and candles. There was a black fur blanket on the ground, with a bucket of ice that had bottle of Apple juice and two wine glasses. She actually found that very romantic, since she had been craving apple juice for some reason.

There was also a picnic basket sitting beside the fur blanket. She could hear soft piano music playing and it just set the mood of the evening. The lights were dancing off the trees and the water from the creek and it was making her heart beat faster, but what really got her, was the dashing gentleman standing over by one of the trees.

She watched as Damon walked out of the shadows, dressed in a pair of black washed jeans and dark blue sweater, that made his eyes seem bluer. He was also wearing his leather jacket that she loved so much. He took her breath away and she couldn't believe that even after so many years, that he could still make her feel like a teenage girl.

"Damon," She whispered while walking towards him. They met in the middle. He placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes. "I didn't know you could write." Without warning, Damon leaned down and kissed her and she responded by kissing him back.

"Everything in that letter is how I truly feel about you," He said while resting his head against hers. "I have been in love with you since I have fifteen years old…and I have never stopped." He whispered. "It's always been you Snow…and it will only be you."

"What about Andie?" She asked while pulling away slightly and looking up at him.

"Snow," He sighed while leading her over to the fur blanket. The both took a seat on the blanket and Damon moved, so he was sitting where he could look at her. "Andie means nothing."

"But…your father said she was your mate…so shouldn't you feel something for her?" She whispered, afraid of the answer she was going to hear.

"I am going to explain everything…then I want to spend the rest of this night…just easy and simple," He said while leaning in to kiss her, while pulling back, he kissed her forehead and then smiled at her. "Wolves do have more than one mate…its to make sure that if anything happen to your first and true mate…then your able to have someone else to love and have children with."

"True mate?"

"Yeah…you're my true mate," He explained. "That's why father forgot to mention to you."

"I don't understand."

"Wolves have one mate that is their destiny…their one true love," He explained. "The other mate's…they are just someone who is compatible with you…doesn't mean you actually have feelings for them."

"But you could?" She whispered and he sighed while running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his.

"Yeah…but normally that runs in the females," He explained. "Lena…male wolves do have more than one mate…but they only have one true mate," He tried to explain. "Andie will find her true mate…but it's not me and that's what father doesn't want to understand."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that females have been known to have more than one true mate," He explained. "But male and females have one true mate…and another mate that they could be interested in…if anything happens to their true mate," He explained. "But…there has been a few cases were females have been known to have more than one true mate…we don't know why."

"Mmh…interesting," She said while picking at the blanket. "Would that be the case with Andie?" She asked while looking down at her hands. "Is that why your father thought you and Andie were good for each other?"

"I don't know fucking know," He sighed. "Andie is one of my mates…we are compatible…but she is not my true mate…which means that I don't love her," He rushed out. "You're my true mate…and I love you so much that it hurts." He said while grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it. She could tell from the look in his eyes that he cherished her so much and would do anything to keep her safe and loved beyond belief.

"I understand," She said while reaching over to kiss him, because she knew that she was only one to have his heart and she wasn't sharing. "Your father was trying to start trouble by not explaining everything."

"He always is," Damon sighed while smiling at her. "I love you." He whispered and then kissed her, while putting his hands on either side of her face. The kiss was full of love and so much frustration.

"And I love you," She said while breaking apart, trying to catch her breath. "And I always will…you have my heart Damon," She said while taking both of his hands in hers and looking up at him. "Protect it."

"It would be my honor." He smirked at her and her heart beat a little bit faster. "You know you already have mine." He whispered into her hear when he leaned into her and it made her shiver.

"Damon…you said that some females have more than one true mate…what did you mean?" She said while pulling back and looking up at him.

"There as been three cases in all the years that werewolves have existed."

"Please explain…I am curious now." She said with a smile moving to sit between his legs.

"One of the stories was around the time of the 1300's…in England of all places," He laughed while wrapping his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. "The story goes that a beautiful woman married her true mate…they had a son that they named Raphael…and they lived in peace and their son learned to become a wolf," He explained. "When the son was about sixteen…the mother was out the creek…not from the house…and she was met by a man…that she could tell was a wolf," He paused. "From first meeting…the man knew that the woman was his true mate…and she felt a pull towards him too," He paused again to nip at her ear and she giggled, pushing him. He just laughed at her and then looked up at the night sky. "The woman went home to her husband and son…but never forgetting the man…then one day in the market close to their home…she ran into the same man and then enjoyed a light lunch together before she went back home again," He paused. "After the lunch together…they began to meet up and she couldn't deny the love she felt for the other man…but she also knew that she loved her husband too and one day her husband found out…he gave her ultimate…and she replied with that she loved the other too deeply to leave his side…but that she also loved him and their son so much…that she was confused."

"What did her husband do?" Elena asked, while looking up.

"Her husband was so angry…that he killed her and the other man."

"That is sad." She whispered.

"It is…but it as only happened three times and no one has been able to figure out why it does." He explained

"I don't know who to feel more sorry for," She whispered. "I'm glad I have you."

"You'll always have me." He said while motioning her to stand up and he followed suit. He then reached his hand out for her to take, when their song came on over the small radio. She took his hand and he twirled her around before she was back in his arms and they were swaying to Everything by Michael Buble. She loved Damon with her whole heart and she didn't know how he kept making her life more perfect.

* * *

**November 27****th****: 12 weeks pregnant – 2 and ****¾**** months **

Damon and Elena had talked everything out that night a week back and Elena couldn't be happier with how her relationship with Damon was going. She was also happy that she talked Damon into letting her have her family over for Thanksgiving dinner, but Damon only agreed if that was the dinner they were having for her family. She was planning on telling both Katherine and Jeremy after Thanksgiving, because she didn't want to ruin the holiday for them.

Elena was just finishing the last touches to dinning room that had to be redone because of what had happen. The walls repainted, because there was blood on them and Elena couldn't stand it. They also had to buy a new dinning room table, which Elena actually liked more than the first one. She watched as Ben chased behind his father, as Damon was busy trying to answer the door. Both of her boys were dressed similar, because she loved how they looked so much like each other. They were both wearing a pair of jeans, with a dark grey sweater. She just loved her boys so much, she loved dressing them up.

Elena was wearing a nice pair of jeans. She was also wearing tan v-neck sweater, with a pair of blue flats. Her hair was down and straight. She could hear the voices as they came into the living room, so she moved into the living room. She was surprise to find both Katherine and Elijah standing there.

"Hi." She stuttered, because she had no idea her twin was bringing Elijah.

"Aren't we looking like a hostess, sis," Katherine laughed while hugging Elena. "You remind me of mom." She whispered to sister.

"Thank you." Elena whispered back before pulling back from her sister. Katherine was dressed in a dark grey sweater dress with a scoop neckline. She was also wearing black boots that went to about her knees. The dress was form fitting too, showing off Katherine's figure. Elijah was dressed to match Katherine, with a dark grey jacket that was over a light grey button-up and pair black of dress pants.

"I guess Katherine made you come." Damon laughed while showing Elijah into the kitchen, Ben chasing right after the boys. Both of the girls just laughed, but they heard a knock on the door again. Elena went for the door to find, Jeremy and Bonnie, along with Alaric, Jenna and their daughter Jordyn. Grayson was even there, but he was standing off to the side and not looking like he wanted to talk to anyone.

"Come in guys," Elena said while motioning for her family members to come into her home. "I am glad you all could make it." She said with a smile.

"Of course Lena." Jenna said while hugging her niece. Jenna was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and pink button-up, while Alaric was dress more causal. Jordyn was even dressed nicely in a blue dress and flats.

"Lena!" Bonnie squealed as she came into the house.

"Bonnie!" Elena said happily, while hugging her good friend. "Jer." She said while hugging her cousin, who was dressed in a grey hoodie and pair of jeans. Bonnie was also dressed causal.

"It's good to see you Lena." Jeremy said while hugging his cousin back.

"I see everyone has arrived." Damon said while coming into the living room, carrying Ben and with Elijah behind him.

"Damon." Alaric said with a nod his head.

"Awkard much," Jenna said while eblowing her husband in the stomach before coming towards Damon." Hi Ben." She said while holding her hands for the boy to go to her, but Ben just shook his head no.

"He's really shy." Elena explained while going towards her husband and child, taking Ben from Damon. "Ben…this is your aunt Jenna," She explained to her young boy, while trying to get Daisy to quit bumping into her legs. "Damon…put the dog outside…she's driving me crazy."

"Right away." He said while saluting her and she just shook her head at him as he took the dog outside.

"Ben…I want you to meet your aunt Jenna," She said while pointing towards Jenna. "Your aunt Katherine," She said while pointing over to her sister. "Your uncle Ric," She said while pointing towards her uncle Alaric. "Your uncle Grayson," She said while pointing towards her uncle Grayson. "Your uncle Jeremy," She said while pointing towards Jeremy who smiled at the young boy. "And your cousin Jordyn." She said while pointing over to Jordyn. "Can you tell them hi."

"Hi." Ben said while waving his hands at them and the girls all gushed at his cute little behavior.

"He is so cute." Jenna said with a smile while taking Ben from Elena finally.

"He looks too much like Damon." Bonnie laughed.

"Who are they?" Ben asked while pointing towards Elijah and Bonnie.

"Our friends baby." Elena explained while going over to her uncle Grayson while Jenna and Alaric played with Ben. Elijah and Katherine were talking to Bonnie and Jeremy. Damon was just coming back into the room, making his way over to talk to Elijah and Jeremy.

"Elena." Grayson said with a nod.

"Uncle Grayson…I am glad that you are here." She said with a faint smile.

"I was made to come…my son didn't think I should be left alone.

"I'm sorry uncle Grayson…but I am glad you're here and you're welcome anytime."

"Your boy seems very happy," Grayson said while motioning over to Ben who was smiling at something Alaric had done. "Your parents would be happy for you."

"Thank you." She whispered while watching everyone and in that moment, she knew she was thankful for a new beginning and an old start.

"I believe dinner is done…if you guys would like to make your way into the dinning room." Damon said while pointing everyone towards the dinning room. He grabbed Elena's hand as she moved into the dinning room.

"What?" She asked in surprise, because it was just them, because everyone else had gone into the dinning room.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you…and that I am thankful you came into my life all those years ago…and that you're mine." He said while kissing her.

"I love you too," She said while kissing him back. "I am also thankful that you're my husband…and you helped me all those years ago…because I finally realized you were good for me and not just some stalker." She thought, while remembering the many times that she would catch him stalking her, but in reality he was just watching over her. Back then, when she had been younger, she had thought he was a little creepy with how much attention he liked to give her when they had not even been dating.

"Yeah…you hated me back then." He laughed while hugging her.

"That was because you used to scare me," She laughed. "I was dating Tyler…but I would catch you staring at me…or you would be following me…and I knew you were…when I would be somewhere that I knew you wouldn't go."

"I had too," He smirked at her. "I was already in love with you back then…because you were my mate…and I just had to be around you…to make sure you were safe."

"I know." She said while reaching up and kissing him.

"Guys…were getting hungry," Jeremy called into the living room. "Stop sucking face…and go be the hostess your supposed to be." He laughed when he saw Damon give the middle finger as he went back to kissing Elena who was giggling.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, thank you for all the reviews. I really do enjoy all the reviews I get and I am so happy that you guys really like this story. Remember this chapter is foreshadowing something to come. Also next chapter will have Mrs. Flowers again and more explaining about Elena's family history. **

**Thank you guys and I am really thankful with how many people really like this story and it really surprises me that you all do, so thank you. **

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. The mate thing is explained in this chapter, hope that helps. Also, in this story I am saying that wolves have more than one mate. Andie may reappear, I am just not sure. But I can deal you that the drama isn't done yet. I think you will like the twins when they come. No, I have the twins names set in stone already and I pretty much like them that way, I am sorry. I just get to writing and really get into the characters mind-set and what they should name their kids. But I can promise you that the twins names will be sentimental. I can give you a hint to one of them, think back to what Damon said Elena would name her first-born if she got the chance.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. I will be giving more flashbacks soon, promise.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. Elena's powers are coming soon, and you won't be surprised who helps her and no it's not Tyler. I'll think about using the nickname 'Love', I just really love the nickname 'Snow' since it's so personal to them. The reason he calls her Snow is because she reminds him of Snow White and I just think its so cute. Andie is Damon's mate, but he feels nothing for her, because Elena is his true mate. I hope you liked them talking in this chapter and I have the twins birth all planned out, its not a normal werewolf twin birth, just a heads up.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Yes, they are good at avoiding not talking to each other, but thats what makes them, them. The reason Elena didn't let Ben go with Klaus, is because she was feeling so scared and she just wanted her baby boy with her at that moment, to know that nothing bad could happen to him.

Giuseppe is insane and he is the way he is, because of his wife's death. You don't have to worry about him going after Elena, Damon won't let it happen. Mikael is a good guy in this story. I am glad that you liked the twist with Ben and Klaus. Klaus is protective of Ben, because that is his godson and godparents and godchildren are different from within the human cultural.

**Guest Three:** Thank you for your review. Everything you are asking me as been explained in the past chapters. Damon calls Elena 'Snow' because she with her dark hair and pale skin, reminds him of Snow White, so he came with the term of endearment and started calling her 'Snow.' Personally I love the nickname and think its so personal to them. When wolves have twins, the reason its dangerous is because the babies grow a lot bigger and stronger than normal children, so there isn't a enough room in the womb for both babies that are of wolf genes. Hope that makes sense.

**taya:** Thank you for your review. I hate Giuseppe too and I love making him the bad guy. Yes, it is a lot to take in, but I think Damon explained it well.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked how Elena stuck up for herself. Yes, Ben picked Klaus. Damon did tell Elena that he only wants her, hoped you liked that. Yes, Elena finally accepted Klaus. Happy Thanksgiving.

**sorryabout'ya:** Thank you for your review. I will give you a hint, Ben won't be an alpha per say. No, Damon can't take Giuseppe fully on, because Giuseppe is an alpha and Damon is just an alpha in training.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Giuseppe does have a chip on his shoulder. There will be more drama from Giuseppe. Andie will be appearing in the story too. Damon doesn't want anything to do with Andie, because he is madly in love with Elena. Andie can have another mate, her true mate.


	27. Jang

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**************Also this chapter is short, sorry. Next chapter will be very long. **************

**************I will be updating sometime soon.**************

* * *

**December 13****th**** – 14 weeks pregnant**

Elena made her way into The Boarding House and she was beyond nervous to talk to Mrs. Flowers. She had finally picked up the courage to talk to the older woman about her family history and about being a witch. She slowly made her way towards where Mrs. Flowers was standing behind her reception desk. She stopped short of the desk and just stood there, trying to figure out if this was a good idea or not.

"You should just ask your question, Elena," Mrs. Flowers said without looking up at her. Elena did not know what to say, so she just stood there staring at the older woman. "You want to know about familiars and your ancestor." Mrs. Flowers said while looking up at Elena.

"How did you know?" Elena whispered while coming closer to the reception desk.

"I know a lot of things," Mrs. Flowers said before motioning for Elena to follow her into her office. "Now…the question is…how much information you want to know." Mrs. Flowers began looking through all the old books on her bookshelf.

"So you know about the wolf?" She asked while taking a seat in front of Mrs. Flowers's desk.

"Oh…I know a lot about the wolf," Mrs. Flowers said while picking a book of the bookshelf. "The wolf was not a familiar."

"I kind of figured that…but what was he?"

"He is older than this earth is…and he is not from here," Mrs. Flowers explained while opening the book and taking a seat at her desk. "He is what our people call…Jang's…they are nasty group…and they come to earth every so many centuries to find a mate-"

"I don't understand…what are they…and what do they do?" She said quickly while cutting Mrs. Flowers off.

"Jang's are something that can't be described…they are not human…nor are they of the supernatural variety and they come to earth every so many centuries to find a mate…because they want an heir…someone that can take over when they pass away."

"So they want a child?" She asked. "That's why they came after my ancestor Anna…he wanted a child from her…because she was his mate…correct?"

"Yes…that is why he wanted Anna…and also because he was dying…so he needed a child that he could raise and they could take over after he was long ago."

"If he was dying…how could he raise the child?"

"Because in his race…even though he was dying…he would be dying for centuries to come…so he had time," Mrs. Flowers explained. "He wanted a son…and he should have gotten a son…if it hadn't been for your family's curse."

"Why a son?" She asked quickly. "What do you mean family curse?"

"Your family…they were one of the first to show signs of being witches…and in your family…your great and such grandfather made a deal with an oracle…he wanted a son after his fourth daughter was born…she deveiced him…and when he backed out on the deal that he promised her…she cursed him with always having daughters and generations to come with just have daughters."

"But I had a son and my aunt had a son too…so…is the curse broken?" she asked.

"No…the curse is still in tact…its just that you are the first to marry a wolf…and your aunt married into a hunters family…that only as sons…so it kind of counter balanced the curse."

"So when the Jang came to mate with my ancestor…he didn't know about the curse and basically got screwed in the end?"

"Yes…but your ancestor was blessed because of that…because the Jang got so mad at her…that he let his guard down and her two sister's killed him…the first and only witches to ever be able to kill a Jang," Mrs. Flowers explained. "She had twin daughters…and one of her daughters began to show signs of a Jang…the first female to show signs…and your Anna…being scared of this…she tried to have her daughter killed…but that did not work and she ended up leaving her daughter with her sister's and taking her other daughter far off."

"So which twin am I from?"

"I think you know that answer?"

"The twin that was showing signs of being a Jang."

"Yes…but after her…her daughters' never showed signs of being a Jang…but they were all daughters…never was a boy born."

"Until my son…and Jeremy."

"Jeremy doesn't count…he does not hold any magic in his body…but he does hold the gift of being a hunter." Mrs. Flowers explained.

"So its my son." Elena said quickly and fearing the answer.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, thank you for your reviews. I know this is a short chapter, but I had to stop it here because I wanted to tease you guys with the cliff hanger and I figured you guys needed a new chapter, but I just didn't have time to fully write out one and I loved how I could stop it here and tease you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed a little bit of the history and are wondering what is going to happen next. I promise next chapter will be very long. **

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. No, it's not Katherine helping her. Elena, Katherine and Jeremy will be talking soon. Lol, I am glad that you like the 'babe' comment.

**Cesy:** Thank you for your review.

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. No, the males saw them as their true mates. It has nothing to do with Andie. Damon has no feelings towards Andie.

**taya:** Thank you for your review.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. No time skip, he's just not head alpha.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked the date.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Your are correct about what you said. Klaus will help Elena as much as he can.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. There will be more flashbacks.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked their date in the last chapter.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Damon was very romantic.

**Guest Three:** Thank you for your review. Giuseppe hates Elena because of who her father's family was and that is the reason for wanting Damon with Andie. You may or may not be meeting Andie.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review. Damon will either replace Giuseppe when he steps down, or when he dies. Damon is strong enough to protect Elena. I can't tell you if your right or wrong about the twins, but it will be a surprise. More scenes of Ben and Damon will be coming up.


	28. Christmas Time

**************I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**************

**I hope you guys like this Christmas special. **

**************I will be updating sometime soon.**************

* * *

Elena sat there across from Mrs. Flowers, trying to figure out what the older lady was talking about.

"Not your son." Mrs. Flowers mentioned and Elena let out the breath of air that she didn't know she had been holding.

"But…I'm confused then," She paused. "You said there hasn't been a Jang since the first female Jang that was born to my family…you also said that only males were Jang's…so…that would mean my son since you said Jeremy was more hunter," She took a deep breath after long rambling. "So I'm really confused."

"Don't be dear," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile. "Yes…I said all of those things," She paused for a second while looking over at Elena. "But the next Jang in your family…is you dear." Elena's mouth dropped open and she couldn't think straight.

"But…I am a girl."

"So was your ancestor too," Mrs. Flowers said with a gleam in her eye. "She was first of her kind…and you will be the second."

"But…Jang's…you said they are nasty bunch." She quickly said. Her heart was racing.

"They can be…when pissed off and to any normal witch or wizard…or even human." Mrs. Flowers said with a smile. "Dear…Jang's are what balance are earth…they are the good and they are the bad."

"I'm confused."

"Jang's…they would be the elements of this earth…but they are more…they are what makes our world go around," Mrs. Flowers tried to explain, but she could see that Elena still wasn't making sense of everything. "Elena, dear…Jang's help run our world…some help with the animals…others' help with the weather…others' help the dead pass on," Mrs. Flowers explained more. "There are some…that can be very nasty and they don't help…just like humans…you have the good and you have the bad…same can be said for witches and wizards…and werewolves."

"So they help keep our world a float?"

"Exactly." Mrs. Flowers said with a huge smile on her face.

"So…why isn't Ben a Jang?" She asked. "He's the first boy born…besides Jeremy."

"Because he is a half werewolf…half wizard," Mrs. Flowers paused. "Unlike your other two." She said while motioning to Elena's stomach and Elena placed a hand on her still roughly flat stomach.

"Wizard…like Merlin and Harry Potter?" She said while trying not to laugh.

"No…nothing like them," Mrs. Flowers laughed. "But there was a man in England named Merlin that performed magic," She laughed more. "No…I just use wizard for any males that have magic…would you like me to say warlock…but I do hate that term."

"No…that's fine," She said while blushing. "What did you mean different than the twins."

"My dear…you haven't figured it out," Mrs. Flowers said with a light smile. "Haven't you figured out that your pregnancy was a lot different with Ben…than what it was with your first or with the twin…you're sicker this time around."

"I'm not following." Elena sighed.

"Ben's half werewolf…and half wizard…your twins are not." Mrs. Flowers said slowly, trying to make Elena figure it out on her own.

"So they are just wizards…or just werewolves…or are they human for some reason." She rambled.

"No…they wouldn't be human," Mrs. Flowers laughed. "They are full werewolves."

"So they have none of my magic?"

"No…they will not inherit that." Mrs. Flowers said with a smile.

"When will Ben start to show magic…or will he…since he's half?"

"He should start to show something around the age of six…but his magic won't fully come to him until he his sixteen…a bad age for when their powers finally come into affect…but that's how it is," Mrs. Flowers explained. "You see…that's how witches and wizards figure out if their children have gotten their magic…since when they are six…they will start to show signs…and even until they are sixteen…they will have hints of it…when their emotions are high…but its not until they turn sixteen that they can control their magic fully."

"Okay…I understand," Elena paused while biting her lip. "What about my gifts…I'm a Jang…will I show any powers?"

"Oh yes…I'm surprise you haven't yet," Mrs. Flower mentioned. "Its depends on what Jang you are…what you are supposed to do for the earth…is what your power will be." Mrs. Flowers explained.

"What were my ancestors powers?" She asked quietly.

"She was able to help the dead pass to the other sides." Mrs. Flowers mentioned. "The wolf…his powers were to be able to talk to animals…and to help the animals…that's why he was able to change into a wolf…but he was a bad Jang."

"So I could be bad like him?"

"No…your ancestor wasn't." Mrs. Flowers said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How do I find out?" She all but shouted.

"Elena…there is a spell I could perform…and it will help you figure out what your gift is," Mrs. Flowers paused while standing up and heading over to her dusty bookshelf. "But once you figure out your powers…you must perform them…to keep the world balance…and since there is only handful of Jang's left…you ever wonder why our world is the way it is…its because most of the Jang have died off."

"How did they die off?" She asked worried.

"There was a war going on in their realm…the king…he was a very bad man," Mrs. Flowers explained while looking through her books. "He wanted to raise prices on his people and he wanted to kill off all the people that he thought was beneath him and not pure-"

"Not pure?"

"Yes…they are just as prejudice as we are," Mrs. Flowers explained. "There a few that claim they are from the first line of Jang's and that they are pure…unlike the ones that were born to human or witch mothers…there used to be females that lived with the male Jangs'…but they all died off…and so the males started hunting for others to take their places and they started to figure out about having mates…and how that made their heirs better."

"So…this king…he waged war on the people who were not pure?"

"Correct…he wanted them all dead…and he got that…killing off half of them…but a disease came and killed off almost all of them…leaving only a few…but those few have either died already without finding a mate…or they are still looking," Mrs. Flower explained while bringing a large dusty book to her desk and opening it, while skimming the pages. "It will be a sad day when all the Jang are gone…and we should be prepared for chaos."  
"That's a little scary…so they are going to want me?"

"More than anything Elena…they will want you to help further their cause…with helping keep earth balanced."

"Can't I decline?"

"Yes…but they are going to persistent."

"How do you know all about this?" Elena asked while trying to look at the book.

"Because Elena…my first ancestor that had magic…he helped two Jang escape back to their realm after being caught by human," Mrs. Flowers explained while flipping to a page in the book, before looking back at her. "Humans are to never see them…my ancestor saw them…not knowing what the two creatures were…just that they were being hunted," Mrs. Flowers said while flipping through pages in the dusty book. "He had already seen the two creatures perform magic…taking soul to the afterlife…and my ancestor though the creatures were actually people…so he helped them escape…and one of the Jangs' was of royalty…and told my ancestor that he was now the official guard of the portal that they used in the area."

"So…he granted him the position of guard?" She watched as Mrs. Flowers was skimming the page she was on.

"Yes…and he thanked my ancestor and ever since then…my family has protected the Jang." Mrs. Flowers explained.

"What about my sister?"

"Your sister isn't a Jang…but now it makes sense-"

"Makes sense?" She asked whiel cutting Mrs. Flowers off.

"Yes…you're a Jang…and Katherine is your protector…yes…now it makes sense."

"But my sister has no magic…right?"

"No…not really…but that doesn't mean that she can't perform protecting spells…her future children probably will have her magic," Mrs. Flowers explained and could see the confused look at Elena's face. "I feel the magic returning to the Simonsen line."

"Really?"

"Yes…its been gone since your family lived in France," Mrs. Flowers explained. "I think it disappeared because of Jang in the bloodline."

"So you think my sister is my protector…like you have been a protector for the rest of the Jang that are alive?"

"Yes…she would be taking over my job…since I am getting older and I am getting tired of taking care of things."

"So what was that spell you were talking about?"

"I have found it…would you like me to perform it?"

"Will it do any harm to the twins?" She asked quietly.

"No…I would never do any thing that would harm you or your children."

"Okay…then perform the spell."

"Okay…let me get a few items and I will." Mrs. Flowers said before disappearing. It took a couple of minutes before Mrs. Flowers was coming back into the room with an armload and she began to load up her cauldron. Elena couldn't believe that the old woman actually had a cauldron. She watched as Mrs. Flowers began to pour things to the cauldron, while muttering words that made no sense to Elena. "I need some of your hair, Elena?" Mrs. Flowers said while looking up at Elena from the brewing cauldron.

"Okay." Elena said while standing and plucking out a piece of hair and handing it to the older woman, who threw the hair into the cauldron that was boiling. Elena had to wait another few minutes, of listening to Mrs. Flowers muttering words that she had never heard and looking at the greenish sludge in the boiling cauldron turn a pinkish yellowish color.

"Here we go." Mrs. Flowers said while looking down into the cauldron with a smile and then back at Elena.

"What?" She asked confused while looking at the cauldron and then at Mrs. Flowers. "I'm not drinking that."

"No dear…you aren't supposed to drink this…its what color it turns after I perform the spell." Mrs. Flowers explained with a smile.

"Then perform the spell."

"I have."

"Then what does it say?" She asked quietly while looking down into the cauldron.

"Your just like your first ancestor Anna…you are animal Jang…you are able to protect animals and talk to them."

"What?"

"There isn't anymore animal Jangs' alive…why do you think our animals suffer…look at the large factory farms…or the way our oceans are being used." Mrs. Flowers said with a sad smile.

"I don't understand…what am I supposed to do."

"I can call a Jang that I know…is power is of time…he helps the world go around and helps the day turn from night to day," Mrs. Flowers explained. "I can give him a call…and he can be here any second."

"But I thought they lived in another realm?"

"They used to…until the place was wrecked havoc with a disease…now they live on earth." Mrs. Flowers explained. "Would you like me to give him a call?" Elena stood there biting her lip, trying to figure out what she should do.

"Let me talk to Damon first…then I will get back with you," She said while biting her lip. "This is all so confusing and new."

"Should I tell my sister and Jeremy…and even Jenna and Jordyn?" She asked.

"That is up to you…but I would think that you should."

"Thank you…I should be going." She said while picking up her purse and jacket and heading out of the door. Her mind was racing with so many thoughts and she couldn't think straight.

* * *

**December 16th 2014 -**

Elena waited up on the doctor's table, with Damon sitting beside her. They were waiting for Elena's doctor get here and Elena was nervous. She looked over at Damon, to see that he was just as nervous as she was. She watched as he tapped his foot and kept looking at the floor. Her and Damon had talked about her being a Jang and what she should do. Damon told Elena that should do what she feel is right and maybe meeting the other Jang might be a good idea, but he had to be there when she met the other Jang, which she agreed.

"You okay?" She whispered and she watched as his head shot up and he smiled at her.

'Yeah…of course." He smiled up at her.

"Good." She said while leaning down to kiss him, but Dr. Wyatt chose that moment to walk into the room. Elena kissed Damon quickly and then smiled up at her doctor.

"Mrs. Salvatore," Dr. Wyatt said while shaking Elena's hand. "And who must this be…the husband?"

"Yes…this is my husband." Elena said while grabbing Damon's hand and smiling.

"Good to have you here," Dr. Wyatt said while shaking Damon's hand before taking seat beside Elena. "Now how have you been feeling…still sick…or as that disappeared?"

"Halfway," Elena laughed. "I haven't been feeling to bad…just the norm."

"Good to hear…I see you're right on weight."

"Yeah…I am actually finally showing." Elena laughed while touching her small baby bump. Everything moved along and the doctor kept asking questions and running test and before long, it was time to get an ultrasound done.

"Okay Elena…you know how this works," Dr. Wyatt said while moving the ultrasound around. Elena moved her shirt up, showing off her small baby bump.

"Can we know the genders' today?"

"Not today…Elena's only fifteen weeks along...we should be able to tell at the next appointment." Dr. Wyatt began to move the small Doppler around on Elena's stomach and they could hear swooshing sound and then faint heartbeats. The screen was turn towards them. Elena couldn't get the smile off her face and she looked over at Damon to see him crying.

"Damon…honey are you okay?" She whispered while leaning over to him. She watched as he quickly wiped the tears away and smiled at her.

"Of course, Snow," He said with a grin. "I just really happy."

"I'm glad you're happy." She said while leaning over to kiss him.

"Looks like your two are doing great and are right on track." Dr. Wyatt said while turning screen around and began writing something down in her charts.

* * *

**A half hour later – **

Damon and Elena were just living the appointment and both of them were in deep thought. Damon couldn't stop thinking about his pregnant mate or his twins that he just saw on the ultrasound machine.

"So…what did you think?" Elena whispered as Damon wrapped a protective arm around her as they walked towards their car. They were planning on going Christmas shopping since Ben was not with them.

"I am very happy, Elena." He said while kissing her forehead and she smiled up at him as they got close to their car.

"That makes me so happy." She said while wiping away a tear that threatened to run down her face.

"I love you so much." He said while pushing her up against the car and kissing her. She kissed him back and then pulled away to smile up at him. He opened the door for her and she slid in. He ran around to his side and got in, taking her hand in his.

"So where to first?" He asked while kissing the back of her hand and she blushed.

"The mall I guess…we need to get our present for Ben." She said while smiling over at him.

"Mall it is," He said while turning the car on and pulling away from the doctor's office. "Where are we hiding Ben's gifts…or his is still too young to go peaking?"

"No…he will try to find his gifts," She said while laughing. "He hated me hiding his birthday gifts this year," She laughed more. "Sounds like someone else I know."

"Its not me." He laughed while remembering a birthday where he had actually snooped for his gift that Elena had gotten him.

"Sure…sure," She laughed. "Also…nothing too expensive for Ben either…and no electronics…he doesn't need them at his age?"

"So…no video games?"

"They would be for you…so no." She laughed at the way her husband was pouting.

"Doesn't mean that he would like them?"

"Damon…he's four," She laughed. "He doesn't need video games just yet," She paused. "And I am not going to be like every other mom…I am not getting Ben any electronics until he is older…he won't even being getting phone until he is twelve and that will be one of those phones that only have the family members numbers in it…along with police and all of that in it."

"What about if he needs earlier than that?"

"Then maybe…but I am not getting him a Smartphone…he's getting one of those phones and then when he turns fifteen…he can get a regular phone…but its only going to have texting and calling…he won't need the internet." She mumbled.

"Our kid will hate us." He laughed while pulling into the mall parking lot.

"I hate seeing all these young kids on cell phones…its really annoying when you go to the store and everyone in line is on their cell and you can hear everything they are talking about and they are too buys talking to check out…it really annoying."

"I agree…what about computers…ipads?"

"I am not getting my kids a pad at all…that will be for him to get when he moves out and for the computer thing…I am not getting him a laptop until he graduates and goes to college…he can use our desktop computer."

"Yep…he's going to hate us." Damon laughed and she just stuck her tongue out at him.

"He'll love us."

"So video games…no or yes?"

"I know you love your video games…you and Klaus play them enough…so I will let you have that with Ben…but he's only allowed to play for a couple of hours and then he needs to go outside and play."

"I agree." Damon said while pulling into a parking spot. "So what does Ben?"

"He's into Captain American…and he likes that movie…How To Train Your Dragon…he likes the one little dragon named Toothless…he also likes dinosaurs…I may or may not have let him watch Jurassic Park movies," She said with a grin and Damon just shook his head. He knew that Jurassic Park was a moving that she used to watch with her father ritually every time it came on the TV and they had seen every movie that had came out. It was just a feel good movie for her and her father, so it held a place in her heart. Also it was the first movie that Elena ever watched and for some reason, she just loved the movie and was never scared of it.

"Was it ever scared of it?"

"No…he actually loves it…unlike someone else I know." She laughed.

"Its just not my type of movie," He laughed. "Does he like anything else?"

'Yeah…he sometimes plays with cars…but your not spoiling him this year...were only getting so many gifts and that's it." She said with a smile as they got out of car. Damon took her hand in his as they walked towards the mall. "He gave me this Christmas list too…that's what we are getting." She said while showing Damon the mile long list of items their son wanted.

"This is your handwriting." Damon laughed while looking the list over as they walked into the mall.

"Of course…Ben has horrible writing…I just hope it gets better," She laughed. "I worry it will be like your handwriting."

"And what's wrong with my writing?" He asked while pulling her towards a kid's store.

"Nothing sweetie." She laughed while directing him towards a cute stuffed Toothless toy. "Ben would love this." She said while showing Damon the toy.

"You think?" He asked while looking the little toy over.

"Very much so…the boys watched the movie over and over again…he made me take him to see the second one in theatre." She laughed.

"Is that the movie he keeps making me watch?"

"Yes…I surprised he hasn't made you watch any Captain America things." She laughed as she put the little toy in the cart they were carrying and walked further down the isle.

They kept on shopping and just made their way out of the third shop when Elena decided they should take a rest for a second. She wanted to get something to drink or something to eat.

"So what were thinking?" He asked while pulling her towards the food court.

"I don't care…how about pizza." She said while moving towards the food place that had pizza.

"Okay…I was thinking Mexican…but this is find."

"I've been craving pizza," She laughed as they got in line. "So I was thinking we should tell Ben about the twins."

"You think that's a good idea?" He laughed.

"Why not?" She asked worried.

"Well…if he's he anything like me…he might not be too happy."

"Why?" She was confused now.

"When Stefan was born…my parents explained everything to me and I was okay with it…until Stefan got here and then it seemed like everyone had forgotten me…so I may or may not tried to give Stefan to the mail lady to mail…or I may or may not have tried to sale him off to everyone I saw," Damon laughed. "I even one time put Stefan in a box and tried to give him away to the next person I saw…dad was so mad at me," He said with a smirk. "But mom was just all smiles and said that it was typical for older siblings to not get along at first."

"Lets hope Ben's not like that." She laughed while kissing her husband on the cheek. "And I think he will be a good older brother…just like you were."

"After I tried to get rid of my brother?" He laughed.

"After." She said with a smile.

* * *

**That Night – **

Damon and Elena had been preparing to tell Ben all day and they were both nervous. Elena sat Ben down on the couch and then took a seat beside him. She sat there for a few seconds while looking at Damon was standing in front of him.

"Benny…sweetie," Elena said while touching her son's head and smiling at him sweetly. "There's something me and your daddy have to tell you."

"What is it mommy?" Ben asked while looking up at her with his big ice blue eyes.

"Well…Damon…please help." She pleaded with her husband; she had no idea how to tell her son. Damon kneeled in front of son and placed his hands on his son's knees and smiled at him.

"Buddy…your mommy is pregnant." Damon said smiling.

"What's that mean?" Ben asked while looking at both of his parents.

"Its means that in a few months…your going to be a big brother…do you know what I mean?"

"Oh…like Jack…he had a little sister born and then he became a big brother."

"Yeah…like Jack, baby." Elena said with smile.

"So…I'm going to be a big brother?"

"Yep…mommy is going to have twins…so that means you will have two younger siblings." Damon explained to his son.

"Will have sister or brother?"

"Were not sure yet sweetie…and you will either have two little sister or two little brother…or even one little sister and one little brother," Elena explained with a smile. "But you'll be the first to know." She said while smiling at Damon and kissing her son's forehead.

"Where do babies come from dad?" Elena watched as her husbands face turn ghost white and his eyes look like they wanted to pop out of his head. He looked over at her and she wanted so badly to laugh.

"Elena?" Damon asked and she just stuttered.

"Sweetie," She paused while biting her tongue because she had no idea what to say. "Well…its actually amazing really," Elena explained while blushing. "A seed from daddy and an egg from mommy join together in the mommy's tummy…that's were the twins are growing right now," Elena said while touching her stomach to show her son what she meant. "It's called a womb," She explained. "They are resting right now in mommy's belly…which is also a called a womb." She explained.

"Ben, buddy…are you okay?" Damon asked his son who was looking at his mom with a confused look on his face.

"I'm just confused." Ben said. Confusion was written all over Ben's little face.

"Do you want to tell me what your feeling right now?" Elena asked her little boy.

"I'm just wondering."

"Wonder…about what buddy?" Damon asked his little boy.

"Will I be forgotten?" Ben asked with a pout and Elena could tell that he was about to cry.

"Oh no sweetie," Elena said while pulling her son onto her lap. "You could never be forgotten…you're my little man." She said while hugging her little boy. "I love you so very much, Ben."

"And I love you too." Damon said while rubbing his son back. "We are also going to love your siblings too…but that doesn't mean that we will forgotten," Damon said soothingly. "I have a young brother…your uncle Stefan and at first I didn't like the idea of having him around…but soon I started to realize that it was pretty cool having a younger sibling around," Damon explained to his little. "I had someone else to play with."

"So siblings are good?" Ben asked while pulling back from his mom and looking over at his dad.

"Very much so…you then have a partner in crime," Damon laughed when Elena hit him. "They become a good friend to you…even a best friend sometime."

"How long do I have to wait?" Ben asked while looking at his mom.

"For a for more months." Elena explained with a smile.

"I can wait." Ben said while hoping off his mom lap with a smile on his face. He raised his arms up for his dad to pick him. "I love you daddy." Ben said as his dad picked him. He wrapped his arms around Damon.

"Okay…bed time." Elena said while yawning.

"Will you read me a story?" Ben asked his daddy.

"Sure buddy." Damon said while kissing his sons forehead. "Tell mommy goodnight." Damon said while leaning down so Elena give Ben a kiss on his cheek.

"Night baby." Elena said to her little boy.

"Night mommy!" Ben said while hugging his mom.

"Come on little man…time for bed." Damon said while throwing Ben over his shoulder and he could hear Ben squeal with laughter as he made his way to the stairs.

* * *

**December 19****th**** 2014 –**

Elena had to pull Damon behind her, because he was bucking at the idea. Ben was all smiles, as they got closer to the mall Santa. Elena had Ben all dressed up in a grey sweater with penguins on it wearing Santa hats, saying 'Stay cool.' Ben was even wearing a pair of black dress pants. She carried Ben on her hip, because she wanted to make it to the Santa and then they needed to go over to her sisters for a small get together. Elena looked over at her husband as they got closer, she could tell Damon wasn't up for meeting Santa. She had made Damon dressed in a red crewneck sweater with black dress pants. Elena on the other hand was wearing a red dress that was off the shoulder and had a drop waist and had bracelet length sleeves. The dress also had a drop waist and it reminded her a Christmas dress. She was carrying Santa hats in her hands, along with her purse. She handed Ben off to his father when she talked to the lady when taking down their information.

"Santa will see you now." The picture lady said after taking Damon's money. The picture lady had mentioned that they would be discussing picture sizes after taking the pictures. Elena carried Ben over to Santa and placed him on the older man lap. She backed away and stood beside Damon. The picture woman started taking pictures of Ben and Santa and then asked if they wanted in the shot. Elena asked if she could get one with her with just her husband and son and the lady agreed. Elena had to push Damon put to where Santa was. She put a elf hat on Damon and then a little Santa hat on Ben's head, before stepping back and letting the lady take the pictures. Damon was scowling in the first shot.

"Damon…smile." She laughed and smiled wickedly at him

"Now would you like in the picture?" The lady asked Elena and she nodded her head while heading over to Santa and standing off to the side with her own elf hat on. "Okay…smile guys." Everyone was smiling when the picture was taken. Both Damon and Elena stepped back and let Santa talk to their son.

* * *

**December 25****th**** 2014, 16 weeks pregnant (3 and 3 ****¾**** months pregnant) - **

Elena was up early because she knew Ben would be up. She pulled her robe tighter around her body as she made her way into the kitchen. Damon was still sleep and she had made sure not to make to much noise to wake them. They had been up wrapping all of Ben's presents. Also every single present under their Christmas tree was for Ben. Damon hadn't listened to her about going over board, but she figured he was making up for lost time. She poured herself a glass of milk and then looked at he window in her kitchen. She sighed before taking a sip of her drink and then she made her way up stairs. Pushing the door open to Ben's bedroom, she found her little boy jumping up and down on his bed.

"Mommy…it's Christmas!" Ben said while bouncing of his bed and running towards her. He wrapped his little arms around her legs. Elena picked up her little boy and placed him on her hip as she carried him downstairs. Damon was up and sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Morning." She said while walking passed him and kissing her husband before putting Ben down. Daisy came up behind Ben and bumped him before licking Ben in the face. They could hear Ben laugh as he hugged Daisy.

"Morning Snow." Damon said with a grin on his face.

"Presents?" Ben asked while looking at all the gifts under the tree. The night before they had went over to the Gilberts and passed out gifts, so they could spend Christmas day at the house. Klaus was supposed to be coming over later, along with Elijah and Rebekah. Stefan was even coming over, along with Katherine, Jeremy and Bonnie. Elena was really happy everyone coming over. She had already saw Caroline and Tyler, they had passed out gifts and Elena had let Ben open his gifts from them.

"Yes…you can open your gifts," She said while taking seat beside the Christmas tree and retrieving a present that she knew her little boy would love. "Here." She said while handing Ben the box. Ben was sitting on the floor next to her with Daisy laying down beside him. Damon had the camera ready and began to take pictures of Ben tarring through the wrapping paper and then the big grin he got on his face when he noticed the large stuff dinosaur.

"Thank you." Ben said while hugging the dinosaur to him.

"Your welcome sweetie." Elena said with a smile while handing Damon a gift from her and Ben. Then she handed Ben another gift. Ben quickly opened the gifts again. The gift was a bunch of movies that she hadn't been able to get him while they were living on their own. She watched Damon open his gift and she watched has he begun to smile. The gift was simple, but she didn't have much money to spend. The gift was a picture collage of Ben and her. One of the pictures was of when she was eight months pregnant with Ben, another was of an ultrasound picture of Ben and then another one was of Ben and her down on the beach when Ben was two There was also a picture of Ben right after he was born and she was holding him. She also had a picture of Ben when was one, and then a picture of Ben at his birthday party this year pass. She could tell that Damon really loved the gift because he kept looking at the picture.

"Snow!" Damon said while looking over at her. Before she had time to think, Damon was pulling her into a hug. "Thank you…I love the gift."

"Your welcome." She said while hugging him back. "Took me forever to decide which pictures I wanted to use…but I hope you like it."

"It's the best gift ever…besides Ben and the twins," Damon said while kissing her. "Here." He said while passing her a small box shape gift. Elena took the gift into her hands and she looked at it weirdly and then began to unwrap it and when she finally go the wrapping off, she began to open it but stopped shortly when she saw her engagement ring. Her hand went to the necklace around her neck and noticed that the ring was missing. She was wearing her wedding ring again, but she had kept her engagement on the necklace. She looked up at Damon and found him kneeling on one knee in front of her.

"Damon?" She questioned.

"Elena," He said with a huge smile on his face. "My Snow," He paused while taking his hand into hers. "I love you so much…and I want to give you back your wedding day…I want to do everything over…now that we have a chance to do that…please let me give you back your wedding day…and agree to marry me again?" He asked while placing kissing the back of her hand. "I love you so much and not a day as went by that you haven't left my thoughts…you gave me one the greatest gifts," He said while looking over at Ben. "Your perfect in everyway and you're my princess…my Snow…my love…and I can't live without you…you make me a better person…do me the honor of marrying me again?" She had tears running down her face and she couldn't stop the smile that formed.

"YES," She shouted while throwing herself into Damon's waiting arms. "Yes, yes…thousand times yes," She said while kissing him passionately. "I love you." She said while pulling back.

"And I love you, Snow." He said while kissing her and then sliding her wedding ring off her finger and sliding the engagement ring on then her wedding ring back in place. He then kissed her fingers and smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Mommy…daddy?" They could hear their son ask.

"Yes, baby?" Elena asked while turning around to face her son who was holding a gift up with a little bow. "What's this?" She asked while taking the gift away from Ben.

"Gift for mommy," Ben said with a huge smile. She looked back at Damon and he smiled at her. She began to unwrap the gift and couldn't help but begin to cry when she saw that it was a picture of her and her parents on her wedding day, a picture she didn't even know existed. Elena couldn't stop crying as she looked at the picture. "You like it right?" Ben asked his mom.

"Very much so, sweetie." Elena said while kissing her son's forehead.

"Its from me and daddy." Ben said smiling.

"Here sweetie." She said while handing him one of his gifts. She watched as Ben opened the gift quickly. Ben was actually smiling big when she looked down at him again. He was holding a stuff wolf and Elena had to look over at Damon, because she didn't remember getting that.

"It's from Santa." Damon said with a smile. Ben went on to opening the rest of the gifts under the Christmas tree and Elena and Damon cuddled on the couch while watching their son open his gifts. Elena had her cat snuggled on her lap and couldn't be more happier than she was in that moment.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, I hope you guys like this chapter and I am sorry about not updating like I should. It has taken me a lot to write this chapter, because I was trying to figure out how I wanted to write the Jang. I hope you guys like this chapter and think it is cute. I wrote it with Christmas in mind and I know I am late with getting it out. Also Jangs are explained in the story and I hope they make more sense. **

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Well, I hope this chapter makes more sense.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. LOL, her son is not a Jang. he is actually the Jang. I hope this chapter makes more sense to what the Jang are.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Lol, no thats not what it means. I hope this chapter helps with understanding the Jang better.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. I am so sorry if I forgot to put your review up. I feel bad for doing that, it was a mistake on my part. Again sorry. Lol, no they just come to me out of the blue, but thank you for those words. Ben is safe.

**kfulmer:** Thank you for your review. Happy Holidays!

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. Damon thinks because Ben is a boy and a kid, he shouldn't be going to those things. Damon is just very protect of Ben. Well, Ben found out in this chapter.

**Guest Three:** Thank you for your review. A Jang was explained in this chapter and I have already wrote that flashback of when she left him, it was the same day she got into the accident with her parents.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. Ben is not a Jang, Elena is. Ben is a hybrid between Wizard and Werewolf. I hope that makes sense. I explained what a Jang is in this chapter.

**Guest Four:** Thank you for your review.


	29. Andie

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon.**

**Also, you need to keep an eye out for a couple in the making or a couple heading for disaster.**

* * *

**December 31st 2014 –**

The atmosphere was light and fun. Music was blaring through the speakers in the house. Champagne and wine were following, along with beer for the guys. In the kitchen, you could find Elena getting a couple beers out of the fridge while her twin was uncorking a bottle of Barefoot bubbly: Pink Moscato champagne.

"Do you think we need this much alcohol?" Elena asked while looking back at her sister, who was uncorking another bottle, but this time it was a bottle of Merlot.

"Oh yes." Katherine said while grabbing both of the bottles before following Elena out into the living room where everyone else was. Ben was with Jenna and Alaric, while they threw a New Years Eve party with their friends. All of their friends were there and Elena was actually happy to be celebrating the holiday with her friends, even though she missed her little boy. Caroline showed up, saying that her boyfriend Mike could not make it and that she wasn't happy about that. Caroline also mentioned something about dumping her boyfriend because he wasn't giving her anytime. All of the Mikaelson's were there; except Kol. Klaus couldn't stop annoying Caroline. Tyler was there with his girlfriend Mika and both Jeremy and Bonnie were there too. Stefan even showed up.

Elena watched her twin walk over to Elijah and take seat on his lap before smiling up at him. She could tell her twin was really happy with Elijah and that made her happy. Katherine and Elijah were sitting in the armchair in the room, while Caroline was sitting on the couch but Klaus was sitting on the floor right in front of her and Elena could tell that was annoying Caroline to no end. Jeremy and Bonnie were sitting on the floor, cuddling together. Tyler and Mika were on the other couch with Stefan and Rebekah, since Rebekah was actually sitting on Stefan's lap. Elena took a seat between Damon and Caroline. Damon threw his arm around Elena's shoulder and smiled down at her.

"Lets play a game," Caroline said while laughing and pulling her legs up onto the couch, but in the process kicking Klaus in the back. "Opps sorry." She said with a fake smile when Klaus turned around to look up at her.

"Ooh…a drinking game." Katherine laughed.

"What are we teens again?" Bonnie laughed. "All of us are out of college now and have jobs."

"So," Katherine laughed while filling up the glasses with either the wine or the champagne they had brought into the living room. "So I say we play Never Have I Ever," She said while looking at everyone to see if they agreed.

"Ooh…I like that idea." Caroline laughed while grabbing a champagne flute filled with Moscato champagne. Everyone began to grab either a beer bottle or champagne flute or wine glass. Elena just kept her cup filled with water, while Damon filled his cup with Bourbon. Both Bonnie and Jeremy grabbed a wine glass filled with Merlot. Tyler grabbed one of the beer bottles, along with Klaus. Elijah grabbed a wine glass and Katherine grabbed a champagne flute. Tyler's girlfriend Mika grabbed a wine glass.

"So…who wants to go first?" Elena asked while taking a sip of her water, feeling a little bit left out.

"I will," Katherine smirked. "Never have I ever made out with my older boyfriend in the science lab after school while I was in high school." Katherine said while not taking a drink, along with everyone else, except Elena who was taking a drink of what she was holding in her hands Elena was blushing and playfully glaring at her sister.

"I remember that…you got detention for it too and Damon got banned from the school." Caroline laughed.

"Yeah…she missed Cheerleading practice to make out with him too." Bonnie snorted while pointing at Damon.

"You corrupted my sister." Katherine laughed more.

"I did not corrupt her…she corrupted me." Damon laughed and Elena blushed more.

"Anyway Kat…you used to use that lab all the time…that's how I knew about the locked door needing to be jiggled to unlock it," Elena laughed and her twin just shook her head while laughing.

"Looks like you were corrupting your sister…not me." Damon laughed while snuggling closer to Elena.

"It worked out in your favor, might I add." Katherine said with a smirk.

"I want to go next," Elena said loudly, causing everyone to laugh. "Never have I ever…had sex in front of other people." She said while smirking has she didn't take drink of her water. Everyone in the room followed after Elena, except Caroline and Klaus who took a drink of their alcoholic drinks.

"I hate you." Caroline blushed badly while glaring at her friend and Elena just smirked back at her.

"Okay…tell us about this." Katherine laughed while snuggling closer to Elijah.

"Oh…please don't." Bonnie said while trying not to laugh.

"Yes…lets listen to Bonnie and forget about this." Caroline said while blushing more.

"Was it both of you guys together?" Katherine asked while pointing at both Caroline and Klaus. Klaus just smirked while Caroline was blushing and glaring at him. "Okay…I want to know now." Katherine said while laughing.

"There is nothing to tell." Caroline said while biting her lip.

"Oh Love…why not tell them?" Klaus laughed while looking up at her laughing.

"Shut up Klaus." She said while hitting him in the back of the head and he turned around to glare at her before smirking. "Klaus!" She shouted when she figured out that he was going to tell everyone.

"Caroline and I went to a bar in Lynchburg…I got shit faced and so did she," Klaus said while pointing back to Caroline who was glaring down at him. "She ended up calling Elena and Bonnie to come pick us up…and we ended up having sex in the backseat of the car." He laughed while turning around to smirk at her and she just glared back at him.

"You have balls." Katherine said while looking over at Caroline and laughing.

"Dude…really," Damon said while kicking his friend. "My girl had to see you naked."

"Hey…at least she was looking at all this…and not someone else." Klaus said while motioning to himself and everyone began to laugh.

"Personally…I would have rather saw anyone else in this room…but you." Elena laughed.

"Ooh burn." Tyler sniggered.

"Shut up," Klaus said while throwing something over at him. "Who's next?"

"I'm next," Caroline said while glaring at both Elena and Katherine. "Never have I ever slept with someone within an hour of meeting them." Caroline said while not taking a drink. Everyone in the room followed suit, but Katherine and she took a big gulp of her drink.

"Really babe…you had sex with someone after you just met them?" Elijah asked her.

"Well…in my defense I was really drunk." Katherine said with a shy smile and it made Elena laugh.

"Wasn't that the dude from France that you met while we were in Denmark during our family trip?" Elena asked while laughing.

"Oh shut it, Lena." Katherine said while throwing a pillow at Elena.

"I'll go…since no guys have went yet," Klaus said while smirking. "Never have I ever walked in on my parents having sex." He said while taking while drinking and laughing. Both Katherine and Elena were the only ones taking a drink.

"Oh gross." Tyler laughed.

"How do you think we feel?" Elena laughed.

"I have been scarred for life…why do you think I am the way I am?" Katherine laughed while placing a hand over her heart.

"Okay…I'll go," Bonnie said while leaning over to kiss Jeremy before looking at everyone. "Never have I ever had a friend-turned-fuck buddy." Bonnie said while laughing. Both Katherine and Elijah were the only ones taking a drink of their alcoholic drinks.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rebekah laughed. "Okay…I have one…never have I ever…flashed someone." She said with a smirk while taking a drink. Elena, Bonnie and Mika also did not take a drink. The rest of the group just sat there laughing.

"When did you flash someone?" Elena asked her husband.

"During an away game…the guys all thought it would be fun to moon the passing cars." Damon laughed.

"So the whole football team?" She asked while looking at both Klaus and Tyler.

"Yes…but I am not drinking because of that…I'm drinking about something else." Klaus laughed while looking at Caroline and she began to blush again.

"Ooh…do tell." Katherine said while smirking.

"Lets not," Caroline laughed. "Who's going next?"

"I know why I'm drinking…and it would have to do something with me flashing the basketball team." Katherine laughed.

"I remember that." Elijah said while laughing.

"Again…why am I not surprised." Rebekah laughed.

"Okay…I'm going…never have I ever ended up naked and couldn't remember why?" Tyler laughed. Katherine, Klaus and Damon all took drinks.

"When the hell did you wake up naked and couldn't remember why?" Elena asked her husband laughing.

"During a camping trip with the boys." He mumbled.

"Never mind," Elena laughed. "I do not want to know."

"I do," Katherine laughed while smiling. "Camping trip with the boys…what the hell were you guys doing out there?"

"Drinking," Klaus supplied. "Lets leave it at that."

"Fine," Katherine said while rolling her eyes. "Who wants to go next?"

"I guess I'll go," Jeremy said. "Never have I had Skype sex?" Jeremy laughed. Only Stefan and Rebekah were taking drinks.

"Well…now isn't that surprising." Katherine said while smirking over at Rebekah.

"Oh shut it." Rebekah laughed while shaking her head.

"I got one," Mika said shyly. Elena could tell that Mika was shy. "Never have I fantasized about anyone in this room." She mumbled. She was about the only one in the room not drinking.

"So you've never fantasized about me?" Tyler whispered into Mika's ear and she began to blush. "I'll change that tonight."

"Enough…Stefan…I say you should go." Katherine said while looking over at Stefan.

"Okay…never have I ever cried during sex." Stefan said. Elena was the only one taking a drink and she began to blush when she noticed that.

"If your crying during sex, then Damon's doing something wrong." Klaus said laughing.

"Shut up." Elena said while grabbing and pillow off the back of the couch and began to whack him with him it.

"I'll go," Damon said before kissing the top of Elena's head. "Never have I ever kissed someone from France." He said. Only Klaus and Katherine were the ones taking drinks.

"What should we do now?" Klaus asked. Everyone was on his or her way to being tipsy, except the wolves, but they were lying about being drunk.

"Does anyone know the pennies game?" Caroline asked.

"I say us boys play beer pong…while the girls play whatever game they are talking about." Klaus said while standing, but Caroline pushed him and he stumbled a bit before turning around to glare at her.

"I agree," Damon said while standing up and walking into the kitchen before coming back out dragging the kitchen table. "Who's in?" He asked the guys.

"I am," Elijah said while standing. "Stefan…you my partner?"

"Sure…lets see if we can beat our brother this time." Stefan laughed while going around to the side of the table where Elijah was standing.

"Who said we are partners?" Klaus asked while motioning between him and Damon. "Maybe I don't want to partner with him."

"You're my partner…so shut it." Damon laughed while swinging an arm around Klaus's shoulder and Klaus threw his arm off, while playfully glaring at his his friend and grabbing the cups. They began to set up the game.

"I'm in…what about you Jer?" Tyler asked while standing up and heading over to the table.

"Sure." Jeremy said while standing, but not before kissing Bonnie. He walked over to where the rest of the guys were.

"Okay girls…I guess we are playing pennies…or how about the game, would you rather?" Caroline said while

"Would you rather." Most of the girls shouted.

"Okay…who wants to go first?" Caroline said while laughing.

"I will," Rebekah laughed. "Would you rather…have Cheetos fingers for the rest of your life…or have a popcorn kernel stuck in the back of your throat for the rest of your life?" Most voted for Cheetos fingers, while Mika and Bonnie voted for having a popcorn kernel stuck in their throat for the rest of their life. So both Bonnie and Mika had to take a drink.

The rest of the time went with playing drinking games and when everyone got drunk enough, they began to dance with each other. The only one not drunk was Elena; even the wolves were a little tipsy by now. They were now all crowded around the TV, waiting for the ball to drop.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one," Everyone counted. "Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

"Happy New Year, baby." Damon said while kissing Elena and she kissed him right back. All the couples had their own little moment and that left both Caroline and Klaus odd men out.

"Happy New Years!" Klaus mumbled to Caroline and before he could think, Caroline had pulled him into a kiss. The kiss was very passionate and reminder of what they used to share. Caroline finally waking up to her senses stared at Klaus. "Care." He whispered. Klaus missed having Caroline wrapped up in his arms and he was dying from being that close to her again. She pulled away quickly and began to blush.

"Happy New Year," Caroline mumbled. "It was nothing…just tradition." She lied and he knew she was lying.

"Okay everyone…I am calling it a night…your more than welcome to crash," Elena said while standing. "Actually please do just crash here, your all too drunk to be driving," She laughed while heading for her bedroom. "Damon can help you guys get situated," She said while smirking at her husband. "Oh…and me and Damon are getting married again." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my god," Caroline said while rushing towards her friend, but ended up tripping. "Really?" She said while standing up quickly and heading over to her friend.

"Yes…I would like you to be a part of the wedding too…along with you Bonnie and you too Rebekah." She said while smiling at all of her friends. "Kat…will you be my bridesmaid of honor this time?" She asked her twin who was jumping for joy and smiling.

"Yes…of course." Katherine laughed while running to her sister and hugging her twin.

"Okay…I'm off to bed," She yawned. "The twins are making me tired." She said before saying good night to everyone and then heading into her bedroom. Damon told them that one of the couples could share the guest bedroom, but the rest would have to crash in the living room.

"I say…I stake claim to the bedroom." Stefan said while grabbing Rebekah's hand and rushing up the steps towards the guest bedroom. Everyone could hear Rebekah giggling as they slammed the door behind them.

"Okay…the rest of you got the living room," Damon said while walking out of the living room and into the hall, where the hall closet was. He got blankets for everyone and brought them back to the living room. "Here you guys go…but if you don't mind…my wife is in our bedroom, probably undressing." He smirked.

"Oh shut up," Klaus said while throwing his pillow at Damon. "We all know you got a beautiful wife, you don't have to rub it in all of our faces."

"Night guys." Damon laughed while going to bed. That left everyone else in the living room. Tyler and Mika took the couch and Katherine and Elijah reclined the armchair and snuggled together. Bonnie and Jeremy snuggled together on their makeshift bed on the floor.

"Let me up there." Klaus whispered to Caroline from where she was sleeping on the couch.

"No…shut up," Caroline giggled before turning around to face him. "I'm tired." Everyone else was kind of in their own worlds at that moment and wasn't caring what the ex-lovers were doing.

"Your not tired, Love." Klaus said while leaning up to move a piece of hair out of Caroline's face.

"How would you know?" Caroline whispered down to him.

"Because I know when you're tired…you start twirling a piece of your hair when you are." He whispered before kissing her cheek.

"How do you remember that?"

"I remember a lot about you, Love." He said while leaning in to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

"No…stop calling me that," Caroline said while shaking her head. "We had our shot Klaus…and it ended," She said before rolling over on to her side, giving her back to him. "Goodnight Klaus." She said sweetly and she could hear Klaus sighing. It was going to be a long night for both of them.

* * *

**January 3rd 2015 –**

Elena had a hold of Ben's hand as she walked towards the dress shop. She was supposed to be meeting Katherine today to look at dresses for her up and coming wedding. The other girls couldn't make it because it was so quick, but they all agreed to get the dress that Elena chose and be at the house the day before the wedding to have a small party in Elena's honor, while the boys took Damon out. She was okay with her friends not being able to show up for a dress fitting, they were there for the first time and she understood how busy they were.

Her and Damon decided to have a small wedding out back of their house. They also decided to have their wedding next Sunday because Elena wanted to be able to wear a cute dress and not look too far along. Elena also wanted to have the wedding before the twins got here, so they both decided to quickly have a small wedding and Elena was actually okay with that.

Elena spotted her sister waiting for her outside of the building. She picked up Ben and placed him on her hip as she quickened her pace towards her sister. Ben had a huge smile on his face when he spotted his aunt.

"Auntie Kat." Ben said with a grin on his face. Ben looked every bit like his father and it made Elena smile when she looked at her son.

"Benny," Katherine said with a smile while taking her nephew from his mom. "How have you been?" She asked while tickling his stomach and he laughed.

"He's been rotten," Elena laughed as they walked into the dress shop. "How have you been…or should I ask…how are you and Elijah?"

"I've been good…and Elijah and me are good too." Katherine said with a blissful smile. "What about you miss thing…your getting married again," Elena just began to blush. "Lets see the ring."

"He didn't get me a new ring," Elena laughed. "I love my ring."

"How may I help you?" A short woman with blonde hair asked. "My name is Lauren by the way."

"My sister here is looking for a wedding dress," Katherine said proudly while smiling at her twin. "And I am looking for a bridesmaid dress…the other bridesmaids could not make it…but could we send them a picture and then they can come in here and get the dress?"

"Well…it depends on how many bridesmaids you have?" The shopkeeper asked.

"There are three other bridesmaids," Elena said while counting the girls off on her hand. "And then I need a dress…like my sister mentioned."

"When's the wedding…maybe we can order more in?" Lauren asked.

"Actually the wedding is next Sunday," Elena said while biting lip. "Me and my husband are already married…but he proposed to me again during Christmas…since we have been separated for four years." She explained.

"Oh…how sweet," Lauren said with a smile. "Well…what type of dress are you looking for?"

"Something that kind hides this," Elena said while pointing to her pregnant stomach. "I'm pregnant…and as much as I am proud to be a mom again…I don't really want to be pregnant at my second wedding." She said with a smile.

"I understand," Lauren said with a smile. "I might just have the perfect dress for you," She said before disappearing behind a clothing rack. "Here we go." She said while coming out holding a dress." The dress was strapless A-line with lace. "What do you think?"

"I'll try it on," Elena said while taking the dress from the shopkeeper and heading into the changing room. Elena changed into the dress and then looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had a curved neckline and intricately beaded lace bodice and a satin sash sitting at her waistline. The back of the bodice was low and the under skirt was slim with an illusion and matching lace appliqués and the skirting of the dress transformed into a chapel train with scalloped hemline. She admired herself in the dress before she came out to show her sister. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Oh my god, Lena," Katherine said with a huge smile on her face. "Your beautiful," She said while coming towards her sister. "Isn't your mommy beautiful, Ben?"

"Beautiful, mommy." Ben said with a smile while clapping his hands.

"You think it's the one?" Elena asked while turning around to look in the mirror.

"Oh yes…Damon will just love you in this," Katherine said while walking behind her sister and looking into the mirror. "He won't be able to take his hands off of you if he sees you in this dress."

"Its so much different than my last one," She sighed while looking into the mirror. "But it is pretty and it does help hide my stomach." She said while putting her hands on her protruding stomach.

"It's your dress, Lena." Katherine said with a smile.

"I think it is too," She said while smiling. "Now we have to find your guys dresses." She said before heading back into the changing room. While taking the dress off the price tag got her eyes and it made her sigh.

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked while putting Ben down.

"I can't get the dress…it's way too much." She said through the door while changing into her clothes.

"How much was it?"

"Like a thousand dollars…I can't buy that," She said while opening the door. "My first dress was only hundred something."

"Then let me buy it," Katherine offered. "It was too pretty not to get…and you looked beautiful in it."

"I couldn't let you buy it, Kat…it's too much."

"Well…I'm not asking," Katherine laughed. "Let me do this for you."

"Kat!"

"Elena!" Katherine mocked. "Now which dress do you want us bridesmaids in?"

"I don't know…I was thinking blue and silver for the colors…since we are having a winter theme."

"So maybe have a blue bridesmaid dresses…and maybe we could switch the slash on your dress for sliver," Katherine said while looking through the dresses. "What do you think?"

"Well…we would have to ask…but I don't mind blue bridesmaid dresses," She said while peaking under the rack to find Ben sitting there. "Okay, little man," She said while reaching her hand out to him. "Come on…you're not allowed to be down there," Ben took her hand and she pulled him out from under the dresses. "Go sit in that seat for mommy." She said while pointing to a couple of chairs in the shop that were in eyesight of where she was standing.

The girls kept looking through the racks of dress in the small shop and neither one of them were coming up with anything. Elena could see that Ben was bored and it made her feel bad for dragging him along.

"Kat…I think we should call it," She said while looking up from the dresses she was looking at. "Maybe we could go get lunch and I can drop Ben off with either Klaus or Jer and then we can keep looking…but at another store."

"Sounds good…but why can't Damon watch Ben?" Katherine asked while walking towards where they left Elena's dress and their purses in the small dress shop.

"Damon's working today…that's why Ben's taking tagging along with me," She explained while picking up her purse and then taking Ben's hand. "You're not buying the dress for me, Kat."

"Oh…but I am," Katherine said while picking up the dress and heading to the checkout. "I'll meet you at that the Grill, lets say twenty-minutes or so."

"Okay," She sighed but then smiled at her twin. "You really don't have to do this."

"But I am."

"I can't change your mind can I? I never was able to do that anyway," She laughed. "So thank you." She said while moving to hug her sister.

"Your welcome, Lena." Katherine said while hugging her twin back. "Now…I'll meet you in twenty minutes." She said while looking back at Lauren who was holding the dress.

* * *

Elena stood outside the Grill, waiting for her sister to meet her there, when she felt someone bump into her. She turned around to see who had bumped into her and she about fainted when she saw Andie. Everything in her screamed to punch her, but she grabbed a hold of Ben's hand and glared at Andie.

"I didn't know you had a kid." Andie said while looking at where Ben was hiding behind his mom legs.

"Well I do." She snipped.

"Oh…really," Andie said while staring at Ben and it was pissing Elena off. "And I thought you had skipped town," She said in a bitchy tone while looking Elena over, like she was sizing her up. "Damon was very sad that you left…he would come crying to me." Andie mentioned and it took everything in Elena not to hit her.

"Really now." Elena said through clenched teeth and the hand that wasn't holding Ben's, was balled up. It was really taking a lot out of her not to punch Andie.

"Are you even sure the boy is Damon's…you and Tyler were really close, weren't you?" Andie asked and Elena's mouth just dropped open when Andie said that. She could not believe Andie had just asked that question. "I know you and Damon weren't close before you left." Andie said while placing a hand on her hip and staring Elena down.

"Mommy?" Ben asked while looking up his mom.

"Yes…Benny?" She asked while looking down at her son.

"Couldn't think of a better name?" Andie asked and Elena's head snapped up at Andie and she was seething.

"So…Andie how have you been?" Elena asked through clenched teeth, trying to make Andie just leave quicker. "Except for being the same old bitch that you always are." She snapped.

"What do you mean?" Andie asked in haughty tone. "I think I have been nice…considering you're the reason Damon's heart was broken…and he came running to me."

"When did he ever coming running to you?" Elena asked.

"Shortly after you left…he was talking about us getting back together and we would…or still are," Andie sneered at her. "He's just playing with you."

"Funny…when he was in prison for the past four years," Elena snapped. "Andie…I don't know what you're playing at…but its enough," She hissed. "That's Damon's boy right there…and you would be stupid not think so…since he is the spitting image of his father," She said while pointing to Ben who was watching his mom and the strange lady. "I don't think he will take too kindly to you talking badly in front of him or talking to his mom that way in front of him…you know Damon," She said while leaning closer to Andie who was fuming. "He's very protective of what is his." She said while smirking at Andie as she pulled away.

"Your point?" Andie hissed at Elena.

"My point is," Elena, said slowly as though she was speaking to a child. "My son doesn't need to be hearing your lies about his father…he never cheated with you…nor will he ever," She shouted at Andie. "He loves me…and he loves his son," She hissed. "Now…I would kindly like you to stop lying and get your trashy ass away from me and my son…and out of our life." She said while staring Andie down.

"You think I'm scared of you, Elena." Andie laughed.

"Just because you're a wolf…doesn't mean that I am scared of you," Elena hissed. "So just walk away peacefully…or I will call Sheriff Forbes and tell her that you're harassing me."

"Your pregnant?" Andie said while looking at Elena's swollen stomach and it threw Elena that's what got Andie's attention. "So it is true, you're having the first twins in the pack."

"Yes…I am pregnant…now you either leave…or I call Sheriff Forbes." She hissed at Andie. She was done with Andie.

"Whatever…when he finally realizes that your too weak…he'll come back to me," Andie threatened. "And I promise to take care of your little boy…because you know you will die when you give birth to the twins." Elena watched as Andie stuck out her hand to touch Ben's head.

"Don't even think about touching my child!" Elena seethed.

"Shouldn't he know his new mommy…I will be after you die," Andie said while smirking at her. "You don't actually think you will make it…do you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh…but it is," Andie smirked. "Because I will finally get to be married to Damon…and you will be gone," Andie smirked more. "Don't worry little one…I promise not to treat you any differently when me and your dad has children." Andie said while going to touch Ben on his head again, but this time Elena grabbed her wrist.

"I guess you're hard of hearing," Elena seethed. "I told you not to touch my son," She hissed while squeezing Andie's wrist and Andie actually winced. She was surprised that she was able to hurt Andie, but she didn't let go of Andie's wrist. "If I ever see you trying to touch my son again," She said through clenched teeth. "Or even looking at him…I will not think twice before I let Damon rip you to pieces." She squeezed harder on Andie's wrist, watching as Andie's eyes got really big.

"Let go of my wrist you bitch." Andie shouted while trying to get Elena to let go over her wrist, but Elena wasn't letting go.

"I just want to make sure that you know your place," She seethed. "You're a cold hearted bitch…and you deserve what is coming to you…because you're the reason I was away from my husband for the past four years…or the reason why Damon was in prison," Elena squeezed harder on Andie's wrist and Elena could hear a popping sound. "You're the reason he wasn't there to see Ben be born…you really think that he would want you…you the person who kept him away from his child." Elena said while squeezing harder on Andie's wrist and she could tell that she had broken Andie's wrist when Andie screamed in pain.

"Let go of me you bitch." Andie screamed while yanking her arm back from Elena. "What the hell are you?" Andie shouted. "You're just supposed to be a stupid human."

"I'm a witch…from a long line actually," Elena said with a smirk while putting her hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'm also a Jang," She paused and could see the fear wash over Andie's face at the mention of her being a Jang. "Now…you're going to go away…and never come back." She harshly whispered to Andie who was holding her broken wrist.

"Elena?" The both could hear Katherine coming towards them. "Andie?"

"Kat." Andie sneered.

"What are you doing here…what's going on?" Katherine asked while looking at her sister and then over at Andie.

"Your sister is just being a bitch," Andie paused while glaring at Elena, who was smirking back at her. "I don't know how you put up with her." Andie sneered.

"She's not just my sister, Andie…she's my twin," Katherine harshly said. "I think you should go...you're not welcome here."

"I was just telling there that." Elena said while glaring at Andie.

"Your both not worth my time," Andie said while clutching her wrist to her chest. "I'll get you back." Andie whispered to Elena, but Katherine heard her. Before Katherine could say anything to Andie, Andie had disappeared.

"What a bitch?" Katherine said while picking Ben up and looking at her twin who looked down right pissed and worried. "Come on Lena…don't let her ruin our day…we still got to find you bridesmaid dresses."

"Yeah…its just I hate her so much," Elena sighed before looking over at her little boy. "How you doing Ben?" She would worry later about how she broke a werewolf's wrist.

"Fine, mommy." Ben said with a large smile on his face.

"Good." She said while smiling. She wasn't going to let Andie ruin her day, because she just had to remember that she had Damon and he only loved her and their little family. She also had Ben and nothing else could be more special and she felt bad for Andie, because she didn't know what it felt like to be a mother to a cute little boy like Ben.

"Good…lets get lunch then." Katherine said while opening the door to the Grill and letting Elena pass through the door.

Twenty-minutes later and the girls were sitting around a table at the Grill with Ben sitting beside them. They were busy ordering and laughing about old times. Elena wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she missed hanging out with her twin. She actually missed being back in Mystic Falls and she couldn't wait to get married again and then raise her family in the small town she grew up in.

"So how long do you think it will be before Caroline and Klaus are back together?" Katherine asked while laughing, but stopped quickly when she noticed the look on Elena's face. "What's wrong…you don't think they will?" She asked.

"No…sorry…I'm still thinking about Andie," She paused and her sister jumped in.

"Don't." Katherine said while taking Elena's hand in her own. "You have Damon, she doesn't," Katherine said with a smile. "You also have Ben," She said while looking down at Ben who was sitting beside her. "And the twins will be here soon…think about that and your wedding."

"Your right," Elena said while smiling. "And I think Klaus will try to get back with Care…but I don't know if Care should get back with him." She said while looking down at table and wondering if Caroline was Klaus's mate. She would have to make sure to ask Damon if Caroline was Klaus's mate.

* * *

**A couple of hours later –**

Elena and Katherine were busy looking at Dress since they dropped Ben off with their cousin Jeremy. Elena figured it was better than dragging him along to another dress shop were he would be bored. They still weren't finding anything, until Katherine spied a cute silver dress.

"Maybe instead of blue…maybe Sliver…and then your swatch could be blue?" Katherine said while showing her sister the sliver dress. It was a very pretty strapless sweetheart, floor length, A-line dress with a ruched empire bust line and intricately beaded and embroidered midriff with asymmetrically dropped waistline. The skirt looked to be gathered.

"It's cute…try it on." Elena said while motioning to the dressing rooms. Katherine carried the dress into the changing room and quickly changed into the dress before coming back out.

"So what do you think?" Katherine said while twirling around.

"It looks good…I think it will go good with all of the girls." She said while looking the dress over. "Elijah will love you in it." She laughed.

"He likes me in anything that he can get me out of," Katherine said while laughing before going back into the changing room. "What me to take a picture of it and we can send the girls the picture?" She asked while sticking her out of the door.

"Yeah…I'll ask one of the people here if they can keep three dresses back for the girls." Elena said before leaving to find someone to ask about the dresses.

* * *

**Later that Night –**

Elena walked into the house carrying a sleeping Ben. She found Damon laying on the couch fast asleep with the TV blaring a football game. She could see a couple of open beer bottles on floor beside the couch and she just shook her head.

Elena tiptoed up the stairs, going straight to her son's bedroom and placing him in his bed. She slipped his shoes off and then his pants and shirts, before finding him a pair of nightclothes to wear. It didn't take her long before her son was dressed for bed and she covered him with his blankets and kissed him on his head before turning the lights off and leaving the room.

As she made her way down the stairs she could see that Damon was still asleep. She tiptoed over him and kneeled down beside him, letting her hand rest on his hair before trailing it down to his shoulders. She shook his shoulders lightly, but he still wasn't waking up.

"Damon…sweetie," She whispered while kissing his cheek and shaking his shoulders. "You need to wake up." She could see him waking up as she pulled back. "You're going to be uncomfortable if you sleep there tonight," She said while laughing at how his feet hung over the end of the couch. She could hear him mumbling as he turned over onto his back. "Come on, honey…time to go to bed."

"Your late." He sleep mumbled and she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I was busy planning our wedding today," She said while pulling him up. "I'm sorry I'm late." She said while helping him into their bedroom. She helped him onto the bed and then she took off his shoes.

"I heard about Andie." He mumbled while turning over onto his side.

"Did you?" She asked while making him sit up so she could get his shirt off.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow…she won't bother you again." He said while staring at her as she undressed him. He was staring at her and it was very intense. It was like he was fully awake now and she could not stop staring back at him. He touched her face and pulled her down so that her lips met his. She pushed him back onto the bed and before she knew it, she was on her back. He was kissing her neck and then her shoulder and she running her hands up and down his body.

"I would have come home earlier had I known I would be treated like this." She giggled when he began to suck on the skin between her shoulder and her neck.

"I love you so much, Elena," Damon said while moving so he was staring down at her. "But we do need to talk about what you did to Andie." Elena looked up at Damon and then looked away. She was afraid to talk about what had happened.

"And I love you," She said while smiling up at him and he leaned down kissing her, before trailing kisses one after the other down to her stomach. "Damon…I'm scared that I did that." She whispered. She could feel as he stopped kissing her and looked up at her from where he was resting his chin against her stomach.

"Do you think its part of being a Jang?" He whispered.

"I don't know…maybe I should have that talk with Mrs. Flowers…meet the other Jang."

"Mmh…just let me know when." He said with a wicked smile before kissing her again. He then gently began to undress her and she allowed him, the whole time watching him. He then gently placed a kiss abound her stomach.

"I should have come home a lot earlier." She giggled when she felt him nipping at the inside of her thigh.

"I really do love you, Snow," He said while looking up at her while he rested his head against her protruding stomach. "And I love these guys already."

"I love them too," She said while smiling as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "And I love you." She could feel as he kissed her stomach and she felt whole. She felt loved and she wanted to live in that moment forever. She didn't want to think about anything else in that moment, she just wanted to feel the love Damon had for her.

* * *

**To my fellow reviewers and readers. I hope you guys liked the whole Andie thing and what Elena did to her. Also did anyone notice the interactions between Klaus and Caroline. What's going on there?**

**Sorry if there was any typos or mistakes.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and please review, but no flames.**

**Siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Yeah, Elena was nervous about telling Ben when it actually came to telling him. I don't think Ben will hate them. Its not like he won't have a cell phone and when he turns sixteen, he will still have a phone that can text and call, just no internet. She would probably get him a smartphone when he graduated. A for the computer, Elena said that Ben could use their main computer and then she would get him his own computer either when he graduated high school and was going to college, or during his senior year. Actually to be honest, I didn't have a computer until the senior year. I had to used the family computer. Also Elena says that he can play computer or video games, but she doesn't want him playing them for hours on end, she wants him outside playing as a kid should. I don't think its too horrible. I promise Elena is not keeping him from electronics, just limiting them.

Maybe the Jangs mean more trouble for Elena and Damon, and maybe not. Elijah will be explaining soon to Katherine. What you should be keeping an eye on, is Caroline and Klaus.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Lol, he wasn't wearing the elf ears hat when he told Ben about where babies come from and actually Elena told him that. I will be explaining the Jang's a little more.

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. They are very strong. They are almost royalty, just because of Damon's father's family being from the first werewolves in Italy and his mom having the first female wolf. It won't be a problem for Damon's dad, just more like Andie.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the Christmas scenes and liked Damon's gift. Yes, you guys are in for a wedding. The wedding will be in the next chapter. Thank you for the info, I was just going with what I found on a website. I've never had kids, so I do not know. Thank you again. I will have to keep that info for any other story I write. If you have anymore information about twins and pregnancy, please send me the info through a message. Thank you.

**cesy:** Thank you for your review. Yes, I am still alive, lol

**taya:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. Elena slowly came into her power in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. No, Katherine doesn't know about the wolves just yet.

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. I'm sorry your confused. If you would like to shoot me a message and I can answer any questions you have.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review Yes, she found out about the twins and Ben, along with herself. I am glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked the chapter.

**:** Thank you for your review.

**LexiaMitchell:** Thank you for your review.


	30. The Babies Genders Reveled

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon.**

**Also, you need to keep an eye out for a couple in the making or a couple heading for disaster.**

* * *

**January 11****th**** 2015 –**

**18 weeks pregnant **

Everything was shaping up to be a pretty good day. Elena took a seat beside her sister who was doing her hair. Caroline and Rebekah were already beginning to drink from the wine bottle that Katherine had brought along for the occasion. Bonnie was late, but already texted them about being there in a few minutes.

Elena was overjoyed and she couldn't get over how much she was smiling. She looked over at her sister who curling her hair and Katherine smirked back at her through the mirror.

"Don't you look happy?" Katherine asked her sister as she finished curling her hair.

"I am," Elena laughed. "I'm getting married today." She said loudly.

"Yes you are," Katherine laughed while smiling. "Okay…my hair is done," Katherine said while standing. "Let's get your hair done." She said while motioning for Elena to take a seat in front of her.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Both Katherine and Elena could hear Caroline say from where she was standing beside the window.

"You didn't invite her did you?" Rebekah asked. Both girls turned to face Rebekah and Caroline.

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked from where she was sitting.

"Andie's here." Caroline said while pointing at something from the window.

"WHAT?" Katherine yelled as she marched over to the window and peered out at the backyard, spotting Andie mingling with one of the guest, with Damon's father standing beside her.

"What do you mean, Andie's here?" Elena asked while standing and walking over towards her sister.

"She's right there," Caroline said while pointing at where Andie was. "What the hell is she doing here anyway?"

"Why is Giuseppe here?" Katherine asked while looking over at her sister.

"You have got to be kidding me," Elena said while looking down at where Andie and Giuseppe were. "Kat…go get Damon for me."

"I'll be right back." Katherine said before rushing out of the room. It didn't take long before Damon bursting into the room with a serious look on his face.

"Elena?" He asked quickly when he finally spotted her in the room. "Are you okay? Are the babies okay?"

"I'm fine," She said while sighing. "Girls can you leave us for a second?" She asked while looking at her friends. The girls nodded their heads and quickly left the room "Damon," She said slowly while walking towards her husband that she could tell was on high alert and looking for a threat. "Andie's here…I thought you said you would make sure she never bothered us again? Also your father is here too."

"WHAT?" Damon seethed.

"They're right outside," She said while pointing to the window. "Why are they here? Why would they come?"

"I have no idea," He growled. "Your okay though?"

"Yeah…I'm okay." She said while sighing and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Good," He whispered against her lips. "Stay here…I'll go take care of our uninvited guests." He said before kissing her again.

"Damon…don't make too much of a scene," She begged. "I'm not happy their here…but I would like our wedding to go off without a hitch…unlike before."

"I won't make too much of a scene," He said while smirking. He knew what she was talking about. At their first wedding, he had been drunk and so had Klaus, both of them ended up causing a scene. Damon had mumbled through his words and then at the reception, it got worse. "I'm just going to go tell them that they are not invited and that they have to leave." He said before kissing her on her forehead and then turning to leave the room.

Damon didn't take long to send a message to Klaus, asking him to meet him outside. It didn't take Damon long to make his way towards his father and Andie. Klaus wasn't far behind him, picking up his pace to match Damon's stride.

"What do you think they are up to?" Klaus asked through their mind link. "Should I call my father over?"

"I have no idea," Damon sent back. "But they are not staying." Damon growled as he marched towards his father. "What are you doing here, father?" He hissed at his father, making sure no one heard him.

"I am your father…and it is your wedding," Giuseppe said with a smirk. "That isn't anyway to greet your father."

"Father," Damon hissed. "Your not allowed to be here."

"Damon!" Andie said while trying to wrap one of her arms around his.

"Andie," Damon growled while untangling his arm from hers. "Get away from me."

"Damon!" Andie pouted.

"I told you, Andie, to stay away from my family," Damon growled. "You crossed a line the day you tried to touch my son and to upset my wife."

"But Damon," Andie whined. "I was just trying to tell her that it was actually me and you that belonged together and that she wouldn't make it when the twins were born."

"Get off my property." Damon snapped as he inched closer to Andie, grabbing her by the throat, but Klaus had to grab his arm before anyone noticed.

"Damon!" Klaus hissed at his friend. "This isn't the place or time…there's humans not but a couple feet away." Klaus whispered to his friend. Damon shook off his friends grasp and snarled down at Andie, while bringing her into a bone-crushing hug.

"If I ever see you around my son again…or around my wife…my mate," Damon snarled into Andie's ear. "You won't just have worry about me ripping you from limp to limp…I will personally make sure you are exiled from this pack," he spoke slowly, making sure she understood. "Imagine…an unmated female…all alone," he paused, letting it sink in. "You'll be prime picking for any rouge male…they might go easy or they may just try to take you one after the other if your in heat," He hissed at her. "So don't even think about my mate and child…don't even say their name or look at them…or I'll make my promise good." He hissed in her ear and he could feel her shaking.

"Damon!" Klaus said while trying to pull his friend back. "People are looking."

"Damon…let go of her." Giuseppe hissed at his son. "That is no way to treat your mate."

Damon finally let go of Andie and then turned towards his father with a glare on his face, that if looks could kill, Giuseppe would be dead. Damon stepped backwards and looked at Andie, challenging her.

"Klaus…escort her off my property."

"It'll be a pleasure." Klaus said while grabbing Andie arm. "Come along darling." He said while dragging her behind him.

"Father," Damon said while breathing hard, his whole body vibrated. "I don't want to hurt you…but if you don't leave now…I will." Damon hissed.

"I just wanted to see you…and see if I could change your mind."

"Get this through your thick skull," Damon growled at his father. "She is my mate…my chosen one…my love," He hissed. "I would do anything for her and my child…and if it came to choosing between you and them…I'll choose them every time," Damon growled. "I would lay down my life for her…so you bringing Andie here and trying to cause trouble…that makes me angry…and it makes me want to challenge you."

"Damon!" Both Mikael and Richard said loudly while rushing over to Damon. "You can't go around challenging people…especially alphas'." Mikael said while coming stand beside Damon, Richard standing off to side watching the scene.

"Why not?" Damon growled. "He's trying to ruin my wife's special day."

"Giuseppe…leave now," Mikael hissed. "You are not needed here and I do not want to see you around them ever again," Mikael said while walking towards his friend. "If you do not listen to these rules this time…I will have to exile you from this pack."

"But I am a alpha." Giuseppe growled.

"Both Richard and I will take your status away…and give it to your son," Mikael explained. "Don't make me escort you out of here."

"Fine." Giuseppe hissed before turning around and leaving.

"Damon…go join the day," Mikael said while patting Damon on the shoulder. "Don't let them ruin your day…think about your wife."

"Thank you." Damon said before turning around and walking back towards the house.

* * *

Damon and Elena both couldn't get enough of each other as they watched their friends dance and mingle with each other. Elena couldn't keep the grin off her face as she held Damon's hand. They had danced to the same song they had danced to at their first wedding, but for Elena this was best one out of the two. Everything had went smoothly, even with Andie and Giuseppe showing up. Everything had been perfect and Elena couldn't get over how beautiful the barn looked either, both Damon and Klaus had fixed up the barn out back for this special occasion. Elena loved walking down the aisle again and seeing her loving husband at the end, smiling at her, but she was happy now that they could just sit there and enjoy each others company.

"I'll be right back sweetie," She said while standing and kissing his cheek. "Bathroom is calling." She laughed before heading off towards the bathroom in the house. As she stepped into her home, she could hear noises coming from her hall closet. She remembered asking everyone to stay outside of the home and try to stay in the barn that Damon and Klaus got all fixed up for the occasion. She slowly walked towards the closet and slowly opened it, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Her mouth hanged open at the sight of Klaus shirtless, holding a very naked Caroline.

"Hi guys." Elena said while blushing, but not before slamming the door and stepping back. She wasn't so surprise to see the both of the together, she was just embarrassed that she caught them in the act. Not a second later, Caroline came stumbling out of the closet trying to fix her dress and blushing badly.

"Lena…I am so sorry." Caroline blushed.

"It's fine," Elena said with a smile. "I can't tell you what to do."

"I know…but it's your wedding." Caroline blushed more when Klaus came walking out of the closet looking like nothing was wrong.

"Sorry, Princess…can you not tell your husband about this." He said with a smirk and then turned to grin at Caroline who was blushing so bad that her whole skin was turning pink, before he sauntered off.

"Come on Care…let's get you something to drink. I think your going to need it." Elena laughed.

"Thanks, Lena." Caroline said before hugging her friend.

"So what is going on between you two?" Elena asked as they stopped at the back door.

"I have no idea…I just," Caroline paused. "I just miss him some days."

"Mmh," Elena said with a smile. "Honey...let your heart guide you, but don't let it lie to you either."

"I'll try." Caroline laughed while opening the door.

"I'll meet you out there…I came in to use the bathroom but got side track." She laughed.

"Sorry." Caroline laughed while blushing before leaving Elena standing there alone and thinking.

* * *

Both Elena and Damon were enjoying each others company as they snuggled together on a soft plush bed in their nice hotel room that Klaus got them as a wedding present. They had gone back to Virginia Beach for their second honeymoon, while Katherine watched over Ben. The ceremony and reception was beautiful, both Damon and Elena enjoyed themselves.

Elena could barely keep her eyes awake as Damon rubbed soothing circles into her stomach, but his hand froze and she look up at him to see a strange look on his face.

"Did you feel that?" Damon asked while placing his hand on her stomach again to feel something kicking at his hand.

"It's probably just the babies moving around," She said before pausing when she felt one of her babies kicking. "Okay…one of them is practicing to be a soccer player." She laughed before laying her hand over top of his and smiling up at him. She could see a few tears running down his face, she gently wiped the tears away and smiled up at him.

"Lena," Damon said while kissing her cheek. "Thank you."

"Mmh," She said while snuggling closer to him. "You don't have to thank me for anything."

"I love you," Damon said while pulling her closer to him. "You make my life whole and I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here," She mumbled. "I love you too, Damon."

"You're falling asleep." He laughed.

"Sorry," She yawned. "I am tired…it's been along day," She paused while remembering the incident from earlier. "Damon…who is Klaus's true mate?"

"Oh…why do you ask?" He asked surprised.

"Because I caught him and Caroline shacking up in our hall closet during our reception and I am just wondering if Caroline will get hurt in the end."

"She's is his mate…just not his true mate…like you are for me." He said while kissing her as she looked up at him.

"Oh…so then what will happen…will it be like Andie and you?"

"No…Klaus does have feelings for Caroline," Damon sighed. "But his true mate is somewhere in Europe…so I don't know if he will ever see her again…but he does love Caroline."

"So she could possibly get hurt?" She asked sadly.

"Snow…lets not think about this," He said while moving a piece of hair out of her face. "Your tire…so lets get some sleep." He said while kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," She said while yawning. "I just hope Caroline doesn't get hurt in the end." She said while laying her head down on his chest.

"Lena…don't worry about it," He sighed. "Klaus wouldn't hurt her." He said while wrapping an arm around her.

"I hope your right." She said while yawning more.

"I am…now lets get some sleep." He said while kissing the top of her head. It didn't take long before he could hear her heart beat slowing down and faint snores coming from her. He just chuckled as he made himself more comfortable while resting his hand on her stomach, listening to his babies heartbeat.

* * *

**January 26****th**** 2015 –**

Elena was seated up on the doctor's table, waiting for her doctor come into the room. She hated that Damon had to miss the appointment because of work and that Ben was off with Klaus, something about having a bonding day trip for just the boys.

"Hello Mrs. Salvatore," The doctor said as he came into the room. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been good…please call me, Elena." She said with a smile.

"Of course…now we can out the gender today," The doctor said with a smile as he came over to an ultrasound machine. "You do want to find out the gender right?"

"Yes of course," Elena said with a smile. "Both me and my husband want to know."

"Then lean back," The doctor said while moving the ultrasound machine over. "Pull up your shirt…you know the drill."

"Of course," Elena laughed as she rolled her shirt up to show her stomach that looked bigger than it did a week ago. "Oh that's cold," She laughed as the doctor placed the cold gel on her stomach, and then began to move the Doppler around while watching the screen. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything looks good…the twins look healthy," The doctor commented while moving the screen around so Elena could see. "Now would you like me to tell you the gender…or would like me to leave it a surprise for you and your husband to find out together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I could write it down and put in it in a envelope…so you and your husband can open it together."

"That sounds like a good idea too…could a get a video of this too?" Elena said while looking at the screen of both of her babies.

"Of course," The doctor said while moving the screen back around to look at it one more time before writing something down. "Everything looks good…both twins look healthy has can be…there heart beats are a little bit fast…but nothing to worry about."

"That's great to hear." Elena said with a smile.

* * *

**Later on,**

Elena walked into room just after putting Ben down to sleep to find Damon sitting on their bed, with his back resting on the headboard and book in his hands reading.

"What are you reading?" She asked while curling up beside him after picking up the envelope that would tell them the gender of their babies.

"Just going over names," He said while showing her a baby name book.

"Ah…and what do you like?"

"I was thinking about James for a boys name." He said while looking over at her as she curled upside him. "What's that?" He asked while looking at the envelope.

"Well…since you couldn't make it today," She said while pausing and handing him the envelope. "I decide to have doctor not tell me the genders…but to write them down on a piece of paper and then slip them into this envelope and then we could read it together," She said with a smile. "Open it up." He just smiled at her and then looked down at the envelope.

"Are you sure you want to know?" He asked.

"Positive…do you want to wait?"

"No," He laughed. "Do you want me to open it…or do you want to open it?"

"I want you to open it." She said with a smile as she leaned into him, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Okay…here goes," He said while slowly opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of paper. Both of their eyes scanned the doctor's writing and Elena couldn't help up smile. "Baby Girl and Baby Boy," stared back at them.

"Damon." She said while looking up at him, to see the smile forming. "Oh baby," She said with a smile. "Were going to have a little girl and a little boy."

"So we really did it."

"Did what sweetie?"

"The alpha's hoped that we would have a little girl." Damon said with a smile.

"Who cares what they want…are you happy?" She asked. "That is all that I care about."

"Very…but also now scared." He laughed.

"Why?" She laughed.

"I'm going to have a daughter…a daughter," He said while pulling out the ultrasound picture that the doctor also put in the envelope. "This must be someone's way of getting me back."

"Why do you say that?" She said with a grin.

"Because if she is anything like you…and as beautiful as you are…I will be having to beat guys back." He said while looking down at the picture.

"She could be like my twin."

"That's a scary thought." He laughed.

"Honey…she'll be perfect and a daddy's girl…and our son will most likely be like his older brother." She said while kissing his cheek. "You have nothing to worry about…we'll make sure they are good kids."

"Yeah," He said with a smile as he looked more at the picture. "We did good."

"Yes we did," She said with a smile. "I finally get to use the name of Katerina…if you're still okay with that?"

"Of course...you've wanted to use that name for a long time," He said with a laugh while also smiling. "So we have our daughter's name almost picked out…what do you think for our son."

"I do like James," She said while picking up the book he was reading. "But I kind of would like their names to together," She said while flipping through the book. "Babe…why don't you chose." She said while closing the book and looking over at her husband that was staring intently at the ultrasound picture. "Honey?"

"It's just really real now," He commented as he put the picture down. "So you want the names to match almost?"

"Yes…if that is okay?"

"How about Kristopher…but with a K and no H," He said while flipping through the book and coming to stop at the name. "It would go with Katerina and that was my second choice."

"I love it," She said while picking up the picture and placing her hand on her stomach. "Hello, Katerina and Kristopher…we can't wait until we can meet you both."

"But you both stay in there as long as you can." Damon said while placing his head close to her stomach. "We want to see you…but you stay in there as long as you can."

"Don't give them any ideas." Elena laughed while ruffling her husband's hair and running her finger's through his hair too.

"It just scares me, Snow," He said while placing a kiss on her stomach. "I just want to make sure all three of you come out of this safely."

"We will." She said while massaging his scalp.

"I can't lose you, Snow."

"You won't, sweetie." She said while pulling him up to face her. She stared into his blue eyes and she smiled. "You could never get rid of me…I will be forever by your side," She said while kissing him. "Stop worrying so much…and just enjoy."

"I love you, Snow." He said while leaning down to kiss her.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, I am back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also hope you guys are happy about the babies being both a boy and girl, along with the names. The names will be further explained on. Also want do you think of Caroline and Klaus, are they headed for bliss or disaster? **

**Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out, I was trying to finish another story of mine, which is finally completed. I really hope you guys did like this story. **

**TVDvamplover:** Thank you for your review. Everything will be explained as the story goes on. Also, she is not a bad Jang, but I am glad that you enjoyed the scene of Elena breaking Andie's wrist.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. You'll have to find out more about Klaus and Caroline, but further reading. No, Damon was pissed that Andie was threatening Elena and Ben, he took care of it but Andie of course did not listen and you find out in this chapter, but Damon did take care of it. Your welcome. Did you read the last chapter of the other story, I finally updated that one and I would like to see what you think.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Andie is a horrible person. Lol, love your comment you made about Giuseppe and Andie. No, Damon was just worried for Elena and worried that she may be scared that she could do that to a werewolf.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Andie is Damon's other mate, not a true mate thought. Andie is kind of a horrible person and is only thinking of her feelings. No, Andie would not be nice to Ben, but Damon would protect his son. Andie hates Elena, because Elena get Damon's love and affection.

**kfulmer7:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked the action between Klaus and Caroline. Andie might or might not be involve throughout this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Kali95:** Thank you for your review. The reason everyone doesn't think that Elena will surive through the childbirth, is because werewolf babies are bigger than normal human babies, so having two of them would be hard and for not being a werewolf, it would be hard. Its even hard for female werewolves, most die in childbirth.

**taya:** Thank you for your review. No, Damon was just worried for Elena.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Andie is a bitch. Yes, she did ask for Elena to break her wrist. Hayley might make an appearance, just not sure.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like everything. Glad you like Ben too, he is a cutie.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Yes, the Jang part of Elena only shows when Elena's is scared for right now. Yes, Andie did get burned, but she sure did deserve it.

**TVD2014:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like this story so much, thank you. Thank you for your kind words.

**sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. I am back, hope you like this chapter.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review and yep, I am finishing it. I just had to get another story done first.

**Guest Three:** Thank you for your review. I am glad you like this story and yes, I am finishing this story. I am not sure yet about Caroline and Klaus.

**elelooch:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that I got you into liking wolves and thank you for your kind words, that makes my day.


	31. Meeting The Jang

**YI hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I am sorry I haven't updated like I should. I just got a puppy and I have been busy chasing after my puppy. I promise I will update soon, probably won't be until like next week or so. **

**Also, you need to keep an eye out for a couple in the making or a couple heading for disaster.**

* * *

**February 11****th**** 2015 – 23 weeks pregnant **

The snow was lightly coming down and a child's laughter could be heard. The little boy raised his small arms to the sky and laughed more as the snow his pink colored cheeks. His raven black hair feel into his ice blue eyes. Daisy raced around Ben, barking and trying to get his attention. Ben laughed even more as he stuck his tongue out to catch the falling snowflakes.

Elena leaned into the porch railing and grinned as she watched Ben dance around, trying to catch snowflakes. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her protruding stomach, before smiling at the thought of her little twins being here soon. She hoped that they had the special bond her and her twin had growing up, and still do. She could not wait until she could watch Ben and the twins playing together. She smiled more when she heard Ben giggle about getting licked in the face by Daisy.

"Looks like he's having fun!" Damon said with a chuckle as he came to stand beside her.

"Yeah," She said with a smile. "I see so much of you in him," she paused while grasping his hand and squeezing while watching their son play with the dog. "But he definitely has more of Stefan's stoic personality." She laughed.

"Glad you said that first," He laughed. "I see a lot of Stefan in him…along with your cousin."

"He looks just like you…everything about him screams you…but," She paused while shaking her head with a laugh. "He has Stefan's personality and little bit of Jer's personality in him."

"You know he has your nose." He pointed out.

"I hadn't notice," She said with a smile. "I just have always saw you in him." She said while shivering and he looked over at her with a smile.

"You should go in…you don't need to catch a cold." He said while handing her his jacket.

"I'll be fine," She said while waving him off. "Want me to make dinner?" She asked while starting to go back inside.

"Nah…I got it," He said with a smile.

"Okay…I think I am going to go enjoy a nice hot bath." She said with a smirk before disappearing inside. Damon stood there with a grin on his face as he watched his wife close the door behind her. He turned back to see his son chasing their dog. Daisy had stolen one of Ben's gloves.

"Come on, Ben." He called out to his son.

"A few more minutes." Ben called back with a giggle and grin on his face.

"Ben…it's time to come in." Damon called out to his son with a smile on his face.

"But," Ben pouted as he turned to look at his father. "Daisy stole my glove."

"Then you better get your glove back." Damon laughed as he watched his son chase their dog around their backyard.

* * *

**Later that night – **

Damon crawled into bed beside his mate and the love of his life, with a smile on his face as he watched Elena flip through a baby name book, while rubbing her hand over her protruding stomach. He softly kissed began to kiss her neck, and began to smirk when he heard her let out a small moan. She leaned her head more to the side, giving him more access to her neck.

"You know that is a sign of submission?" He said with a smirk while sucking on a spot on her neck.

"Hush." She said with laugh while dropping her book on her lap and placing her hands on either side of his face, turning his head around so he was facing her. She placed her lips against his, before kissing him slowly and softly. She was teasing him when she nipped at his bottom lip. Before she knew it, she was flat on her back and he was over top of her. She began to giggle and a large smile on her face. She was sight to behold as he looked down at her, with her hair splayed across their pillows and her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them.

"Your such a tease," He said while running his nose along her jaw line, before placing his teeth against the mark he had left on her skin. "But you're my tease…and only my tease." He growled as he softly nipped at her marked skin.

"Yes I am," She laughed. "But you're mine too." She said while turning herself around so she was facing him again. He didn't have to delve into her mind to see that she was turned on, her eyes were burning with a passion and everything in him wanted to ravage her.

"I will forever be yours, love," He said while kissing her. "I am your slave…and you hold my heart."

"I do like the sound of that," She laughed. She placed both of her hands on either side of his face, looking up at him. "I love you so much," She said while pausing. "You are my whole world…and I cannot wait until we can finally meet these two." She said while grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach as she talked. They could feel one of the babies' kicking at their combined hands. He looked down at their combined hands and a large smile appeared on his face.

"Everything's good…and I just want to take every day step by step…no rushing." He said with a lazy smile.

"I agree," She said before reaching up and kissing him. "Your too perfect."

"I am not perfect…its you, Snow that's perfect and I will forever be in your debt my love." He said in between kisses.

* * *

**A week later – **

Both Damon and Elena had dropped Ben off with Katherine, while they met with Mrs. Flowers. They had finally set-up a time to meet with the other Jang and Elena was beyond nervous. She kept fiddling with her fingers and biting at her lip.

"I thought he was meeting us now." Damon grumbled.

"He's just running behind schedule, Damon." Mrs. Flowers said while glaring at him.

Elena was nervous about the meeting that Jang that Mrs. Flowers knew. She was nervously rubbing her bump and looking over at her husband that looked like he was having a hard time controlling his temper.

"Are you okay?" She softly whispered to him.

"Yeah," He sighed. "I'll be fine."

They could all hear someone coming into the small room and saying, "Mrs. Flowers."

All heads turned to watch a young man walk into the room, dressed in a nice business suit. He was a handsome young man with light blonde hair and tan skin, with bright green eyes. The young man had a scar running from his eye down to his chin.

"Victor…you made it," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile as she greeted the young man.

"Yes I did," The young man smiled before turning to look at the two other people in the room. "And you must be the girl of the hour…Elena right?" He greeted Elena. "I have been wanting to meet you since Mrs. Flower mentioned that you were of my kind." Damon stood up quickly, blocking her behind him when Victor got to close. "And you must be the wolf." Victor laughed.

"I am also her mate and husband." Damon growled.

"Are you still telling women that they are your guys mates?" Victor taunted.

"What is he talking about, Damon?" Elena asked her husband confused.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about." Damon growled.

"Don't I," Victor laughed. "I've been around before your kind ever existed."

"And that makes you knowledgeable about my kind?" Damon hissed.

"Yes…it kind of does," Victor smirked. "I am older than you are…and I have met a lot of people in my time, people that tell me things about your kind," He said while pointing to Damon. "I know things about your kind that would make your toes curl."

"What is he talking about Damon?" Elena asked while standing, bracing her hand on her stomach.

"He's lied to you, Miss Elena," Victor said with a smirk towards Damon. "There is no such thing as mates…and there has never been a record of Jangs marrying wolves either."

"But he told me that I was his –"

"His what…his true mate." Victor cut her off with a laugh.

"Well yes." Elena said with surprise written across her face.

"And you are Snow…do not listen to this man that you have never met before." Damon said softly to her and she smiled up at him.

"I am just trying to help her in the end when you break her heart…and we cannot have that." Damon was across the room before anyone could think, he went to grasp to Victor by the throat, but something happen and he went flying across the room. He landed on his back across the room after hitting the wall. Elena went towards Damon, while Mrs. Flowers sent a glare towards the Jang. Victor shrugged while moving towards Elena, while smirking over at Mrs. Flowers.

"He'll be fine," Victor said while grabbing Elena by the arm and dragging her towards him.

"Don't you dare Victor." Mrs. Flowers screamed at Victor, but it was too late.

"We have lots to discuss." He whispered in her ear before the room started to spin and Elena watched everything disappear around her. She tried to scream, but nothing happened. She began to hit the person holding her tightly to them, but they just laughed more. She could feel rush of power run through her as they landed softly in a candle lit room.

"Let go of me." She screamed.

"Don't you feel that?" Victor asked while looking down at her.

"Feel what?" She screamed back as she looked around, noticing that they were in some sort of room where clocks, upon clocks stood, all showing different times.

"That rush of power?" Victor asked while watching her closely. "And do not lie to me? I know you felt it."

"Where are we?" She asked, without answering his question.

"Answer my question first…and then I'll think about answering yours." Victor smirked at her.

"Yes…I felt it," She rushed out. "Now tell me where I am…and if my husband is okay." She said while placing her hand on her stomach.

"Your pregnant?" Victor asked quickly while looking down at her.

"Yes," She said while also looking down at her stomach. "Where am I?"

"Your in my workshop…this is where the magic happens." Victor said while showing her the room.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked while looking around the room. Ticking of clocks could be heard ringing off the walls and it annoyed her.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. You guys make me want to write more. Also I hope you guys are on your toes and wondering what will happen next. Cliff hanger, sorry guys. Also, its not what you think.**

**Also, the first idea for a story (The Eyes Can Be Deceived, But The Soul Cannot) won out, so I will be putting up a chapter of that to see what you guys think. Keep a look out for it. Also this story is turning into more of a mystery and suspense, along with romance. I have already wrote a few chapters for it and I am really getting into. I can't stop writing chapters for it. So first chapter will be soon. **

Also heres a list of the stories that will be coming out, in order:

**2.) "The Desire For Her Is Too Strong"**

**3.) "Nightmares Are Real"**

**4.) "The Reunion"**

* * *

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review.

**divergentlover29:** Thank you for your review.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review.

**cesy:** Thank you for your review

**TVDDELENA111:** Thank you for review.

**giovanna112009:** Thank you for your review.

**Jariem:** Thank you for your review. I also dislike Andie. Klaus knows his chosen mate, he does have feelings for her, but she up a disappeared. The names are important and when the babies are born, you'll find out.

**dyalli:** Thank you for your review.

**YAZMIN V:** Thank you for your review. Well the baby names are important to both Damon and Elena. True mates are who they have feelings for, the other mates are the ones that if a true mate dies, they can have someone to still live their life out with, doesn't mean they have feelings for them. For Damon, his true mate is Elena. For Klaus, its someone else. Caroline is only Klaus's mate, not his true mate. Hope that helped.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Your right about Mikael, keep an eye on him.

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review.

**Gina:** Thank you for your review.

**Margie:** Thank you for your review.

**Gomitha:** Thank you for your review.

**Guest Three:** Thank you for your review. You'll have to keep reading to find out if she does have another mate or not.

**Guest Four:** Thank you for your review.

**DelenaEndgame5:** Thank you for your review.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review. Your not too greedy! I will be writing all of them.

**Guest Five:** Thank you for your review. Yes, mini versions of themselves! Klaus might have a surprise coming to him soon.

**Guest Six:** Thank you for your review. You'll have to read the next chapter to find out if that true or not.

**Mulan:** Thank you for your review.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. Here's a new chapter!


	32. The Special Water

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I am sorry I haven't been updating like I should be, but I have been super busy. **

* * *

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Victor asked while studying Elena. She could see the laughter in his eyes, but the rest of his body was cool, calm and collected.

"Why won't you answer my questions?" She bit back.

"Maybe because you haven't asked the right one," Victor said while smirking.

"Take me back," she said while glaring at him. "Now!"

"Not until we talk."

"I have asked questions, you just will not answer them," she seethed.

"Come, take a walk with me," he said while offering his arm.

"I will not," she hissed.

"I will not hurt you little one," he said softly. "I just want to talk…that is all."

"Where do you want to walk?" She whispered.

"Outside," he said while opening a large steel door that appeared. The door swung open to show a landing and then a spiraling staircase that went on forever downwards. "Come, there is something I would like to show you," he said while offering his arm again and this time she took his arm. They traveled down the steps for a few minutes until they came abound a large old wooden door.

Has the door creaked open, a large picturesque garden came into view. Elena stood there staring at the scene before her, taking everything in. Every color you could think of could be seen. Beautiful flowers were everywhere. There were marble statues and birdbaths, along with small fountains all over the garden. There was a bench sitting off to the side with hanging flowers behind it. Elena could see that tall hedges surrounded the whole garden.

"Come, this is not it," he said while taking her towards in opening in the large hedges. "I designed this myself," he explained.

"What are you showing me?" she asked while following him more into the maze.

"Shh," he said while pulling back a moss-covered veil to show a magnificent pond with exotic flowers and rocks going around the edges. A miniature moss covered waterfall flowed into the small pond. Two big exotic looking trees towered over the greenish blue water. The overhanging trees and lush vegetation around the pond made the water look green in the sunlight. The water looked deep enough to swim in and Elena had to admit it did look inviting. Elena caught a glimpse of stunning Koi's swimming around in the pond. Victor let his fingers skim across the water before looking up at Elena. "I brought you here because this pond, this water is special."

"It's beautiful, but what's so special about it? What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well everything," he said while taking a seat on one of the large rocks around the pond. "Come sit," he offered. She slowly made her way over to a rock that was beside him, and she slowly took a seat while watching Victor skim his fingers across the water.

"Please tell me what you want with me?" She begged.

"I want you," he said while turning to look up at her. "I want everything you can give me," he said while taking her hand in his large one, but she pulled her hand back quickly.

"Don't touch me," she said while moving away from him.

"Like I said little one, I won't hurt you," he said while grabbing her hand again, but this time he would not let her pull away. "This water has special contents to it. Something only I can use."

"Use?" She asked quickly has he let her hand skim over the water. The water was like pure silk going cross her skin, and she felt like it was calling to her magic deep inside of her.

"Yes, I use this water for my work," he explained while letting go of her hand and letting his own hand glide over the water. The water began to look like glass, and began to look like it was showing something from another world, another place. "When I want to look into a place and see how the humans are behaving or functioning, I use this mirror," he explained. "I have been around since the earth was young. A lot of things have changed over time, but my gift has not. I am a time Jang…meaning I can stop and move time forward and backwards. I am the one that goes with the Jang that deals with death…because I am the one that records the time they left this earth," he explained softly. "I am the one that makes sure the sun rises and sets, that moon comes up at night."

"I don't understand what this has to do with me."

"Everything," he chuckled while standing. "You see…Jang's only live so long and we are meant to find a witch…our mate. Someone to have a child with…a child that can take your powers and take your job after your long gone," he explained while looking down at her and he could see how she fidgeted. "I am nearing my end, Elena…I am need of a child or there will be no one to take care of my duties after I am gone."

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you! I am back, and I am sorry I am just updating now. I have been super busy this whole month, but now I can start updating every Saturday. I know this is a cliffhanger again, but I want to see what you all will say after reading the ending of this chapter. The next update will be longer, I promise. So next chapter will be up this coming Saturday. **

The next story I am writing, is another Damon and Elena story, and it's going to be called: **"La Mia Stella"** and will be up soon. I have the first chapter done. It was originally called: **"****The Desire For Her Is Too Strong." **It's about Damon and Elena when they are only sixteen and seventeen and in Sophomore year, going in Junior year. This story deals with:

One gets away with murder, while the other has to be perfect and watch everything they do. When Elena's once ideal life is ruined by trying to do the right thing, she becomes the object of Damon's desire. He becomes her tormentor and causes her pain. The affection is one that Elena does not want. Damon is used to getting everything he wants, he's never been told no. He's possessive of her and there is only so far she can run. Will she survive or will she become his light?

\- This would be one that deal with drugs and alcohol

Also this story will be of teenagers

No magic and no supernatural in this story

This story will board-line possessive behavior and bullying, so be warned now

* * *

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Jang's have mates. Yes, Damon is going nuts and no Victor didn't notice, he was too busy thinking about other things.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. No, nothing good could come of it, or maybe there will. No, there will be other family moments.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Is Damon hiding anything? That is to be told. Victor, is a very mysterious character and I cannot tell you want his angle is yet. I cannot tell you if Elena and the babies will be okay or not.

**Damon-Elena-Fever:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you enjoyed Victor.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. I bet you hate Victor even more now. Sorry about my updating, it's been crazy around here.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. Victor is a time Jang, he controls time. He is like the one who kidnapped Anna, but the one who kidnapped Anna was also an animal Jang and bad. You'll have to wait and see if Victor is bad or not. I will be updating the new story at the beginning of October.

**ian:** Thank you for your review.

**TVDTVDTVD:** Thank you for your review. Thank you for your kind words and I am so glad you like this story.

**Cesy:** Thank you for your review.

**ifrendjamel:** Thank you for your review. Do not worry, this story will be completed.

**Sharbour0108:** Thank you for your review.

**Human Delena:** Thank you for your review. The new story is coming along great, actually writing two new stories. One of the stories I hope to get published an the next will be uploaded on here. I am glad you like this story so much, thank you.

**Guest One:** Thank you for you review.

**giovanna112009:** Thank you for your review.


	33. Victor

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I will have a new chapter up next Saturday.**

* * *

"I will not give you my children," Elena seethed while standing up as quickly has she could.

"I do not want your children. They are only werewolves," Victor said while standing up, dusting off the dirt his pants.

"Ben's not, but you cannot have him either," she screamed while moving away from him.

"Elena, Ben's only half werewolf, half wizard…none of your children are Jang's…only you," Victor said slowly, like trying to explain to something to a child.

"You cannot have me either," she seethed. "And I will not give you a child," she growled. "You really want to piss my husband off, try taking me from him," she yelled at him. She watched has Victor begun to laugh loudly and she glared him. "What?"

"I would not take you from your mate-"

"You told me he wasn't my mate," she screeched while cutting him off from talking.

"I lied," he chuckled more. "I sometimes tend to that, when I want my way and I wanted you, alone," he said simply.

"WHAT?" She yelled as she began to move towards the way he had brought her in. "What do you want from me?"

"I have already told you what I want," Victor said while smirking at her. "I want you-"

"You can't have me!" She seethed.

"Elena," he said softly. "I want you has my heir."

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Like I said," he said while turning around to face the water again. "I am dying, maybe not in this century, but I will be soon. And I do not have a child to take on my duties after I am long ago," he explained.

"Your wanting me to take your powers after you pass on?"

"Yes, but I would like to give them to you sooner," he explained. "I would have course give you my protection, and mark you as my own, and I would of course train you…if you will accept."

"Mark me? What do you mean?" She asked in a raised voice. "I already have a mate."

"No child," Victor laughed. "I would mark you as my heir…so no one could hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"There are other Jang's out there that will want you either dead or will want you has their mate," Victor explained. "With my protection and mark, they won't dare touch you."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because, I am thee oldest Jang alive…and…I'm one of the most powerful Jang's alive too."

"Why chose me? I'm an animal Jang."

"I know," Victor said with a smile while walking towards her. "But your special…you have the gift to be able to take on another Jang's duties."

"I…I," Elena stuttered.

"Elena," Victor said softly. "I mean you no harm, I just need to know that someone will be completing my duties when I am gone, because if not, then time will stand forever still the moment I die." Elena stood there for a few minutes, trying to think things over.

"I would have to talk to Damon first."

"Of course," Victor said with a smile. "I will give you a week to think everything over."

"Can I go to my husband now?"

"Of course, but I will not be taking the journey back with you," Victor said while pulling Elena over to the water. "This water is also used has a portal, if I am not in the mood to use my powers," he said while cupping some water into his hand before taking his hand out of the water and making a large bucket appear.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Step into the water," he said while offering her his hand to her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You want to go back to your mate, don't you?"

"Well yeah," she said quickly. "He's probably worried about me."

"Oh, he's worried about you," Victor said with a smirk. "Elena," he said before placing his hand on her bump. "Do not listen to what everyone tells you about these children," he said softly. "You're a lot stronger than they take you for and everything will be fine."

"What? Are you talking about the twins, how I may die when they are born?" She asked quickly.

"Do not listen to anyone. Only listen to yourself, you know what your capable of. You'll do just fine," Victor said with a smile. "Now into the water you go."

"You still didn't answer why I have to get to the water? And why aren't you coming with me?"

"It's the only way, you be able to go back to your loving mate. And I do not wish to see your mate, I want to be able to stay in one piece for now," Victor growled a little bit. "And, I have to go record a death in California," Victor said before pausing. "Now, stop being a stubborn child and get into the water," he said while helping her into the water after a minute of her glaring at him and debating if she should or not.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Close your eyes and think only of your mate," he said quickly before dumping a bucket of water over her head. She closed her eyes quickly when she felt like her body was falling, and falling. She screamed loudly when her body felt like it was falling for miles and at fast speed. Finally with a thud, she landed on her feet.

Before she could open her eyes, she heard, "Snow!" She opened her eyes to see her loving husband and mate standing there shocked. She was dripping wet and freezing.

"Damon!" She said while beginning to cry has she felt him wrap his arms around her. She collapsed in his arms and just cried more.

"Where were you?"

"I have no idea," she said with a small laugh. "But I am back," she said while looking up at him. "And I am freezing."

"What happened?" He asked quickly while taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her.

"I just want to go home and then I will explain everything," she said with a sigh.

"Elena," she heard Mrs. Flowers say while walking towards them. "Where is Victor?"

"He didn't come back with me, he had assignment to get to," she said while looking over to the older woman. "Would it be alright if I explain everything to you tomorrow. I would love right to be home."

"Of course dear," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile.

"Come on," Elena said while tugging on Damon's hand, but he stopped her.

"I want to know what he did."

"Damon he didn't hurt me," she said softly. "I'm soaking wet and I am freezing, please…I will explain everything when we get home," she begged her husband.

"Okay," he said while wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her out to the car. "How are the babies?" He asked while her into the car.

"There doing just fine," She said with a smile. "Let's go home and I will ask Kat to watch Ben tonight. We'll talk to night," she said before leaning out the door and kissing her husband on the lips. "I love you Damon!"

"I love you Snow," He said while kissing her back.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you guys were surprised with what happened. Elena is safely back with Damon, where she will stay for awhile!**

**Also, if you haven't heard, I have uploaded a new story about Damon and Elena, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's called La Mia Stella and it should turn out to be a good story. **

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. Yes, I am back! No, Victor isn't that evil. He only wants an heir to take on his duties after he is long gone.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Your welcome! No, Victor isn't all bad. He only wants an heir to take on his duties after he is long gone.

**dove:** Thank you for your review. He wouldn't hurt Elena. Elena will stay with Damon. There will be more Tyler and Elena moment, but they will be further into the story. I don't know if they will be getting rid of Victor or not. Victor's not a bad guy.


	34. Mates

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I will have a new chapter up next Saturday or Sunday.**

* * *

Damon helped Elena into their bedroom, while slowly taking her wet clothes off and leading her towards their bed. Damon was overcome with the need to just hold his mate close to him, he had really though that he had lost her today. Elena was in sort of a daze from everything that had happened. Elena allowed her husband to gently sit her down on the bed, before wrapping his arms around her stomach, placing his head on her pregnant belly.

"Oh Snow!" Damon said with a sigh while kissing her stomach. "I thought I had lost you guys today."

"You could never lose me," she said while bringing his face up towards hers. "I love you, Damon and you could never lose me. I will forever be yours."

"I know," he said while kissing her. "It's just that you disappeared and I had no idea where you were at or what was happening to you," Damon's voice was breaking has he spoke. "What happen? Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?"

"No," she said with a smile over him. "He was pretty much a gentleman. He never once hurt me or did anything horrible. He just wanted to ask me a question, that he couldn't ask in front of you."

"Then why did you appear wet?"

"Because he sent me through a portal in his pond," she laughed while looking over at his worried face.

"Lena, what did he want to ask you?"

"To be his heir," she explained. "And he also told me not to worry about my children or my pregnancy, that I am a lot stronger than everyone takes me for," she said with a smile.

"Heir?" He said loudly, trying to figure out what she was telling him, never actually hearing what she had told him about the pregnancy.

"He wants me to take on his powers, his gift and to do his job when he is long gone," she said while pulling her husband onto the bed with her. She rolled over onto her side and looked over to her husband. "He's dying."

"What does that mean? Does that mean that you would have his gift? Does that mean that you would have to leave us for short period of times or forever? And where did he take you? He asked quickly.

"I do not know," she whispered. "He did not explain everything. He did tell me that I would be protected by him. I don't even know where he took me."

"Why do you need protection for? My pack and I will protect."

"From other Jang's," she explained slowly.

"I do not understand. Why would other Jang's be coming after you?" He asked worried, making her worry and wanting to comfort him.

"To either kill me or to try to steal me from you," she whispered.

"I will never let that happen," he growled while pulling her towards him.

"You know you would be no match against a Jang," she said softly while resting her head against his chest. "I have a week to give him my answer."

"I would like to talk to him first," he said while running his fingers through her hair.

"I think that can be arranged," she said while grabbing his hand and squeezing it with her own. "We need to pick Ben up," she said while playing with his hand.

"Katherine's going to keep him tonight and I'll pick him up in the morning before she goes to work," he said while kissing the top of her head has he rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. She wrapped her arm around him and laid her head down on his chest, while still holding his hand. "I just wanted you to myself tonight with everything that had happened."

"I love you, Damon," she said while looking up at him. "I promise to never leave you. No one could take me away from you."

"And I you," he said while kissing her. "I just do not know if I like the idea of you taking on these new gifts. What about if they hurt you? Do you also get his gift to live for so long?" He rambled on asking questions until he could hear soft snores coming from his mate. He laid there in bed, holding her close to him and listening to their children's heartbeats, softly pitter-pattering. His eyes slowly closed on him and he fell asleep listening to his babies heartbeats.

* * *

Elena was beginning to get annoyed with Damon and how much he wanted to keep her close to him, so without letting him know, she dropped Ben off with Jeremy and snuck out with Tyler who was down visiting his parents for a few days.

"He's driving me an insane," she said while taking a drink of her water that the waitress had just placed on their table. They were at their normal place of meeting.

"What is he doing this time?" Tyler laughed. "Does he know your out with me?"

"No, he's at work and I might have disappeared behind Klaus's back," she laughed. "I had to get out, he made me take a week off of work before we were supposed to talk to the Victor," she explain. "I am going nuts just staying in the house with Klaus has my babysitter."

"So what did Victor want?" Tyler asked while looking through the menu.

"He wants me has his heir," she said while explaining everything that Victor had told her.

"What does Damon think of this?"

"He doesn't like it. He suspicious of Victor and he wants to talk to him before agreeing or disagreeing to anything."

"I think he should," Tyler said while looking up at her. "I would also be suspicious if it was my mate that was taken by this Jang and then asked to be his heir…it just seems a little weird if you ask me."

"I know," she whispered. "I just needed out. I'm going crazy thinking everything over with Victor and then what Damon will end up doing. I don't think Victor will hurt him, but it still scares me that maybe Damon will do something reckless...I just needed someone to talk to."

"Elena!" Elena's eyes went wide and she looked over at Tyler, while biting her lip. Tyler looked over at one of his pack member coming through the door, looking very pissed. He looked back over at Elena while shaking his head before standing up and placing a few bills on the table.

"Your in trouble, and I'm not helping," he laughed before kissing the top of her head while she just sat there, afraid to turn around and look at the person who had came through the diner door.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter and a longer one will be up next Saturday or Sunday. I hope you guys are wondering who showed up to at the diner. I also have a question for my reviewers, would you guys like me to quit answering your guys reviews in the chapters that I post. It has came to my attention that it may be annoying. Please let me know what you guys would like. I just love answering your guys reviews, they are always so interesting.**

**I Also to remind you guys, I have a new story posted on here called, La Mia Stella and it is a Delena story that is all human. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Cesy:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that the last chapter came to you has a surprise.

**Damon-Elena-Fever:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you found it funny!

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. I am glad I surprised you! You find out more about Victor and his job in the next chapter.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Damon is very suspicious about Victor's plans and is driving Elena insane.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. Victor is a good guy.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Damon is very suspicious about Victor's offer.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you enjoyed it and found it funny! I am glad that I did my job with making Victor charming, he was very hard to write. I may and I may not pull the rug out from you!

**mylove4klaus:** Thank you for your review. Your review had me laughing, thank you for that! I am glad you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you keep enjoying it. I actually have two other Delena stories that you might be interested in, if you like this one. Check them, you might like them!


	35. Decisions

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I will have a new chapter up next Saturday or Sunday. Next chapter, I will be giving a list of Saturday's I will be updating this on, along with the other story I am writing on here. Both stories will not be on the same Saturday, for it will give me more time to work on each story equally and not rushing them. **

* * *

**Feb. 17th 2015,**

Then tension in the small living room in Elena and Damon's home could be felt in the kitchen where Elena stood. She could hear her husband let out a small growl, peaking her interest enough to look into the living room. She could see both her husband and Victor glaring at each other.

They had sent Ben to have a boy's night with his godfather, Klaus. Klaus before leaving with Ben, reminded Damon that he better keep a close eye on her. Ever since her little escape, which Klaus was the one to find her. Klaus has made sure to tease her about it. Damon on the other hand, was not too happy with her little disappearing act.

She watched Damon and Victor have a staring contest for a few more minutes before deciding to step into the room. She watched as Damon snapped his head in her direction, while Victor smirked at her.

"Finally decide to join us, little one?" Victor laughed.

"Elena?" Damon questioned her, while motioning for her to come sit beside him.

"Damon?" She questioned back while taking a seat beside him. Damon wrapped one of his arms protectively around her waist, while pulling her closer to him. She looked over at him while grabbing his hand and trying to make sure he knew everything would be fine.

"You don't have to worry, wolf…I don't want your mate," smirked Victor.

"Then what do you want?" Damon growled.

"I simply want an heir," Victor said with a shrug.

"Why do you want Elena?"

"Because of her heritage, she is able to have two Jang powers. Able to take another's gift."

"Theirs no one else?" Damon asked.

"No one else," smirked Victor. "Bonus is, she's a witch also."

"But I haven't any powers," Elena quickly said.

"But I could teach you," Victor said with a smile, which made Elena give him a weird look.

"You don't need to teach her anything," Damon growled.

"Damon!" Elena said while squeezing his hand. Damon sighed, but glared more at Victor.

"Explain to me why you need my wife has your heir?" Damon demanded.

"I'm going to my end," explained Victor. "Once I'm gone, the sun will never rise and the moon will never set, depending on the time of my passing," said Victor sadly. "If I am to have an heir, this will not happen…my powers will pass on to them, except I would like to give them to you now," Victor explained while looking over at Elena, making her fidget in her seat a little.

"Your suppose to have a mate, correct?" Damon asked.

"Yes," Victor said with a far away look in his eyes. "I did…and my pride got in the way."

"How will this work?" Elena asked, trying to change the subject.

"I will train you and give you my mark –"

"You're not marking her," hissed Damon.

"It would be as my heir," sighed Victor. "It would be to protect her from other Jang's that may want to mate with her."

"I can protect her."

"Not from a Jang, son," Victor hissed. "You would be no match, but with my mark…she would be forever protected. You could say everyone fears and respects me."

"Okay," Damon lowly growled. "So if she was to complete her different tasks, would they get in the way of her being a mother to our children?"

"No."

"You said you have been around since the earth was young, but that means you are –"

"Ancient," supplied Victor with a laugh. "I suppose I am."

"How? I thought you guys only live for three centuries. Will I if I take your powers?"

"No," Victor said while looking over his shoulder. "I had problems with my vanity…I was power hungry and…when the chance came along to extend my life, immortality if you will," Victor said bitterly. "I took it, but…of course," he laughed bitterly. "It came with a price."

"What price, may I ask?" Elena asked.

"The price was that I would never be able to have children, an heir…my witch, my mate…she never forgave me," Victor said in a strained voice. "I lost her and in the end…I screwed not only myself, but I screwed the humans over."

"Is it possible to find another Jang or reverse the magic that has been done?" Damon asked while rubbing circles into Elena's side.

"No," Victor said into a growl. "There isn't even that many Jang's left and the thing I did…it can't be reversed."

"But, what about if you found a witch…Mrs. Flowers?"

"Not strong enough…and you know not that many witches exist nowadays."

"Why?" Elena asked with confusion in her voice.

"The magic is almost gone."

"Magic?" Elena asked.

"Magic," Victor said with a sad smile. "The magic in all of us. It's what creates us, gives us our supernatural abilities."

"Why is it disappearing?" Elena asked quickly. She could feel Damon, tightening his hold her.

"Because the humans are slowly starting to not believe in us anymore. They don't believe we are real. They believe we are Hollywood creations. They do not fear us anymore. You can thank hunters like your father's family for that." Elena just sat there staring at Victor and thinking about what he had just said. She had no idea how to respond.

"Don't think too hard," Damon whispered to Elena.

"There's a reason there's not many witches and wizards left…their powers aren't coming in. There's a reason why you wolves don't have females anymore. We're slowly dying off, even us Jang's," hissed Victor.

Elena didn't know what to say at first, until she whispered, "I'll do it."

"What?" Damon yelled as he stood up quickly.

"Damon," she tried.

"NO!" Damon shouted as he stared down at her. "I won't allow it."

"It won't take away from my time with you and the children. And it will do me good to learn my powers too. I can help Ben when his powers start showing," she explained quickly while biting her lip. "Damon sweetie, think about it. If there isn't an heir…the world will end," she said as she looked over at Victor for conformation.

"Eventually it will," said Victor as he stared back at her.

"Damon, I think this is the only way."

"If you would like, we can have Mrs. Flowers write us up a deal in magic…a binding contract of sorts, so neither of us can break our promise," Victor said with a smirk as he watched Damon.

"Damon?" Elena said while standing after a few minutes of complete silence.

"Let me think it over?"

"Tomorrow?" Victor said while standing.

"Fine," Damon hissed.

"Good," Victor said while kissing Elena's hand and she could hear Damon growling behind her.

* * *

**Later that night,**

Elena was standing in front of her full-length mirror, examining her baby bump. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled when she felt one of her babies kick at her hand, it brought a smile to her face. She could hear Damon coming into the room. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband standing there with only a towel on and smirk on his face. She blushed and shook her head at him before turning to look back in the mirror.

Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around waist, placing his hands on either side of her stomach. He placed his chin against her shoulder and smiled at her through the mirror, before kissing her shoulder.

"I love you so much, Elena!"

"I love you too," she said while reaching her arm up and placing her hand on his cheek. "I know you do not like Victor and I can understand why, but I also think that he has a point. I think your dislike for him, is clouding your judgment about this decision."

"Elena, my only decision is to protect you," Damon said while turning her around to face him. He placed both of his hands on either side of her cheeks. "I will protect you with my last breath."

"I know," she said softly. "But if what Victor is telling us is true…we are commending Ben and the twins to a life that could potentially be hell." Damon looked away from her and she made him look back towards her. "Sweetie, think about it for a second."

"I know Elena," he whispered. "If what he says his true and I don't agree to this…then it will be my fault if the world ends."

"No," she said while shaking her head. "It would never be your fault." He just weakly smiled down at her. "I think we should have Mrs. Flowers make up a contract and you can put whatever you want in it, to control Victor," she said while wrapping her arms around him. "Will you agree to it then?"

"Let me think about it tonight?" Damon begged her.

"I will," she said while burying her head into his chest. "I love you and I would never do anything that would hurt you or our children," she whispered. "Like you want to protect to me, I want to protect you and our children…and if this could potentially protect you guys, then I want to do it."

"Let us forget about this tonight," Damon whispered into her ear, while gently nibbling on it. "Ben is with Klaus and we have the whole night to ourselves." She looked up at him with a smirk.

* * *

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, without you guys this story wouldn't have been possible. It would have only been an idea in my head. Thank you guys. **

**I also want to say thank you to everyone that said something to nice to me, about my dogs. Unfortunately, both my dogs had to be put down. We had an eighteen year old beagle and she had kidney failure, there was nothing we could do. Our fourteen year old, large mix breed, Louie, he was our surprise in all of this. He had a tumor, and their was 70/30 precent chance that it was cancerous. We knew Louie would not be able to make it through chemo at his age. The worst part, was that the tumor could have ruptured if he had been bumped. It was a hard decision. I just want to thank everyone who took time out of their day to say nice words. They made me cry, and thank you. It makes me happy for humanity. Thank you guys for your kind words, you should know that you guys out of my family and friends, were the ones that actually cared enough to say something nice and you guys don't even really know me. You only know me by my username and my stories. Thank you very much to everyone, it meant a lot! **

**I am sorry if the grammar sucks. I plan on going back and fixing everything. Please understand. **

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. I sorry you feel this way. I have asked everyone how they feel about it and a lot want me to keep answering their questions this way. I know why it annoys you, but please understand that I only want to thank you guys for reviewing on my story. I owe you guys a lot, without you guys, my stories would only be ideas in my head.

**Damon-Elena-Fever:** Thank you for your review. It was Klaus!

**Human Delena:** Thank you for your review. Elena, is one lucky girl!

**mylove4klaus:** Thank you for your review.

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Klaus!

**Siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Victor is careful with his words and can be a joker. He does like to play with Damon.

**cesy:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like La Mia Stella!

**Guest Two:** Thank you for your review. Yes, Damon does.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. It was klaus! I am bummed about that too and I am wondering if this season will even be good. Personally, I think they should have ended it last season with Elena leaving.

**PPLTVDLOVER:** Thank you for your review. I am glad that you are enjoying it and you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**Marvegirl626:** Thank you for your review.

**LGZSPECCY:** Thank you for your review.

**Quinn:** Thank you for your review. I am not really sure if it's the last season, I kind of hope and that they some how bring Elena back.

**Noem13:** Thank you for your review. I'm sorry for your lost.


	36. The Truth

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I will have a new chapter up next Saturday or Sunday. I am sorry that this took me awhile to get up, it took me several times of rewriting it to come up with this chapter. I liked nothing I wrote and I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**The list of Saturdays I will be updating on: If I don't update on the Saturday shown, it will be that following Sunday!**

**December 5th, 19th, Jan. 2nd, **

* * *

The moonlight danced along Elena's soft pale skin. Her mind was racing with millions of thoughts that would either doom them or do something great for them. She had no idea what the right answer was and that was what was keeping her up as her husband and mate slept soundly beside her. She could feel his warm breath tickle the back of her neck, since he had pressed his nose and mouth gently against her neck before falling asleep. He had his arm wrapped possessively around her swollen stomach. She knew even though he looked at peace, he was far from it. She knew that meeting Victor today had messed with his head and had him worrying, much like she was doing (except he could sleep through it).

She knew her husband did not trust Victor, much less like him and for good reason. Victor had given Damon any reason to trust him, but asked for it. Damon only wanted to protect her and the children, that much she knew would be his deciding factor. She could push him into one of them, but she hated playing her husband like a puppet and really, she did not know which answer would be the right one. She hoped in the long run that Damon's stubborn streak would not be their downfall, along with everyone else's. She hoped what Victor was telling them, had been wrong about the world not needing an heir. Truth be told, she didn't want to be his heir. The power and knowing her own powers has a Jang and a witch, being able to help her son when the time came, did have a plus side to it. Those would be the only reason's she may decide to help Victor, besides protecting her family of course. She was only just beginning to accept the supernatural world that she belonged to, without even asking to and now this was being put on her shoulders. She wasn't sure of anything anymore, beside Damon's love for her and her family loves.

Victor was an all-different factor to consider in this mess that she called her life. He had entered her peaceful world and threw it on its axel and asked for something she just may not be able to give. It wasn't just hers decide, it was also Damon's. Her family would be affected either way and which was the lesser of the two evils? She didn't think Victor was evil or meant harm, but there was something suspicious about him. He only knew her for a few moments, before deciding she would be his perfect heir. Everyone about Victor made her wonder, made her feel like something was being hidden from her. She didn't think Victor would cause her harm, but could he be trusted? Now that was the most important question of all.

"Snow," Damon mumbled into her skin, tickling her a bit. She shivered and rolled over to face him, making him move a bit. Placing her head on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat. The sound of 'thump, thump, thump,' brought tears to her eyes. "Snow?" Damon questioned, while running his hand through her hair. "Your mind is giving me a headache, babe…what's wrong? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't," she whispered softly.

"You're thinking too much," he said as he gently tugged on her hair. She looked up at him and softly smiled. He smiled back at her, before kissing her forehead. "Let me do the worrying, Snow. You have enough to worry about with Ben the twins."

"I have to worry about you too," she said as she reached up and kissed his throat. "Both of us need to decide on this."

"And we will, but not tonight. You need your sleep."

"Damon, Victor wants his answer to tomorrow. What are we going to do about?"

"First thing tomorrow morning, I'm heading over to see Klaus and have him hold a meeting for the younger members. Katherine can take Ben for a few hours. When we have decided as a pack, I'll have Klaus tell his father. I believe, Mikael deserves to know, but it's not really his decision. It'll be affecting us younger members. Then me and you, will decide and our decision be the one that to count on the matter."

"But what are we going to decide, Damon?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "But you worrying about it, won't help anything."

"I know," she said while burrowing her head into his chest. "What about the contract?"

"What about it, Elena?"

"Well what does it do?"

"It makes sure both parties keep up their ends of the deal."

"Can't we use it? Wouldn't that help? We could put certain things in there to restrict Victor and make sure he behaves. Make sure he tells us the whole truth, doesn't lie about anything or leave something out. If we decide to go with him on this, maybe the contract would be a good thing."

"Yes, but he is the one that came up with the idea. That's what makes me second guess the contract."

"That's understandable, but couldn't work in our favor?"

"Maybe," whispered Damon, while tightening his hold on her. He could hear her heartbeat, along wit the twin's pitter-patter of their hearts and it made Damon pray to entity, anyone that would help him to protect his family. He finally just got Elena back and now he got to be a father to a beautiful son that he couldn't imagine having a better one than he already did. He was to be a father to the twins and even though the idea scared him senseless, he was beyond happy. He didn't want to lose them, when he just got them back.

He really didn't know what to about the idea that Victor had presented them with. He only knew that he needed to protect his family. He felt like he was standing at a cross road and both ways did not look appeasing. They both looked different levels torture and he wasn't sure if he wanted to endure either of them. He wanted another way to present itself to him. He begged a higher entity for it. Now he just had to wait. Tonight, no deciding would be done. He could feel how tired his mate was and how she was fighting it. He could feel how she snuggled closer to him and he let his hand wonder up her back.

* * *

**The Next Day – **

Elena waited at home, pacing back and forth for her husband to get home from meeting with his fellow pack members to decide what would be the best decision for the pack. It also had to finally be told that Elena was part witch, part Jang and part human. Elena was making herself more nervous has she waited. A part of her was upset that they had to ask for the packs decision on the matter, because she figured it only affected her and Damon.

She could hear a car coming up the drive and she raced to the window as best as she could. Peaking through the blinds, she could see her husband getting out of the car with a grim look on his face. She raced to the door, flinging it open and wrapping her arms tightly around Damon's neck. She kissed the side of his neck and hugged him tighter.

"What did they say?"

"They said for us to agree on something and that they would back us on it no matter what," Damon whispered into her hair and he held her against him.

"What are we going to do?"

"I am not sure what we are going to do, Elena," he said while pulling back from her with a faint smile abound his face. "I think we really need to sit down and go over everything."

"Okay," she whispered while looking up at her husband, trying to read him. She couldn't figure out which side he leaned on more.

They took their time walking back inside and towards their living room. When they finally took a seat on one of their couches, they were silent for several minutes. Elena did not know what to say; because she didn't know which decision they should choose.

"I only want to protect you guys," she said while taking his hand into her own and squeezing it.

"And I want to protect you and our children," he said while turning to look down at her.

"Damon, I know you would be against it, but I would like to talk to Victor again…in private," she whispered the last two words.

"Over my dead body –"

"That can be arranged," laughed someone. Elena looked up to see Victor leaning on the doorframe that connected the living room and kitchen.

"What are you doing here," hissed Damon as he stood up quickly, blocking Elena behind him. "You're not welcome and you haven't been called."

"But I was," laughed Victor. "She called me," he said while pointing to Elena.

"I didn't," she stuttered.

"You wanted to talk," Victor said with a smirk. "And I want my answer."

"We need more time," growled Damon.

"I'm not giving it," hissed Victor. "What would you like to talk about, little one?" He asked Elena, while ignoring Damon.

"I wanted to know why you choose me, to be your heir?" She asked while pushing her way around Damon who was blocking her out of view. "Why after just meeting me for a few minutes, did you chose me? What is so special about me?

"Because your blood," hissed Victor. "I explained this already, little one…maybe this time you'll remember," Victor said while staring at her. "Your blood is special…it can take on different powers than just one that you have."

"But how do you know that? You just met me," she said while putting her hands on her hip and glaring at him.

Victor stood there for several minutes, debating on if he should tell the truth or not. He stared at Elena for the longest time and he could feel the mutt getting upset with him. Finally walking into the room and making his way closer to Elena, until her mate stood in front of her. He growled at her mate, who growled back at him.

"What aren't you telling me?" Elena shouted while pushing Damon out of the way and standing in front of Victor. "Tell me," she damned.

Victor sighed before crashing onto the couch he was standing in front of. He looked over at the brunette, before sighing again. "Take a seat," he whispered.

"What is it your not telling me?" She asked again while taking a seat on the couch opposite of the one Victor was sitting on. She pulled Damon down beside her, who was still growling at Victor.

"The Jang that kidnapped Anna," Victor began. "He was my younger half-brother, we had a nasty sort of history. Our father is the reason for our hatred of each other," he explained with a hiss. "Our father, William…he was too prideful and he valued his vanity like no other. My brother, Taranis…he was more like father than me. He hated me for the fact that his mother was our father's mistress-"

"I thought Jang's could only have one mate?" Elena asked quickly, cutting Victor off and he just laughed.

"Whoever explained our history to you…told you wrong," he laughed more in a hissed way. "My brother, Taranis…he hated the fact that my mother was our father's true mate and he loved her and taught me, while leaving him in the cold. Our father didn't teach Taranis…he had learn has he went and he developed a hatred for me and everyone around him," Victor explained. "I had found out too late that he had skipped over here to the human world and found a witch to be his mate. I tried to make my way over here, but the portal was closed and was not opening for another century. By the time I made it to the human world, Taranis had already wrecked havoc and he had been killed."

"Mrs. Flowers said my family was first and only witches to kill a Jang. Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes," Victor said while looking over at Elena. "Normally a Jang cannot be killed, but they found a way. An old way of magic that combined their powers to together…and they killed him. Slaughter him really, but it's not like he didn't deserve what he got," Victor said with a far off look. "I had found out that Anna had twin girls which was abnormal for Jang's and I was beyond surprised by it, along with it being girls."

"Because you guys only have, males?"

"Correct," Victor said while shaking his head. " I went looking for your ancestors and I finally found out that Anna had took one of her daughters, and left the other daughter with her sister. I also found out that she had tried to kill her daughter that showed signs of being the first female Jang. I tracked the girl down, and I found that she followed in my brother's footsteps of ushering souls to the other side. See my brother shouldn't have gotten any powers because my father kept me as his heir, but my brother being who he was, he made friends with the only person more evil then him. That person actually gave my brother his powers when he passed on," explained Victor. "Your ancestor was just like him, evil. She also had his temper too," Victor explained. "I had to kill your ancestor –"

"What?" Elena said loudly while cutting Victor off. "You killed her, why?"

"Because she wasn't right. She was killing people for no reason. I had to make sure that she didn't hurt anyone else. I took her powers too, a gift she had inherited from my brother," he explained. "In the process I found that she had given birth to a daughter that was being raised by cousins of hers and that her daughter, showed no signs of being a Jang…but that she was a witch. The daughter had gone onto have children of her own and none of them showed signs of being Jang's either…just plain witches," explained Victor.

"You've been watching my family," Elena said quickly and with surprise and confusion in her voice.

"I have, little one," Victor said calmly. "I knew you were special when you were born. You were sickly as a child. Did you ever wonder why?"

"Damon says it's because of my powers, but I always figured it was because of my twin sister."

"Katherine shows no signs of being a witch, she has the magic inside of her…of course and maybe her future children will have powers," Victor said with a smile. "But it was you that had the magic that would present itself. Your magic is so strong that if you don't learn how to use it, it will make your mind and body tired too quickly. Magic always comes with a price."

"So your telling me you have been watching me grow up?" Damon was already beginning to stand and Elena had to grab his arm to stop him. She wanted to know more.

"I have…your family," Victor said with a shrug. "That's how I know you can take on my powers," he explained. "I did at one moment…I thought I had lost you that day on the bridge." Elena just sat there frozen to the stop and not able to move.

"What?" She said loudly while standing up quickly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you would have died that day, had I not jumped in and saved you."

"Get out," she screamed while pointing to the door.

"Elena," Victor said calmly while standing.

"You can sit back down," Damon growled at Victor. Victor chose to take a seat.

"You have been watching me my whole life like some creep," shouted Elena.

"Your family Elena," Victor said while looking up at her. "You are my only chance to right my wrong. You thought my brother was bad," he bitterly laughed. "I was worse," he shouted. "I chose my vanity and my pride over my own mate."

"Your brother was psycho, so I wouldn't go saying you were worse," shouted Elena.

"He was a psycho," explained Victor. "Some Jang's are good, some are dark and Taranis was as dark as you could go for being a Jang, but I was different."

"I'm confused to why you are telling me this when you want us to help you."

"You wanted to know," Victor said bitterly. "Elena," he said calmly. "Before my brother was killed, before I heard about what he had done…I was sent by my king to kill thousands of people that didn't support him. I tortured a few of them because I got bored, others I out rightly just killed."

"Why?" Elena asked nervously.

"To make my father and my king proud," he said in a strained voice. "It wasn't until I was able go to earth and find my mate, when I realized that what I had been doing was wrong. My mate could barely look at me when I told her what I had done and then when I chose my immortality over her…she never forgave me. That was about the time I came back home, to find it in bloodshed and the portal was sealed behind me. For a century, I lived in a horror-stricken place and I heard stories of what my brother had done under my father's control and what he had done to his own mate," explained Victor.

"So what…you think through me you can right your wrong that both you and your brother did…or is it just for you?" Elena asked in a hissed.

"I was stupid back then…and the only thing I wanted more than my father and my kings approval, was more power…a longer life," Victor said harshly. "What I didn't realize was that I had commended the humans to death."

"What will happen?" Damon asked as he pulled his shivering mate into him.

"The planet will die and everyone will slowly go with it. Souls won't be able to pass on. They will just stay here on earth," Victor explained. "I can show you what will happen. I've already seen it."

"No, you won't be showing her anything," Damon, growled while pushing Elena behind him.

"Damon," she questioned. "Your still keeping something from me," she shouted at Victor. She could just feel that Victor wasn't telling her everything. Something in her was screaming at her not believe everything Victor had said.

"Please Elena," Victor begged. "It's not me that needs your help. The survival of the human race needs your help."

"No, tell me everything and then I'll decide."

"Tell me, how do you know I am not telling you everything," taunted Victor.

"I just do, I don't know how to explain it. You're not telling everything," she said while shaking her head.

"Your more in tune with your powers than I thought," laughed Victor. "The Jang power inside of you, is warning you –"

"Warning me about what?" She shouted. "Are you lying?"

"No, everything I have told you is the truth. I have just left a few things out."

"So you're not being truthful?" Elena hissed. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Your not the only one in your family with Jang power," smirked Victor.

"Who?" She asked quickly. "My sister Katherine, Ben…the twins…Jeremy?" She asked. "My aunt Jenna and her daughter?"

"None of them," Victor said with a shake of his head. "There's someone else."

"Who?" She asked confused.

"You don't know her yet," Victor said with a smile. "That is who I am wanting."

"Okay," Elena said with an eye roll. "Who is she?"

"That is something I cannot tell you," Victor said with a smirk as he stood up.

"Then how can I help you?"

"By saying you will be my heir," Victor said while looking down at his hands. "You won't have to take on my powers. You won't even have to worry about saving the world, but I need to make sure you are protected and to make sure that my real heir knows me."

"I would like to know who she is," Elena said while moving towards Victor, but Damon stopped her.

"I'm sorry Elena, I cannot tell you."

"Then I cannot be your heir," she said while shrugging her shoulders. "You're not giving me anything. You have been keeping things from me this whole time."

"Elena, the girl I am talking about doesn't exist yet. I don't even know her name, but she's connected to you."

"My daughter, but you said the twins weren't it?" She asked confused while placing a protective hand on her stomach.

"Not your twins…someone else."

"Is my sister going to have a child?" She asked confused.

"Elena, I cannot tell you. But I will make you this deal, because you figured me out. The deal, I will protect you and you don't have to become my heir. I just want you to make sure that you allow me to keep taps on you throughout your life."

"You don't get to control me," she threatened. "And I want to be able to do the contract. "Why did you lie to me? You made me believe that I was your heir."

"You could be," Victor said while looking down at his shinny shoes. "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you anything without messing up the future," he said while getting ready to disappear.

"Oh no you don't," Elena said while grabbing a hold of his arm has he disappeared. Damon was left there standing with a very pissed off expression.

"Bring back my wife," Damon screamed up to the sky. "Elena!" He shouted.

* * *

Elena landed on shaky legs and glared over at Victor, he just glared back at her. She could feel how pissed off Damon was with her and she knew that she would have to pay when she got back. She hoped she got back.

"You didn't have to follow me," Victor growled.

"Yes, I did," she shouted at him. "Why did you damned me to be your heir, when there was some else who could have been. Tell me who this person is?" She asked through clenched teeth. Before she realized it, Victor had grabbed her by the face and different flashes were flying pass her eyes. The images were of a little dark haired girl with big blue eyes. She stumbled backwards when Victor let go of her and she had to catch herself before she fell. She looked up at Victor and he just glared back at her.

"There, you know now who she is," Victor hissed. "Those are the only images I have ever saw of her and the only thing I know…she is connected to you some how."

"Is she my daughter?" Elena asked while trembling.

"I don't know," Victor said while flopping down in a chair that was beside him. "I only know that you can help me find her," he sighed while running his hand over his head.

"How can I trust you?" She asked. She already had a feeling deep inside her that was telling her that he had told her everything now and that he wasn't hiding anything. She felt deeply connected him.

"Elena, you're my family and I won't hurt you," he said with a sigh. "I have went about this wrongly and I should have been up front with you to begin with, but I knew that I couldn't tell you about her. Something about telling you about her, might mess up the future. It is my fault for causing you any pain or discomfort, little one. You're my family and us Jang's take that seriously. I shouldn't have kept things from you."

"You're being honest now, aren't you?" She asked while biting her lip. For some unknown reason she could feel that he was being truthful with her.

"Yes, I am," he sighed. "If you'll allow me to teach you your powers, I would like that…you are my family. Family comes first to a Jang"

"Do I need to learn them?"

"Yes, there is no other animal Jang's. The animals need you."

"What about you? Aren't you dying?" She asked softly.

"I am, but not for awhile…I will be around when she is born and I can teach her," he said with sadness. "If I hadn't went against my mate, then I would have an heir and wouldn't be waiting around for someone to be my heir."

"Sometimes we can be very stupid, it's not just humans. I think it goes for everyone, supernatural to human."

"Maybe your right," he laughed. "Like following me?"

"Yes, like following you," she laughed with a smile. "I will allow you to teach me and that is it. I suppose if the animals need me, then I will help and it will help me for when Ben comes into his powers. If for some reason I stumble abound this person, I will let you know, but I won't help you. I would also like to write up a contract."

"That's fair," he said with a smirk.

"I thought so," she said while walking towards him. "Now help me get back to my husband and mate…but do not send me through your pond," she laughed.

"You should know that he is unhappy with you," he said while standing and walking towards her.

"Probably, but I'll explain everything to him, like you should have done with me," she said with smile.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be over to see you soon, for training of course," he said with a smile before lifting his hand up. "Think of only your mate," he said before waving his hand in front of her and she disappeared in front of him.

* * *

She reappeared in front of Damon who had the look of shock on his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm sorry Damon," she whispered while wrapping her own arms around him.

"WHY DID YOU GO?" Damon yelled as he pulled back from her.

"I needed to know what he was hiding."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He shouted.

"Yes, actually I did. He showed me who the little girl was, but I have no idea who she is. He explained to me how sorry he was for messing everything up and how untruthful he has been with me. He explained that he would like to teach me my powers with nothing in return. I also said that I would like a contract written up and he agreed."

"How do we know we can trust him?"  
"We just can. I don't know how to explain it to you, Damon. He is family and I can feel that too and I can feel when he's lying. Please trust me," she begged.

"I want to put limits on him in the contract. I don't trust him Elena and I don't think I ever will. He's already not been truthful with us," sighed Damon.

"But he is now, he has told me everything. He even showed me images of the little girl that he's looking for. I told him I wouldn't help him find her and he said that is fair."

"Maybe you're being played?"

"And maybe I'm not," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm not stupid Damon. Its just something inside me that is telling me to trust him."

"So I'm left without a choice?"

"No," she said slowly. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I only want to do what is best for you guys. And if I for one second thought that Victor could not be trusted, I would tell you."

"I know," he sighed. "You've already agreed so there is nothing I can do –"

"You can tell me right now if you don't want to do this," she rushed out.

"Fine, I don't want to do this."

"Okay," she said while biting her lip. "But that means that he can keep taps on our family, which he probably won't even ask," she said with a sigh. "Okay, when he visit again, I will tell him."

"Good," he said while pulling her closer to him. "Don't ever leave my sight ever again with another man that I don't trust," he growled her ear. "Your mine," he growled against her neck.

"I'm yours," she said while running her hands up his back. He began to pick her up, while kissing her when they both heard the front door open.

"Damon, Elena?" They could hear Katherine say. "Dropping Ben off, are you guys here. Both cars were in the drive."

Damon placed Elena on her feet and she looked up at him to see how his eyes were almost black.

"Go calm down in our bedroom and I'll get Ben," she said before kissing him one more time. "I do love you Damon, I hope you know that. I only did what I thought was best," she said before turning to leave. She tried to rearrange her clothing and catch her breath, before saying, "I'm coming." She didn't know what to do about Victor now.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me forever to come up with. I just couldn't figure out what sounded right or what was good enough to put up here. I hope none of you guys are mad at Elena. Now you know the real Victor and everything he's about. But who is the little girl he's searching for? **

**Damon-Elena-fever:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. I hope this chapter made you happy.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. No, they can't live long enough. Oh, she can't rush him into anything. Victor does like playing Damon, because Victor to a point isn't happy that Elena choose a wolf. Damon does have a choice.

**cesy:** Thank you for your review.

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. Sorry, I didn't update on time. I couldn't figure out what should be written and every time I had something written, I erased it, because I didn't like it.


	37. The Meaning of a Rose

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I will be updating sometime soon. I am sorry that this took me this long to get something up, it took me several times of rewriting it to come up with this chapter. I liked nothing I wrote and I hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Elena took a seat on the couch, watching her son playing with his toys. It had been a week since Elena and Damon really had talked, since Elena had made the deal with Victor. Both of them didn't know what to say to each other and Elena knew that Damon was a little upset with her about making the deal with Victor.

Elena didn't like that Damon was denying her the chance to learn about her heritage. She also understood why Damon was disagreeing with her about Victor; because Victor hadn't been honest with them to begin with and had withhold information.

Something inside Elena wanted to see Victor again. She knew it was wrong to want to see the one person that her husband told her that he did not want around her. Elena stood up and walked out of the living room, telling Ben to keep playing with his toys and that she would be back. She was being pulled to the backyard and she couldn't figure out why until she opened the backdoor to see Victor standing in the middle of the backyard.

"Victor?" Elena questioned while sliding the door shut her as she stepped out onto the porch.

"I've come to begin your training," Victor said with a smile. "How's your day been, little one?"

"There is something I need to tell you," she whispered, afraid her husband was listening in.

"What's that?" Victor whispered back with a chuckle.

"Damon, doesn't want," she paused, trying to figure out what to say.

"He doesn't want me around," Victor supplied.

"Exactly," she said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I can't go against my husband and he has every right not to trust you."

"I understand," Victor said while looking up to the house. "But you, you want to still learn, don't you?"

"Very much," she whispered. "I don't understand it, but I feel connected to you…why?"

"Because we are family. It's our way of knowing whose family and whose not."

"I hope you find the person you're looking for, someone that can help you. But I will not be learning from you."

"Elena, I want to do something," explained Victor as he began to play with his hands.

"What's that?" She asked while watching him do something with his hands. She could believe her eyes, but a wistful of magic appeared.

"I have something for you husband," Victor explained while reaching down to pick up a rock that had made its way into the backyard.

"What?" She asked confused while cutting Victor off. Victor smirked at before covering both of his hands over the rock. He began to bring his right hand up and before Elena's eyes, she watched as a stem appeared. She watched the stem keep growing has his right hand moved up. She watched with wide eyes as the stem grew into beautiful blood red petals. The rock had formed into a beautiful blood red rose. "What's that for?" She asked confused in amazement. Victor still ignored her while producing a piece of paper out of thin air that had writing scribbled on it, before attaching it to the rose.

"Here, take this and give it to your husband…he'll know what it is," Victor said while handing her the rose, but she shook her head no and stepped back.

"I'm confused," she whispered.

"Your wolf will know what do,"

"No, I won't allow it. Damon will be upset if he finds out you were here."

"Do not worry little one, hand this to him," Victor said while handing her the rose.

"Damon won't be happy about this. What does this rose mean?"

"Just give your wolf the rose, he will know what it means," Victor said with a smirk. "I would like to earn his trust and werewolves sometimes use this as calling card of sorts. He'll know what it means."

"He'll be mad," she said while looking down at the rose when she felt a whoosh of air and she looked up to see Victor had disappeared. She stood there for a few minutes, until she heard her name being called.

Elena stood there holding the blood red rose, while staring at where Victor had stood. Her mind was racing with so many possibilities of what Victor could be up to or what her husband would think. She could hear Ben's little voice and she slowly turned around to face her raven haired little boy who was standing at the kitchen sliding door.

"Mommy's coming, Ben," Elena called out as she went towards her son. She slid the sliding door open, before taking a hold of her son's hand.

"Who was that man?" Ben asked as Elena steered him into the living room, still clutching the rose in her hand. "The man who gave you that?" Ben said while pointing to the rose in his mom's hand. Elena looked down at the rose before looking up at her son.

"Huh," she whispered while looking back down at the rose, nervous that Ben had seen Victor. "What are you talking about baby? I didn't see anyone."

"The man in the white suit, mommy," Ben said while sitting down beside his mom on the couch.

"Ben," she sighed. "You didn't see anything. Never bring this up again."

"Mommy?" Ben questioned while studying his mom.

"Ben, promise me you will never mention the man in the white suit ever again. It's very important that you kept this to yourself." Ben just nodded his little head and Elena sighed. She hated having to tell her son to keep a secret for her. "Okay, good boy!" Elena said while kissing the top of Ben's head. "Okay, play with your toys and I'm going to go make dinner before daddy gets home." Ben smiled at his mom and Elena felt awful. She watched Ben climb off the couch and grab some of his toys. Elena smiled down at her little boy, before placing a hand on her protruding stomach. She could feel the twins kicking at her hand and it brought another smile to her face. It took a few seconds, but she finally made it off the couch. Her stomach was getting bigger with each passing week it felt like. When she was off the couch, she made her way into the kitchen. She placed the rose on the kitchen table, before beginning to make hamburgers.

Damon found his son playing with his toys, when he came through the front door after work. He ruffled Ben's head before making his way into the kitchen, to see his pregnant wife/mate cooking and singing along to a song in her head.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into his touch and sighed. He kissed her neck, but something about the smell coming off her, repulsed him. He smelled her neck again as he eyes turned black. He pulled back from her as though her skin had burned him. He took a couple more deep breathes of air, until he spotted the blood red rose sitting on the kitchen table. Elena silently watched her husband walk over to the rose and she bit her lip and cursed herself for leaving the rose there.

"Who the fuck as been here?" Damon roared as he picked up the rose. She shivered as he walked over to her with the rose in his hand. His eyes were coal black and they were glowing. She sucked in a breath of air and prayed to whatever deity that was out there, that her husband wouldn't be too mad. "I'll ask again, Elena…who the hell has been in my house?" He screamed. "Around you, around Ben." He asked with venom dripping in his voice. "Who?"

"Daddy," Ben called as he came into the kitchen. His little blue eyes widened at the scene, not understand why his father had his mother pushed up against the stink. "Dad?" Damon closed his eyes slowly while letting a deep breath of air out. Elena quickly turned back to the food, to see that the meat was burning.

"Yes, Ben?" Damon asked while turning around to face his son, trying to keep his temper in control.

"Mommy's," Ben said while pointing to the rose and Damon had to hold back the urge to glare over at his wife.

"Mommy's?" Damon asked while kneeling in front of his son to show him the rose closer. Ben just nodded his head and Damon had to grit his teeth together as he stood up.

"The man in the white suit gave it to her." Elena wanted to smack her head against the counter at hearing what her son had said.

"Really," Damon said while puffing out his chest and glaring over at his wife. "Ben, go into the living room," Damon said while looking down at his son and trying to make sure he didn't get mad at his son. "Now," he yelled after see Ben just standing there looking up at him.

"Damon!" Elena chided as she turned around to see Ben tearing up. "Ben, baby it's okay…daddy's just tired. He's not mad at you," she said while stepping closer to after turning the stove off. She ruffled his as he came closer to her and wrapped his little arms around her legs. She glared over at her husband, and mouthed, "we'll talk later." Elena looked back down at her son. "Ben, look at me sweetie," she said while running her hand over his head. He looked up at her and smiled. "Now, can you be a good boy for momma and go play with your toys while me and daddy talk?  
"Is he mad because I mentioned the man?" Ben asked.

"No, no, no," Elena whispered softly while shaking her head no. She felt like the worse mother on the planet for telling her son to keep secret for her. "Please go play, so me and daddy can talk in private."

"Okay," Ben said before hugging his mom and leaving the room.

"You told my own son to lie to me," Damon yelled as he turned to face his wife. "About Victor of all people."

"Damon," Elena whispered when she saw just how dark his eyes were. "I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want this to upset you," she carefully while reaching out to touch Damon's cheek. "I see how stupid I went about doing this. I never want Ben to lie to you. I was just scared for you to find out that Victor showed up out of the blue, because I know you don't like him."

"Did he give you that rose?" He asked. His tone was softer now as he looked down at the rose.

"Yes, why?" She asked nervously.

"He didn't explain what this means?" He asked while twirling the rose in his hand.

"No, he just said to hand it to you and that you would know what it was."

"You should have just told me," he sighed. "I wouldn't have been mad at you…you defiantly shouldn't have told Ben to keep your secret."

"I know," she sighed. "So what does the rose mean? Why does it have you upset?"

"It means Victor wants a formal meeting with the pack leaders. He wants a formal meeting with Richard, my father and Mikael."

"What? Why?" She asked quickly.

"It's not just any formal meeting, Elena," he explained. "These meetings are used to break into someone's mind. The alpha normally uses these meetings to get information from other pack members that he does not trust or thinks that they are trying to over throw him.

"Why would he want that type of meeting?"

"Because he's trying to prove a point to me, with a very old type of protocol used only by wolves. What the alpha does is very painful towards one his pack members. He delves into their mind, into their deepest, darkest secrets that only they know about. But then again, Victor's a Jang, so he should be able to handle it."

"Why?"

"We both know why, Elena…he's trying to show me that he's not as bad as I think he is, that we can trust him. He wants me to let you around him."

"But we can trust him, Damon…I know we can. There is something inside of me, something like instinct telling me that's he's okay and we can trust him."

"I'm getting that now, Snow," Damon said while sighing. "Bring him back. I do believe we have lots to talk about," Damon said while turning around, so his back was facing her. "Might want to set an extra dinner plate."

"Just because he gave you the rose, you now trust him? But when I told you to, you wouldn't."

"Snow…you have these new abilities, new instincts that are guiding and I have mine…I guess I'm just not used to listening to yours. I'm sorry, please forgive me." He had turned around to face her again and he walked over to her.

"So you don't trust my choice?"

"I'm sorry, Snow," he whispered. "I was wrong, and I now know that. I should have listened to you. Can you please forgive me?" He asked sweetly while giving her his puppy dog look and she sighed.

"You should learn to trust me more," she sighed again while taking his hand into her own. "I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you guys."

"I know, but I just let the wolf in me take over and decide for me. I shouldn't have done that."

"Okay, I'll go call him," she said before giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking over to the sliding glass door. "Get the plates down and get Ben ready."

"Okay," he said with a smile and she smiled back at him. They had a long way to go, because they had to get used to their supernatural abilities (mostly hers).

"Victor she called out loudly as she stepped outside. "Your message as been received."

"I was wondering how long it would take before I was called," Victor's laugh could be heard before he appeared before her on the porch.

"Damon found your message and has agreed to trust you, and also he wants to talk to you."

"Lead the way then," Victor said with a smile.

"He would also like for you to stay for dinner."

"What did you make?" Victor asked with a grin.

"Hamburgers, nothing too special," she said while leading him inside.

"I think I may have to decline, but thank you anyway." They both could see Damon helping Ben wash his hands.

"That's the man daddy," Ben said while pointing over to Victor.

"Benjamin that's not nice," Elena scolded.

"That's fine," Victor laughed. "Hello Ben, my name is Victor…and I know you."

"You do?" Ben asked as he came over to Victor after Damon put on his little feet. "How do you know me?"

"I know that you-"  
"Don't," Elena warned. "Do not tell him the future."

"Why not, I was just going to say that he's going to be a big brother," Victor said with a smirk.

"Why don't we have dinner first and then we'll talk while Elena is putting Ben to bed."

"I won't be staying for dinner…let's just say I have a different taste than you guys."

"Of course, then let us talk in the living room while Elena and Ben eat," Damon offered.

"Sounds like a plan, lead the way," Victor said with a smile. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ben." Ben just stared up at the man until his mom warned him to stop staring.

"Nice to meet you," Ben said with a blush. Elena watched both Victor and her husband disappear into the living room. Damon gave her smile and she smiled back at him. They understood each other, that finally they would have peace.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, I am so sorry it took me this long to write this chapter. I could blame it on this Christmas season and how it's kicking my ass, which it is, but I won't. I will be honest, and tell you that I had this chapter wrote a while ago, but then I looked at it again and I had to rewrite it and that took sometime. I have been so busy with everything, but here is this chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter and don't hate me for it. I'm still not sure if I don't like this chapter. **

**Okay, next chapter will be up sometime around Jan. 9th., but don't hold me to it, because the next chapter might give me hell like this one did. **

**Thank you guys for being patient. I hope you guys like this story, but I feel like I should rewrite it again, I'm just not sure. This chapter's kicking my ass.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. I will try to think about writing a backstory, but this story isn't really about Anna.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. The girl could be their daughter, or she could be someone else's daughter.

**palmbeach:** Thank you for your review.

**mylove4klaus:** Thank you for your review.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Victor isn't a bad guy.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. Oh, you didn't make me mad.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. She could or she couldn't be related to Damon, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. More things to come in the story. Victor isn't the only obstacle.

**Anima233:** Thank you for your review. Sorry.

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review. Thank you so much, I'm sorry I've been behind.


	38. Katherine & Elijah

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have moved a head a couple of weeks in the story, because I want the story to move a little faster as we are coming to the end here in the next ten to twenty chapters. I am not sure how long it will take me to finish it, but I do know this is halfway to being done. Something gets told in this chapter, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**March 4th**

The morning sun was barely peaking through the treetops as Elena blinked her eyes of sleep as she tried to listen to what Victor was explaining to her. Victor was trying to teach her how to talk to animals. They even had brought along Daisy so Elena could try to talk to the dog. Shifting her weight to another foot, she blinked her eyes again. Damon had to miss this lesson for work and Ben was being taken to day care by Klaus, who was actually enjoying spending time with his godson. Damon normally made every lesson, when he didn't have work. Damon was still having issues trusting Victor.

After the talk between Damon and Victor, Elena had been having two lessons a week and it wasn't going anywhere too fast. Elena was having troubles getting her powers to come to the surface, the only time she saw them was when she was upset.

"Elena, are you paying attention?" Victor asked.

"Yeah…trying," she mumbled. "I just got no sleep last night. The babies kept wanting to use me as a soccer ball and then it was storming and Ben found his way into the bed."

"Then do you want to do this tomorrow?"

"No, no…I have to write up a piece for work tomorrow."  
"Okay, then pay attention this time," he said before beginning to explain everything over about how to talk to animals.

* * *

**Two Days Later –**

Ben was running around the house, busy trying not to get caught by his dad. It was bath time and Ben didn't want to get into the tub. Elena was busy resting on the couch with a book in her hand while she looked over to see Ben having a stand off with his father. Ben's little face was turning pink has he glared up at his father. She had to smirk, because of how much father son resembled each other.

"I don't want to, dad," pouted Ben.

Sighing, Damon leaned down to his son's height and said, "Ben, it's time for a bath…and you've gotten pretty dirty today."

"No!" Ben said with a glare.

"Benjamin," Elena sternly said while looking over at her son. "Listen to your father, young man."

"No…I'm not dirty," Ben shouted. "I don't need a bath," he shouted more. "I clean." Elena could tell her son's temper was rising and how upset he was getting. Ben was beginning to cry and let he fall to the ground, crying more as he had a tantrum. Elena watched as little things around her son began to rise up off the ground, hovering around her son, as her son temper got worse. Damon looked over at her and they shared a knowing look. Ben's magic was peaking through, but he hadn't seemed to notice. Elena's heart was pounding at the sight of her son showing magic, she knew it was possible, but it scared her.

"Ben!" Elena said while trying to calm herself as she got her son attention. Ben stopped his tantrum and looked up at his mom with tears in his eyes. "Benny sweetie, everything is fine. Now stand up," she said with sternness, but calmly. "You need a bath, sweetheart. Your just tired," she sweetly said. "Be good for daddy and listen to him."

"Come on buddy," Damon said reaching down to pick up his son when the sound of the doorbell ringing could be heard.

"Take him upstairs and I'll get the door," she said while standing. "I wonder who it could be," she said while heading towards the front door. She could see her sister standing on the porch, looking nervous. She could tell her sister was scared as she kept looking over her shoulders.

"Is that Kat?" She could hear Damon ask as he came up behind her with Ben in his arms.

"Auntie Kat," Ben said with a huge smile while clapping his little hands together.

"Yeah baby, it's auntie Kat," Elena said while opening the door. "Katherine?"

"Elena?" Katherine said nervously.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked her twin. She could tell something was wrong with her twin.

"Can we talk?" Katherine asked while looking nervously over at Damon, and Elena turned to look back at her husband with a questioning look. Damon looked back at his wife with confusion.

"Come in," Elena said as she stepped back to let her sister in.

"No, can we go for coffee or something?" Katherine asked while staring over at Damon.

"Kat, it's eight clock," Elena mentioned while studying her sister, her twin. Katherine was shaking and looked afraid.

"Oh, I didn't realize," mumbled Katherine while biting her lower lip and looking at her sister with what looked to be tears starting to form. "I've been driving around for hours."

"Kat…what's wrong sweetie?" She asked again.

"Please, can we talk…in private?" Katherine begged.

Elena was confused and she looked back at her husband for answer. He gave her a look that said he was just as confused as her and to go talk to her sister.

"Okay Kat," sighed Elena. "Let's go for a short walk and Damon can put Ben to bed," she said while motioning for her sister to follow her after she grabbed her coat that was hanging by the door.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Elena finally asked her sister what was wrong.

"Elena, have you ever been told something that is too hard to believe?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know how to start," mumbled Katherine.

"You know you can trust me, sis…just tell me," Elena said as she stopped her sister. She studied her sister's facial expressions. She knew something was bugging her sister.

"Elijah," Kat paused. "He said he wanted to tell me something, because he said he wanted me to know all of him." Elena stared at her sister, knowing what Elijah had told her sister and why her sister was freaking out.

"What did he tell you?" She whispered.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," sighed Katherine.

"Try me," she said with a small smile while taking her sisters hand and squeezing it. "You can tell me anything, Kat. I won't judge."

"Elijah, he told me…well more like showed me," whispered Katherine.

"Showed you what?"

"He, ah," paused Katherine and Elena's heart for the second time that night pounded in her chest. Her heart went out to her twin. "He…damn it, ah…this is really hard to say, because I don't even believe what I saw," whispered Katherine. "Okay, I just going to say it…he turned into a wolf," she quickly that Elena barely heard her. "He told me he's a werewolf and when I didn't believe him, he showed me that he could turn into a wolf," she stumbled over her words. "He said I'm his mate and that his whole family is wolves…along with the Lockwood's and the Salvatore's…Damon's a werewolf, Lena," Katherine shouted in a rushed way, stumbling over her words.

Elena took a deep breath of air before saying, "I know, Kat."

"What? How?"

"Don't be mad," she said calmly. "But back in September…Damon told me, but he told me to keep it a secret. I couldn't tell you and I didn't know Elijah was your mate at the time," explained Elena. "I was protecting my family, Kat."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Katherine asked in a small voice.

"I – I don't know," mumbled Elena. "I love Damon enough to see past him being a wolf or that our children will grow up like him."

"But this isn't normal."

"Maybe not to other people, but I look at Ben and I don't see him being different from anyone else. He perfect in everywhere and so he might change into a wolf when he gets older, but he's my baby boy."

"He is pretty perfect," smiled Katherine. "I just don't understand how to process all of this."

"Katherine sweetie, don't let anyone pressure you into anything. You still have a decision in this matter. You might be Elijah's mate, but don't let that influence you. I choose to be Damon's mate, because I love him no matter what and I couldn't think about spending my life away from him. You want to be Elijah's mate, then go for it…but remember you have a choice."

"I do love him, Lena…I just don't know how to accept this. This is all too much."

"Take time to think everything over and if you're mad at me…I understand sis."

"I just wish you would have told me I was dating a werewolf."

"I couldn't, pack rules. I wasn't allowed to tell you anything. I wanted to, but my hands were tied and if you agree to be his mate, yours will be too."

"I don't understand," sighed Katherine and she knew how her sister felt.

"Elijah's supposed explain everything to you or I can have Damon or even Klaus explain everything."

"No, I will ask Elijah. I didn't even really give him a chance to explain anything after he told me that the Lockwood's, Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's were a bunch of wolves. I had to come find you. To tell you, but I find out you already knew."

"I'm sorry, things have been confusing and new. I wish I could have told you, but my hands were tied Kat. I was protecting Damon and Ben."

"I should go talk to Elijah and give him a chance to explain everything. He's probably worried about me."

"Probably," Elena said with a smile. "But he probably already knows you're here."

"You think? I don't know if I'm ready to talk to him yet. I'm scared."

"Don't be Kat, because he won't hurt you. He would rather hurt himself than to see you hurt. It's a wolf thing."

"You trust Damon even though you know what he is?"

"Of course, he's my life," she said with a smile.

"Are you being influenced by being his mate? Was it your choice or his?"

"No, not all," Elena while shaking her head. "He's my true love…love my life, Kat. He holds my heart. He's the father of my children and I trust him whole heartily."

"I'm just so confused."

"I know," she said while squeezing her sister's hand. "Take time and think over everything and make a choice that you want. Just know that I want you to be happy and that's the only thing Elijah wants too."

"Thank you, but I'm still upset with you. You should have thrown the rules to the side and told me. Screw the rules, you're not a wolf."

"I'm the mate to one," she sighed. "But I know what you mean. It's been hard on me keeping this all from you."

"I know," Katherine, said with a faint smile before grabbing her sister and hugging her. Elena hugged her sister back and prayed to whoever was out there that her sister got a good ending.

* * *

**A Couple of Day's Later –**

Elena stood beside Victor as he explained another task that she would be trying to perform. Her mind was else where since her talk with her sister and the thing that happened with Ben. She talked to Damon about it, but he told her that Elijah was to be the one to explain everything to Katherine and they would get through everything with Ben.

"Elena, your mind is else where."

"I'm sorry," Elena said while looking down at her feet before looking back up at Victor. "My mind has been elsewhere."

"Anything that I can help you with?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "Ben showed his first sign of magic a couple nights ago, during a tantrum. Is that normal for his age?"

"Of course," Victor laughed. "He's just showing signs that he has magic and that when the time comes, he will be a wizard."

"Really? So nothing to worry about?"

"No, nothing to worry about. Now you just have to make sure that when he's upset, no one sees his bouts of magic."

"Okay, but he will be starting kindergarten next year."

"I think you need to talk to Ben and explain to him what his going on, so he doesn't show his magic to humans."

"I suppose I can't keep him from the supernatural world," sighed Elena.

"What else is bothering?"

"My sister, she now knows that Elijah is her mate…but she doesn't know that she is from a long line of witches or that our father came from a family of werewolf hunters," sighed Elena. "I haven't heard from Katherine in the last two days, I'm hoping that means that she accepted Elijah as her mate, but I think I need to tell her everything else…even if it means that she'll be mad at me."

"You should tell her, she's your protector and there's a possible chance that her children could have magic too."

"Yeah," mumbled Elena. "What about Jeremy, my aunt and my little cousin? Should I tell them also?"

"You should also tell them too. They need to know; because it is possible they could pass the magic to their children. Now, about Jeremy being a hunter…I'm not sure if you should or not. What did your husband tell you?"

"I think I have to, but I don't know how and Damon told me to tell them too," Elena sighed. "They'll never believe me or they'll be so mad at me for keeping this from them."

"I have a feeling, everything will go well. Don't worry," Victor said with a smile. "Now, would you like to try the task that I have set up for you?"

"Okay," she said with a faint smile.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you for your comments! I enjoy reading each and every review. Keep up reviewing, it lets me know that you guys are enjoying this story. Sorry I am a few day's late with updating this story. Next chapter will be up Jan. 30th or 31st! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next chapter - Elena will be talking to her sister a little bit more about everything. **

**Sorrybout'ya:** Thank you for your review.

**Damon-Elena-Fever:** Thank you for your review.

**Siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Hope your okay with not being able to see the conversation between Damon and Victor.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. You'll have to keep reading, to figure out who the little girl is.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review. I'm sorry they are annoying you, but I really had a hard time writing those chapters.

**palmbeach:** Thank you for your review.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review. You'll have to keep reading to figure out who the little girl is.


	39. Telling Everything

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

**March 15th -**

"Damon, I think I should go by myself to tell my family everything," Elena whispered as she looked over at her husband and son with a smile. "I think they will take it better if comes from me and me alone. Your not really their favorite person still," she mumbled. "I think they will be a little scared."

"They probably won't believe you either, beside Katherine," Damon as he stood up, ruffling Ben's hair as he moved over to where his wife stood. He had to stop and just stare at her; the pregnancy was looking good on her. She was absolutely glowing.

"That's true," she said with a small smile. "I'm happy that Kat accepted Elijah, they seem to be good for each other."

"Not like us," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kiss her neck lightly.

"Damon!" She laughed while playfully pushing him away." Be serious."

"I'm trying, but your making it so hard," he said with a smirk before kissing and she kissed him back, before pulling away.

"I also think that I should tell Jeremy about him being a hunter. I know the pack wants to wait, but the look on Kat's face…it made me realize that I can't keep, keeping things from them…they deserve to know everything," she said as she looked up at her husband.

"I agree and so does the rest of the pack," he said with a smile. "Don't know about the alpha's thought," he chuckled. "But I think you should. I shouldn't have made it seem like or even you to keep anything from your family when they deserve to know too."

"Really?" She was confused by what he had said, but happy too. "Good, so do you think Mrs. Flowers should be there too, to show them some magic…to make sure they know I am telling them the truth and being honest."

"Maybe."

"I just know they are going to think I'm crazy."

"You'll have Katherine."

"I know," she sighed while biting her lower lip. "So what do you two have planned for the day?"

"Going over to the town over for the car show and then meeting Klaus for lunch." She just gave him a questioning look. "What?" He asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," she said while shaking her head and laughing as she picked up her purse. "I'll be back later, wish me luck."

"Good luck," he said with a smirk. She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Benny, come say bye to mommy," Elena said to her little boy who looked over at his mom, before standing up and heading towards her.

"Where you going, mommy?"

"I've to go meet auntie Kat," she as leaned down to kiss him on top of the head.

"I want to go," Ben pouted.

"But you have plans with daddy." Ben looked over at his dad with big eyes before looking over at his mom again.

"Really?"

"Yes, and you would be bored if you came with me and auntie Kat."

"Okay, mommy," Ben said as he hugged his mom and she smiled down at him.

"I love you, baby boy," she said as she ruffled his hair. "Now be a good boy for daddy…okay."

"I will," Ben said with his own little smirk. Both Elena and Damon began smile at each other.

"Have fun!" She teased as she headed for the front door. They had already discussed what they were planning on doing the next time Ben showed his magic or if he was in front of a human when it happened.

* * *

Elena sat at her aunt's kitchen table, nervously rubbing her hands together as her family looked back at her. Mrs. Flowers sat beside her smiling, while her family looked at both of them with confused expressions. Only Katherine seemed know what was going on, but she too was confused.

"Why did you call all of us together, Elena?" Jenna asked.

"You said it was urgent," Jeremy said as he watched his cousin. He could tell that she was nervous.

"I invited all of you're here," she paused. "Because of this," she said as she showed them the book that Damon had showed her. She had been reading the book, learning more about their family history.

"What is this?" Katherine asked.

"It's our family history," explained Elena as she flipped open the book to show the family tree inside. "See here, that's us," she said as she pointed to her name and then Katherine's name.

"Where did you get this?" Jenna asked as she studied the book.

"I got it from Damon," she explained. "What do you know about our family history, aunt Jenna?"

"Little," Jenna said with a shrug. "That was Miranda's job…she knew more about our family history than Isabel or me."

"Okay, did aunt Miranda ever tell you guys' anything? She asked.

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest," Jenna said with a small smile. "Our family history never really interested."

"What's going on, Lena?" Katherine asked.

"The reason we are here…is because I found something out about our family history…about us," she explained. "I know you guys aren't going to believe me when I tell you, so that's why I brought Mrs. Flowers with me."

"What aren't you telling us?" Alaric asked.

Taking a deep breath of air, Elena said quietly, "we are from a long line of witches."

"What?" Jenna asked with a laugh.

"Our family is from a long line of witches…but the magic ran out about the time our family had made it to France and didn't reappear until now."

"Excuse me?" Katherine asked.

"I'm a witch," Elena said slowly, noticing how her family was looking at her like she was crazy. "Ben's half wizard, half human." She wasn't planning on telling her aunt Jenna or uncle Ric yet that she was married to a werewolf, that would have to be Damon's or the packs job.

"Lena, are you okay?" Jenna asked her niece.

"I'm fine, I'm telling you guys the truth," she said nervously. "I really am a witch, well part…I'm also a Jang…but that's a whole other story."

"A what?" Jeremy asked.

"A Jang, which I'm not even sure how to explain," she mumbled while biting her lip. "I would have to ask Victor to explain that to you guys."

"Who?" Katherine asked. "Elena…are you sure your okay?" She asked her twin.

"Yes and Victor is another Jang that is helping me learn my powers," she said nervously. "Maybe if Mrs. Flowers showed you some magic…maybe then you guys will believe me."

"Why don't you?" Jeremy asked as he stood up. "You say that you're a witch…show us your powers."

"I haven't exactly worked them out yet, but Mrs. Flowers and Victor are helping me."

"And you're going to go along with this?" Jenna asked the older woman.

"Yes, I am," Mrs. Flowers's said as she stood up. "Because I am also a witch and I think I can help you guys understand what Elena is talking about and about the Jang's too," she said took the glass of water she had before turning it blue. There was gasp from a couple of them at the table.

"But…how?" Jenna asked as she looked at the water. "That had to be a trick."

"Okay, so you want something a little harder," Mrs. Flowers said she cracked her fingers before stepping back and pointing at the kitchen table, making the table began to come up off the ground. Everyone sitting at the table besides Elena began to freak out.

"What are you doing?" Jenna asked as she moved away from the table.

"Magic my dear," Mrs. Flowers explained. "All of you are from a long line of witches…very powerful witches too," she explained.

"So what…we are also witches?"

"I'm not a witch," Jeremy said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"No…young man, your something else," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile. "You're a werewolf hunter from your dad's side. I surprised he hasn't told you yet." Jeremy just stared back at her with a look that said that he thought she was crazy.

"So now your telling us werewolves exist too?" Jenna asked. Katherine looked over at her sister, sending her a questioning look. They both knew they couldn't tell the packs secret, unless they wanted their secret to be told.

"Yes, exactly," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile. "I believe, your husband knows what I mean," she said as she looked over towards Alaric.

"Alaric?" Jenna asked as she looked over at her husband.

"When I married you," Alaric explained. "Both Grayson and John took to the side and explained their family history about hunting wolves and how they wanted me to become like them."

"And you never told me?"

"To be perfectly honest, I thought they were crazy," Alaric said with a shrug. "I just went along with it."

"So your telling me that we have magic also?" Katherine asked.

"No, just Elena does," Mrs. Flowers explained. "Now Katherine I can feel magic inside you, but you don't have magic and I am not sure how to explain that," she laughed. "Any children you have," she said while motioning to both Jeremy and Katherine. "They will probably have magic if they are daughters for you, Jeremy because of your hunter gene…but Katherine any children you have could have magic."

"What about my daughter?" Jenna asked.

"It's possible that Jordyn could have children with magic, but she doesn't not have magic because it would have already showed it's self," explained Mrs. Flowers. "Now beside the witches and hunters in your family…you also have a Jang in your family too."

"What are Jang's?" Katherine asked.

"Your sister is part Jang and part witch," Mrs. Flowers explained. "You're her protector."

"Protector?" Katherine asked.

"Yes, protector," the older woman said with a smile. "You are to make sure nothing happens to her."

"Okay," Katherine said while looking over at her sister. "So I'm to protect her? How?"

"Just like you've been doing and I will help more with learning how to brew potions and all that," Mrs. Flowers explained.

"Okay but what are Jang's?" Katherine asked.

"From what I know," Elena whispered, afraid to speak. "Victor's told me that Jang's help run the world and I'm supposed to help with the animals, because I'm an animal Jang." She explained.

"That's correct," the older woman said with a smile. "Jang's are the element of this earth…but they are also so much more…because they are what makes this world go around," explained Mrs. Flowers.

"This is a lot to take in," Katherine said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You're telling me," Jeremy said from where he stood.

"Let's say I believe you," Jenna said while standing. "But right now this is too much to take in and I think we just need to call it a day."

"I agree," Mrs. Flowers said with a smile. "I will leave you guys, but I do think that maybe you should read through your family's history because everything you need to know is in that book," she said while pointing to old book sitting on the table.

"Thank you," Elena said while standing.

"Your welcome, Elena," Mrs. Flowers aid with a smile before turning to leave. Elena looked back at family.

"So you do guys believe me?"

"I don't know what I believe," Jenna said while shaking her head. "It's a lot to take in."

"Then I'll leave you guys to think everything over," she said while picking up her purse and jacket.

"Well talk in a few days," Jenna said as she stood up. "Just give us some time to think everything over."

"Okay," Elena said with small smile as she turned to leave.

"Wait Lena," Katherine shouted as she chased after her sister, pulling Jeremy along behind her.

"Kat let go of me," Jeremy yelled.

Elena looked up at Katherine dragging their cousin behind her as she came towards the car. Elena shut the car door and stood there. "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me this when we talked a couple of days ago?" Katherine asked with her hands on her hip.

"I don't know," Elena mumbled. "I'm sorry Kat and after you left…I knew I had to come clean and tell you guys…please believe me."

"Are you done keeping secrets?" Katherine asked in upset tone. "Or maybe there's something you should tell Jeremy?"

"What else is there?" Jeremy asked while looking between Elena and Katherine who were having a staring contest. Elena wasn't sure if she should tell Jeremy about the wolves or not. She understood what her sister was talking about, and she wanted Jeremy know he was a hunter, but she didn't know if he should know about the wolves.

"I can't tell you here," Elena said while looking down the sidewalk. "How about you come over for dinner and I'll finish explaining everything that you need to know, but that can't tell aunt Jenna."

"Why can't you tell aunt Jenna?" Jeremy asked as he walked closer to Elena.

"I'll explain it later if you come for dinner," she said as she opened her car door.

"Okay, yeah…I'll come for dinner," Jeremy said. "It'll be nice to Ben." Elena smiled at her cousin.

"Okay good," she said with a smile and she could feel her sister staring at her. "Your invited to, Kat."

"I know, want me to bring Elijah?"

"If you want, Klaus will probably be there too," she said with a smile. "Wait why can they know, but our aunt can't?" Jeremy asked.

"It has to with your heritage, Jer…but I can't explain here. Someone could be listening," she paused. "Come for dinner and I'll explain everything okay," she begged.

"Yeah…okay," Jeremy, sighed. Elena gave a small smile before getting into her car. Soon she would have to have Damon drive her everywhere. Her baby bump was almost getting in the way. She couldn't wait until her next doctor's appointment. She was nervous about getting home and telling Damon that Jeremy and Katherine were coming over, to finish the discussion about the wolves. She was also nervous about having the conversation with Jeremy, because she didn't know if it would change his opinion about anything. She didn't know what it meant to have a hunter gene, if that meant he would want to kill the wolves or not. To be honest, she was scared.

* * *

"Wait…wait," Jeremy said as he looked around the dinning room table at the three other guys. The girls had retried to the living room with Ben, not long after dinner and now the guys were sitting around the table drinking. "You guys are telling me that you are all werewolves and I'm a hunter?"

"Yeah," Damon said as he reached over for his beer. "All three of us and our families…along with the Lockwood's…have been wolves since birth."

"Want us to show you?" Klaus said with a smirk.

"You don't need a full moon?" Jeremy asked as he took a drink of his beer.

"Why does everyone say that?" Klaus asked as he stood. "I wish the humans would quit writing our lives like that."

"So you can just change at any time?"

"Correct," Damon said with a smirk. "Klaus if you change…do it outside, my mate won't be happy if you destroy anything in here," he laughed.

"Now before I do anything," Klaus said before reaching across the table and grabbing Jeremy's shirt. He dragged Jeremy across the table towards him. "Hi," he said while smirking as he put his face a few inches away from Jeremy's.

"Klaus, be nice," Damon warned.

"Dude let go of me," Jeremy warned.

"Don't worry little hunter, I won't hurt you," Klaus laughed. "I just want make sure that you don't hurt us."

"I don't even know how to be a hunter…so why would I want to hurt you guys?"

"My son's also a wolf too," Damon said as he stared at Jeremy.

"You promise that you won't hurt our pack…won't hurt my godson either," Klaus asked in a growled in Jeremy's face. Jeremy's eyes got wide at the site of Klaus's teeth elongating and his eyes turning black.

"I wouldn't hurt you guys or Ben," Jeremy promised. "Now let go of me."

"Of course," Klaus said as he placed Jeremy back in his seat. "See no harm now," he said as he dusted Jeremy off. "I just wanted to make sure my family was protected."

"You guys have been my friend's for a long time and I wouldn't do that to a friend and I don't even know how to be a hunter."

"We do want something from you," Elijah said as he rested his elbows on the table and looked over at Jeremy.

"What's that?" Jeremy asked as he looked at the three other guys.

"We know you won't hurt us and if you do, we will have to kill you to protect our families," Elijah said in a lawyer voice. "But we want your help protecting our families from other hunters or even other wolves."

"Are you serious?" Jeremy asked, almost spitting out his beer. "I just learned to day that I am a hunter. I have no idea how to be a hunter."

"We can help you," Damon offered.

"But I don't know how to be a hunter," Jeremy said while shaking his head.

"Here's something for you to think about," Damon said before taking a drink of his beer. "Hunters', when they come…they don't care if your mate is human…they will kill everything and everyone who in their mind has been tainted by us wolves," he paused. "So if hunters' were to come after us, they would also go after my children and my wife…your cousin."

"Can I have time to think about this?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course," Klaus said with a smirk. "We're not evil!"

"What are you boys' doing?" Elena asked as she came into the room, with Katherine behind her carrying Ben.

"Nothing," All three of the wolves said with a laugh.

"Your not being too mean to Jeremy, are you?" She asked as he came up behind Jeremy's chair.

"Of course not," Damon said as he pulled her towards him. "We're just explaining things to him."

"Mmh…I see," she said before leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you," he whispered as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered back. "And I need you to take our little boy upstairs to bed. He's already fast asleep."

"I can see that," he laughed as he stood up. "Here let me have my boy," he said as he took Ben from Katherine. "Well, if I'm not back before you guys are gone…I'll talk to you guys soon," he said before disappearing out of the room. Elena had to smile at the sight of her husband carrying their sleeping child; it made her heart beat faster at the sight.

"I guess that is our queue to leave, the little prince is asleep," Klaus said as he stood up.

"Sorry guys," Elena said with a smile. "I follow you guys out," she said while following everyone to the front door as they put their jackets on and grabbed their things.

"Thank you for dinner, Lena," Jeremy said while hugging her as best as he could with her stomach getting in the way. "And thank you for telling me everything, even if I don't know if I really wanted to know it or not."

"Well I wanted to be honest with you guys," she said while hugging Jeremy back. "Be careful on your way home."

"I will," he said as he headed out the door.

"Text me when you get home," she shouted out the door.

"I will," he shouted back as he got into his car.

"Lena," Katherine said as she came up behind her sister. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Elena said. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish you would have told me everything that night that I came over," Katherine said. "And that upsets me, but now you told me and it's very hard to believe everything…even with Mrs. Flowers showing us her powers. I guess I just need time for it all to sink in, kind of like I did with Elijah."

"I hope your opinion of me doesn't change?"

"If you're a witch or whatever else you called yourself…I don't care. You're my sister and my twin first," Katherine said with a smile. "Just give me some time to think this all over, okay. I know aunt Jenna is going to need time too."

"I understand."

"Thank you for being honest with me finally."

"You're my twin Kat…I was done keeping things from you. I just hope you're not mad at me," Elena said with a smile. "Kat, there is still so much you need to learn about our family history and I'm only just learning about it...but it's all in that book that I left with aunt Jenna and if you want to learn anything else that's not in the book, I could probably set up a meeting with Victor."

"I could never be mad at you, little sis," Katherine said has she hugged her sister. Elena hugged her sister back. "And I'll think about it."

"Come on Kat, we have an early flight," Elijah said as she came up behind her with her jacket. Katherine took her jacket and smiled up at her boyfriend. "That was a good dinner, Elena…thank you."

"Oh your welcome," she said with a smile. "Where are you guys going?"

"Oh were just going for the weekend," Katherine said with a huge smile. "We have to go Paris."

"Paris, France?"

"The one and same," Katherine said with a huge smile. "I can't wait to do some shopping," she laughed.  
"Have fun," Elena said as she waved at them as they stepped off the porch.

"I'll pick up something for the babies," Katherine called out. "See you guys."

"Be careful," she called out.

"Thank you for dinner," Klaus said as he into the room.

"Your welcome," Elena said as she turned around. "Just glad you were able to help me with Jeremy."

"He's a good guy and I don't have to worry about him hunting his down."

"No, Jeremy wouldn't do that," she said with a small smile.

"I didn't think so," Klaus said as he began to put his jacket on. "Tell Damon that I will call him sometime later this week."

"I will," she said looked up the steps. "I think he wants to go camping with you boys."

"Yeah, we've been talking about it," he said before pausing. "Well, I probably should be heading home," he said before stepping outside.

"Thank you for your coming," she said as she watched him go his car. She shut the door and sighed, before heading up the steps to her son room to find her husband sitting on the side of the bed looking down at their son.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she came further into the room.

"Nothing," he whispered. "Just watching him sleep and realizing that he's so innocent."

"He is," she said while placing her hand on her husband's shoulder. "That's why it's our job to make sure he's well protected and he doesn't lose that sweet innocent too soon," she said with a smile as she looked down at her little boy. "Come on, let's go to bed," she said while taking her husband's hand and making him follow her to their room.

* * *

**To my readers and reviewers, thank you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Nothing too serious happen. I'm sorry I was late getting this chapter out, but believe it or not I have been sick and haven't felt like writing. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Next chapter will be up Feb. 27th or 28th. **

**PPLTVDLOVER:** Thank you for your review. About the girl, you will find out about her sometime soon.

**palmbeach:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Well now Katherine knows everything, well parts of it at least. She really needs to read that book.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review.

**Imagination Run Wild:** Thank you for your review.


	40. Happy Day Invaded

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. A surprise is going to come at the end of this chapter. **

**Sorry I'm late about getting this chapter out. **

* * *

**April 10th 2015 –**

The training sessions between Jeremy and the wolves were going for the most part. Elena could tell from where she was stood on the porch with her hand rubbing soothing circles on her stomach because one of the babies were using her insides as a soccer ball, she could tell both parties were getting annoyed with each other. It had already been a couple of weeks since everything had been revealed and both Damon and Klaus were demanding that Jeremy learn how to fight and be a hunter. Elena tried to tell her husband to go easy on Jeremy and not be so demanding, but the wolves wanted Jeremy to be ready for anything since wolves everywhere were beginning to get antsy about no females being born. She could tell that the training was wearing thin on her cousin.

Jenna was having a hard time of coming around to talk to her since she told her aunt about the family secret, but she had a feeling that soon her aunt sometime soon would be talking to her again. She missed having coffee dates with her aunt and sister on early Sunday mornings. She knew Ben missed going over to her aunt's house while she had work some days. Ben really seemed to enjoy her aunt.

Katherine was in bliss with Elijah and Elena was very happy for her twin. Katherine was spending more and more time with Elijah since everything had been revealed to her. Elena could tell that her sister was enjoying herself and she really hoped that nothing would ruin her twins happiest.

She had just gotten out of her own training session with Victor and Mrs. Flowers. Victor was getting annoyed with her that her witch powers were coming along nicely, while her Jang side was not. Elena was get aggravated that she was having a hard time learning anything Victor tried to show her. He tried to explain to her that it might be the babies that were influencing her powers and she could understand that. She was beginning to be able to talk to animals, but that was it when it came to her Jang side.

She watched the sparring match for a few more minutes before heading back inside to finish packing her bags for the weekend getaway that her and Damon were having. Damon had planned a little getaway before the babies got here or Elena got any bigger, which she was hoping wouldn't happen. She already felt like she was bigger than a house and her back and feet were killing her. She would be glad when the twins got here. She was just happy that she got to spend time with just her boys at the cabin for the weekend and just being able to relax.

Elena made her way into the living room spotting Ben and she got a large smile on her face. She stood there for a couple of seconds watching her little boy. Ben hadn't showed any more signs of magic and Elena wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it. She knew that soon she would have to tell Ben about his heritage, she hope she had a few years before then.

"Benny," she said while walking closer to her son. "Want to come help me pack?"

"Sure mommy," Ben said while standing up and taking a hold of his mom's hand. She knew she would miss these moments with her son when he's older.

* * *

**Saturday Morning –**

Elena woke up to the sound of her little boy trying to climb into the bed to wake up his dad. She slowly moved over to look up at her little boy who had successfully been able to get up on the bed and was now standing there, looking down at his dad who appeared to be sleeping, but Elena knew differently.

"Ben, what are you doing sweetie?" Elena whispered to her son who grinned back at her.

"Trying to wake up daddy," Ben said before throwing himself down his dad who let a groan out.

"Good morning buddy," Damon laughed while grabbing his son and tickling him. Elena smiled at her boys, as father and son were tickling each other.

"Okay, I'm going to get up. Want me to make breakfast?" She asked Damon who was busy tickling Ben as she

"No, I'll make breakfast," Damon said as he was tickling Ben more. Ben couldn't stop laughing and trying to get away from his father. "Go take a relaxing bath and me and Ben will make breakfast."

"Dad, stop," Ben, laughed more as Elena smiled and said, "okay sounds like a plan."

Elena slowly got up out of bed, smiling at father and son who were busy talking to each other and laughing about something. She loved her little family and she couldn't wait to add the twins to the mix, because she knew that it could only get better. Elena moved into bathroom, closing the door behind her. She could hear her husband picking Ben up and leaving the bedroom, probably heading towards the kitchen. Smiling to herself she began to turn on the water. They had gotten the cabin late last night, because Damon had gotten busy talking to Klaus about plans for the next session with Jeremy.

* * *

**Later that day – **

Elena was busy relaxing in one of the lounge chairs facing the water by the cabin, while Damon was trying to teach Ben how to fish again. She picked up her book and began to read, while listening to Damon explaining how to bait the fishhook and she was hoping that her husband wasn't letting Ben try it. Everything had been peacefully throughout the day and Elena hated that she had to leave tomorrow afternoon and reenter the real world come Monday. She wanted to spend these last few hours just relaxing and enjoying her little family.

She placed the book in her lap and smiled as she watched Damon teaching Ben how to cast the fishing line out and watching how Ben got all excited about doing it correctly. She rubbed circles on swollen stomach and smiled down stomach, wishing the twins were already here. She felt she couldn't get any bigger than she already was, but she knew she would.

* * *

**Sunday Afternoon –**

Elena was just getting out of the SUV while Damon was helping Ben out of his seat and talking to Klaus. Elena could see Katherine and Elijah standing close to the bonfire with smiles on their faces and it brought a smile to her face. She even spotted Stefan and Rebekah standing across from her twin and Elijah.

All of the wolves were getting together for annual bonfire festival and Elena could see a lot of people she recognized. It still surprised her that she was raised among these people and never knew that they were werewolves.

Elena took Ben's hand has they walked towards where Katherine and Elijah were standing.

"Hey Kat!" She greeted.

"Ben!" Katherine said with a huge smile on her face as she reached down to pick up Ben, who had come running to her when he spotted her.

"Auntie Kat," Ben said with a grin as he hugged his aunt.

"How was your trip?" Katherine asked the little boy.

"I had lots of fun!"

"That's good to hear," Katherine said with a smile. "How was your trip sis?" Katherine asked as she looked over at her twin.

"Very good!" Elena said with a grin. "Very relaxing!"

"Let me see my nephew," Stefan said has he come around the bonfire to join.

"That's good to hear," Katherine said to her sister she placed Ben down on his feet. Stefan came over and picked Ben up, swinging him around as Rebekah and him talked to Ben.

Everything was going good and Elena was enjoying watching Ben having fun with everyone and how everyone seemed to really enjoy his little company. Klaus was helping Ben with roasting marshmallows at the moment. She snuggled into husband's shoulder, sighing a content sigh when everything around her froze. A loud shouting could be heard and Elena looked up at Damon to see him looking out at the tree line, along with all the other male wolves. Damon could hear his pack members all chattering about a spotting of a whole new pack a few feet from the clearing.

"Stay here," he whispered down to her before moving over to where Klaus was standing beside his father. Elena moved closer to Rebekah and her sister, grabbing Ben and holding him close to her when she saw a group of wolves walking out of the tree line towards Mikael and the rest. She watched as the wolves transformed into their human self's and she wanted to cover Ben's eyes since all of them were naked. She couldn't hear what seemed to be the leader of the other pack saying to Mikael, just that they were having a heated conversation.

"No," Rebekah whispered and both Katherine and Elena turned to her.

"What?" Both sisters' asked.

"Dad's granting them stay…with our pack. Richard doesn't agree with it, but Giuseppe is agreeing with dad," Rebekah said a she stared horrified at her father's back. Elena's face turned even paler as she looked over at her husband to see how tense he was, even Klaus looked on edge.

She could hear Mikael say, "welcome to my pack! Let me introduce you to everyone." Mikael turned to his pack and smiled. "My family," he paused. "This pack here needs a place to rest and stay and I have granted them stay. I hope you guys will welcome them with open arms for they have promised to go by our rules and follow my command while they are here. Nothing will change," promised Mikael. "Now will someone help them find some clothes?" Elena watched as a few females and Ester come forward, offering to help.

Elena just stood there looking at the other pack that had about twenty members to it, male and female. She had a bad feeling and weighed her down, until she felt Damon touch her shoulder and she tried to relax.

"Let's go, they can deal with," Damon said while picking up Ben.

"What about Kat or your brother?"

"They're leaving too," Damon whispered to her as they made their way back to the car in a hurry, because Damon was pulling her behind him.

"What is going on?" Elena asked as she got into the car. "Why would Mikael let them stay with the pack? Something's wrong with them, isn't there?"

"Elena, I'll answer everything when we get home," Damon said while starting the SUV.

"No, you'll answer me now," she said while staring over at him. "Why are you freaking out? Is something wrong with them?"  
"It's normally not normal for another pack to come so close to another pack without being invited," Damon explained. "So me, Klaus and Elijah are just a little suspicion. This isn't normal protocol, but Mikael seems to trust them, so we have to go along with what he says."

"Should we be worried?" She asked as they drove to their house.

"Maybe,** maybe **not…but I would rather not have you around them while they are here since your pregnant."

"That's understandable, but you don't know if they can be trusted or not?"

"Exactly, but because I don't know them…I'm not taking my chances with you and Ben," he said with a smile.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you and I'm sorry I'm late again. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are wondering about the new wolf pack. If anything seems wrong with this chapter, I'm sorry I'll go back and fix it soon. **

**Only five more chapters until the end and I hope you guys will enjoy the ride. **

**Next chapter will be around March 19th to the 20th. I promise to update better. Unless I'm sick or something important happens, I will update on time or around those dates. I feel bad that I haven't been updating on time. Please forgive me. **

**sibera21:** Thank you for your review.

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review. Yes the rest of them know and they are moving along as best as they can for now. Katherine is doing okay, Jeremy is getting annoyed.

**Noe:** Thank you for your review. I will try to work more Delena scenes in.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Yes, it should come natural for Jeremy and we will see if it will.

**Damon-Elena-Fever:** Thank you for your review.

**Dove:** Thank you for your review. I will be honest, I got busy last weekend and didn't have time to write up a chapter. I'm sorry you feel that way, I just get busy and don't get the chapter's out when I do. I'm sorry for making you wait. I haven't watched the last episode. I just never have time to, but thank you for letting me know.


	41. The New Trouble

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. So please review and let me know what you think, but also no flames, but I also like your ideas. This chapter is longer. Also some of the characters may seem out of character, I hope they are not, but its all part of the story. Also all the characters belong to the author. I hope everyone enjoys. Please review, but remember no flames, they are not needed.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Sorry I'm late about getting this chapter out. I know a few of you might be a little upset with me about not getting my chapters out on time and I apologize. A lot as changed since last March and I some of it haven't been in control of. I have this cute little boy that demands all of my attention be on him. There is many times I sit down to write and then my little boy comes and wants my attention, so I leave my writing for later and when I am finally ready to write and he's asleep, I'm too tired to write by then. Then I had something tragic happen, which happened in October and three of my doggies passed away from old age. Then Christmas came and I was busy working and trying make sure my little boy had the best Christmas ever. Then sometime later I got really sick and I know it's no excuse, but I wanted to explain why I haven't been updating like I should be and mostly it has to do with my kid. Which means, I won't be giving you the dates anymore of when I am going to update, so I won't be late anymore about updating. **

**Thank you guys so much! **

* * *

**April 14th 2015 –**

Something had been bugging Damon and Klaus since the new wolves had showed up. Even Elijah and Jeremy were suspicion of the new wolves. Klaus had tried to talk to his father, but the alphas' weren't willing to about their decision. The alphas' kept repeating the same thing over when they were asked why they allowed the other wolves to stay within the packs territory, they kept saying that the other pack hadn't done anything to deserve not to be trusted and with the declining population of packs, they need to be willing to give trust and help to the other wolves.

Klaus and Damon did not trust the alphas' decision and had even went behind their back to call a meeting to the younger male wolves. It had all been agreed upon that the other wolves should not be trusted and actually needed to be watched for a few days. It was decided that both Klaus and Damon would be in charge of spying on the other pack to get information on them. Elena tried to get Damon to back out of the deal, because she had a bad feeling about them going out there to spy on the other wolves. Damon of course disagreed, because he believed the alphas' either were getting too old and too trusting to make a decision for the whole wolf pack or that the alphas' were up to something since none of the wolves on patrol that day hadn't stopped the other wolves or saw anything. There was also the issue of that other wolves seemed to not want to live among humans and would rather live in the woods. Something about the new wolves didn't sit well him.

Both Klaus and Damon had agreed to meet after work and then head over to where the other pack was camped out. They were just a few minutes away from where the camp was.

"Are we doing this in wolf form or are we going as humans" Klaus asked as he looked over friend as they made their way through the dense woods.

"Lets change," Damon said before slipping out of his leather jacket and dropping it the ground.

They were moving slowly through the woods listening for the other pack. They had both changed into their wolf forms. They could hear chatter coming from below the cliff they were up on. Damon kneeled down to lay on the hard ground, to keep out of sight and still be able to listen, Klaus followed suit. They listened to what the other pack was saying, trying to determine if they could be trusted.

"There talking about where they are going next," Klaus sent telepathically to Damon who stared down at the other wolves. He had to listen harder to what the pack had just said to each other.

"Did you hear that?" Damon sent telepathically to Klaus who nodded his head back.

They set there for an hour or two listening to the other pack conversation. Damon heard something rustling behind him and he turned quickly to find five other wolves standing behind them growling.

"Shit," Damon could hear Klaus growl.

"Well, well, well." One of the wolves that had shifted back into human form and had graying hair spoke. "I believe we have two spies here, boys."

"What are you guys hiding?" Damon asked as he transformed back into his human self. "We were out for a walk, seeing how this is our territory and happened to run into you guys."

"We smelled you for past hour laying up here spying on us." Another one of the wolves growled as he transformed back into his human form that had dark hair.

"Really?" Another one of the wolves said at the same time as the other wolf.

"What would you alpha's say if he found out you were spying on his and that you had enter our territory," the gray haired wolf said.

"Your territory," Klaus snapped after changing back into his human form. "It's our territory, you have not rights to it. Your just visiting."

"But your father welcomed us here and gave us this area to live until we are able to move to another area," the gray haired wolf said with a growl. "I think we should ask your father what he thinks."

"I'll tell him what we heard," Damon growled.

"Really and what did you hear?" Another one of the wolves said.

"That you plan on-" Damon said as he was cut off by gray hair wolf.

"Plan on what," the gray hair wolf laughed. "Grab them."

Klaus and Damon tried to fight the five other wolves but it was useless and Damon was beginning to think that Elena had been right. The five wolves dragged Damon and Klaus towards where Klaus's father lived.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mikael demanded as he gave out of his house to see his son and Damon being restrained by the other pack.

"They were caught spying on us," the gray haired wolf growled. "I thought we had a deal?"

"We do, I didn't tell them to spy on you guys," Mikael growled back. "Release them, they're just a bunch of idiots."

"After you promise us that they will be reprimanded for what they did."

"I don't think that's needs to happen," Mikael gruffly said. "I'll take care of them and I promise this won't happen again."

"That's all we ask," the gray haired wolf said before telling the other wolves to release Damon and Klaus.

"Dad," Klaus shouted when he was released. "They can't be trusted their planning on taking all of our females."

"Klaus you've already done enough," Mikael growled at his son. "They haven't done anything yet not be trusted. It has been the both of you that has done something wrong."

"Damn it Dad," Klaus growled. "I'm telling you the truth, they can't be trusted." Mikael looked over at the five other wolves before looking at his son. He knew the other pack was different they didn't have many females, almost none.

"We do not plan on taking your packs females," the gray haired wolf kindly said.

"I hope so, or you will have pay for it," Mikael threatened. "Especially since we have been nice enough to allow you to rest here in our territory."

"We understand and we are thankful for your packs generosity."

"Good," Mikael said with a nod. "Boys," he said with a hard look towards Damon and Klaus. "Inside…NOW," he growled. Both Damon and Klaus headed into the house, not wanting to piss off their alpha anymore than he already was. They would try to get him to see why the other pack was not to be trusted. "I do hope that you enjoy us tonight for a large pack meeting at the same place we had our bonfire. It will mostly be another bonfire of sorts," Mikael offered.

"We will think about it, thank you for your offer," the gray haired wolf said with a nod of his head.

"Your welcome, Vaughn," Mikael said before turning to head back into his house to deal with his pack members."

* * *

**Later That Day – **

Elena didn't understand why Damon had told her that they had to go to another bonfire to meet with the pack and maybe the other pack. They were supposed to be celebrating something to do with the springtime. So there she stood beside her sister, staring into the twinkling firelight as Damon was over speaking to Klaus and Mikael.

"Have you noticed how the guys are all on edge?" Katherine asked as she looked over at her twin. "Even Jeremy is acting weird, he hasn't left our side and he didn't bring Bonnie."

"I'm not sure, I know they went to spy on the other pack today and Damon came back upset about something, but I'm not sure," she said while looking over at her husband who was in a heated conversation with Mikael.

"This is normal?" Katherine asked. "That the wolves feel like they don't have to tell us anything?"

"Pretty much, but Damon most of the time tells me," Elena said while biting her lip.

"I don't know if I could handle Elijah keeping things for me," Katherine mentioned.

"I don't allow Damon to, because we're supposed to be team, but it's like in the wolf pack the males are in charge."

"That's bullshit," Katherine said with a glare towards Elijah and Elena laughed.

"Well are you two beautiful," a strong male voice said and both Katherine and Elena turned to look at a young man about their age coming to stand beside them, smiling.

"Thanks," Katherine said in a weird voice. "And who are you? I've never seen you around here." Elena noticed the same thing that her sister had, that this guy wasn't familiar and had to be one of the wolves from other pack, which made Elena nervous. She placed a protective hand on her baby bump while staring at the dark haired guy in front of her.

"Travis," the young man replied with a smile. "I'm not a part of your pack, but seeing as you two are not wolves…well-"

"Well what?" Elena asked while cutting Travis off.

"I just find it weird that there is two humans standing here among a bunch of wolves and you both seem at home…or how there is also a hunter," Travis said while looking over at Jeremy who was talking to Elijah and Tyler.

"Well my mate is over there," Elena said commonly. "So I am pretty sure that I'm allowed to be here."

"Really, you're mated?" Travis asked while stepping closer to Elena while sniffing the air and she took a step back as Katherine stepped in front Elena.

"I think it's time you leave," Katherine said in a deadly voice. "You're scaring my sister."

"I did not mean to," Travis said with a smile towards Elena. "I would never want to scare you." Elena could tell something was off with this Travis guy as his eyes turned black for a second. She was glad that she hadn't brought Ben along and allowed him to stay with Jenna and Alaric.

"What's going on here?" Jeremy asked in a loud voice, catching the attention of everyone standing within in few feet of them. He could see Katherine and this other wolf staring each other down as Elena stood behind her sister, studying the wolf.

"Nothing, just making small talk," Travis said with smile towards Elena. "Trying to make new friends."

"What's going on?" Elena could hear Damon ask as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, glaring at Travis. "I hope your not making my pregnant mate uncomfortable."

"Oh no, never," Travis said with a chuckle as he backed up a bit, but still staring at Elena, which pissed Damon off. "I was just merely talking to them."

"I think they enjoyed your company, move along," Damon said with a growl. "I won't have my mate upset."

"I understand," Travis said while backing away. "Maybe we will meet again."

"I don't think so," Damon said with growl as he took a hold of Elena's hand. "We're leaving."

"What about Jeremy and Katherine?"

"Elijah will want to take Katherine home, which he's already checking on her and Jeremy brought his own car, but he will probably want to leave if we leave." Elena just nodded her head, wanting to leave more than anything else. Something about the Travis guy, she didn't trust him. She could tell that Damon was upset and she understood why, that's why as soon as they caught home she allowed Damon to take her to their bedroom.

* * *

**The Next Day – **

Elena was busy picking up her purse and taking Ben's hand as she headed to the front door. She let the door swing open as she stepped out onto the porch, busy looking for her car keys when she felt Ben pulling on her hand. Elena and Damon had spent a few hours that night spending time with each other in their bed and a few other spots around the house before they went to get Ben. She knew Damon hated leaving her that morning, but he had work and Elena was supposed to be meeting Katherine for breakfast at her and Elijah's place.

"Ben, hold on," Elena said as she grabbed her keys before looking down at her son who looked scared. "Benny?" She questioned. "What's wrong?" Ben began to point at something down the driveway. "Ben?" She questioned as she looked over to where he was pointing at, seeing a dark reddish brown wolf standing in the driveway. "Ben, get inside," she said while nudging her son behind her, as she watched how the wolf moved towards her, flanked by two bigger wolves. Elena knew something was wrong and she knew that the wolves in front of her, weren't wolves of her husband's pack. She began to take a step back, grabbing the door handle and wasn't surprised when she saw the three wolves turn into humans and one of them being Travis.

Elena began to panic as she rushed inside and slammed the door behind her, locking it and running into the kitchen to lock the back door. She grabbed Ben's hand and dragged him into her bedroom trying to look for her phone. She could hear the wolves trying to break down the door as she prayed that Damon would pick up his cell phone.

"Elena?" She could hear Damon asking as he answered the phone.

"Damon," she whispered as she heard the footsteps outside her bedroom door. "The guy from the bonfire is at our house."

"Mommy?" Ben asked while tugging on Elena's pants.

"Shh," Elena whispered while making him sit on her bed as she tried to listen to Damon. "Damon, please just get here."

"I will be there soon," Damon growled. "But I'm sending Klaus, he'll be there quicker than I will," he spoke calmly into the phone. "Don't panic."

"I'll try," Elena promised a she heard them working on the bedroom door. "They're in the house and they are trying to break down our bedroom door."

"I will be there soon. I love you," Damon shouted into the phone and she could tell he was panicking, which made her begin to pray.

"Lovey," she could hear the Travis guy calling through the door. "Open the door Love, I promise not to hurt you."

"Get out of my house," she shouted while holding Ben to her. "My husband is going to be here soon, along with Klaus."

"Doesn't matter, we'll be long gone," Travis said through the door. "I knew you were mine the moment I saw you."

"I'm not yours," she shouted. "I already have someone else and when he gets here, he'll kill you."

"Will he now?" Travis laughed. "I promise you will love me the same," Travis said while trying to knock the door down, only to figure out that the door was a lot more stronger than he was thinking, it was beginning to piss him off.

"And I say no," she hissed. "I already have someone and a child, and my twins are coming soon," she wanted to cry and she could hear Ben whimpering. She kept trying to comfort Ben, along with praying that Damon will get here soon.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that the child doesn't come with us. It can stay with it's father and for the twins, well there is many ways to get rid of them," Travis spoke softy and it began to piss her off more. "We will have our own children."

"What the fuck did you just say?" Elena hissed as she stared at the door and before she knew it, the door was flying off its hinges and the three wolves were being thrown back hitting the wall very hard.

"Mom?" Ben said as he began to cry.

"Come here Ben," Elena said while taking his hand as she study the other wolves, watching them.

"Elena?" She could hear Klaus calling out to her through the house.

"In here," she called as she went towards his voice. "Where's Damon?"

"He's on his way," Klaus said as he came towards them. "Where are they? The ones that were attacking?" Klaus asked quickly.

"In there," she said while pointing to the other room.

"Elena, I want you to go to my house, okay," Klaus said calmly. "Your sister are there and my house is well protected. No one will get in, unless you want them too," Klaus said while picking up a crying Ben, trying to calm him down. Elena just nodded her head as she followed him out to her car. She began to cry as she spotted Damon coming up the drive along with Elijah. "Elijah will take you," he said while opening the car door.

"Elena," Damon said while rushing to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said while crying. "Ben's okay." Damon kissed her passionately.

"I thought I had lost you," he said while wiping her tears away.

"You can't ever lose me," she said while kissing him.

"I know you want to be with her, but we need to deal with the three wolves that are incapacitated," Klaus said while motioning to the door the was broken.

"Did you fight them?" Damon asked.

"No, apparently you little mate did that," Klaus said with a smirk. "I think you two should stay at my house until the other pack leaves."

"Thank you man," Damon said while looking down at Elena. "Remind me to ask you what you did later," he said with a smile.

"I will," she said before kissing him again. "Can you pack me and Ben's clothes if were staying with Klaus?"

"I will, don't worry," Damon said while hugging her to him. "Elijah's going to take you over there while me and Klaus deal with this and we're going to have a talk with the alphas'…so I'll be home late, but you will be protected." She just nodded her head before he kissed her again and she got into her car on the passenger side while Elijah got into the drive side.

* * *

**To my fellow readers and reviewers, thank you! Again I am sorry about not updating when I should. I am just really busy with everything and I promise I will be updating soon and there is only three more chapters and then this story will be completed. **

**Guest One:** Thank you for your review.

**Florayezi:** Thank you for your review.

**Damon-Elena-Fever:** Thank you for your review.

**jairem:** Thank you for your review. Oh, it's a bad sign alright.

**palmbeach:** Thank you for your review.

**siberia21:** Thank you for your review. Maybe Victor can help them?

**vamonoftwins:** Thank you for your review.


End file.
